Treina Comigo
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Tsukune Aono sabia estar convidando a morte quando topou entrar para o programa de treinamento marcial de Ura-Moka Akashiya!
1. Prólogo

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

O entardecer nos arredores da Academia Youkai era, a um só tempo, um espetáculo bonito e deprimente.

Em razão de a _kekkai_, a abóbada gigante de energia mística que camufla e isola a sinistra localidade deixar tudo em seu interior fora de fase com o _continuum _espaço-tempo habitado pelos seres humanos, o céu ao cair da noite tingia-se de vermelho-escuro, purpúreo, como se o mundo estivesse a ser submerso em sangue – e sem uma única estrela.

Uma figura solitária caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas que uniam a academia à área comercial adjacente conhecida como os "Arcos Mononoke", uma mulher alta e magra na faixa dos trinta anos, praticamente sem bunda, seios médios e aparência masculinizada. Pele branca como giz. Vestia calças _jeans _boca de sino pretas com tênis _all star _azul-marinho_,_ e um sobretudo cinza-escuro canelado por cima de uma blusa _baby look_ preta com decote em V e barriga (branquela) de fora, com o umbigo exibindo _piercing_. O rosto oval de feições finas era dominado por um par de óculos _wayfarer_ branco com lentes pretas que dissimulava os estreitos olhos amarelados, frios e penetrantes. Seus cabelos cor de bronze com reflexos verde-metálicos amarrados em inúmeras trancinhas no estilo rastafari, na realidade um novelo retorcente de serpentes entrelaçadas, estavam cuidadosamente ocultos sob um lenço/turbante xadrez.

No pescoço de alabastro a mulher-demônio trazia duas correntes de prata de Bali.

Hitomi Ishigami, ex-professora de artes da Academia Youkai. Uma das górgonas, descendente da terrífica Medusa e uma criminosa foragida com a cabeça a prêmio!

O fato de um mandado de prisão haver sido expedido contra ela não a preocupava em hipótese alguma, convencida que estava de poder ludibriar os "cães de caça" do astuto Diretor Mikogami valendo-se dos poderes de ilusão adquiridos a peso de ouro – de um negociante drakon notório por suas ligações com o mercado negro pandimensional. Como resultado de seu uso da _Máscara das Mil Faces_, a górgona fugitiva se apresentava aos olhos de todos quantos a viam ora como uma mulher belíssima e _sexy _de dezesseis anos, cabelos azeviche, olhos grandes e amendoados e feições bem mongólicas, de vestido verde-claro leve e translúcido, ora como um homem sudanês bastante idoso, de pele negra, trajando túnica e turbante brancos com adornos dourados; igualmente, o recurso adicional da _Máscara da Alma_ lhe permitia esconder sua verdadeira aura, sua youki, ostentando falsas cores aureolares, próprias de um ser inocente, a fim de ofuscar os clarividentes mais dotados de percepção de aura. "Paguei pelo pacote completo", ela sorriu mentalmente.

É certo, porém, que ainda poderia ser rastreada por algum investigador youkai dotado de faculdades telepáticas, um satori, por exemplo. _Felizmente, eles são muito raros_.

Enquanto percorria, célere, o caminho pavimentado com pedras antigas, por entre a atmosfera pseudo-oriental com as lanternas de papel vermelhas dependuradas e os letreiros escritos em _kanji_, _katakana_, _hiragana_, _hanzi_ e _romaji_ na fachada de lojas, restaurantes e casas de chá, Ishigami chegou a lamentar que não possuísse o olhar petrificante de sua ilustre ancestral, a Medusa original filha dos deuses marítimos Fórcis e Ceto, cujo assassinato nas mãos do bastardo semidivino Perseu, filho de Zeus, fora imortalizado pela mitologia greco-romana. Infelizmente, porém, apenas as Medusas com o mais alto nível de magia possuíam o dom de petrificar com o olhar, e Ishigami era das mais fracas de sua raça; tão só tinha a capacidade de transformar em pedra quem fosse picado por suas serpentes capilares que se esticavam por 5,15m em toda a sua extensão.

Retribuiu o cumprimento de cabeça de um homem baixo e troncudo, de tez amarela e olhos oblíquos, que parecia ter mais pressa do que ela. Um demônio na forma humana. Todas as pessoas que enxameavam as lojas de departamentos, salões de cabeleireiros, videolocadoras, cinemas, teatros e _shopping centers _da área comercial àquela hora, conquanto indistinguíveis de pessoas comuns, não passavam de demônios, residentes da Academia Youkai ou outros, que o regulamento obrigava a permanecer na forma humana. Porque a área comercial dos Arcos Mononoke funcionava como uma espécie de espelho da sociedade humana, a fim de ensinar aos demônios como conviver em paz com os homens sem o conhecimento deles, assimilando-se a eles e reprimindo seus instintos sanguinários.

"Paz!", pensou a mulher-demônio com desdém. "Paz! Youkais e seres humanos são inimigos figadais desde que o mundo é mundo, não podem coexistir. São raças destinadas a guerrear _per omnia saecula saeculorum_,até que apenas uma emerja como vitoriosa".

Ela adentrou no Restaurante Kotobuki, que, apesar da fachada nada atraente, vangloriava-se de oferecer uma comida japonesa genuína e um excelente atendimento. Sentou-se numa mesa vaga e pediu o cardápio. "_Ele _está para chegar", refletiu.

Um Peugeot 206 cinza-prata, saído de um dos túneis dimensionais da Barreira, veio percorrendo a rua principal ladeada por duas fileiras de lojas, cafés, bares e restaurantes, indo estacionar na calçada em frente ao Restaurante Kotobuki. Desceu um homem alto – media 1,81m de altura -, de pele morena escura e físico atlético invejável, que aparentava ter seus trinta e cinco anos. Envergava blazer branco, camisa cinza-chumbo, calças pretas e sapatos mocassim pretos. Tinha uma fisionomia vigorosa e sensual, da tonalidade do cobre. Seus olhos castanho-escuros, quase negros, brilhavam com selvageria incontrolável. Tinha uma vasta cabeleira penteada para trás que, assim como o cavanhaque desenhado desde as costeletas, era negra como carvão. Usava no dedo indicador direito um anel de rubi e ouro tão faiscante que chegava a doer na vista.

Trancou as portas do carro com trava elétrica e entrou no restaurante. Deu uma breve olhada ao redor, observando as pessoas, os aquários de carpas nas paredes vermelhas, os quadros feitos com _origami_, as pinturas retratando artistas de _kabuki_, gatos e gueixas, e por fim se dirigiu para uma pequena mesa mais afastada, na extremidade da sala, desocupada exceto por uma figura solitária de mulher que brincava distraidamente com um copo quase vazio de suco de pêssego. Seus olhares se encontraram.

- _Khwaja _Khurshid Shersorkh – disse ela, acenando com a cabeça envolta em lenço xadrez, levantando os óculos _wayfarer_ para revelar o par de olhos estreitos e amarelos. Sabia que ele podia ver sua verdadeira aparência escondida atrás das camadas de ofuscação. – Pontual como sempre. Fico feliz que tenha atendido ao meu chamado.

- Ishigami Hitomi-_san – _disse ele, retornando-lhe o aceno. – Para que servem os amigos? Quer dizer que andou tendo aborrecimentos com "alunas-problema"? - Seus lábios espessos repuxaram-se num sorriso malicioso, quase pervertido.

- Mais especificamente, com _uma _aluna-problema e com o namoradinho dela – retrucou calmamente a mulher-medusa. – Mas, sente-se, por favor. Além dos preços módicos, o Kotobuki é famoso por sua boa cozinha. Aconselho-o a experimentar.

- Boa cozinha iraniana, talvez?

- Receio que não. Mas tenho certeza de que você vai apreciar a culinária japonesa.

- Muito bem. Com sua licença. – Shersorkh avançou e se sentou diante dela.


	2. Capítulo 1

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**1**

_Aquilo que não nos mata torna-nos mais fortes_.

- Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche

Paraíso dos Monstros...

Uma dentre muitas e estranhas aberrações denominadas de "bolhas-universo" que flutuam como bolhas de espuma na fronteira de libração entre a quinta e sexta dimensões, entre o hiperespaço e o ultraespaço – vibrando em algum lugar do cosmos entre a Terra, o Mundo Celestial e o Mundo das Trevas. Usando de Metamagia, Tenmei Mikogami, Diretor da Academia Youkai e um dos misteriosos "três Lordes Negros", abrira tal universo-bolha e o transplantara para uma realidade preestabelecida com seu próprio espaço-tempo, passando a utilizá-la como um santuário da vida selvagem para animais mágicos bizarros de espécies ameaçadas de extinção na Terra ou em outros planetas.

Um mundo pacífico e paradisíaco – até então.

- Moka-_san_...! – arfou Tsukune Aono, que vestia uma camiseta branca suja de terra e uma calça de moleton surrada, erguendo os punhos cerrados em atitude ameaçadora. Sangrava pelo nariz e pela boca, as íris rubras com pupilas verticais coruscavam, o suor escorria pelo rosto todo e os cabelos cinza desgrenhados; uma aura negra misturada com vermelho fluía em volta dele. Rilhou os dentes.

Moka Akashiya – _Ura-_Moka – trazia na mão esquerda o legendário Belmont, o chicote alquímico que cancelava o poder do selo que lacrava sua personalidade maligna. Uma portentosa aura negra, tão monstruosa quanto refulgente, envolvia seu corpo inteiro. Ela encarou friamente seu oponente, a face iluminada com a ânsia de lutar e uma sede de sangue que não prometia misericórdia.

- Tsukune, prepare-se pra apanhar até morrer!

Os movimentos da bela vampira de olhos vermelhos e cabeleira cor de prata foram rápidos demais para a vista humana acompanhar. Antes que Tsukune pudesse esboçar sequer um gesto de resistência, Moka Akashiya saltou para frente e atacou, tal como uma tigresa siberiana de garras e presas afiadas. O impacto de seu chute circular ou _roundhouse kick_ atingiu violentamente a mandíbula do rapaz ghoul que nem uma marretada desferida por um deus mitológico, com a força de cem homens. Tsukune levantou no ar e caiu estatelado na relva alta, gemendo de dor, com o sangue espirrando do queixo quebrado (fosse ele 100% mortal e viraria defunto, _de-chu_!).

- Lento. E fraco de ossos – falou ela no seu tom frio e desdenhoso, pisando com o sapato no pescoço de Tsukune, cujos olhos e cabelos readquiriram a aparência normal. – Como esperado de um reles humano.

Foi quando seu sexto sentido rastreou três youkis vindo numa velocidade incrível para atacá-la por trás. _São elas_.Três grandes bolas de luz astral, invisíveis aos olhos da carne, se bem que perfeitamente visíveis ao "detector youki" que os vampiros possuem.

Foi nesse instante que um uníssono e altissonante grito de guerra entoado por um trio de vozes femininas sacudiu o ar.

Moka virou-se repentinamente e estava preparada para golpear suas antagonistas. Pela percepção parafísica da força vital, graças a seus sentidos vampíricos, já havia pressentido o youki delas, e que vinham com a intenção de matar.

Em um ataque coordenado elas lançaram-se sobre a solitária guerreira das trevas: a também vampira Kokoa Shuzen, sua meia-irmã caçula, empunhando seu fiel Kou-_chan _na forma de uma pesada e contundente _morning star_, a súcubo Kurumu Kurono exibindo as garras de quinze centímetros de comprimento, cortantes como adagas, e a mulher das neves Mizore Shirayuki atirando uma saraivada de afiados dardos de gelo com manoplas mágicas feitas de gelo Elemental.

Moka girou rodopiando a vasta cabeleira prateada, desviando-se habilmente dos ataques furiosos das três ayashis e revidando com uma série de socos, chutes de canela, joelhadas, alternando com outros golpes apurados de _kickboxing _numa explosão estonteante de velocidade sobre-humana. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um novo youki apareceu – e um enxame de cartas de baralho que pareciam ser feitas de metal passou assobiando pelo ar, apenas alguns centímetros acima de suas costas, mas sem lograr alvejá-la.

"Yukari-_chan _e seu baralho cigano enfeitiçado", pensou a vampira enquanto fazia o movimento do pêndulo para se esquivar do veloz ataque aéreo das mortíferas lâminas do Tarot encantado que voavam todas ao mesmo tempo qual esquadrão de caças em miniatura. "Eu reconheceria esse youki até a cem metros de distância."

Yukari Sendo, a pré-adolescente bruxa meio-youkai cujos poderes mágicos lidavam com a Terra e os Metais, além do Caminho Terciário Vodu, surgira no campo de batalha a fim de ajudar seus amigos na luta contra a supervampira Moka. Seus dons de telecinese, graças à varinha mágica que funcionava como um canalizador e amplificador energético, permitiam-lhe fazer levitar e teleguiar magicamente as lâminas de metal que nem mísseis.

_Tinham selado o youki, tal qual no dia anterior, nos Arcos Mononoke, visando me pegar de surpresa_. _Mas ao machucar deliberadamente o Tsukune, tirando sangue dele, eu as obriguei a exacerbar suas emoções, e, com isso, aumentar sua própria energia youkai, assim traindo sua localização antes da hora_.

Enquanto Tsukune, ensanguentado e com o queixo fraturado, jazia inerte na grama, as suas amigas corriam e saltavam ao redor de Moka, tentando derrubá-la. A vampira viu-se no centro de um torvelinho de lâminas e garras e armas, que coruscavam, golpeavam e rasgavam o ar, mas sempre erravam o alvo, pois a ágil Moka mudava ininterruptamente de posição e com tamanha velocidade que desnorteava todos que pelejavam por acompanhá-la. Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari cortavam apenas o vazio e atingiam-se umas às outras, confundidas pela rapidez fulminante e desmoralizadas pela ferocidade bestial com que Moka reagia e contra-atacava distribuindo _roundhouse kick_ com uma precisão alarmante.

_A essência do poder de um vampiro é a habilidade sobrenatural de converter seu youki, sua aura demoníaca em pura força de magnitude incomensuravelmente superior à simples força muscular bruta_.

Toda a refrega durou 117 segundos. Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari estavam caídas, ofegando e sangrando por vários ferimentos obtidos.

Foi quando Moka sentiu o youki de Ruby Toujyou. Simultaneamente, dezenas de feixes negros de trevas baixaram do céu róseo-violeta-claro para envolver o corpo da linda vampira e imobilizá-la com força irresistível. Tais tentáculos flexíveis de escuridão e sombras saíam das seis enormes asas de corvo, negras como a noite, com que a jovem bruxa voava pelos ares – tendo nas mãos o Grande Grimório que é seu item mágico e catalisador para usar magia.

- Te peguei, Moka vampira!

Mas Moka estava preparada para ela, e, antes que os feixes de negrume de Ruby se enroscassem em seu corpo, a vampira já se achava fora do alcance dos mesmos. (É notório que vampiros só perdem em velocidade e agilidade para _otoko-ookami_, lobisomens, e somente numa noite de Lua cheia. _Chu_!)

- Chega, Ruby-_san –_ disse Moka. – É o bastante por ora.

Os tentáculos filamentosos saídos das asas de Ruby retraíram-se. Em seguida, a bela _karasu onna _pousou suavemente à frente de Moka, e suas asas recolheram-se. (Além de lidar com os Caminhos elementais Terra e Madeira como principais, e Animais e Plantas como secundários, sua magia xamânica _Onmyoji_ combinava Trevas+Animais. _Chu_!)

- Vamos parar o treinamento então? - ela indagou com uma olhadela para as garotas, que foram se levantando lentamente, sangrando muito e com as roupas rasgadas, e para o próprio Tsukune, que tinha o peito coberto de sangue e o maxilar quebrado, mas já sentara e cobria a boca ensanguentada com as mãos. – Foi um bocado puxado para o primeiro dia.

- Eles têm youki correndo nas veias – retrucou Ura-Moka. – Suportam bem... – Interrompeu-se, de súbito, porquanto o que viu fê-la sentir uma quentura nas faces.

Kokoa, ajoelhada ao lado de Tsukune, lambia o queixo ensanguentado do rapaz, lambia o sangue escorrendo copiosamente da boca e do nariz dele. "Hmmm...! Delicioso!", murmurava ela com deleite, ronronando feito uma gata vadia no cio.

- Kokoa-_chan_! – exclamou Moka, as faces tingidas de rubor escarlate, a boca sensual repuxada num esgar medonho deixando à mostra suas presas retráteis arreganhadas. Ela conhecia melhor do que ninguém a atração irresistível que o cheiro do sangue humano exercia sobre os vampiros – pois não se alimentava, em sua forma degenerada de Omote-Moka, quase diariamente, _religiosamente_, do sangue de Tsukune, o ÚNICO humano legítimo da escola? – mas por alguma razão inconfessável ficara amofinada à vista da caçulinha mimada de Lorde Shuzen a lamber o rosto sanguinolento de seu novo pupilo. – Enxergue o seu lugar!

- _Onee-sama_... – balbuciou a garota vampira ruiva, interrompendo seu "lanchinho" e sorrindo timidamente para a irmã mais velha. No instante seguinte, Kokoa viu-se arrojada brutalmente a vinte metros de distância por um chute circular da poderosa Moka, indo cair de cara no chão áspero. Tsukune e as meninas olhavam abestalhados para aquela cena.

- UAU! Estão cada vez melhores! – gemeu Kokoa levantando a cabeça, com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto quase infantil lanhado de cortes sangrentos, emoldurado por dois rabos-de-cavalo de cabelos cor de cenoura, revirando os olhos verdes. – Eu adoro os chutes de _muay thai _e _kickboxing _da Moka _onee-sama_!

(Cá entre nós, parece que a Ruby-_san _não é a única masoquista do pedaço, _de-chu_!)

Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari reuniram-se protetoramente em torno de Tsukune, que colocou o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz e a seguir fez um gesto de "OK" com a mão (a ponta do polegar unida à do indicador, formando um círculo, na altura da cabeça).

Moka, por seu turno, tinha plena consciência de que cada uma daquelas garotas de diferentes raças dotadas de habilidades sobrenaturais mataria e morreria por seu amado Tsukune – e ela também, a bem da verdade, apesar de seu orgulho de vampira a impedir de admitir tal "fraqueza de sentimento", ao contrário das demais.

- Tsukune – principiou devagar e com uma brandura na voz que não combinava em absoluto com o furor assassino com que ela o atacara pouco antes. – Você já sabe como funciona, não sabe? Um vampiro pode se regenerar rapidamente de quaisquer ferimentos e fraturas bombeando sangue para o local da lesão. Em nós, por termos o sangue superforte e concentrado, a ação das plaquetas é milhões de vezes mais rápida que nos humanos. Sendo você um ghoul, mesmo selado, pode acessar o poder restaurador do sangue vampírico em seu corpo para regenerar o osso do queixo, apenas pela força de vontade. Faça-o!

Tsukune entendeu. Pelo poder da vontade _e _da imaginação consciente, usando o que os místicos chamam de _Pensamento Mágicko_, foi redirecionando o fluxo sanguíneo que se achava eivado de "esteroides vampíricos" de modo a percorrer seu corpo até a área afetada, mantendo-se focado em aumentar a circulação para a mandíbula fraturada a fim de produzir novas células em ritmo acelerado. _Mais rápido_... _Mais rápido_. Quase podia ver na sua imaginação a corrente sanguínea transportando cálcio para colar as partes fissuradas, depois o surgimento do calo ósseo unindo a fissura com a parte intacta do mento, e o início do processo de calcificação. Admirou-se com a regeneração acelerada de seu tecido ósseo após sofrer uma fratura tão violenta. _O sangue de Moka-_san_ tem poder_!

- Em poucas horas a calcificação do osso estará completa, a remodelagem também, e você poderá falar e comer normalmente – disse Moka, dando as costas para Tsukune, que continuou a ser mimado por Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore. – Vai ficar mais forte que antes.

Ruby, um pouco mais afastada que as outras, o semblante bonito convertido em uma máscara impassível, acompanhava tudo nos mínimos detalhes. "Vampiros, tanto no Oriente quanto no Ocidente, são seres agressivamente territoriais", refletiu a sensual e bela bruxa cujos ancestrais, fugidos da Inquisição na Europa Medieval, a partir do século XIII, ao chegar às lindas ilhas japonesas fizeram um pacto de sangue com um _uzoku_, youkai-corvo. "A Moka Ura-_san _tolera a presença da Kurumu-_chan_, da Mizore-_chan _e da Yukari-_chan _assim tão juntinhas em volta do Tsukune-_san_, praticamente se esfregando nele, porque nenhuma delas é vampira. Já com a Kokoa-_chan_, que também é vampira e sua própria meia-irmã, sua _imouto_... ela não perdoa!" E ficou a se perguntar, em silêncio, qual seria a reação da princesa guerreira vampira com olhos de rubi ao tomar conhecimento de todos os detalhes dos treinos entre Ruby e Tsukune... Todas as fantasias sadomasoquistas reprimidas que ela, depois de insistir muito com ele, o persuadira a realizar, sem preconceito, mas com respeito mútuo e amizade, para o benefício mútuo, e o autoconhecimento... _Muitas, muitas coisas aconteceram_.A mera recordação das amarras, das mãos de Tsukune nos seus seios, dos choques elétricos provocados pelas chibatadas com o Belmont, tudo isso deixava Ruby com a pele morena arrepiada de tesão. Ao seu redor rebrilhava um ovoide áurico em tom vermelho-azulado, azul-índigo e rosa-choque, perceptível unicamente a olhos sensitivos.

Melhor assim, que fique trancado em segredo, Ruby pensou com convicção. _Aquilo _era uma experiência incompreensível quer para Moka, quer para Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari, e não havia nenhuma razão para que elas soubessem a seu respeito. Se era bom ou ruim pouco lhe importava; ficaria com ela para sempre. Pelos próximos cem ou duzentos anos, e até o fim de sua vida natural no plano existencial da matéria física, haveria de entesourar aquele único dia que ela e Tsukune tinham compartilhado a sós no "Paraíso dos Monstros". Era um pequeno pedaço de Tsukune que ela não daria a ninguém. _Estamos apenas de passagem pela Terra_. _Nada nem ninguém nos pertencem_. _Mas esse breve momento feliz com o Tsukune-_san_, esse pequeno tesouro é só meu_. _É o que me coube nesta vida_.

(Talvez a Ruby-_san _seja a única que compreende bem os laços cármicos que nessa vida terrena unem o Tsukune e as meninas, e o seu próprio lugar entre eles. _Chu_!)

- O treino de hoje acabou, pessoal – disse Moka, fitando os amigos um após o outro. – Tsukune precisa descansar pra se recuperar.

- Coitadinho do Tsukune! Deixa eu cuidar bem de você! – disse Kurumu com muita doçura, abraçando protetoramente o rapaz com o rosto moreno manchado de sangue seco.

- Eu também vou cuidar de você, Tsukune – replicou Mizore, num fio de voz, afagando os cabelos negros do estudante humano/ghoul.

- Todas nós vamos, _desu – _complementou Yukari, que também se esforçava para abraçar Tsukune, malgrado a concorrência das amigas e rivais mais velhas.

- Ora, pra que precisamos dele? - interveio Kokoa, que já se levantara e vinha se aproximando da irmã mais velha; a pele macia do seu rosto rosado não apresentava sinais dos lanhos que alguns minutos atrás ainda sangravam. – Por que não treinamos só nós duas, que nem fazíamos na mansão do papai?

Os orbes de íris vermelhas e pupilas verticais afiladas de Moka fitaram-na. – Kokoa, você é teimosa e imatura, mas possui um youki poderoso, como filha do clã Shuzen. Falta adquirir autodisciplina e controle emocional. No mais, tem pouco a aprender comigo.

- _Onee-sama_... – Kokoa soltou um gemido longo e choroso, mas o semblante frio da irmã mais velha, com seu olhar duro e severo, não admitia a menor réplica. Suspirou fundo, e, resignada, afastou-se cabisbaixa, tendo seu fiel morcego youkai transmorfo, Kou-_chan_, pousado no ombro que nem papagaio de pirata.

- Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari – disse Moka encarando cada uma delas. – O que vale para a minha irmã vale igualmente para vocês. Apesar de não serem vampiras têm potencial para virem a ser boas guerreiras, tanto mais se trabalharem em equipe para compensar seus pontos fracos, de youkais classe B e A.

Um orgulho indisfarçável iluminou os rostos do trio de garotas youkais. Por fim, Moka se dirigiu ao moço japonês em cujas veias corria o seu poderoso sangue imortal.

- Tsukune, o que eu falei antes é pura verdade. Você é lento demais, não reage rápido o bastante para se defender contra um atacante sobrenatural, apesar de ter aprendido a sentir o youki e a intenção de matar do adversário sem olhar para ele. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar meus golpes a tempo e contra-atacar. Na forma humana, com seus poderes selados, a sua ossatura é frágil como a de um humano inalterado. Desta vez eu te poupei, mas, fique sabendo, se deixar a guarda baixa da próxima vez então você vai morrer.

Enquanto ela falava, Tsukune deixou que sua lembrança recuasse ao dia anterior, ao dia turbulento em que ele deixou-se conduzir pela área comercial conhecida como "os Arcos Mononoke" por uma linda, vistosa, sedutora Ura-Moka trajando vestido de alcinha azul-escuro até o joelho, com detalhes em dourado, uma echarpe azul-celeste e sapatos de tacão alto azuis-escuros (usando o Belmont amarrado na coxa esquerda, fora capaz de anular o selamento mágico do rosário que fazia seu alterego violento e cruel adormecer). Tsukune, totalmente embasbacado, seduzido tanto pela estonteante e intoxicante beleza da vampira de olhos vermelhos _hitoe_ e cabelos brancos e longos quanto por seu jeito tão inesperadamente gentil, afetuoso mesmo, de mãos dadas com ele, não percebera então que tudo não passava desde o início de um "simples" treinamento para capacitá-lo a rastrear o youki, a aura demoníaca dos antagonistas – até ver-se perseguido, junto com Moka, por Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari, ensandecidas quer com o furto do Belmont pela vampira, quer com a súbita intimidade entre ela e Tsukune, como se estivessem num encontro romântico!

"Ao fingir ter interesse por mim, pra Deus e o mundo ver, a Ura-_san _provocou, de propósito, o ciúme das meninas, fazendo com que as emoções delas se elevassem tão súbita e violentamente junto com o fluxo de youki que tentavam ocultar que até um meio-humano e meio-youkai feito eu, sem experiência nenhuma, pude sentir, e localizar", refletiu Tsukune, que em seus pensamentos repassava os acontecimentos do dia passado. "Foi graças a esse estratagema sacana da Ura-_san _que fui capaz de usar pela primeira vez o 'detector youki' pra sentir não só a presença de outras criaturas sobrenaturais mas também a intenção delas de matar, e nos proteger delas." De olhos fechados, podia "ver" o youki, a aura de energia sinistra de todo e qualquer youkai se aproximando sob a forma de luzes de cor indefinível, pálida, bizarra, pulsante, antes do ataque – enxergar sem precisar olhar, tal qual um morcego voando na noite escura não se guia pela visão e sim pela ecolocalização.

"Merda", praguejou em pensamento, "Eu pude sentir o youki da Ura-_san_, mas não consegui reagir com a rapidez necessária pra me defender dos golpes dela. Se ao invés da Moka fosse a Karua-_san_,eu já estaria morto a essa hora!" O que aconteceria, então, se da próxima vez ela selasse o seu youki, apagando a sua presença até que fosse tarde demais?

Moka fez uma expressão risonha – ou irônica – pelo repuxar dos lábios de coral rosado, como que para abrandar a impressão de crueldade deixada pelas palavras duras que tinha acabado de proferir.

- Pelo menos, Tsukune aprendeu hoje que o uso da youriki não serve só pra lutar, mas também pra soldar ossos quebrados. Na medida em que for usando suas bioenergias youkais com mais frequência, vai ser capaz de abreviar o tempo de cura, de três horas pra uma hora, e de uma hora pra trinta minutos... Esperado de um lendário vampiro classe S.

_Ura-_san_, quem é você_... _O que eu sou pra você_? Tsukune mergulhou cada vez mais profundamente nessa indagação. Em pensamento estava de volta à área comercial, passeando de braço dado com Ura-Moka Akashiya. Enquanto pensava, via a si próprio de mãos entrelaçadas com a linda e sensual vampira de cabelos argênteos e corpo fascinante. Podia sentir-lhe a tepidez da pele, a maciez e o calor dos seus seios quando Moka, de forma deliberadamente provocante, colava o seu corpo contra o dele. Conseguia se lembrar do som das risadas cristalinas que ela dava em face do constrangimento de Tsukune ao ser alvo de um pombo (_tsc, tsc, tsc_!). E no fim ainda tivera o desplante de dizer que tinha feito tudo aquilo só para se divertir, e não para treinar Tsukune como todos supunham. _Moka das mil caras_. Pareceu a Tsukune que ela era como uma daquelas bonequinhas russas que se encaixam uma dentro das outras, as famosas matrioshkas. Pensou no chute quilométrico que recebera da orgulhosa vampira pela "ousadia" de tê-la abraçado, visando, por meio desse estratagema, provocar ainda mais o ciúme de suas perseguidoras, induzindo-as a extravasar o youki para que ele, Tsukune, fosse capaz de localizá-lo. "Não consigo entender nem a cabeça nem o coração da Ura-Moka", suspirou mentalmente.

(Infelizmente, porém, vampiras não vêm com um manual de instruções, _de-chu_!)

A voz de Ruby interrompeu os devaneios de Tsukune. - Aí vem ele, pessoal. É Aung-_sama_.

Aung Kan Ki Miao era um mago youkai especialista nos Caminhos de Magia que lidam com Luz, Animais e Espaço. Podia tornar-se invisível por distorcer a luz ou o próprio tempo, controlar animais reais ou criar animais imaginários usando de Metamagia para acessar os Registros Akáshicos e fazer as formas-pensamento adquirirem substância física no plano existencial da materialização normal. Além disso, dominava o teletransporte e o uso dos sentidos a longas distâncias, tais como a visão remota, a clarividência, clariaudiência, viagens astrais e até viagens interplanares. Tantos poderes e habilidades contidos no invólucro aparentemente frágil de um pequeno e mirrado ser humanoide de 1,20m de altura, pele negra retinta, coberta de miríades de brilhantes, crânio volumoso e redondo com três olhos, trajando um hábito cor de açafrão de monge tibetano!

Aung, assim como Ruby, trabalhava para o Diretor Mikogami. Era o Zelador do "Paraíso dos Monstros". Tinha sido ele quem induzira magicamente os mononokes daquela dimensão artificial a atacarem Tsukune e Ruby, dias antes, a fim de forçar o rapaz a lutar, lançando mão de sua superforça de ghoul latente, para se proteger e à sua companheira. Fazia parte dos planos elaborados por Mikogami para adestrar as habilidades marciais do jovem Tsukune, dissera o sábio humanoide. Era o "grande conflito" que se prenunciava.

Todos os sete jovens ergueram os olhos para cima, para ver Aung Kan Ki Miao que descia do céu rosa-dourado, pairando no ar, envolto em uma ampola de campo de força que parecia uma grande bolha de sabão iridescente. Tendo visto pelas vias parapsíquicas que a vampira Moka dera por encerrado o treinamento daquele dia, Aung viera para levá-los de volta até o lugar onde uma "porta induzida" – um portal interdimensional – os recambiaria para a Academia Youkai.

O pequeno youkai preto segurava na sua mão direita um _shakujo_, cajado budista com seis anéis que representam os seis estados da existência: humanos, animais, inferno, _fantasmas famintos_, deuses e _deuses ciumentos_.

Ao tocar silenciosamente o solo, o campo energético transparente desfez-se tal qual uma bolha de sabão que estoura, sem produzir o menor som. Os jovens, maravilhados, foram se aproximando.

- Venham, venham, crianças de Mikogami-_sama – _chamou-os amistosamente Aung. Seu trio de olhos coloridos (amarelo, azul e vermelho) permitia uma visão do Universo que abarcava todas as faixas do espectro eletromagnético: três imagens superpostas, uma na faixa da luz visível até o ultravioleta, outra captando os raios X e gama, e a terceira explorando o submundo do infravermelho, dos raios T, das micro-ondas e das ondas de rádio. – Deixem que Aung Kan Ki Miao os transporte em uma pérola de luz transparente com a velocidade do pensamento.

- Ele é um cara legal, mas não sei por que tem que usar esse palavreado esquisito – Kurumu cochichou para Yukari.

- Não tente entender um "homem santo" feito o Aung-_sama_, Kurumu-_chan_, que o seu cérebro vai entrar em parafuso, _desu_ – retrucou a menina bruxa, rindo.

Rodeado pelos estudantes, Aung agitou o _shakujo_, fazendo as argolas repicarem, sussurrou algumas palavras dum feitiço mágico em páli e todos foram englobados dentro de uma luz dourada e suave que brotou da extremidade superior do cajado. A enorme bolha dourada e translúcida se transformou em algo parecido com vidro, subiu e flutuou no ar – e desapareceu repentinamente sem barulho algum. Era como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

Tudo isso aconteceu num abrir e fechar de olhos; frações de segundos depois, o mago youkai e seus jovens acompanhantes reapareceram ao pé das verdes colinas na beira do rio Ziyi, do outro lado daquele mundo estranho, em cujas encostas gramadas salpicadas de arvoredos localiza-se o principal portal de conexão entre o "Paraíso dos Monstros" e a Youkai Gakuen.

- Lá – disse Aung, apontando com o seu cajado de peregrino para o sopé da maior das Colinas de Gan; no rochedo da colina, Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari e Ruby perceberam uma gruta. – O Portal da Gruta dos Cristais Arco-Íris. É a vossa Ponte de Anthakarana.

O youkai ergueu o cajado e direcionou sua ponta para a entrada da gruta e emitiu uma série de seis notas musicais sopradas em elevada frequência vibratória, três vezes. Era a frequência vibratória que continha as chaves responsáveis pela abertura do portal.

Os jovens e Kou-_chan_ (que voava) se dirigiram à entrada da caverna que brilhava com uma vívida luz azul-prateada-estelar. Tsukune olhou de soslaio para a vampira Moka, a tempo de vê-la entregar o chicote alquímico na mão de Ruby. Pensou, constrangido: Moka-_san_ empunhando o Belmont é a própria imagem da _Domme_, uma verdadeira dominatrix!

De repente, quase contra sua vontade, recordou-se do sonho que tivera com Moka na noite retrasada, antes de o treino marcial começar. _Aquele sonho_! Ele e a vampira de cabeleira prateada, seminus, juntos na cama... Puro erotismo. E então ela estava nua em seus braços. Livre e amoral que nem uma Lilith. "Não se preocupe", ela dizia ternamente, "Está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar bem de você, Tsukune..."

_Sim, foi um sonho maravilhoso_. _Pena não ter sido mais que um_..._ sonho_.

A última coisa que Tsukune viu antes de entrar pelo portal aberto foram os imensos e expressivos olhos verdes, _futae_, de Moka, emoldurados pelos longos cabelos rosa fúcsiae cara de loli, encarando-o de forma enigmática.


	3. Capítulo 2

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**2**

Naquela noite Tsukune tornou a sonhar com a Moka vampira de forma abertamente erótica.

Ela estava languidamente deitada numa cama, completamente nua, com os olhos semicerrados. A cruz do rosário em sua gargantilha havia sido removida. Seus vastos cabelos lisos cor de prata lunar espalhavam-se, desordenados, sobre os lençóis carmesim. A pele alva e macia de seu corpo escultural convidava às mais ousadas e doces carícias. Quando enfim abriu as pálpebras pálidas, ela fixou em Tsukune (que também estava nu) um par de olhos famintos. Lindos orbes amendoados, de íris vermelho-sangue de pombo, como o mais belo par de rubi birmanês. Pupilas elípticas dilatadas como as dos gatos em alerta. De uma ampla janela envidraçada ao fundo podia-se avistar o ziguezaguear de raios de uma tempestade iluminando o negror da noite.

E então ela saiu do leito. Por instantes atemporais Tsukune contemplou toda a beleza irradiante do corpo curvilíneo da vampira, de pele marfim, seios fartos e rijos, barriga lisa, cintura fina, coxas bem torneadas, pernas esguias, pés e mãos delicados, unhas longas. A boca carnuda com um leve tom de vermelho sorriu mansamente para ele. Ela apanhou a cruz de metal do rosário que jazia abandonada sobre o tapete e a estendeu ao estarrecido Tsukune. Tudo se fundia na névoa turva onde se destacava a luz bruxuleante de um candeeiro com uma vela acesa num canto de um quarto escuro.

_Sede de sangue_. Ela agarrou-o pelas costas nuas, abraçou-o e cravou-lhe duas presas agudas no pescoço moreno. Encheu a boca com o sangue delicioso que vertia da ferida aberta no pescoço de Tsukune. _Êxtase_! O líquido vital do humano, mesclado ao sangue da vampira que era sua mestra, que o transformara em ghoul, provocava êxtase sensual e místico na filha da Casa Real Shuzen. Um êxtase físico, mental e espiritual capaz de ofuscar e transcender todos os prazeres da vida mortal.

- Moka-_san_! Moka-_san_! Moka-_san_, meu amor! Eu te amo!

Tsukune acordou coberto de suor na sua cama. Levantou-se, foi até a geladeira, pegou um jarro enorme e bebeu toda a água. Quase chegou a passar mal depois de beber tanta água, o que havia feito unicamente para tentar saciar aquela sede do sonho.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto com bastante água e mirou-se no espelho. "Por que fico tendo esses sonhos doidos?", ele questionou a si mesmo, sentindo um misto de raiva e vergonha, e vontade de socar a própria cara. "Ah, eu sou um devasso... Pior que o Gin-_senpai_, mil vezes pior...! Me odeio!"

Seu peito ofegou um pouco mais depressa. De repente, qual destroço submerso que vem à tona, um pensamento aflorou-lhe no cérebro: "Porque você _a_ deseja, seu burro!"

Por um momento, Tsukune teve uma alucinação esmagadora da presença dela. Como se ela, a Moka vampira, estivesse não apenas comele, mas _dentro _dele.

Tsukune mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegou a sangrar por dentro. Com a língua provou o próprio sangue que escorria num filete muito fino do lábio mordido entre os dentes. Um segundo e meio depois, o corte labial já havia se fechado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**3**

Na manhã seguinte Tsukune saiu mais cedo de seu quarto no dormitório masculino e desceu para o saguão principal. Queria usar o telefone para ligar para a casa paterna, no Ningenkai, o mundo dos humanos. "Já faz mais de uma semana que eu e o pessoal lá de casa não nos falamos", pensou, sentindo saudades de sua mãe e de seu pai, e até da prima Kyoko. Usando um cartão telefônico pré-pago, teclou o número de casa. E Kasumi Aono, sua mãe, atendeu ao telefone. Puseram a conversa em dia e ele prometeu dar uma passadinha em casa, antes do final das férias de verão. (Era curioso pensar que sua mãe se achava a barreiras dimensionais de distância, mas que os aparelhos telefônicos e de fax da escola, um misto de tecnologia e magia, eram capazes de transpor a _kekkai _e conectar uma pessoa na Youkai Gakuen com outra no Ningenkai. _Chu_!)

No saguão Tsukune foi cumprimentado gentilmente por duas colegas com as quais mantinha relações amistosas desde o ano letivo passado, Momoko Tsuda e Nanoha Saiga. Visualmente, ambas poderiam ser confundidas com mocinhas japonesas de aparência absolutamente comum, de seios pequenos e poucas curvas, tez moreno-amarelada, olhos fortemente oblíquos e cabelos curtos pretos e lisos (indiferentes à moda gale ao "estilo mangá"em voga no Ningenkai), exceto pelo hábito censurável de a todo o momento negligenciar as regras da escola que obrigavam os youkais a viverem sob suas formas humanas. Momoko era uma _rokurokubi _que esticava a sua cabeça sobre um pescoço tão longo quanto uma anaconda, ou uma píton-reticulada. Nanoha era uma _futa-kuchi-onna_ que possuía duas bocas, a normal e uma outra na nuca, por baixo do cabelo, com lábios, dentes e uma língua muito vermelha de dois palmos de comprimento. E, contrariando a crença popular sobre tais demônios gerados pelo carma, elas não eram nem um pouco tímidas.

Tsukune não pôde deixar de sorrir. Quando as viu pela primeira vez, cerca de um ano e meio atrás, elas lhe causaram medo e repulsa. Agora, porém, ele as considerava "boas amigas", se bem que – naturalmente! – não no mesmo patamar que Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore. "A tudo a gente se habitua", ponderou com seus botões. Talvez representasse um de muitos passos na longa senda da compreensão e da aceitação mútua, futuramente, entre youkais e seres humanos. (Mas Tsukune recordou-se casualmente de outro _rokurokubi_ nada amistoso que conhecera logo depois de ingressar na Academia Youkai: Nagai Kubisaku, líder do Fã-Clube de Yukari Sendo, e que, junto com o _noppera-bo _Gouzaburou Taira, líder do Fã-Clube de Kurumu Kurono, e com o _karakasa-obake _Kouzou Kasahara, líder do Fã-Clube de Moka Akashiya, não perdoava a imensa estima de que o jovem humano gozava junto às suas "deusas", chegando a ponto de hostilizá-lo em público e surrá-lo. _Bullying_, ou _ijime_, como se diz no Japão._ Chu_!)

- 'Dia, Tsukune-_kun – _saudou-o rapidamente uma youkai-gato, um tanto bonita, de pele morena, cabelo preto curto, olhos azuis-esverdeados, orelhas de gato negras e uma longa cauda negra também. "É outra que não dá a mínima pras regras", ele pensou, divertido, já antevendo o esporro que ela levaria de Ruby, a inspetora de plantão. Mas então foi a meiga voz de loli de Moka, _Omote-_Moka, tal como fazia todas as manhãs:

- Bom dia, Tsukune.

Ele virou-se para encará-la. – Bom dia, Moka-_san_. Desceu mais cedo pro refeitório?

– É sim. E você? Telefonando para sua mãe?

O sorriso dela era puro alto-astral.

- Ah, eu tava sim. É bom não perder o contato com a família. E a sua mãe, Moka-_san_? Você nunca fala dela.

Uma sombra de tristeza perpassou fugaz pelo olhar esmeraldino de Moka.

- Minha mãe... Minha mãe desapareceu de casa pouco antes de eu ir pro Ningenkai. Ninguém sabe como nem por quê. Eu mesma quase não me lembro dela. Tudo que me restou foi este rosário. – Moka apertou com delicadeza a cruz brilhando em seu pescoço.

- Me perdoe, Moka-_san_.

- Tudo bem, Tsukune. Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã?

- Vamos.

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo dela. Pensava na "outra Moka". E mentalmente fazia comparações: "A Moka-_san _na forma de Ura-_san_ parece mais madura, mais _sexy_... A bunda e os peitos ficam maiores, mais cheios..."

Tapa mental. "Seu pervertido", recriminou-se em silêncio por tais pensamentos.

Naquela hora da manhã a cafeteria estava praticamente vazia; nem sinal de Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore. Tsukune e Moka fizeram seus respectivos pedidos à moça do balcão, e, após isso, receberam suas bandejas com o tradicional _asagohan_:sopa de pasta de soja, arroz, sashimi, legumes em conserva e chá verde; igualmente, cada um recebeu um par de hashis de plástico à guisa de talheres. Moka, a título de extravagância, pediu também panquecas com mel e torradas com geleia de morango.

- Eu sou meio-inglesa e meio-japonesa, sabe – ela justificou para Tsukune, com uma piscadela e um sorrisinho maroto.

Eles escolheram uma mesa bem no meio do refeitório, e sentaram-se frente a frente para comer. Ninguém se dignou a reparar num homem de aparência corriqueira que chegou depois deles, encaminhou-se para o balcão, fez seu pedido, pagou e apanhou a bandeja com a comida, indo sentar-se numa mesa no canto norte do refeitório.

- E aí, Tsukune, quais são as novidades da casa da família Aono? - perguntou Moka, alegremente. Pegou uma panqueca, entre o polegar e o médio da mão delicada, dando uma mordidela com cuidado; era coberta de mel e posta para gelar, tendo formado a camada crocante por cima da massa macia e açucarada. (Simplesmente irresistível, _de-chu_!)

- Tem um montão de cartas do Brasil pra mim – respondeu Tsukune, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, enquanto esvaziava sua tigelacheia de arroz com o par de hashis. – A Kyou-c_han _ficou de trazer pra mim na semana que vem. Além dos niguiris como só a mamãe sabe fazer, é claro. (Sendo a única humana a conhecer o segredo da Escola Youkai, somente Kyoko Aono, prima de Tsukune e amiga das amigas deste, tinha o privilégio de ir e vir entre os dois mundos, atravessando a _kekkai _no ônibus escolar. _Chu_!)

- Cartas do Brasil? – repetiu Moka, destacando as sílabas. – E desde quando o Tsukune conhece alguém que more no Brasil?

Naturalmente que Moka Akashiya estava ciente – por intermédio das aulas de geografia – da existência de um grande país chamado Brasil, que ficava num continente ou subcontinente chamado América do Sul, no hemisfério ocidental do globo terrestre – do outro lado do Mundo. Sabia que se tratava do maior país sul-americano, quinto maior do planeta em área territorial e população, além de ser o único país das Américas onde se fala português e de ser uma das nações mais multiculturais e multirraciais do mundo, inclusive com a maior comunidade de nipo-descendentes fora do Japão. Mas era tudo estatística, dados, informação didática sem qualquer utilidade prática para ela, no dia-a-dia, além das paredes da sala de aula. Pelo menos até agora.

- Conheci há mais ou menos um ano atrás – respondeu Tsukune, que não gostava de comer com hashis de plástico por serem escorregadios e mais difíceis de manejar que os tradicionais _sugi-bashi_,de madeira, ou os novos e descartáveis _waribashi_. – Lembra dos seis meses em que a escola ficou fechada, e eu voltei pro mundo dos humanos? Pois é, foi quando eu conheci a Ana-_san_, uma garota brasileira de 17 anos. Ela contou que tinha vindo pro Japão pra trabalhar como modelo, em Tóquio, mas foi iludida com uma falsa promessa. Foi aliciada, raptada, vendida, obrigada a se prostituir... Horrível, simplesmente horrível! Mas eu ajudei a Ana-_san _a fugir dos bandidos, da máfia da prostituição... – Fez uma pausa, recordando-se da surra monumental que dera nos criminosos, usando sua força de ghoul. – Eles acabaram sendo presos, e então eu e a Kyou-_chan _ajudamos a Ana-_san _a entrar em contato com o Consulado-Geral do Brasil em Tóquio. Tudo ficou bem e ela pôde voltar pra casa. E ficamos todos amigos. Resumindo _bem_ resumidamente, foi o que aconteceu. (Algum dia a história de como Tsukune Aono salvou a brasileira Ana Francisca Benzaquen de Araújo Lima e se tornou seu amigo poderá ser contada, _de-chu_!)

Moka olhava maravilhada para o amigo meio-mortal. Tsukune, um herói, defensor dos fracos e oprimidos, salvando mocinhas indefesas, chutando traseiros de malfeitores, quer no mundo dos humanos, quer dos youkais! E sem o auxílio de ninguém!

- É, muitas e muitas coisas aconteceram, como diria a Ruby-_san_, durante todos aqueles meses... – suspirou a bela e jovem _kyuuketsuki_, servindo-se de um bolinho de arroz em forma de triângulo envolto por uma folha de nori. – Me fale dessa Ana, Tsukune – pediu, em tom neutro. – Ela é humana, né?

- É sim, Moka-_san_ – disse ele, sorvendo tranquilamente o chá. – Tenho certeza que você ia gostar dela. Inteligente, meiga, sensível, comunicativa e alegre, apesar de tudo que sofreu e com quem conviveu no nosso país. Mora com a família numa cidade chamada Belém do Pará, tem _orkut_ e MSN, mas prefere escrever e receber cartas. E como eu não falo português e ela só arranha o japonês, a gente aprendeu a se entender em inglês mesmo.

- Bonita?

Tsukune por pouco não engasgou com o chá.

- Eh... Julgue você mesma: morena cor de canela, tipo _gyaru_,estatura mediana, esguia, nem magra nem gorda, cabelo negro longo e cacheado, olhos castanhos cor de mel, seios e glúteos iguais aos da Kurumu-_chan_. Pelo menos os brasileiros gostam.

- Ela não se apaixonou por você? Que nem a Kurumu-_chan _e as outras?

- Kami-_sama_, não! – Tsukune riu. – Ela é uma boa amiga, só isso.

- Compreendo – disse ela. – Tsukune sentia falta de ter amigos humanos, né?

Ele pensou um pouco. - Acho que sim - disse finalmente. - Não me entenda mal, Moka-_san_, eu adoro todas vocês, minhas amigas youkais, mas... pô, eu cresci no mundo dos humanos, minha mãe e meu pai e a Kyou-_chan _moram lá, e é pra lá que eu quero voltar depois que nos formarmos... Moka-_san_, você tá bem?

Ela sorriu, tímida e envergonhada. – Tudo bem, Tsukune. Só que, às vezes, eu fico pensando... me lembrando da minha vida no Ningenkai, no meio dos humanos, até o fim do ginasial... Antes de te conhecer. Solitária, isolada, me sentindo uma aberração da natureza.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você me falou como odiava as pessoas de lá, odiava os humanos por se considerar uma excluída, uma pária no meio deles. Uma "não-pessoa". Uma youkai obrigada a se esconder no mundo humano que negava a própria existência dos youkais.

- Mas não era só isso. Eu nunca te falei que havia uma "galerinha" na escola que me atormentava por causa da minha aparência física. Meu cabelo, meus olhos... Eu não parecia uma japonesa de verdade. Era completamente diferente das outras crianças da escola.

Num primeiro momento, Tsukune ficou surpreso. Habituado que estava, como tantos jovens nipônicos, ao "estilo otaku" de cabelos tingidos e lentes de contato coloridas que aumentam o tamanho dos olhos, parecia-lhe chocante a ideia de se discriminar alguém pela forma e cor dos cabelos e dos olhos. No entanto, depois de refletir, chegou à conclusão de que uma criança com o biotipo da Omote-Moka, de olhos verdes e cabelos cor-de-rosa, pareceria inevitavelmente deslocada entre as crianças japonesas normais do Ensino Fundamental, quase todas de olhos e cabelos negros ou castanho-escuros. E ele não ignorava quão preconceituosas as crianças podiam ser, ou, pelo menos, algumas delas, em relação ao "diferente" (porque assim lhes foi ensinado, inculcado).

A pele de "boneca de louça" de Moka, muito branca, tipo _bihaku_, tão decantada pela preferência nacional dos japoneses, tanto podia suscitar olhares de cobiça e desejo quanto de inveja e rancor. (Taí uma faceta da vida da Moka-_san_ que o Tsukune-_kun _jamais imaginou existir, _de-chu_!)

- Às vezes me perguntavam se eu pintava o cabelo de rosa e usava lentes de contato verdes, do tipo _Anime Eyes –_ ela prosseguiu com a voz átona. – Eu respondia que não, que meus olhos eram verdes e meus cabelos rosados de natureza. Porque a minha mãe era estrangeira, da Inglaterra, e eu parecia com ela. Então passaram a me zoar, me achincalhar em coro... me chamando de "_gaijin_" e de "mestiça". E ai de mim se ousasse abrir a boca pra revidar! Ah, Tsukune, eu era a criatura mais infeliz na face da Terra!

"_Bullying_", pensou Tsukune com desagrado. Já testemunhara inúmeras vezes, até na velha Hikonari Chugakko, onde estudara até o ginasial, a realidade da violência nas escolas japonesas, em particular contra os filhos de estrangeiros, mestiços, etas, enfim, todo aquele que não lograsse se enquadrar nos padrões exigidos por uma sociedade preconceituosa. Porém, saber que Moka, a _sua _doce Moka, fora igualmente vítima dessa prática condenável e odiosa enchia Tsukune de indignação. Malditos xenófobos!

Pensou em Ana Francisca, sua nova amiga brasileira, cruelmente maltratada pelos colegas da escola japonesa onde estudava por ser de origem estrangeira e ter a pele morena, trabalhar como _top model _e sorrir "em demasia", alegre "demais" – tal qual uma _ganguro _de antigamente... Enganada, raptada e entregue à máfia da prostituição pelos canalhas cheios de preconceitos da escola... Tsukune sentia-se envergonhado, como ser humano e como japonês, por tudo de mau que a moça sofrera durante sua estadia no Japão.

Por quê, afinal? Vezes e vezes sem conta ele se fez essa pergunta. Humanos ou não, orientais ou ocidentais, pretos ou brancos... Não somos todos reflexos da mesma Luz? Não é um mesmo o Pai de todos nós? Por que razão, então, tanto ódio, incompreensão?

Moka percebeu o desconforto de Tsukune. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a mão no rosto dele carinhosamente, e disse: - Foi por isso que eu fiquei do seu lado, Tsukune, desde o princípio, aqui na Academia Youkai. E também saí em defesa da Yukari-_chan_, quando todo mundo, até você, estava contra ela. Porque eu sei o que é ser discriminada, aprendi na própria pele. _Bullying _nunca mais! Nunca mais, com ninguém!

- _Domo arigato_... Obrigado por ser minha amiga, Moka-_san_.

Ele hesitou antes de decidir não retribuir a carícia. Vendo que constrangia o amigo, Moka resolveu mudar de assunto. Disse: - E que tal o primeiro dia de treinamento com a Ura-_chan_? A "outra eu" não pegou leve com você, certo Tsukune?

- Pegar leve? - Tsukune repetiu, rindo. - A "outra você" pegou pesadão! Meu pobre queixo que o diga... – ele passou a mão no maxilar inferior. - Você não lembra de nada?

Moka deu uma dentada numa das suas panquecas. – Lembro... em certa medida. Escuta, quando a Ura-_chan _desperta e assume o controle eu não "apago" de todo, mas fico apenas com uma vaga consciência, ou estado alterado de consciência, como num transe. E só posso me recordar do que a "outra eu" fez ou falou como se fosse um sonho. Acredito que _ela _tenha uma percepção interna semiconsciente, ou extrassensorial, das pessoas e coisas mesmo quando dorme e eu assumo, mas não sei ao certo. _Ela _não me conta tudo, nem sequer quando "conversamos" por telepatia usando o rosário como "_link _mental". – Apanhou outra panqueca e a ofereceu a Tsukune. – Servido?

Tsukune agradeceu, e, tentando imitar Moka, besuntou de geleia de morango a pequena panqueca antes de mordê-la. – Hmmm... É deliciosa – disse ele, dando outra mordida devagar e levemente. – Eu nunca provei nada igual.

- Chama-se _pikelet_, e é uma típica panqueca escocesa, embora seja muito popular na Austrália e na Nova Zelândia – explicou a sorridente Moka. De repente, o semblante bonito da garota vampira voltou a ficar sério. – Tsukune, me perdoe se durante o treino eu... digo, a "_outra_ eu", te trato com brutalidade, te machuco e ainda fico falando coisas cruéis pra você. Eu sinto tanto, mas tanto mesmo! Por favor, me perdoe!

Tsukune fez um gesto apaziguador. – Ah, deixa disso! Não fique se culpando pelo que a Ura-_san _fez ou falou durante os treinos. Quem sai na chuva é pra se molhar, certo? E se colocou a mão no fogo, é pra se queimar. Eu sabia direitinho no que estava me metendo quando topei treinar com ela, sabia que seria a maior dureza. Mas, por você, Moka-_san_, e pela Kurumu-_chan_, Mizore-_chan _e Yukari-_chan_, eu vou aguentar firme. De mais a mais...

Ele estacou e fitou-a ternamente. – De mais a mais, seja Omote ou Ura, a Moka-_san _continua sendo a Moka-_san_. Vocês duas são importantes pra mim. No fundo a Ura-_san_ também me quer bem, só que de um jeito diferente. Eu sei. Tenho aprendido muito com ela.

- Ao menos, a Ura-_chan_ te ensinou a usar o youriki pra sarar as feridas e o maxilar quebrado, né? Quero dizer, no fim das contas, _eu_ te ensinei... a _outra _eu.

- Pois é, _você_, Moka-_san_, me ensinou. Sou muito grato por me ajudar no meu treino.

Não obstante... Um sentimento de insegurança foi tomando conta dele. _Omote ou Ura_... _Qual das duas é a verdadeira Moka Akashiya_?

A outra, o youkai violento e cruel? Ou esta, a mais sentimental, mais "humana"?

Uma parte do cérebro de Tsukune logo se lembrou com clareza e fartura de detalhes de uma conversa entre ele e Moka, pouco depois de ambos entrarem na Academia Youkai:

(_Flashback_)

Moka: Tsukune... Diga-me a verdade... Se o rosário perder o efeito... e se o selo um dia não funcionar mais... você ainda vai gostar de mim?

Tsukune: É claro que vou! Eu não me importo se você ficar de dar medo ou sugar meu sangue! Para mim, você será sempre a Moka-_san_!

(_Fim do flashback_)

Mentira deslavada! Podia enganar a todos, mas era impossível enganar o seu "eu" interior. Apesar de não desgostar da Moka vampira de cabelos de prata, apesar de admitir com relutância que ela o atraía fisicamente – ainda assim, a mera possibilidade de perder a gentil Moka dos cabelos rosa, de que ela simplesmente sumisse, para nunca mais retornar, a simples ideia o fazia sentir-se mal. _Deus, Pai misericordioso e clemente, não o permita_!

A voz de menina de Moka trouxe o foco de atenção de Tsukune de volta ao Agora. – Ei... Tsukune, tá na hora da gente ir pra aula.

Tsukune assentiu. – Tá legal, vamos nessa.

Levantaram-se da mesa e levaram suas respectivas bandejas de volta ao balcão. Em seguida, com as mochilas a tiracolo, encaminharam-se para a saída da cantina.

Entrementes, o "homem comum" sentado à mesa no canto norte não tirava os olhos do jovem par; _au contraire_, acompanhava todos os seus movimentos com um interesse frio e desapaixonado. Ou, ao menos, assim se esforçava por fazê-lo.

- Hum! – fez o estranho, em voz baixa. – Aono-_san_, Akashiya Moka-_san_... Interessante, muito interessante.

- Moka-_san_, me morda!

- Tsukune?

- Eu sei que você quer. Então, pode me morder.

- Tsukune...

Moka não se fez de rogada. Afinal, não era todo dia que Tsukune se oferecia espontaneamente para ter seu sangue sugado por ela. – _Itadakimasu_ – ela murmurou com meiguice, passou ternamente os braços em volta dos ombros do rapaz e aproximou a boca do pescoço dele, para alongar seus caninos e cravá-los na carótida direita que pulsava sob seus lábios róseos e macios.

_Kappu-chuuuuu_!

(O êxtase sensual, para um vampiro ou vampira, em boa parte advém do fato de ele ou ela estar bebendo o sangue da pessoa amada, _de-chu_!)

Depois que Tsukune a saciou, Moka se dispôs a abrir um pequeno corte em seu próprio dedo, de modo a deixar seu sangue de vampira pingar em cima da mordida, assim fazendo desaparecer as marcas de perfuração no pescoço do mancebo (sendo os vampiros imortais por natureza, seu fluído vital possui incríveis propriedades regenerativas e de cura para os humanos). Mas Tsukune a deteve, dizendo:

- Moka-_san_... Agora olha o truquezinho.

E em questão de segundos as duas minúsculas perfurações fecharam-se e sumiram sem deixar vestígio na carne trigueira do jovem estudante.

- Gostou? - perguntou ele.

- Muito bem feito, Tsukune – disse Moka, sorrindo.

- Agora já posso curar ferimentos leves, fazendo o sangue fluir até a área afetada, só com a força de vontade – explicou o moço. – Mas isso não é nada. Tenho certeza que, com o tempo e mais treinamento, meu corpo será capaz de se regenerar rapidamente de toda e qualquer lesão, que nem um semivampiro, ou pseudovampiro. E ficar mais forte.

Era perceptível a satisfação e o orgulho de Tsukune ao dizer isso.

Os dois iam andando pelo amplo corredor, na direção da sala de aula 2-1, onde estudavam juntamente com Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari. Moka quis responder algo do tipo "eu vou te ajudar", mas outra voz feminina que lhes era familiar, escandalosamente alta e carregada de emoção e alegria, se fez ouvir:

- TSUKUNEEEE! BOM DIA!

- Ku... Kurumu-_chan_! - Tsukune balbuciou, quase sufocando (mas inegavelmente excitado) entre os vastos e generosos seios da bela súcubo de tez clara, cabelos azulados e olhos violeta que usava um pulôver por cima da camisa do uniforme escolar. A doce e apaixonada Kurumu apertava com ternura a cabeça do amigo humano/ghoul contra os peitos dela, macios e firmes, afagando-lhe os cabelos escuros, tal como fazia, entusiasticamente e com uma regularidade quase religiosa, dia após dia.

- Aaaah! Kurumu-_chan_! – exclamou a indignada Moka, ardendo de ciúmes (como sempre) por causa da garota-demônio cuja raça é mestra em invadir os sonhos dos homens para ter relações sexuais com eles e drenar-lhes a energia vital. Kurumu, entretanto, já não agia como uma súcubo desde que se apaixonara por Tsukune, preferindo conquistar a afeição e o amor do seu "escolhido" em condições idênticas às de uma mulher humana, comum, normal, tendo abdicado de seus poderes de _sedução holochacral_.

- Kurumu-_chan_, você não se cansa de fazer isso sempre, todo santo dia? - indagou Moka impaciente, revirando os orbes verdes.

- O Tsukune aqui não reclama nunca – replicou Kurumu, ainda aconchegando a cabeça do jovem humano sobre os seus seios enormes; a voz dele praticamente sumira, reduzindo-se a um murmúrio quase inaudível, e, descontrolado, começou a apalpar a carne do busto avantajado da súcubo com as mãos (experimentando a rigidez dos mamilos). – Também, quem manda ficar bancando a puritana boba em vez de ir à luta, como eu faço?

- Puritana boba, _eu_? – Moka, com o rosto vermelho, esteve preste a dizer que ela e Tsukune tinham passado uma noite inteirinha juntos e até dormido na mesma cama, no quarto dela, meses atrás. Mas preferiu se calar.

Tsukune, já livre do amplexo asfixiante de Kurumu, colocou-se entre esta e Moka. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, meninas – contemporizou, ruborizado e sorrindo meio sem jeito. – Se não agisse assim não seria a Kurumu-_chan _que conhecemos e amamos. Eu aceito isso.

- Tá ouvindo? - exclamou Kurumu numa alegria triunfal. – Tsukune me ama!

Foi nesse instante que uma grande bacia de bronze materializou-se em pleno ar, exatamente acima da cabeça de Kurumu. Tsukune e Moka viram o pesado utensílio mágico cair ao chão, cobrindo a súcubo e deixando um belo galo em seu cocuruto.

- Yukari-_chan_! – exclamaram em coro os três amigos.

- Euzinha mesma, _desu_! – disse a pequena _majo_ de olhos lilases e rosto travesso, com sua voz infantil. Estava paramentada, como sempre, com suas roupas do culto das bruxas europeu (capa preta e marrom, símbolo da força telúrica, e o chapéu pontudo de aba larga, que capta energia prânica do éter cósmico, mandando-a para o chacra coronário) e, na mão direita, a indefectível vareta mágica feita de marfim e madeira de aveleira com o Selo de Salomão na extremidade e um cristal de quartzo azul. – É só eu virar as costas que essa demônia peituda já vai se agarrando com você, pobre Tsukune!

Tsukune torceu a boca numa careta habitual. Kurumu e Yukari implicavam uma com a outra rotineiramente, porém sabiam se unir num piscar de olhos quando uma delas, ou Tsukune, ou Moka, ou Mizore, corria perigo. O amor por Tsukune transformara as rivais em amigas e irmãs dispostas a arriscar a pele umas pelas outras tanto quanto pelo amado.

Um repentino sopro de vento gelado varreu o corredor e fustigou todos quantos se encontravam fora das salas de aula, fazendo-os tiritar de frio. Tsukune, Moka e suas amigas sabiam que era a marca registrada de Mizore, a garota do gelo.

- Mizore-_chan_...!

- Um dia – falou a _yuki onna_, sem entonação na voz – eu vou mostrar pra todos o elo de ligação entre Tsukune e eu. Vocês vão ver, e especialmente você, Moka-_chan_. – Seus longos olhos, de um azul profundo e brilhante, e o cabelo roxo-escuro cintilante contrastavam com a pele branca e lisa como a neve fresca. As meias de esqui listradas e o blusão branco folgado que vestia faziam-na parecer "estilosamente desmazelada". (Na boca, o pirulito gelado que as mulheres das neves usam para resfriar seus corpos. _Chu_!)

As palavras de Mizore atingiram Tsukune em cheio; foi como se uma mão gelada estivesse apertando o seu estômago. A garota youkai das neves só poderia estar se referindo à relação sexual que ela e Tsukune tiveram, na calada da madrugada, num quarto secreto na casa da família dela, no País da Neve. _E o que acontecerá se a Mizore engravidar_? Essa era a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça. Significaria o fim da amizade que unia o grupo.

- Meninas, já vai começar a aula, vamos entrar? – Ele chamou-as, pegando Mizore e Kurumu pelos cotovelos, gentilmente puxando-as para o interior da sala de aula. – Moka-_san_, Yukari-_chan_, vamos nessa.

- Tsukune-_san _manda – disse Yukari, rindo, pegando o cotovelo de Moka. As duas entraram na sala de braços dados. – Moka-_san_, sabia que temos um novo professor de geografia? Ele é estrangeiro... Do Brasil!

- Não entendo – comentou casualmente um rapaz magro e não muito alto, cujos cabelos espetados exibiam uma gama desconcertante de tons de laranja, azul, verde, roxo e rosa/vermelho. – O que é que esse Aono tem pra andar cercado de tanta mulher bonita?

- Não inveje o Aono-_san_, é o carma dele – retrucou uma voz forte e marcante.

As palavras de admoestação saíram da boca de um homem magro e alto – cerca de 1,72m de altura -, de pele branca e nada parecido com um oriental. Seus cabelos castanho-claros encaracolados emolduravam um rosto comprido, de etnia caucasiana, onde se viam um par de olhos cor de caramelo por detrás das lentes retangulares dos óculos de aro prateado, nariz aquilino e um tanto proeminente, e lábios relativamente finos. Vestia blazer esporte fino, preto, camisa gola V, lilás-uva, calça _jeans _azul-escura e sapatênis marrom-tabaco. Um cordão de ouro donde pendia um _Magen David_, também de ouro, era visível pela abertura da camisa.

- Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, mas podem me chamar de Pires-_sensei_ – falou o desconhecido, como se estivesse se apresentando. Ele empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo indicador. O seu semblante tornou-se duro. – E não tolero _bullying_, preconceito ou qualquer forma de perseguição. E ai de quem tentar!


	5. Capítulo 4

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**4**

- _RinoTadeu_..._ Deorivue_..._ Piresu_... _Piresu-sensei_!

Assim se apresentou o novo professor de geografia, escrevendo seu nome inteiro em _katakana_ no quadro branco com uma caneta pilot, na horizontal, e pronunciando-o tal como os próprios japoneses fazem, com a devida adaptação fonética para facilitar, sendo prontamente imitado pelos alunos da turma, que repetiram sílaba por sílaba. _É tal qual em uma típica escola japonesa colegial do mundo dos humanos_. Tinha consciência de ser o alvo das atenções da turma, antes de tudo, por sua condição de estrangeiro, _gaikokujin_. Até então, o único docente de origem estrangeira a lecionar na Academia Youkai havia sido a professora de culinária, a apsará hindu Sumala, conhecida simplesmente como "Apsaras-_sensei_", uma ninfa celestial do Svarga, o Paraíso de Indra (um dos "distritos" ou subplanos da dimensão paradisíaca de Tengoku, Mundo Celestial, superposta à Terra. _Chu_!).

Estrangeiros no Japão - tanto na dimensão dos humanos quanto na dos demônios – eram olhados com grande interesse e curiosidade, como se animais exóticos fossem. Ainda havia o distinto bibliotecário africano, Rupert Kwadjo Sasabonsam, secretamente um híbrido mutado de bruxo negro e vampiro teratoide, metade homem, metade morcego, conhecido como _Asiman _pelos povos ashanti e Benin. Durante sua apresentação, Pires-_sensei _ressaltou que os brasileiros constituíam a terceira maior comunidade de estrangeiros vivendo no Japão, atrás apenas dos coreanos e dos chineses. Ele próprio, dissera, num _nihongo _perfeito, havia trabalhado anteriormente numa escola secundária humana nos arredores de Tóquio. Confessou-se um admirador da tradição de disciplina nipônica, em particular do grande respeito que os alunos japoneses têm pelos seus professores, ao contrário do que acontecia no país de onde viera, o Brasil (onde a educação é tratada como piada, _de-chu_!).

Em seguida, fez a chamada dos alunos, um por um.

_Tsukune Aono, representante de classe, e Moka Akashiya, vice-representante_...

Particularmente Moka e Tsukune não cabiam em si de excitação. Naquela manhã o Brasil ocupava o centro das atenções de ambos; primeiro na cantina, quando conversaram acerca da nova amiga brasileira de Tsukune, uma humana, e agora, em virtude de ser o novo professor, ele também, natural daquela parte do globo terrestre, embora fosse youkai e não humano (assim pensavam). Estranha coincidência!

_Coincidências não existem_. Esta frase queimou como lava na mente de Tsukune. Aquele recém-chegado despertou-lhe recordações do mundo dos humanos, outro tempo e lugar... e outro professor. Cyrus Abrahams, _Aburaan-sensei_. Outro brasileiro! Naturalmente que o aspecto exterior – mero simulacro de uma criatura humana dissimulando um youkai – era diferente. Não obstante, aquele ser que simulava a imagem de um homem ocidental, com 1,77m de altura, magro, porém muito forte, cabelos crespos castanho-claros coroando uma cabeça mesocéfala de rosto ligeiramente amorenado, maçãs pouco salientes, nariz reto, cavanhaque e bigodes finos em volta dos lábios estreitados, e ardentes olhos azuis por detrás das lentes _miolight _dos óculos fazia o jovem Tsukune lembrar-se de seu professor e amigo da velha Hikonari Chugakko, no término do ensino fundamental.

A primeira aula ministrada por Lino Tadeu Pirestranscorreu com boa participação dos alunos, em clima de bate-papo bastante interativo. Pires-_sensei_, como todo bom brasileiro, falava mais do que escrevia, parecendo gostar de provocar uma discussão com os alunos acerca deste ou daquele tema um tanto polêmico. Partindo de noções de biodiversidade e da importância capital desta para a sobrevivência a longo prazo da vida no planeta Terra – e aproveitando a deixa para "pichar" o que denominava de "industrialismo social-capitalista predatório" que, entre outros crimes contra a natureza, sugava o "sangue da Terra" sob a forma de petróleo, o qual age como um retentor térmico, assim ocasionando um aumento da atividade sísmica/vulcânica da Terra, e desmatava a Hileia Amazônica, que abriga 33% das florestas tropicais e 30% das espécies conhecidas de flora e fauna do planeta - , o professor acabou por falar de diversidade cultural e da necessidade de respeitar as diferenças, fazendo observar que a raiz de todo o ódio e dos conflitos da História da Humanidade residia na pretensão que certas pessoas tinham de enquadrar todo mundo, à força se necessário, dentro do único modelo de sociedade que eles considerem correto, de obrigar todas as pessoas a pensarem, sentirem e agirem da mesma forma.

- Não existe uma "moral universal", absoluta, ou, se existir, não há qualquer razão plausível para se supor que seja, obrigatoriamente, aquela que a civilização ocidental e judaico-cristã consagrou – ele disse, andando pela sala de aula e provocando a discussão. – Por exemplo, para o povo lepcha, que mora nas montanhas do Himalaia, é normal um homem de oitenta anos fazer sexo com uma menininha de oito! Por outro lado, os ocidentais, ainda no século passado, taxavam os japoneses de "pervertidos" por causa dos banhos públicos mistos. O único princípio regulador universal que deveria ser reconhecido é o respeito pelo "outro", pois cada povo, cada religião e cada cultura tem seu próprio "código moral". Só assim haverá condições para o surgimento de uma fraternidade _genuinamente_ universal.

Era principalmente Yukari quem respondia, questionava e debatia com o professor, de igual para igual. A inteligente e graciosa bruxinha gostou tanto da aula que logo ganhou da turma o apelido de "a queridinha do Pires-_sensei_". (Inteligentíssima, conforme esperado de uma bruxa, pois esta minoria racial, conquanto discriminada e fechada sobre si, era tida como "intelectualmente superior", _de-chu_!)

- _Sensei_, e quanto aos massacres das baleias-piloto nas Ilhas Feroe, na Dinamarca, e dos golfinhos em Taiji, no Japão, e touradas e farra do boi? - ela questionou. – E o abate de cães e gatos pra açougue na China? Os americanos matam cervos por esporte! É válido tolerar tanto desrespeito pela vida animal sob pretexto de "tradição", "cultura"?

(Como bruxa, membro de uma raça que detém o poder da Natureza, a pequena Yukari não podia deixar de ficar indignada com a crueldade manifesta dos humanos para com os animais, silvestres ou não. _Chu_!)

- Muito boa pergunta, Yukari-_chan_ – ele elogiou. – Respeitar as tradições não deve servir de pretexto para perpetuação de atrocidades contra outras formas de vida animal, como as que você citou. Tradição também é evolução, inovação. Se ninguém alguma vez fizesse nada novo, de onde viriam as tradições? Há 2.000 anos as crucificações, as lutas de gladiadores e matança de gente nas arenas eram tradicionalmente aceitas na Roma imperial. Era "cultura". Há 150 anos era tradicionalmente aceito que um ser humano de pele escura fosse escravo de outro ser humano de pele clara. Tudo muda! O erro, turma, está na crença propagada pelas grandes religiões institucionalizadas do mundo humano, por séculos sem conta, de que o homem é a "coroa da criação" só porque ocupa o topo da cadeia alimentar. Mas existem ativistas pelos direitos dos animais que, na Espanha, na China, no Brasil e noutros lugares, rejeitam essa concepção e lutam por mudanças de hábitos e costumes, inclusive através da educação das crianças nas escolas. Enfim, a humanidade leva tempo para aprender. Minha mais profunda convicção é que o futuro do mundo só será grandioso se nos pusermos de acordo conosco mesmos e com os que nos rodeiam, humanos, youkais, elementais, animais. E é para isso que esta academia existe.

- Esse cara irradia simpatia, segurança, tranquilidade – Yukari cochichou no ouvido de Moka. – Tem uma aura de um amarelo bem suave em torno dele, eu posso ver, _desu_.

Tsukune sondou de longe o professor, tentando "ler" a youki dele. Não conseguiu. Para sua surpresa, não captou sequer a camada mais superficial de youki que podia sentir em seus amigos e colegas de classe. Nada. Zero vírgula, zero, zero... Das duas, uma: ou Lino Tadeu Pires dissimulava com perfeição sua bioenergia demoníaca, ou – Tsukune se arrepiou apenas com a ideia – ele não possuía nenhuma. Um youkai que não emite youki! A menos que...

Tsukune titubeou em levar aquele raciocínio à sua conclusão lógica, porque se lhe afigurava por demais fantasioso. _A menos que _não _se trate de um youkai_.

Seria possível? Tsukune respirava pesadamente. Pensou em si mesmo. E em Hokuto Kaneshiro, seu _senpai_ e antagonista. _Seria fantástico_... _inconcebível_...

Momoko Tsuda perguntou a Pires-_sensei _o que ele pensava da poligamia. Ele riu, e, cravando seus expressivos orbes azuis nos castanhos de Tsukune (que tremeu levemente quando o olhar cerúleo por trás dos óculos do professor o atingiu), respondeu em tom de peroração:

- Uma vez, quando tinha meus nove, dez anos de idade, lá no Brasil, assisti a um documentário na TV sobre o leão africano. Um macho pode ter até quatro fêmeas sob o seu comando, e, se por acaso alguma leoa de fora do "harém" tentar se aproximar do "rei" leão com intenções, digamos, de namorar, todas as quatro "consortes" se levantarão unidas contra ela, e expulsarão a intrusa a patadas e dentadas. Ademais, elas se revezam nos cuidados com a prole, e não é incomum ver uma fêmea amamentando os filhotes das outras três, além dos seus próprios. Taí um exemplo de poligamia que funciona às mil maravilhas.

A sala inteira caiu na gargalhada. Pareceu a Tsukune que _ele _era o alvo das risadas.

O professor continuou a explanar, inabalável.

- Aos eventuais interessados no assunto, recomendo a leitura do livro _O Mito da Monogamia_, da dupla de sociobiologistas David Barash e Judith Lipton. Ficarão surpresos em saber que a poligamia é a regra geral na maior parte das espécies animais, sobretudo mamíferos, e não a monogamia, e que, durante a maior parte da História da Humanidade, o casamento não foi exclusivamente monogâmico. No Japão feudal, por exemplo, não apenas o Imperador mas todo e qualquer _daimyo_ possuía o seu séquito de concubinas. Monogamia era coisa de pobre e plebeu. Já no Tibete, na cultura _nayar _do sul da Índia, entre os maoris da Nova Zelândia, em algumas ilhas do Pacífico e em certas tribos da África, a regra é a poliandria, ou seja, vários maridos para uma só mulher. Aliás, hoje em dia, os defensores do "poliamor", que é a capacidade de amar mais de uma pessoa e conviver bem com todos os parceiros, vêm ganhando força até mesmo na Europa, nos Estados Unidos e em países que se ocidentalizaram depressa demais, como o Japão. Sugiro a leitura dos trabalhos da jornalista Barbara Foster e da psicóloga Deborah Anapol, em sites e blogs na Internet sobre poliamor. A meu ver, é uma forma de amor nada egoísta, em contraste com a dedicação exclusivista, possessiva, própria do amor monogâmico, que exacerba o egoísmo e o ciúme. Sem falar que a imposição do casamento monogâmico teve como consequência, nas sociedades monogâmicas de fachada, o que chamamos de "pulada de cerca".

- Então defende a poligamia e o poliamor, _sensei_? - indagou Mizore.

- Pessoalmente, não defendo nem condeno, Shirayuki-_san_. O que eu defendo é o _direito _de as pessoas terem a opção de escolher o estilo de vida, de casamento ou de arranjo familiar que melhor lhes convier. Desde que respeitando as opções alheias, é claro. Monogamia, poligamia, poliandria, poliamor, casamento aberto, casamento _gay_, enfim, o respeito pela diversidade cultural, uma pluralidade de estilos de vida, são sinais de uma "alta civilização". Ou, como se diz no Brasil, "cada um com seu cada um".

Evidentemente que a turma não entendeu o adágio popular tipicamente "brazuca", citado por Pires-_sensei_, em bom português. Apesar disso, o jeito nada convencional de dar aula, desinibido, provocante, contribuiu para que o novo professor de geografia rapidamente caísse nas boas graças daqueles youkais japoneses – sem falar do meio-humano e meio-youkai Tsukune Aono, que não tirava os olhos do inusitado mestre-escola.

Tsukune reparou que, nesse instante, a fisionomia do Professor Pires pareceu entrar em colapso, dando lugar a outro rosto, nada menos – o rosto de um de seus professores no mundo dos humanos, Cyrus Abrahams. Tão instantâneo como se fora, a fisionomia de Lino Tadeu Pires reapareceu. Tsukune pôs-se a questionar se o que pensou ter visto não passava de fruto de sua própria imaginação.

Sua mente fervilhava. _Pires-_sensei_, de que lugar você veio_? _Quem_... o que _é você_?

Foi nesse instante que a porta da sala se abriu e a animadíssima Shizuka Nekonome-_sensei_, a youkai-gato que era a professora responsável pela turma 2-1, entrou. Vestia um conjunto de minissaia _jeans _azul-marinho e blusa de alcinha rosa/lilás, bem decotada, enfatizando as curvas exuberantes do corpo escultural e esguio, de pele cor de pêssego, em especial os seios túrgidos e firmes e as pernas lindíssimas. Usava óculos vermelhos de gatinho e um guizo dourado no pescoço, e calçava tamancos abertos. Duas orelhas felinas, felpudas, de uma cor de ouro velho, igual à dos cabelos curtos porém cheios, emergiam do alto de sua cabeça. Os olhos amendoados verde-jade estavam semicerrados.

Depois de cumprimentar Lino Tadeu Pires com uma mesura, ela indagou:

- Posso dar um recado para a turma, _sensei_?

Ele espiou o relógio de pulso e sorriu discretamente. Faltavam menos de dois minutos para o término da aula.

- Fique à vontade, Nekonome-_sensei_. Bem, galera, por hoje é só. – Arrumou suas coisas de cima da mesa.

- _Myaah_! – fez a graciosa _nekomusume_, tal qual uma gata. – Pessoal, a direção da escola comprou mais de 300 _notebooks _para distribuir entre os docentes e discentes, ou seja, nós, professores, e vocês, alunos!

Pires observava fascinado como, a despeito de sua figura humanoide, humaniforme, a Profª Nekonome conservava comportamentos e trejeitos corporais tipicamente felinos, atávicos, de seus ancestrais gatos; as mãos delicadas de punhos cerrados pareciam desferir patadas no ar enquanto ela falava, toda entusiasmada, olhos meio fechados, e uma longa cauda felina, de pelo curto e liso marrom-dourado e extremidade branca, se agitava inquieta e despudoradamente para lá e para cá, saindo de baixo da minissaia, sem que sua dona disso se apercebesse.

"Até a voz dela soa que nem miado de gato", pensou o brasileiro, divertido. Amava gatos mais do que qualquer outra coisa na Terra, ou nos Nove Mundos da Orbe de Urântia. Sim, agora ele entendia a antiga crença japonesa de que gatos amados e bem tratados em vida, atingindo uma idade muito avançada, transmutavam-se em _bakeneko_, youkais felinos que podiam assumir uma forma humanoide por imitação a seus donos. _Criaturas feéricas, como os _Fae _de Arcádia_. _Nem todo youkai é um ser nascido no mundo das trevas, o Makai_.

- E a data de entrega, Nekonome-_sensei_? - perguntou Gozuki Midorikawa, um rapaz meio baixo e gordo, de tez amarela e cabelo castanho-escuro. (Usava calças excessivamente largas para disfarçar os testículos enormes, pois sua real natureza youkai era um tanuki de pelo cinza-escuro e aparelho genital superdimensionado, que nenhuma magia metamórfica consegue esconder. _Chu_!)

- Está prevista para esta sexta-feira, começando pela nossa turma – ela respondeu, sempre sorridente e de alto-astral. – A Youkai Gakuen vai entrar na era da informática!

A turma aplaudiu.

- _Sensei – _Lino aproveitou para cochichar discretamente na orelha triangular, ereta, revestida de pelo marrom da youkai-gato. – Sem querer ser indiscreto, mas... _Hum-hum_... É que a sua cauda está aparecendo...

- _Nhya_! – miou a graciosa Shizuka Nekonome, entre assustada e envergonhada, olhos arregalados, instintivamente jogando as mãos para trás, num misto de ingenuidade e sensualidade, como que tentando em vão esconder o longo e inoportuno apêndice peludo que balançava de um lado para outro ainda mais freneticamente que antes. – Isso sempre me acontece, por que será?

Toda a classe (como sempre) prorrompeu em risadas.

- Vamos, _sensei_. – Pires esboçou um sorriso e apanhou gentilmente o cotovelo da colega _nekomusume_. – Para a sala dos professores.- Virou-se para os alunos que já começavam a se levantar das carteiras. - _Sayonara_, turma.Até a próxima aula, OK?

Durante o intervalo das aulas, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari – que formavam um grupo à parte e bastante unido – batiam papo animadamente.

- E aí, meninas, o que acharam do Pires-_sensei_? - perguntou Tsukune em tom alegre. (Preferiu não comentar que havia tentado ler a youki do professor, sem contudo encontrar nenhum vestígio de energia espiritual própria de youkais, _de-chu_!)

- Eu gostei dele, _desu_ – replicou Yukari com convicção. – Inteligente como é, só pode ser um bruxo.

- Por que será que os bruxos estão sempre puxando a brasa para a sua sardinha? - queixou-se Mizore num murmúrio brando, a um só tempo belo e sombrio, que lembrava o ciciar do vento nas folhas das árvores. – Parece até racismo.

- Não quero parecer preconceituosa, nem discriminar contra ninguém – redarguiu a jovem bruxa que, apesar da pouca idade, doze anos e meio, era tida como a estudante mais brilhante da Academia Youkai, a _número um_. – O fato é que nós, bruxos, podemos não ser os mais fortes dos youkais, mas temos uma vantagem sobre os demais: somos inteligentes. – Ela tocou com a ponta do dedo indicador a própria cabeça na região da têmpora.

- Eu também gostei muito da aula do Pires-_sensei_ – opinou Moka, sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios. – Exceto pela defesa que ele fez da poligamia e do poliamor, é claro.

- É porque a Moka quer ficar com o Tsukune só pra ela – retrucou Kurumu rindo e abraçando Tsukune pelas costas. – Egoísta!

- Para seu governo, Kurumu-_chan_, eu sei tudo sobre poligamia_ – _contrapôs Moka com o rosto afogueado. – Esqueceu que minhas irmãse eu somos filhas de mães diferentes? Nosso pai era polígamo. Suas mulheres não se suportavam e moravam em casas separadas.

- Mudando de assunto, eu, de minha parte, não vejo a hora de botar as mãos no meu _notebook_ – disse Yukari. – Gostaria que fosse um _MacBookPro_, ou um ATI _Fire _GL, mas, pro meu "tamanhão", acho que um UMPC seria mais conveniente, _desu_.

- Além de ser reta feito uma tábua essa pirralha só sabe falar língua de _geek_ – lamentou-se Kurumu. – Explique pra gente, por favor, geniazinha da turma.

Yukari assumiu aquele ar de superioridade que gostava de exibir ao falar com a amiga súcubo. – Para os leigos, _notebook _é tudo igual, mas não é bem assim. Para começar, temos os _Entry-level_, modelos de entrada e baixo custo, os _Business_, mais resistentes, de linhas sóbrias e sem um _design _muito atraente, como os da linha Latitude da Dell, a NX da HP e a maioria dos IBMs; os _desktop-replacements_, que primam pela performance mais do que pela mobilidade, onde se enquadram, por exemplo, os _Alienwares_, os Acer 5000/6000 e os Dell XPS; já as linhas ATI _Fire_ GL, NVidia Quatro e _Precision_ M da Dell,assim como a maioria dos _Macbook Pro_, são _mobile workstations _desenhados pra quem quer trabalhar com PCs profissionalmente. Por fim, tem também os ultraportáteis, que pesam menos de 1,5 quilo e são mais ou menos o que antigamente se chamava de _laptops_, eos UMPCs, ainda mais compactos, mas com os mesmos recursos. _Desu_.

Os queixos de Kurumu, Tsukune e Mizore caíram.

- OK, OK, Yukari-_chan_, o pessoal já entendeu – Moka interveio suavemente, pondo as mãos nos ombros estreitos da menina bruxa. Quando era necessário dar um freio no pedantismo da "bruxa gênio" do Clube de Jornalismo, ninguém melhor do que Moka, que, além de fazer as vezes de irmã mais velha, era, juntamente com Tsukune, um dos alvos da "paixonite" bissexual de Yukari (que almeja fazer um _ménage-à-trois _com AMBOS, _chu_!).

Naturalmente, não ocorreu nem a Tsukune nem a alguma de suas amigas do "harém" a ideia de discutir sobre a _aparência física_ do Professor Lino Tadeu Pires com o resto de seus colegas da sala 2-I; pois, se o fizessem, ficariam todos estupefatos ao constatar que, enquanto o quinteto de amigos via o novo professor como um homem alto de cabeça mesocéfala, cavanhaque e bigode finos, olhos azuis e nariz reto e bem talhado, para todo o restante da classe ele se afigurava como de altura um pouco menor, alguns centímetros, rosto comprido bem barbeado e cabeça de forma dolicocéfala, olhos castanhos e um nariz grosso e proeminente, quase adunco.

Mistérios da Academia Youkai!

Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, ou melhor, Cyrus Abrahams, estava paramentado com quipá, _talit _e _tefilin_, tal como convinha a um judeu praticante durante a reza da manhã, chamada de _Shacharit_. Estava numa sala isolada e contava tão-só com a companhia de seu gato Mizar. (Gatos possuem a habilidade biopsicoenergética de filtrar a energia negativa do ambiente e devolver a positiva, _de-chu_!)

_Cara a cara com o Tsukune-_kun_, dois anos depois_... _E sem ser reconhecido_!

Cyrus Abrahams, ocultista-cientista, iniciado nos mistérios dos Quatro Elementos (símbolos-raiz) da Tradição Ocidental e viajor interdimensional do Mundo dos Humanos, tinha a cabeça coberta por uma grande quipá de lã branca, em vez do tradicional solidéu de veludo negro dos judeus hassídicos. Trazia na fronte e no braço esquerdo (com a manga da camisa arregaçada) os _tefilin_, um par de pequenos estojos de couro pintados de preto contendo os versículos bíblicos (escritos a mão em pergaminho) Êxodo, 1-10e 11-16, Deuteronômio, 4-9, e XI, 13-21, montados sobre tiras de couro, também tingidas de preto (sendo a do bíceps enrolada com sete voltas, e a frontal atada em um nó localizado na base do crânio). Um grande manto de oração, chamado de _talit gadol_, em sarja de lã, branco com listras nas cores do Pacto Universal, ou seja, do arco-íris, envolvia-o desde a cabeça até os quadris, e, em seus quatro cantos, franjas de cordões de lã, _tsitsiyot_, especialmente trançadas, recordavam ao usuário de todas as 613 _mitzvot_ do Eterno ao povo judeu, conforme a Torá, por intermédio do profeta Moisés, o Grande Iniciado.

_A Torá é um patrimônio de toda a Humanidade, e sua prática não deve ser vista como uma instituição tribal, mas como um instrumento de autoaperfeiçoamento, parte de um processo maior de evolução espiritual na árdua tarefa do autoconhecimento_.

Tanto os _tsitsiyot _quanto os _tefilin_ eram, por assim dizer, suas "antenas" com as quais se conectava com egrégora e holopensenepróprios da religião judaica, em qualquer tempo e lugar. Por outro lado, sendo universalista, Abrahams não ignorava que os locais onde os _tefilin _tocam a cabeça, o braço e a mão são exatamente aqueles pontos que a acupuntura usa no procedimento de limpar a mente e dar paz de espírito para o paciente - estimulando os pontos de tonificação do meridiano _Du Mai_ que atinge a coluna vertebral e penetra no cérebro, o "refúgio do espírito". Por conseguinte, ele o sabia, uma e outra prática se propunham a elevar a consciência espiritual, clarificar e harmonizar a mente do homem. Assim como os _tsitsiyot _nos quatro cantos do _talit_ evocavam o tema dos quatro elementos, fogo, ar, água, terra e dos quatro "mundos" cabalísticos, Atziluth, Beriah, Yetzirah, Asiah, que, por seu turno, correspondiam ao Arcano 7 do Tarot – O Carro.

"_Mazal tov_, Abrahams-_sensei_, novo professor de Geografia da Youkai Gakuen", ele pensou, cônscio da ironia de sua situação, enquanto "escaneava" visualmente as sequências de caracteres hebraicos que compunham as orações contidas no _sidur_ em suas mãos, visando capturar a energia espiritual das formas das letras, cada uma delas uma "chave" para se conectar com a "faísca divina" de sua própria alma, e, por intermédio desta, com o TODO, o Eterno e Infinito _Ein-Sof_, o Ser impessoalque é a causa fundamental de tudo o que existe e de tudo o que acontece. (Cyrus conhecia a origem extra-humana e extraplanar tanto das 22 letras do alfabeto hebraico quanto dos 22 Arcanos Maiores do Tarot, que o Anjo Metraton – ou Enoch – em priscas eras trouxera à Terra dos mundos superiores de Atziluth, mergulhados em "etérea luz eterna". _Chu_!)

_No fundo a Torá é como que um "código genético universal", ou _Computer Plan _da Criação_. _O DNA espiritual, a "memória ROM" do Universo – dos Universos que formam o Multiverso – que esquematiza as forças espirituais da vida_. _Existe um número infinito de combinações possíveis, incluindo-se aí "programas" e "sistemas operacionais" nos quais coisas do tipo de youkais ou da _Anima Nigra _de Typhoon vicejam_.

Convocado por uma mensagem de Mikogami, que conhecia sua antiga amizade com Tsukune, Cyrus Abrahams desembarcara de armas e bagagens na Academia Youkai, saindo de um portal dimensional oculto nas arcadas do subterrâneo do internato. Ele, um homem de uma realidade alternativa existente em um outro nível quântico do "espaço de Hilbert de infinitas dimensões" do Multiverso, onde não existem youkais, ayakashis e congêneres, era o primeiro e único docente de raça humana a lecionar – incógnito, com a permissão do Diretor - numa escola secreta cheia de demônios que matariam qualquer humano que fosse descoberto no interior da Barreira. E o fazia justamente com o intuito de tentar ajudar o jovem Tsukune Aono, ainda ignorante do grande destino para o qual nasceu, a trilhar o caminho para crescer e tornar-se naquilo que realmente era. Todavia, Mikogami deixara claro ao recém-chegado que não lhe seria permitido interferir senão com parcas mensagens de apoio que apontassem a Tsukune o caminho a ser seguido, nem, tampouco, desvendar a ele a real identidade de seu apoiador. Seu nome tinha de ser outro, tal como sua imagem. Foi assim que surgiu o Professor Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires.

_Tsukune-_kun _e suas quatro amigas formam um grupinho bastante unido_. _Uma verdadeira cadeia magnética_.Usando de sugestão mental e "espelhamento mental", técnicas mais sutis que a hipnose, Cyrus criara na mente de Tsukune e suas companheiras mais íntimas uma imagem ilusória de si próprio, a visão de um homem ligeiramente diferente do que realmente era, mas não _muito _diferente, a fim de não despertar maiores suspeitas. Para tanto, escolhera projetar por hipnossugestão a imagem de um seu antigo professor de Geografia do Ensino Médio, no Brasil, de nome Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, e que, tal como ele, era um judeu sefaradita de ascendência hispano-portuguesa. Mas não podia sugestionar psiquicamente uma grande multidão. Todos os demais alunos da sala 2-1, que não tinham ligação com o "harém" de Tsukune, viram o real aspecto de Pires-_sensei_, ou Abrahams-_sensei_, sem disfarce. Um "sacerdote da Luz" neste covil de monstros!

"Nada mal para uma primeira aula", refletiu Cyrus, enquanto recitava _Ana Bekoach_ em voz baixa (quase num sussurro) e dava sete voltas na sala, meditando visualmente nas sequências de letras hebraicas da poderosa oração cabalística. Simultaneamente, visualizou a "Chama Trina", composta de três raios ou chamas, rosa, dourada e azul, representando o amor universal, a sabedoria espiritual e o poder divino, respectivamente, vibrando no imo de seu coração, qual flor tríplice ou cálice. Deixou que as três chamas, rosa, dourada e azul, se expandissem até formar um campo de força ao redor de seu corpo e preenchessem todo o recinto onde se achava, depois se alastrando por toda a escola. Posteriormente visualizou em particular Tsukune e suas companheiras imersos nas energias das chamas, rosa, dourada e azul, respectivamente. Amalgamou a labareda cor-de-rosa com a azul para formar a Chama Violeta, consumidora de toda a carga deletéria negativa e cármica acumulada, mantendo a labareda dourada sobre a própria cabeça. Enquanto pronunciava as orações em hebraico e aramaico, em voz baixa, "fazendo o ouvido ouvir as palavras", imaginou essa chama violeta a expandir-se até abarcar toda a sala, depois todas as salas e corredores do prédio, todos os prédios do _campus _e, enfim, os arredores da academia e as localidades externas, inclusive os dormitórios, transmutando e limpando aquela psicosfera trevosa. Também imaginou ver Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore envolvidos pela esfera chamejante de luz violeta, emitindo-lhes os melhores pensenesde amor e amizade e harmonia. Por fim, imaginou-se envolto na Chama Branca Cristal, uma grande bola de luz branca, que se expandia englobando todos os seres da Academia Youkai.

E recitou o _Shemá Israel_, a prece básica da fé judaica, cobrindo os olhos com a mão direita cujos dedos formavam a palavra _Shadday_, "Todo-Poderoso", fazendo com o indicador, médio e anular a forma da letra _shin_, dobrando o polegar na forma da letra _daled _e o dedo mínimo em forma de _yod_. – Ouve, Israel, o Eterno, nosso Deus, é UM.

Terminada a reza, Cyrus retirou meticulosamente os _tefilin_ – primeiro desatando o da mão, em seguida retirando o da cabeça com a mão esquerda e, por fim, desenrolando a tira que envolvia o braço esquerdo – e o _talit_, guardando-os em bolsas em veludo bordadas. Também retirou a quipá e enfiou-a no bolso. Jogou o blazer sobre o ombro.

- Vamos voltar para a sala dos professores, Mizar – disse ele para o gato branco de pelo comprido, deitado com as patas dianteiras cruzadas sobre uma mesa de madeira rara de Okinawa. Este animal possuía ligações mentais tão fortes com seu dono que se poderia chamá-lo de telepata. Cyrus, por seu turno, sabia o que seu gato queria através do jeito dele fitá-lo ou de miar. Às vezes recebia lampejos de telepatia do amigo peludo de quatro patas.

- Tsukune tem a alma de um anjo, Mizar – disse Cyrus, conversando com o gato. – Não lhe faltam pureza e coragem para proteger as amigas, manter a paz na escola, tentar entender os adversários. Ele pensa primeiro nos outros e só depois em si próprio; é um doador nato. Dentro do Clube de Jornalismo, ele é o "quinto elemento" que unifica e dá sentido aos outros quatro, ou seja, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore. Ele sabe, mas reluta em se assumir como o líder que deveria ser. Por causa disso, o "pentagrama" não tem a quinta ponta, a ponta superior, virada para cima, porque essa é a função de Tsukune: transformar um harém confuso num pentagrama positivo, ser a "quinta ponta", a que representa o espírito, a consciência, já que Mizore representa a "água", Yukari a "terra", Moka o "fogo" e Kurumu o "ar". Ele nasceu para isso!

_E no entanto_... _Qual a razão do comportamento passivo e pouco másculo dele_?

- Por quê? – questionou-se. - A meu ver, esse rapaz carece de um modelo masculino de comportamento. Pai ausente, nada de irmãos, prima dominadora... E todos os seus amigos mais chegados, aqui na Escola Youkai, são _garotas_. – Suspirou e comprimiu os lábios. - Então, se é de um modelo masculino mais afirmativo que o Tsukune-_kun _precisa, talvez eu tenha que ocupar esse "nicho ecológico".

Deu uma risadinha safada. – Pelo menos, tentar ensiná-lo a não ser tão panaca, a ser mais homem, mais macho. Foi para isso que eu me inseri como termo nesta equação.

"E de preferência, sem virar um Ginei Morioka da vida", ponderou o geógrafo, que já conhecia a fama de mulherengo do youkai-lobo que presidia o Clube de Jornalismo.

- Acorda, Tsukune! – exclamou baixinho. – Procure o seu lugar. Conheça seu lugar, Tsukune! – O bordão da vampira Ura-Moka, conquanto eivado da arrogância peculiar à sua altiva raça, nunca lhe parecera tão oportuno.

- _Iau –_ Mizar miou para ele, em resposta. Os olhos heterocromáticos do bichano – o direito verde-amarelado e o esquerdo azul – o observavam de forma enigmática, dir-se-ia quase inquisitiva. A cauda cheia varria a superfície da mesa, indo de um lado para outro.

Cyrus riu. – Como? Sinceramente, nem eu sei! Só sei que vou dar um jeito.

Afinal, havia crescido no Brasil. E os brasileiros eram mestres na arte do "jeitinho".

Sem querer, Cyrus Abrahams pensou nos seus próprios relacionamentos amorosos. Seu último _affair_ tinha sido a laguz Kaguyahime Kurayama, uma youkai-pantera negra que também podia se metamorfosear numa gatinha preta. Antes dela houve a bela miko Tsukimisou Kamiyama, uma sacerdotisa guerreira de raros olhos azuis-violeta escuros e poderes espirituais. E ainda Dawn Summers, uma mocinha americana de cabelos cor de mel e grandes olhos azuis amendoados, cujo corpo de menina de catorze anos não passava de um constructocriado por monges para albergar um cúmulo de energia mística capaz de abrir os portais interdimensionais dos Nove Mundos... ou detonar todos eles!

- É, Mizar, o meu ímã para criaturas sobrenaturais do sexo feminino parece não ter mais fim – disse o Professor Abrahams, afagando a cabeça do gato com a mão direita, magneticamente energizando o chacra frontal e o coronário do animal. – É por isso que eu entendo o dilema do Tsukune-_kun _com as meninas do Clube do Jornal. E é interessante notar que só elas e mais ninguém se apaixonaram pelo Tsukune-_kun_, dentro ou fora da Youkai; a meu ver, isso mostra bem os laços cármicos que existem entre ele e elas. Será que conseguem superar suas picuinhas emocionais para formar uma "Cadeia de União"?

Apanhou o livro de rezas, guardou numa bolsa enorme de couro lilás que continha as sacolas de veludo com o _talit _e os _tefilin _e, pondo a mesma debaixo do braço, com o blazer jogado nos ombros, dirigiu-se para a porta, abriu-a e saiu. Mizar pulou da mesa e seguiu-o célere, passando a trotar ao seu lado, ligeiramente à frente, cauda firme e para cima, parecendo um cachorro. E lá foram eles pelos corredores.


	6. Capítulo 5

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**5**

**- **Pessoal – disse Ruby Toujyou para Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu e Mizore ao encontrá-los pelos corredores. Estava elegante e alinhada, de saia xadrez azul-marinho um pouco acima do joelho e colete azul-celeste sobre blusa social branca de mangas compridas, e sapatos pretos de salto alto, embora usasse um pincenê antiquado em vez de óculos. – Muitas, _muitas _coisas aconteceram. Temos um problema muito grave para a escola. Hitomi Ishigami fugiu da prisão youkai de segurança máxima e até agora não foi encontrada. Desconfiamos que ela esteja nos arredores da escola, talvez no distrito comercial.

Hitomi Ishigami! Moka, Tsukune, Yukari e Kurumu engoliram em seco (Mizore, sendo uma mulher das neves com sangue de granizo, mantinha-se impassível como sempre, _chu_!). Hitomi Ishigami, a insana górgona para quem a forma suprema de expressão artística é pura destruição, dor e caos; a criminosa ex-professora de Artes da Youkai Gakuen que Tsukune e suas amigas ajudaram a tirar de circulação, primeiro por transformar suas alunas em estátuas de pedra "vivas", e, depois, por usar o perigosíssimo Espelho de Ririsu para forçar os youkais a desvelar suas verdadeiras formas e naturezas demoníacas – a súbita remoção do disfarce humano que mantinha a escola em relativa paz provocou a eclosão e o acirramento de velhos ódios e tensões raciais entre os youkais, numa orgia de destruição em uma escala jamais vista desde a criação do internato, causando uma centena de feridos e alguns mortos, além de danos materiais da ordem de milhões de ienes.

- Não entendo – disse Kurumu, com a simplória franqueza que lhe era peculiar. – Se é de segurança máxima então como foi que a Ishigami escapou?

- Ela teve ajuda de fora. Ou de dentro – replicou Ruby. – De qualquer modo, enquanto a Ishigami estiver à solta e tão perigosamente próxima, todos na escola correm risco de vida. Ela jurou se vingar por ter sido mandada para a cadeia. O diretor me incumbiu de convocar uma reunião de emergência com todos os representantes de turma.

Para seus amigos, que podiam ver-lhe as cores da aura astral, azul e violeta claro refulgiam em volta da sua cabeça, verde na frente do seu coração e vermelho quente na frente do seu estômago, do seu plexo solar. As cores de sua aura refletiam a preocupação e o sentimento de obrigação de tomar conta das pessoas e se responsabilizar pelos problemas delas. Afinal, assim pensava a _karasu onna_, como assistente do diretor, além corresponsável pela manutenção da barreira mágica isolando o colégio do mundo humano, cabia-lhe zelar pela segurança e o bem-estar dos estudantes.

Moka e Tsukune se entreolharam. (Ele, também, à medida que o sangue de vampiro de Moka, veículo da força vital youkai, ficava mais forte em seu corpo físico e astral, vislumbrava coisas que o comum dos mortais não podia ver. _Chu_!)

- Compreendo – disse ele, tentando aparentar calma e força. – Na minha condição de representante da sala 2-1, eu vou participar da reunião com a Ruby-_san_. Moka-_san_, você e as meninas ficam encarregadas de alertar os nossos colegas de classe, OK? Depois a gente se vê no Clube de Jornalismo.

Moka assentiu com a cabeça. – OK, Tsukune – respondeu com uma expressão muito séria em seu rosto lindo. Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore também balançaram suas cabeças afirmativamente.

"Tsukune-_san_ já demonstra uma atitude mais madura, de líder", pensou Ruby. "Que interessante! Acho que valeu aquela nossa sessão BDSM no Paraíso dos Monstros."

Tsukune estava prestes a se retirar quando a voz de Moka o deteve.

- Tsukune! Um instante, por favor.

- Sim, Moka-_san_, o que é?

- É... é a Kokoa-_chan_. Ela também é representante de turma, você sabe. Da sala 1-3. Se a encontrar, pode dar isto a ela, por favor?

A vampira tirou do bolso do blazer uma caixinha de veludo e a entregou ao rapaz.

- Isto são pastilhas de sangue – ela explicou. – É só colocar duas dessas num copo e despejar água. – Hesitou momentaneamente. - A Kokoa precisa muito, sabe.

- Tá legal, Moka-_san_, eu dou pra ela.

Em seguida ele e Ruby foram pelos corredores.

- Galera, a gente deveria rodar uma edição extra do _Youkai Shinbun_, pra denunciar o perigo representado pela presença da Ishigami lá no distrito comercial – sugeriu Yukari, após Tsukune e Ruby irem para a reunião extraordinária. – Com certeza o Tsukune-_san _vai trazer um bom material dessa reunião pra nós, _desu_.

Todas concordaram.

- Eu tava pensando – Kurumu comentou casualmente, enquanto voltavam para a sala de aula. – A Ishigami-_sensei _odeia o Clube de Jornalismo mais que tudo, afinal fomos nós que a mandamos pra trás das grades. E se ela resolver nos atacar em primeiro lugar?

- Se bem me lembro das palavras daquela medusa psicótica e autocentrada, ela falou de arrancar a pele dos nossos corpos, despedaçá-los e quebrar todos os ossos, e ainda transformar nossas cabeças em pedra – disse Yukari em tom de deboche. – Uuii, que medo, _desu_!

- Se ela gosta tanto de estátuas, eu posso transformá-la numa estátua de gelo eterno – disse Mizore com sua habitual calma glacial.

- Não subestimem a Ishigami por ser uma desequilibrada mental – interveio Moka, que não era a favor desse tipo de heroísmo. – Isso faz dela um inimigo ainda pior, porque não recua diante de nada nem escolhe meios para atingir os seus objetivos.

- Ah, mas ela gosta de brincar com os adversários e tripudiar em cima deles, deixando a guarda aberta – observou Yukari. – É uma falha que a gente pode explorar.

Um homem alto, musculoso e robusto, com ares de executivo bem sucedido passou por elas no corredor. Tinha um rosto bonito, cor de bronze fosco, cabelos pretos ondulados, cavanhaque bem aparado e usava traje esporte fino. Trazia na mão uma pasta masculina em couro marrom legítimo. Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari mal repararam nele, mas Moka viu-se tomada como que por uma inexplicável sensação de angústia e mal-estar. Subitamente soou a voz silenciosa da "outra Moka", da personalidade sanguinária selada, em seu cérebro (e o rosário começou a emitir uma sutilíssima aura vermelho-rubi, invisível aos olhos físicos).

- _Tome cuidado com esse cara, Omote_. _Eu sinto um youki poderoso nele_. _Talvez no mesmo nível de uma criatura sobrenatural como Kuyou Youko_. _Seja ele quem for, é potencialmente perigoso, e tem alguma coisa pra esconder_. _Fique esperta_!

"Ura-_chan_", Moka dirigiu-se mentalmente ao seu alterego selado, "aquele homem... tem um cheiro nada agradável. Não pode ser uma boa pessoa."

Mesmo com a maioria das habilidades sensoriais de vampira lacrada pelo poder do rosário, o olfato de Moka permanecia tão aguçado quanto o de um gato ou um cão, sendo, inclusive, capaz de identificar as verdadeiras intenções das criaturas, humanas ou não, traços de sua condição e caráter pelo seu cheiro. (Por exemplo, o odor corporal de Tsukune era muito bom, muito melhor que o das outras pessoas, _chu_!)

- E aí, galera, qual a próxima aula? - indagou Kurumu.

- Matemática. Ririko-_sensei – _respondeu Yukari. – Pode tremer, Kurumu-_chan_.

Entrementes, mais alguns corredores adiante, Tsukune recebeu um esbarrão involuntário do tal homem misterioso, de pele morena e cavanhaque perfeito, portando pasta executiva, que se desculpou, dirigiu um rápido cumprimento a Ruby (que parecia fascinada pelo campo áurico dele) e seguiu seu caminho. Intrigado, o estudante perguntou à jovem bruxa se ela conhecia aquele homem, ao que Ruby respondeu afirmativamente.

- Ele se chama Khurshid Shersorkh, mora no mundo dos humanos e trabalha como representante comercial da Sphinx Technology Limited no Japão. Como você já deve saber, o diretor encomendou a compra de mais de trezentos _notebooks_, e Shersorkh-_san _está aqui para fechar o negócio. Mikogami-_sama _o conhece, ele já foi aluno da Youkai Gakuen há vinte anos. Pelo menos, foi o que Mikogami-_sama _me contou.

- Não é um youkai japonês? – quis saber Tsukune. Pudera perceber o forte youki que irradiava daquele ser graças à sua nova habilidade vampírica de percepção da aura, recém-despertada pelo treinamento implacável de Ura-Moka. Aura psíquica brilhante e vibrante. Que tipo de demônio seria aquele?

- Ah, não, Tsukune, claro que não. Ele veio do Irã, mas não sei qual a sua raça. Não sei muito sobre as criaturas sobrenaturais de lá. Atualmente é cidadão dos Estados Unidos. Digo, entre os humanos ele se faz passar por cidadão dos Estados Unidos nascido no Irã.

Tsukune afinal deu de ombros. Já tinha preocupações de sobra com a louca Ishigami rondando tão de perto o internato. "Precisamos detê-la de um jeito ou de outro", pensou convicto. "Mais uma razão para treinar duro... ainda mais duro... Ura-_san_, Moka vampira, me aguarde esta noite!"

Na coordenadoria, encontrou os demais representantes de classe, e, entre eles, Kokoa Shuzen. Pareceu a Tsukune que a irmã caçula de Moka não tirava os olhos famintos da sua garganta.

Clube de Jornalismo da Academia Youkai.

- Pois é, galerinha. Enquanto vocês, crianças, alegremente brincavam de Naruto na reserva particular do Diretor, o papai aqui arriscava a pele de lobo pra conseguir isto.

Ato contínuo, Ginei Morioka, presidente do clube, rapidamente tirou do bolso do blazer um punhado de fotos que jogou em cima da mesa.

- Vejam quem eu flagrei ontem, nos Arcos Mononoke.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore inclinaram-se sobre a mesa.

- Mas essa nas fotos é a Ishigami-_sensei_! – exclamou Kurumu.

- A própria – confirmou o charmoso e simpático lobisomem mau caráter. – Descobri que ela estava camuflando a sua verdadeira aparência com magia e indução telepática, além de selar o próprio youki. Infelizmente pra ela, e felizmente pra nós, nada disso dá proteção contra a boa e velha fotografia digital.

- Isso é muito estranho – disse Mizore, olhando desconfiada para o rapaz esguio e musculoso de tez morena clara, olhos estreitos castanho-escuros e cabelos pretos com a indefectível bandana vermelha. – Por que só você descobriu o paradeiro dela, Gin-_senpai_?

- Tenho minhas fontes de informação – retrucou Ginei laconicamente. – E garantir o anonimato das mesmas é meu compromisso como repórter investigativo. – Ele sorriu cinicamente, mas sério, deixando a mostra os dentes alvíssimos. – Falei bonito, não falei, meninas?

- Conheço esse cara com a Ishigami-_sensei _– disse Moka, apontando para as fotos onde a ex-professora medusa aparecia acompanhada de um homem. – Passamos por ele no corredor, duas horas atrás. – Virou-se para suas amigas. – Vocês não lembram?

- Agora que a Moka-_san _mencionou... _desu_ – disse Yukari.

- Humpf! Aposto como o Gin-_senpai _tem algo a dizer sobre ele, também – opinou Kurumu, olhando de esguelha para o youkai-lobo e apontando-o com o polegar. – E aí, seu lobo pervertido, sabe de algo mais que não sabemos?

- Por acaso, eu sei, sim – replicou o _otoko-ookami_. No cordão em seu pescoço, brilhava um pingente de prata em formato de lobo, símbolo das "Tribos da Lua". – Já me informei sobre o dito cujo. O nome dele é Khurshid Shersorkh, representante de vendas de uma empresa de informática no mundo humano, a Sphinx Tech Ltd, a mesma que vendeu os tais _notebooks _pra nossa escola. Melhor ainda, ele e a Ishigami foram colegas de classe, há muitos anos, aqui na Youkai. Tudo a ver, né?

As garotas ficaram boquiabertas com a sagacidade do presidente do clube. Ginei Morioka podia ser um devasso que às escondidas fotografava garotas em roupas íntimas no vestiário feminino e apertava os seios delas a título de "cumprimento", mas, em se tratando de jornalismo investigativo o rapagão não gracejava e levava o trabalho a sério.

- Eu poderia tentar achar o tal do Shersorkh com a minha clarividência, _desu – _propôs Yukari. – Já a Ishigami tem a proteção de uma série de feitiços antilocalização.

- Desnecessário, Yukari-_chan – _retrucou Ginei. – Shersorkh-_san _está hospedado no "Restaurante e Hotel Flor-do-Mato", o único estabelecimento do gênero na área dos Arcos.

- Então, tudo que temos a fazer é vigiar esse sujeito, que ele nos levará à Ishigami – concluiu Mizore tranquilamente.

- _Nós _não, Mizore-_chan – _corrigiu Moka. – Não é trabalho do Clube de Jornalismo. Vamos, isto sim, publicar uma edição extra do Jornal Youkai, com tudo que já sabemos a respeito e mais as informações que o Tsukune e a Kokoa trarão da reunião. O resto fica por conta do Diretor e da milícia dele, que tem poder de polícia até nos Arcos Mononoke.

- Isto é, se a Kokoa-_chan _não quiser correr atrás do tal do Shersorkh, ela própria – Kurumu cochichou no ouvido de Mizore. – A vampirinha dos cabelos cor de fogo tem mania de detetive. Não me admiraria se tentasse prender a Ishigami e o amigo dela.

- É, que nem naquele caso do trio de ladrões que penetrou na escola e feriu alguns alunos – observou a youkai das neves. – E ainda no caso do "maníaco" que atacava as garotas pra rasgar as roupas delas em noite de Lua cheia... e que, final das contas, era _uma _maníaca, com fixação romântica pelo Gin-_senpai _e ódio gratuito pelas ex-namoradas dele.

- Chega de papo, galera – interrompeu Ginei, e seu sotaque de Kansai tornou-se ainda mais evidente. Sentou-se de pernas esticadas e colocou os dois pés em cima da mesa. – Temos uma edição especial pra rodar, e é pra ontem! Sem esquecer de dar o devido crédito a _este _presidente, um modelo de jornalista comprometido com a notícia e com a busca da verdade.

Um sorriso largo, a um só tempo cínico e cativante, tomou conta de sua face bela. Considerava-se um galanteador e sedutor irresistível. Por isso não compreendia como o medíocre Tsukune lhe arrebatara a linda Moka, a _sexy _Kurumu, a inteligente Yukari e a fria Mizore. Não percebia que o segredo do sucesso de seu "rival" humano estava no _respeito _que dedicava às amigas e companheiras, ao passo que ele, Ginei, enxergava as mulheres como meros objetos sexuais a serem conquistados, e não como pessoas.

- É, gente, não há como negar o valor do Gin-_senpai _como repórter investigador – disse Moka com um sorriso delicado. – Não fosse pela ação dele e não saberíamos sobre a Ishigami-_sensei_.

- Só não queiram ver as _outras _fotos que ele esconde em outro bolso do blazer – disse Yukari em tom irônico, segurando uma bolinha de cristal de quartzo branco bem no centro da testa, à altura do chacra frontal ou _ajña_. – Uma vez pervertido, sempre pervertido, né, Gin-_senpai_?

Os longos olhos oblíquos de Ginei se apertaram ainda mais, até ficarem reduzidos a duas fendas. Disse: - Gostaria que a pirralha prodígio usasse seus poderes mágicos pra uma finalidade construtiva, como, por exemplo, fazer crescer um par de peitos decentes nesse corpinho de tábua. Não tem vergonha de ser tão "reta", Yukari-_chan_?

- Repita isso se for macho! – A voz de menininha de Yukari subiu uma oitava. A pequena bruxa já empunhava ameaçadoramente a sua vareta mágica encimada pelo hexagrama, ou Selo de Salomão, dentro de um aro em formato de coração.

- Repito quantas vezes você quiser, _tabuinha – _replicou Ginei em tom desafiador. Um sorriso cruel, quase uma careta, cobriu seu rosto. – E aí, ô pequena pentelha, vai fazer cair uma panela ou uma frigideira na minha cabeça?

- É melhor não provocar, Gin-_senpai – _advertiu Kurumu.

- Eu vou te mostrar, seu conquistador barato, inimigo de todas as mulheres – respondeu Yukari, dando ao veterano do terceiro ano um olhar duro. – A mais, é uma ótima oportunidade para testar meu novo feitiço.

Ela sorriu matreira, em seguida ficou séria e, girando a varinha mágica duas vezes no sentido anti-horário e uma vez no sentido horário, com uma sacudidela ao fim do giro, proferiu uma fórmula de encantamento que soava como uma mistura exótica de nepalês e tibetano com dialetos hindus. No mesmo instante um grande balde de aço cheio de água até a borda materializou-se acima da cabeça de Ginei, tal qual uma espada de Dâmocles. Depois, como que mãos invisíveis foram virando o balde de boca para baixo e despejando toda a água fria sobre o desventurado garoto lobisomem, que ficou encharcado da cabeça aos pés. (Que figura patética, _chu_!)

- Yukari-_chan_!_ – _Moka ralhou com a menina bruxa, enquanto Kurumu e Mizore caíam na gargalhada, sem dó nem piedade. "Valeu, Yukari-_chan_", diziam as duas, rindo e levantando os polegares.

- Mas, Moka-_san – _protestou a bruxinha, com a cara mais inocente do mundo – para um nível de feromônios tão alto como o dele, nada melhor que uma boa ducha fria!

Sem perder a compostura, Ginei levantou-se, bem devagar. Pingava água por todos os lados. – Que estão esperando? Ao trabalho, minha gente! – falou alto, batendo palmas. – Vou dar uma saída pra trocar de roupa no meu alojamento. Fui!

Moka, Yukari, Kurumu e Mizore começaram a trabalhar no esboço da matéria da primeira página da edição extra do Jornal Youkai, ou seja, a história da fuga e localização da ex-professora de Artes Hitomi Ishigami. Dali a meia hora, Ginei estava de volta; vestia calças cáqui e suéter de tons pastel, ostentando ainda o pingente de lobo prateado no cordão e a bandana vermelha nos cabelos pretos lisos. Tsukune chegou logo a seguir, sozinho. Kokoa não estava com ele.

– Tsukune, por que a Kokoa-_chan_ não veio junto com você? - perguntou Moka, apreensiva. No fundo, tinha medo de saber a resposta.

Tsukune comprimiu os lábios. Como explicar?

- Moka-_san_, nós temos um problema.


	7. Capítulo 6

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**6**

Cemitério Youkai.

**- **Ratiiinhooo! Aqui, ratinho... Vem cá, ratinho, vem...

A linda jovem vampira de cabelos ruivo-alaranjados e trajando _sailor fuku _carmesim agachava-se na terra seca endurecida cravejada de troncos grotescos e retorcidos de árvores mortas desfolhadas, a menos de dois metros de um repulsivo monturo de terra pútrida, ossadas, velhas lápides e urnas quebradas onde uma pequena silhueta negra se achava encarapitada, farejando o ar.

"Um ratinho curioso", pensou a vampira. "Bem, a curiosidade matou o rato."

Kokoa Shuzen, conquanto fosse frequentemente subestimada pelas próprias meias-irmãs mais velhas como a mais fraca do clã, ainda assim dominava como poucos vampiros a disciplina do _animalismo_, o controle de animais, perdendo tão-somente, nesse quesito, para sua _onee-sama _Akuha, a temida primogênita da Casa Shuzen. Então não tinha sido ela, Kokoa, quem capturara o morcego youkai transmorfo que atendia pelo incrível nome de Nazo Komori, ou Kou-_chan_, mediante o emprego de seus poderes de animalismo, e fizera dele seu familiar, seu cão de fila? Todavia, jamais lhe passara pela mente usar seus dons desta forma tão pouco digna de um expoente da raça superior do _Homo vampiricus_. Nutrição inferior! A menos que...

_ Os comprimidos de sangue não são o suficiente_. _Suco de tomate não é nada_.

- Aqui, ratinho... Vem cá ratinho, vem... – ela chilreou, chiou e guinchou na voz dos ratos, seus orbes verde-água fitando intensamente o animal, olhos nos olhos. O contato visual era essencial para se estabelecer uma conexão empática com a criatura que se queria encantar. "Falar" com a mesma em sua "linguagem natural" só ajudava a fortalecer o elo.

O rato-preto youkai levantou-se firme sobre as patas traseiras, como que encantado; depois limpou as rosadas patas dianteiras e esfregou no focinho afilado e nos bigodes. Poderia ser confundido com um exemplar robusto de roedor pertencente à família _Muridae_, de pelagem delicada e sedosa cinza-grafite, orelhas redondas e cauda longa, não fosse pelos três olhos grandes totalmente pretos que lhe atestavam a origem demoníaca. O olhar esmeraldino da vampira prendeu o do rato e sua essência espiritual conectou-se à dele. Estava irremediavelmente perdido, pobre rato-preto youkai.

_Chegue mais perto_... _Mais perto_... _Mais_...

Agarrou o rato que se contorceu em suas mãos, guinchando lamentosamente. Kokoa apertou bem o bicho e começou a sussurrar uma canção de conforto e consolo para extrair dele sua essência espiritual, sua _Besta_, misticamente tornando-o inofensivo e apático. Enquanto segurava o roedor, via-lhe a aura brilhando em verde, indicando mansidão. Conseguia ouvir-lhe o coração diminuto bombeando sangue e nutrientes àquele corpinho em ritmo vertiginoso, 600 vezes por minuto. Sentia o odor de seu _ki_, sua energia vital. O sangue dos ratos carecia do sabor e consistência do _sanguinus_ humano, além de deixá-la mais fraca. Era uma dieta por demais insatisfatória. Mas era tudo de que dispunha nessas precárias condições.

- Não me leve a mal, ratinho – ela murmurou. – Não é nada pessoal. Por favor, não pense nada de ruim sobre mim. Porque eu sou uma vampira. Sugo o sangue dos seres vivos porque preciso. O forte engole o fraco, é a lei da vida. – De súbito, seu rosto bonito nublou-se de raiva, e seus olhos ficaram rubros. – Seu merdinha psíquico!

Arrancou a cabeça do pobre bicho de uma só dentada. E o sangue jorrou quente, vermelho, para dentro de sua boca. "Mais parece groselha com água, de tão ralo", pensou Kokoa, dando ao rosto uma expressão de desgosto. Havia uma imensa colônia de ratos-pretos youkais no vasto e macabro cemitério de idade imemorial em torno da Academia; dezenas, centenas desses pequenos monstros de três olhos infestando aquele lugar profano, mas de que isso lhe serviria? Se ao menos possuísse o poder de se alimentar de animais como se fosse _vitae _humano, sem sofrer fraqueza... Mas não.

- Kokoa-_sama_! Kokoa-_sama_!

A voz roufenha de Nazo Komori, seu fiel Kou-_chan_, soou tanto mais irritante em seus ouvidos. Parecia vir da sua direita, e Kokoa virou-se bruscamente para olhar naquela direção, onde de fato vinha voando o pequeno e rotundo morcego castanho, com o peito e ventre bege e as asas cinza-escuras, que chamava por ela. Atrás dele, vinham correndo Moka e Tsukune, a preocupação estampada em suas faces.

Bastava-lhes seguir a trilha de ratos mortos, exangues...

Não! Não estava disposta a permitir que sua _onee-chan_, "irmãzinha", e muito menos o servo humano dela, um não-vampiro, a vissem naquele estado tão deplorável, tão indigno. Kokoa fugiu deles, embrenhou-se pela floresta de árvores mortas cujos troncos secos ainda erguiam-se, cravados no solo crestado, ao longo do terrível cemitério youkai.

"Kou-_chan _desgraçado", praguejou em pensamento. "Por que os trouxe até mim?"

Kokoa passou a língua pelos lábios. Suas narinas contraíram-se e dilataram-se. Sentia a _Fome_, a sede de sangue – de sangue _humano - _crescendo dentro de si. Sentia ranger os dentes, a garganta arder como se estivesse sendo espetada por mil agulhas em brasa ao ansiar pelo suculento sangue humano. _Quem dera que pudesse cravar meus dentes na carótida daquele servo da _onee-chan_, o_ _Tsukune Aono_! Mas não podia; Moka jamais permitiria que o fizesse. _Quem dera que tivesse meu próprio servo humano_! Mas não havia outros humanos em uma escola para youkais. Sua boca salivava. Sua _Besta _interior urrava de desejo.

"Isso tem que parar!", ela pensou, sofrendo indizível agonia, a cada doloroso passo que dava. "A Fome, a dor... Mas como?" Delírio... Encontrava-se de volta ao seu alojamento, naquela malfadada noite, rolando no chão feito doida, uivando, urrando e se contorcendo com as presas arreganhadas, sua garganta queimando, sua cabeça explodindo de tanta dor. Maldita síndrome de abstinência!

Embora seu corpo vampiresco fosse virtualmente imortal e gozasse de habilidades físicas superiores, sem ingerir sangue humano ela tornar-se-ia cada vez mais debilitada, até para andar. "Eis-me aqui, Kokoa Shuzen, a rateira", pensou ela, com um travo de amargura. "Eu, a representante da classe 1-3, matando aula no cemitério, morrendo de sede..."

Chutou com toda força uma caveira branquicenta na sua fúria desordenada. O crânio descorado bateu violentamente contra a efígie imponente e ameaçadora de um dos "guardiões dos mortos" – um demônio que media cerca de cinco metros de altura e fora esculpido numa pedra negra que lembrava obsidiana, exceto por sua incrível dureza – e estilhaçou-se. Kokoa suspirou, sentou-se ao pé de um enorme olmo morto há séculos, cujos galhos secos se eriçavam para o céu sempre nublado. Fechou os olhos lentamente. Enquanto procurava relaxar, ouvia o ribombar do seu coração batendo uma vez por minuto, com um som longo e reverberante que parecia encher o mundo, e podia ouvir o fluxo sanguíneo retinindo nas suas orelhas.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para Moka e Tsukune. Por que não a deixavam em paz? Pensou em si mesma, horas atrás, depois da reunião dos representantes de classe. Tsukune, o garoto humano "vampirizado" de quem sua irmã se alimentava, tinha vindo ao seu encontro, com a caixa das pastilhas na mão. Lembrou-se de como passara o tempo todo reprimindo o seu ímpeto de vampira, de lançar-se sobre Tsukune e mordê-lo... Durante toda a reunião... Doía-lhe o peito, doía-lhe a cabeça... Fugira dele, vacilante, cambaleando pelos corredores, apoiando-se nas paredes, lutando desesperadamente para conter a Fome bestial.

_A verdade é que eu não consigo esquecer do gosto do sangue do Tsukune Aono_.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo todo quando pensou em si mesma lambendo o vermelho líquido vital que escorria dos ferimentos na face de Tsukune, recebidos durante os treinos no "Paraíso dos Monstros", no dia anterior. Ahhh... Aquele sangue delicioso... Vermelho... Quente... Denso... Adocicado... _Não foi à toa que a Moka _onee-chan _fez dele o seu servo_. Até conhecê-lo jamais havia bebido _vitae _diretamente de um mortal. Desde então procurava controlar a sua sede vampiresca consumindo as pastilhas de sangue dadas por Moka. _As pastilhas já não bastam_! _Sangue_... _Eu preciso de sangue fresco_...! Kokoa estava a ponto de perder sua sanidade, assolada por uma alucinante orgia de pensenes. Era como se estivesse flutuando num viscoso mar ígneo, um tórrido mar de vinho escarlate, uma emulsão vermelho-luminosa cujas ondas esbraseantes se quebravam de encontro a um solitário rochedo na arrebentação – e esse rochedo era o seu próprio cérebro.

- Eu sou Kokoa Shuzen, filha de _Lady _Gyokuro e Lorde Issa Shuzen – sussurrou ela, de olhos fechados, cerrando os punhos. – Minha mãe é uma poderosa princesa vampira, meu pai é o "Terceiro Rei Hades", do Mundo das Trevas. – Pressionou os punhos contra as têmporas latejantes e apertou ainda mais as pálpebras fechadas. Sua própria voz lhe soava curiosamente distorcida. Percebia o próprio estado semidelirante, de natureza hipnagógica, em que se encontrava imersa.

E então a voz de seu pai, o terrífico chefe da Família Shuzen, se manifestou de repente. As palavras, untuosas, solenes, pareciam vir simultaneamente de todas as direções e de nenhuma, ressoando no interior da sua mente - evocando a infância na casa paterna.

"Sangue é vida... O sangue transporta não apenas nutrientes, gases e produtos do metabolismo das células, mas também um fluido vital invisível... que é o que dá força, dá energia, o aquece e impede sua morte... e é o alvo dos que o manipulam por obra de magia. Poderíamos chamá-lo de _vitae_, ou _sanguinus_, ou _ki_, _chi_, _vril_,prana, Luz Astral, metaplasma, ou, simplesmente, bioenergia... É por isso que o bebemos... Nós, vampiros, quando bebemos sangue dos humanos, nossas melhores presas, nos tornamos mais fortes e poderosos. Vampiros não podem beber o sangue de demônios."

- Ah, eu tô delirando – Kokoa gemeu baixinho, cansada. A voz surreal de seu pai continuou, inabalável, reverberando em sua mente.

"O sangue, veículo da Vida por excelência, acha-se impregnado da essência vital do corpo denso, da _vitae _e da alma da criatura que o possui e lhe é dona... Por isso é mágico e cheio do mistério primordial que pertence ao Grande Arcano, indizível, incompreensível... É algo particular a cada criatura, assim como emprestado pela força da Energia Universal para a sua elaboração individual... não podendo ser sintetizado... É ponto pacífico que, quando o sangue esfria, seja fora do corpo (devido a cortes), seja dentro (devido à morte), esse _vitae _se perde e esgota. Por conseguinte, é inegável que a quentura do corpo constitui uma irradiação vital e garante a presença desse _vitae_ no sangue e, sem sombra de dúvida, noutras partes..."

- Maldito seja, pai – vociferou Kokoa, cada vez mais desanimada e fraca, padecendo fortes dores no peito e muita dor de cabeça. O _sanguinus _dos roedores, diluído feito água, não fora o suficiente para restaurar-lhe as forças. – Eu, aqui, definhando de tanta fome, e você aí, deitando falação sobre... comida!

"Nossa raça é bastante séria e não graceja com a disciplina... 'Não bebas o sangue dos mortos', reza o Código de Alucard... Sangue de homem morto é tabu, pois nos deixa débeis e nauseados... Ninguém senão um tolo incorre no erro de nutrir-se da veia jugular... o sangue venoso está cheio de impurezas, pobre em oxigênio e rico em gás carbônico... o sangue arterial, da artéria carótida, por ser 'limpo' e 'puro', rico em oxigênio e de um vermelho brilhante, é o mais apropriado para o consumo."

- Cala essa boca, velho maldito! – gritou Kokoa fora de si, com a garganta ardendo, a voz de gasguita saindo rascante e doída, a respiração trêmula. Os oblíquos olhos glaucos, agora abertos e esbugalhados, pareciam mirar o horizonte vazio.

- Kokoa-_chan_! – exclamaram Tsukune e Moka ao mesmo tempo.

- Kokoa-_samaaaaaaa_! – trissou Kou-_chan_, voando rasante com um ligeiro farfalhar de asas. - Não fuja mais da gente, _dechuu_!

"Kou-_chan_... _Onee-chan_... Tsukune-_kun_…" – Foi a contragosto que Kokoa viu-se rodeada por seu _pet _mágico, sua meia-irmã mais velha e o servo meio-humano com o sangue gostoso. (Para Kokoa, Tsukune não passava de simples servo carniçal de Moka, criado por ela para alimentá-la, _chu_!)

- Não chega perto! – gritou a vampira ruiva para Tsukune, quando este fez menção de se aproximar a fim de ajudá-la a ficar de pé (sempre o bom moço!). Suas narinas delicadas dilataram-se ao farejar o "manjar dos deuses". Sentia o cheiro da _vitae _dele, correndo em suas veias mortais. No fundo Kokoa temia perder de vez o controle e morder Tsukune, ou pior, matá-lo. _Ele não é um de nós_. _Ele pode ter recebido sangue da _onee-chan _e herdado alguns poderes de vampiro, mas não é um de nós_.

- Tsukune... – disse Moka.

Ele virou-se para a amiga. - Moka-_san_, ela...

- É a privação do vício.

- Vício?

- É, infelizmente pra nós, vampiros, beber sangue, _vitae_, como nosso pai gostava de dizer, mais que uma necessidade básica, é um vício incurável de que somos dependentes desde que nascemos. Abster-se de beber _vitae _por um longo tempo é ficar à mercê dos instintos e impulsos vampíricos que ameaçam nos transformar em monstros famintos, violentos, descontrolados. A Fome, com "F" maiúsculo, empana o raciocínio por completo. Resistir e lutar contra a Fome enfurece a fera vampiresca em nós, é um verdadeiro martírio. Você lembra que no ano passado aconteceu comigo, não lembra?

Tsukune engoliu em seco. – É, eu não esqueci, não. – Contra sua própria vontade e com um ímpeto súbito, voltou-lhe à memória a imagem da Moka pálida e anêmica, prestes a desmaiar, e, não obstante, fugindo dele, Tsukune, evitando-o a qualquer custo apenas para resistir aos seus instintos, ao impulso primal de atacá-lo e sugar seu sangue até causar-lhe a morte. Ironicamente, e apesar de não ser um verdadeiro vampiro, mas tendo sido inoculado várias vezes com o _vitae _de Moka, Tsukune sofria dos mesmos sintomas naquela ocasião! E, tal qual um viciado em drogas, ele viu-se tomado pelo desejo avassalador de beber o sangue de Moka, pois, para o carniçal, o poder viciante do _vitae _de seu "mestre" vampiro é incrivelmente superior ao da carne e do sangue dos mortais. (Naquela época, só para piorar, Tsukune fora obrigado a lutar contra Hyakushiki, o youkai-centopeia, pelo Diretor. _Chu_!)

- Vocês viram tudo... não viram? – Kokoa levantou-se com tremendo esforço. Sua respiração era ofegante, e sua pele, antes corada com um belo tom de pêssego, apresentava-se tão pálida que Tsukune e Moka podiam ver as veias azuis saltando sob a mesma. – Os ratos mortos, sem sangue... Vergonha, vergonha, vergonha! – A voz gasguita da vampira adolescente saía ainda mais estridente que o habitual. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar de humanos que foram transformados em vampiros de categoria inferior, "nível-D", e que, pra não acabar virando apenas animais irracionais sedentos por sangue, por _vitae _humano, preferem vagabundear pelos becos e vielas das cidades à noite, caçando ratos e cães vadios, que nem mendigos... Mas eu nunca poderia imaginar que uma desonra dessas aconteceria _comigo_, uma vampira nobre, de uma das Casas Reais... – Seus olhos se apertaram, e lágrimas desceram deles. E – se bem que vampiros têm auras pálidas – as cores de seu campo áurico, ainda mais esmaecidas do que o seriam em hematófagos, indicavam anemia profunda.

- Kokoa-_chan_... – Moka balbuciou, com a voz embargada e trêmula; seus punhos fechavam e abriam nervosamente. Teve ímpetos de abraçar Kokoa, mas evitou fazê-lo, pois sua irmã caçula, tão irascível e orgulhosa, certamente tomaria tal gesto afetuoso como uma demonstração de fraqueza "humana", e a repeliria. – Kokoa-_chan_, as pastilhas...

- Eu... Eu acho que já passei do ponto em que coisas como aquelas bobaginhas de pastilhas e sangue de transfusões ajudem – disse a vampira ruiva em voz tão apagada como nunca sua irmã a ouvira falar. – Vão embora! - Deu as costas a Moka. Sua respiração era nervosa, e seus lábios se apertaram e seus dentes travaram.

- Eu não queria que você visse isso, Tsukune – disse Moka, dirigindo-se ao amigo. – Pra uma de nós, _kyuuketsuki_, é humilhante ser vista nessa condição de fragilidade por um não-vampiro. É tabu. Nos tempos antigos você seria morto...Tsukune! Que está fazendo?

Com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em surpresa, Moka contemplou Tsukune abraçar Kokoa, apertando-a contra o seu corpo, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu pescoço.

- Moka-_san_, ela é sua irmã e tá sofrendo – disse o moço com voz átona. Sentindo a ofegante respiração da jovem adolescente hematófaga de cabelos cor de fogo em seu pescoço, murmurou-lhe ao ouvido: - Kokoa-_chan_, se você quiser pode sugar meu sangue. Só desta vez... – Mas não precisaria ter dito isso, pois mal a garota farejou o doce aroma de seu _vitae_, a milímetros da base de sua garganta, a boca rósea de lábios pequenos e delicados se abriu e um par de caninos brancos afiados como navalhas projetou-se para baixo e para frente. (O odor sutil do _sanguinus _exacerbou o instinto feral de Kokoa.) Desta feita, porém, não foi um _kappuchu_!

Tsukune soltou um gemido baixo quando os dentes de Kokoa perfuraram sua carne, indo cravar-se com uma precisão impecável na pulsante artéria carótida, que romperam, e provocando sangramento abundante que a garota vampira avidamente começou a chupar. O sangue do moço (veículo físico do prana, do _vitae_),como um mel tépido e avermelhado, inundou a boca de Kokoa com seu sabor suculento, de doce néctar dos deuses, descendo-lhe pela goela abaixo, aliviando-lhe a sede inumana. _Agora sim_! _Tão puro_... _Tão mágico_... _Seu peso e consistência_..._ A _onee-chan _tem razão_... _É o melhor sangue que já experimentei, o mais doce do mundo_. Enquanto pensava, ela podia sentir a torrente de vida escarlate que jorrava da ferida aberta no pescoço de Tsukune preencher-lhe, qual fogo líquido, nutrindo-lhe as células vitais do corpo preternatural e os seus poderes revitalizantes de youkai. Calor! Êxtase! Kokoa sentia agudamente, mais do que nunca, o gosto do DNA dos Shuzen, de Moka, mesclado ao DNA humano de Tsukune, respectivamente, na proporção de 65% para 35%, tal como experimentara, no dia anterior, no Paraíso dos Monstros, e, meses atrás, quando, ao ingressar na Academia, pela primeira vez lambera a face ensanguentada dele após tê-lo salvo de uma fera youkai desembestada. O _vitae _da vampira Moka, misturado ao _vitae _humano de Tsukune, a memória genética das repetidas transfusões demoníacas que lhe salvaram a vida, dava ao sangue plebeu do moço mortal um gosto antigo e nobre, de aristocracia vampírica. _Que nem vinho envelhecido_! Tamanha harmonia de sabores fazia Kokoa fremir de prazer. _Não é como se bebesse diretamente da Moka _onee-sama... _Ou da mãe dela, Akasha-_san... _Ou até do papai_... Era um pensamento um tanto ilícito, devasso, que recendia perigosamente a _diablerie _e incesto, mas que, a despeito disso, ou por causa disso, provocou na pequena hematófaga um misto de excitação e repugnância. Ela, não obstante, continuou a sorver com sofreguidão, dir-se-ia mesmo gula, o precioso e rubro líquido vital que manava da ferida na pele do "lacaio" de Moka. _Quero mais, mais, mais_...

- Já chega, Kokoa-_chan_! – interveio a aflita Moka, que acompanhava a cena com sentimentos contraditórios. – Tá querendo que o Tsukune vire um saco de pele e ossos?

Kou-_chan _esvoaçou em torno de Moka, farfalhando as asas, e guinchou, irônico: - Agora a Moka-_san_ sabe como a Kurumu-_chan_ se sente cada vez que a vê sugar o sangue do Tsukune-_kun_, todo santo dia, _de-chu_!

- Fique quieto, Kou-_chan_! – replicou Moka num tom tão peremptório que o pequeno morcego retrocedeu, chocado, farfalhando e trissando por perceber que teria de enfrentar a ira da Ura-_san _selada (porquanto aquela expressão facial de Moka, o olhar aterrorizante, a _voz _imperiosa, não podiam espelhar unicamente as emoções da gentil Omote de cabelos rosa magenta).

- _Onee-chan – _balbuciou Kokoa, com a boca cheia de sangue. – Eu sei que ele é seu servo, que compartilhar servos humanos não é costume vampírico, mas...

- Servo? - A garota mais velha corou. – Tsukune NÃO é meu servo! Nunca!

- Eu... eu não sou servo de ninguém – protestou Tsukune em voz baixa.

Moka conhecia a tradição antiquíssima em voga entre os vampiros nobres e os puros-sangues de transformar humanos escolhidos a dedo em servos, fazendo-os beber de seu sangue imortal sem que primeiro fossem drenados quase por completo (o que os teria transformado em vampiros ex-humanos, "nível D"). Pelas Leis Vampíricas, o correto era cada um ter o seu servo pessoal dedicado, que obedecia cegamente às suas ordens além de servir como fonte de _vitae_, de nutriçãopara o mestre em troca de longevidade, força e habilidades sobre-humanas, mas Issa Shuzen – que detestava humanos – proibira tal prática anacrônica no reino dele. Para Moka, a constatação de que sua irmã mais nova encarava seu relacionamento com Tsukune como uma relação "mestra" e "servo" era por demais cruel.

- Mo-Moka-_san_... – tartamudeou Tsukune, sem, contudo, concluir sua fala. Nesse exato instante seu recém-despertado sentido de "detector youki" deu o alarme: atrás de si, uma fonte de energia sinistra, de energia espiritual youkai na forma de uma grande bola de luz imperceptível aos sentidos físicos humanos, aproximava-se a uma velocidade perigosa. Pior ainda, irradiava hostilidade e intenção de matar. Matar todos!

Moka e Kokoa não se aperceberam do perigo senão tardiamente. A moça youkai de cabeleira magenta tinha os sentidos vampíricos embotados por conta do rosário que lacrava seu poder, ao passo que sua irmã caçula ruiva, malgrado não ter seus dons lacrados por um talismã místico, ainda assim estava por demais absorta no ato de se alimentar de Tsukune.

- Perigo! Perigo! – Kou-_chan _voltou afoito, revoando ao redor deles e soltando trissados altíssimos. – Alerta vermelho, alerta vermelho! _Chu_!

E Tsukune berrou: - Moka-_san_, Kokoa-_chan_, CORRAM!

Fez acompanhar o grito de advertência de um forte empurrão em Kokoa, afastando-a bruscamente, na esperança de colocá-la a salvo. Ela e a irmã mais velha, por uma fração de segundo, ouviram uma vibração de asas e viram uma grande sombra negra vinda do alto se aproximando deles. Antes que o trio de jovens lograsse evadir-se, um rugido tonitruante como o som de um trompete muito amplificado encheu o ar.


	8. Capítulo 7

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**7**

Uma terrível explosão rasgou os céus dos arredores da Academia quando o monstro desceu como um meteoro no cemitério abandonado, fazendo a terra tremer sob suas patas. Tinha um corpo leonino que pesava uns 650 quilos, ostentando uma fantástica padronagem de pelo fulvo-avermelhado, um rosto humano de olhos e cabelos e barba negros como a noite, dois longos chifres purpúreos retorcidos, uma longa cauda segmentada terminada em ferrão venenoso como o de um escorpião, de cinquenta centímetros, eriçado de espinhos, e um par de asas coriáceas de dragão na cor cinza-chumbo, que, abertas, conferiam-lhe uma envergadura de oito metros. Media três metros de altura em postura ereta nas quatro patas. Não voava, mas dava saltos gigantescos!

Tanto Tsukune quanto Moka reconheceram aquele rosto, e estremeceram por dentro – era o do homem que ambos haviam visto, horas atrás, nos corredores da Youkai Gakuen.

E tinha um nome (Tsukune recordou-se): Khurshid Shersorkh!

"Ei, Omote", manifestou-se no cérebro de Moka, partindo das profundezas de seu subconsciente, a "voz" telepática de seu alterego lacrado, utilizando a cruz do rosário (que a olhos clarividentes refulgia em vermelho-rubi) como transponder. "É o amigo da Ishigami, o tal do Shersorkh. Eu te disse que o youki dele era poderoso. Esta é a verdadeira natureza dele, um mantícora."

Tsukune, Moka e Kokoa não desviavam a vista da asquerosa cauda escorpioide de colorido avermelhado escuro, com o aguilhão venenoso espinhudo de meio metro, que se curvava sobre o dorso leonino. Tsukune pensou: urgentemente preciso acessar o poder do sangue de vampiro... pra enfrentar e vencer esse cara!

Tsukune leu o youki monstruoso que emanava daquele mantícora e ficou assustado. Seu novo parassentido lhe permitia antecipar e _prever_ basicamente todos os movimentos do antagonista que requeressem energia youkai para serem executados.

- Respondam-me, garotos, antes que eu os mate – falou o monstro quimérico, em tons suaves, mas eivados da mais pura e cruel zombaria. – Qual é a pior coisa do mundo?

Um mononoke charadista? Os três jovens se entreolharam confusos. Essa Coisa queria matá-los. E o que poderia ser "a pior coisa do mundo"? Havia tanta coisa...

- Não sabem a resposta? - questionou o monstro. Sua cabeça agora lembrava uma mistura bizarra e horrenda de traços humanoides e felinoides, um tanto mais larga e com o focinho menos projetado, tudo envolto pela enorme juba de cabelos cor de carvão. Abriu um largo sorriso, exibindo tripla fileira de afiadíssimos dentes triangulares, serrilhados, como os do tubarão-branco, que se encaixavam feito um pente. – Como o escritor inglês George Orwell colocou na boca do seu personagem O'Brien, em seu livro "1984", a pior coisa do mundo varia de indivíduo para indivíduo. Ratos, fogo, água etc. – O sorriso em sua face macabra se alargou ainda mais. – No caso de vocês, moleques, a pior coisa do mundo... sou eu!

As cores de seu campo áurico de tamanho descomunal – vermelho-púrpura raiado de veios negros reluzentes e um excesso de raios amarelo-ouro radiantes, tudo envolto por miríades de faíscas – denotavam a corrupção do poder absoluto, o Poder do Sol, a Magia do Fogo nuclear, e uma excepcional força mental, mas infelizmente desviada para o mal.

- Kokoa-_chan_, Moka-_san_, se abaixem! – gritou Tsukune, jogando-se rapidamente de bruços no chão e, simultaneamente, vendo que Kokoa (cujos dons de leitura de youki, como vampira de raça pura, eram imensamente superiores aos seus) puxara a irmã mais velha pelo braço e se atirara ao solo junto com ela, rolando para trás de um velhíssimo cruzeiro de granito cinzento erodido pelo tempo que mostrava a imagem semidestruída de Cristo crucificado (aquele sítio havia sido um cemitério cristão, "jesuíta", no final da época de Muromachi, quatrocentos anos antes). Um segundo e meio depois, sobreveio uma saraivada de espinhos venenosos de trinta centímetros e a espessura de caniços. Um dos dardos mortíferos passou zunindo a poucos centímetros à esquerda da cabeça de Tsukune. Este sabia por intuição que ser alvejado podia significar uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Duas vampirinhas nobres e um servo carniçal não são páreo para mim – gargalhou a besta fabulosa com corpo de leão com pelo ruivo, asas de dragão e rabo de escorpião. – Eu sou Mantícora, o devorador de homens! Sou a última coisa que vocês verão nesta vida!

- Eu não sou servo de ninguém! – estrilou Tsukune. Aquela mania inexplicável de o tomarem por lacaio de vampiro já começava a irritá-lo.

- Tsukune! – gritou Moka, escondida com a irmã atrás da enorme cruz de pedra.

- Moka-_san_! – ele respondeu. – Eu tô bem!

Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para abrigar-se por trás de um pequeno cenotáfio.

- Não por muito tempo – rugiu o mantícora. No mesmo instante a cauda espinhenta disparou uma chuva de farpas envenenadas na direção do rapaz, que, recorrendo à _vitae _vampírica que corria em suas veias, apanhou uma pesada laje de granito para utilizar como escudo de proteção. Os espinhos bateram na pedra com um estrépito metálico.

"Preciso acabar logo com ele", pensou Tsukune, ofegante. Seus cabelos tornaram-se grisalhos, seus olhos exibiam as pupilas muito contraídas, quase como as de um gato, e as íris brilhando em vermelho sombrio. Estava na forma de ghoul, mas sob controle humano. "Pra proteger a Moka-_san _e a Kokoa-_chan_".

Valendo-se da habilidade de "ler" o fluxo de youki para prever os ataques inimigos ele arremeteu contra o mantícora Khurshid Shersorkh, lançando mão da laje de granito para aparar os venenosos espinhos ósseos que tinham a dureza do aço, habilmente bloqueando ou desviando-se deles. _Foque-se no aqui-agora_.Para sua surpresa, constatou que estava esgotando sua força depressa demais. Não experimentara tamanha fadiga ao surrar, no ano passado, Mizuki Ueshiba dos Antithesis, ou o troll Chopper Rikiishi, ou o demônio yakuza que tentara estuprar Moka durante o festival escolar. _Eu me enfraqueci ao deixar a Kokoa-_chan _beber meu sangue_... _Tanto sangue_... Seu vigor e reflexos sobre-humanos começavam a diminuir. Shersorkh não dava trégua, saltando e disparando a poderosa arma escorpioide cujos espinhos se regeneravam com uma velocidade amedrontadora. Tsukune o bloqueou repetidas vezes, mas não conseguia evadir-se, nem, tampouco, forçá-lo a abrir a guarda.

"Ele é tão veloz quanto um lobisomem em noite de Lua cheia", pensou o estudante, ofegando todo banhado de suor. "Mas eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar da Moka-_san_... de jeito nenhum!"

Arremessou a grande e pesada laje tumular contra Shersorkh, embora as chances de que a mesma pudesse causar algum mal ao imenso leão de semblante semi-humano e cabeça chifruda e cauda de escorpião fossem bastante reduzidas. Mas tinha a esperança de que, pelo menos, lograsse retardá-lo a fim de possibilitar a fuga de Moka e Kokoa para um lugar seguro. "Preciso manter a atenção dele presa em mim, e não nelas."

Uma bola ígnea do tamanho de uma cabeça humana fez explodir no ar a enorme laje de pedra. Tsukune, Moka e Kokoa ficaram estarrecidos. O monstro cuspia bolas de fogo!

- Mostre-me sua força, seu poder, Tsukune Aono – desafiou Shersorkh. Seus olhos, agora amarelo-âmbar, mais pareciam sóis em miniatura. Seus dentes ameaçadores projetavam-se para fora da bocarra que nem punhais alinhados, fileira após fileira. – Ou prefere que eu devore essas patricinhas sanguessugas bem na sua frente?

- Deixa elas em paz, que a sua briga é comigo! - Com o rosto congestionado pelo esforço sobre-humano, Tsukune levantou uma grande lápide de granito negro por cima da cabeça e arremessou-a contra o medonho oponente. Outra bola de fogo, outra explosão. _Faça-o gastar bastante youki, assim poderá antecipar seus movimentos, e rebatê-los_.

O mantícora deu um salto na sua direção a uma tal velocidade que quase não seria possível ao olho humano acompanhar, mas Tsukune, lendo o fluxo de energia youkai do antagonista como quem lê um livro aberto, já se preparara para o ataque, e, reunindo suas forças, lançou-se sobre a criatura antes de receber o golpe fatal que o reduziria a uma posta de carne sangrenta, pronta para ser devorada. Shersorkh ficou sem reação para contra-atacar e foi violentamente atingido no rosto por um par de punhos com o impacto de marretas. Por um instante a besta vacilou, surpreendida e desconcertada, mas logo em seguida golpeou o rapaz com a cauda espinhosa como se fosse uma imensa clava, jogando-o por terra. Tsukune, debilitado pela sangria de Kokoa, não conseguiu reagir a tempo, baqueou e ficou prostrado, mas com a mente lúcida. _Eu vou proteger a Moka-_san _a qualquer preço_.

Não satisfeita, a diabólica criatura abocanhou forte o ombro direito de Tsukune, sadicamente cravando-lhe os dentes férreos, quebrando-lhe os ossos da espádua, dilacerando-lhe músculos e tendões e fazendo-o gritar de dor atroz, e logo depois o suspendeu a três metros do chão, sacudindo-o várias vezes no ar, apenas para atirá-lo de costas no solo árido e pedregoso com o máximo de brutalidade.

Moka soltou um grito de horror.

Tsukune fez menção de levantar-se, a despeito do ombro quebrado queria continuar a lutar, porém as portentosas patas dianteiras de Shersorkh sobre seu tórax o impediram. As demoníacas garras cortantes do impiedoso ser místico rasgaram a camisa e a pele morena do garoto, fazendo o sangue jorrar rubro por todo o seu peito arquejante.

- Estou decepcionado – disse mansamente o mantícora, a suavidade na voz argêntea dissimulando a perversa crueldade que, todos sabiam, era o apanágio da sua raça diabólica, aliada às forças do Mal. – Não posso acreditar que seja você o Tsukune Aono que derrotou o Kuyou, chefe do Comitê de Segurança, surrou o Rikiishi do Clube de Luta Livre e o "Monstro Solitário" Kusabi Midou, e, de quebra, mandou o Kotsubo-_sensei _pro hospital. Ou você ficou fraco porque deixou a ruivinha pirralha sugá-lo até não aguentar mais? Hum! Que ironia do destino! Você queria proteger suas amigas, mas vai morrer por ter tido um gesto de compaixão para com uma delas.

Tsukune soltou um suspiro longo e raivoso. – O que tem contra mim?

- Digamos que estou prestando um favor a uma velha amiga – respondeu Shersorkh. – Ninguém senão você, Aono, é capaz de remover o rosário do pescoço de Moka Akashiya. Com você morto, portanto, o poder vampiro dela nunca mais despertará. Simples, não?

- É, mas você se esqueceu de MEincluir nos seus cálculos, gatão! – berrou uma voz de gasguita que Tsukune conhecia bem. Com um salto espetacular Kokoa colocou-se nas costas do mantícora e, levantando a _jumonji-yari _– uma lança japonesa de dois metros que outra coisa não era senão uma transformação do Kou-_chan_ - que empunhava com as mãos delicadas, afundou violentamente a haste longa na vasta juba negra do monstro-leão grego. A ponta perfurante da lâmina reta (cruzada por outra, perpendicular, ou seja, as "asas" de Kou-_chan_) fincou-se certeira na nuca de Shersorkh e dela arrancou um esguicho escarlate. O demônio urrou de dor e fúria e tentou cravar em Kokoa o perigosíssimo ferrão caudal. Livre do peso das patas bestiais, Tsukune aproveitou a brecha para, concentrando todo seu youki no braço esquerdo, incólume, desferir uma série de socos violentos, um após outro, na cara animaloide da fera maligna extraplanar, que errou o alvo por alguns centímetros.

Rugindo de ira vã, Shersorkh cambaleou sob seu peso. O sangue vazava de sua nuca e manchava de vermelho-ferrugem ou ruivo sujo a magnífica juba de cor azeviche.

Tsukune rolou pela terra apodrecida e se pôs momentaneamente a salvo das garras e presas assassinas. Sua cabeleira, antes grisalha, enegreceu de novo e, concomitantemente, seus orbes amendoados retornaram ao castanho-médio próprio de um ser humano. Tinha o uniforme escolar esfarrapado, o úmero direito fraturado, os tendões dos músculos do manguito rotador rompidos, horríveis lacerações sangrentas no tórax e uma dor excruciante por todo o corpo.

Pensou: "Fui salvo pela Kokoa-_chan_."

Com um pulo a vampira ruiva saiu das costas do monstro, deu uma cambalhota em pleno ar e caiu em pé do lado de Tsukune, com a _yari _(Kou-_chan_) em suas mãos. As íris de seus olhos refulgiam vermelhas como um par de luzes de alerta, e uma densa aura negra de energia youkai misturada de vermelho fluía em torno dela, irradiando em todas as direções, tornando o ar mais pesado e sufocante. Tsukune nunca tinha visto Kokoa desse jeito senão uma única vez, quando, por ocasião de sua chegada à Academia, ela se confrontara com a Ura-Moka desselada naquele mesmo tétrico cemitério e fora golpeada pela irmã mais velha, mas se levantara logo a seguir, exsudando energia sinistra por todos os poros de seu corpo.

- Anda, vem! – ela falou imperiosamente, pegando Tsukune pelo braço esquerdo e o ajudando a se levantar. – Se segura – disse ela depressa, e passou um braço em volta da cintura do rapaz, que ficou estupefato. – E lá vamos nós! – Com um salto espetacular Kokoa se colocou, juntamente com Tsukune, fora do alcance de Shersorkh. E bem a tempo, pois uma bola de fogo branco-azulada cuspida pelo mantícora explodiu no lugar em que naquele momento estiveram o rapaz híbrido e a moça vampira, transformando o solo árido coberto de capim rasteiro numa grande cratera fumegante. Tsukune e Kokoa pousaram bem do lado do cenotáfio de granito que servia de abrigo a Moka, e correram para junto dela.

- Tsukune...! – Moka abraçou o rapaz com força, quase chorando de alegria, ignorando a dor que ele sentia pelo ombro quebrado e ensanguentado, o que o fez soltar um gemido baixo e curto. Ela, sobressaltada, o largou, e disse: - Tsukune... Você tá bem, né?

- É... Eu tô bem... – ele respondeu, fazendo uma ligeira careta de dor. Virou-se para a ruiva, e disse: - _Domo arigato_, Kokoa-_chan_. Obrigado por me salvar.

A vampira _teen _fez um gesto de pouco caso. – Eu te devia uma e agora não devo mais nada. Estamos quites.

Nisso, os três ouviram um rugido alto e delongado se aproximando. Mantícora!

- Vocês vão implorar por uma morte rápida! – bradou a fera vermelha com uma voz altiva e majestosa que soava como uma mistura de trombeta com flauta de Pã. Sua cauda se agitava assustadora e freneticamente expelindo espinhos em todas as direções.

- Moka-_san_... Kokoa-_chan_... Eu protejo vocês! – Tsukune quis levantar-se, de úmero quebrado e tudo, para enfrentar peito a peito o mononoke de mais de meia tonelada, mas Moka gentilmente empurrou-o para trás, de volta ao seu lugar.

- Nem pensar, Tsukune – disse ela, sua voz gentil, porém firme, suave e autoritária, como se ralhasse com uma criança marrenta a quem tivesse de desencorajar. – Trate de ficar sentadinho aí, usando o que aprendeu "comigo", digo, com a "outra eu", pra se curar. Nósprotegemos você. – Virou-se para a irmã. - Certo, Kokoa?

O rosto mongólico da caçula Shuzen, agora tingido pelas cores da vida, crispou-se num sorriso sardônico. - Quer lutar, _onee-chan_? Com rosário e tudo? Outro dia a Kurumu-_chan _me falou que vocês duas juntas já mataram dois ciclopes, e você tava selada.

- É verdade – confirmou Moka, recordando-se da refrega contra os gigantescos capangas de um olho só e patas de bode do antiescola Kiriya Yoshii, no ano passado.

- O quê? - Tsukune exclamou, incrédulo. - Mataram dois ciclopes? Você e a Kurumu-_chan _nunca me falaram disso!

- Depois explico – retrucou Moka laconicamente. Não obstante ter suas capacidades e habilidades restringidas pelo selamento mágico ela continuava a ser uma fêmea da espécie _Homo vampiricus _e não_ Homo sapiens_. – Não saia daqui, hein Tsukune!

- Corre, Moka! – gritaram Kokoa e Tsukune a um só tempo. No instante seguinte ela estava sendo puxada pelos braços, enquanto uma bola de fogo branca muito quente e chamejante cuspida pelo monstro greco-indo-irânico precipitava-se contra o cenotáfio à velocidade de uma bala de fuzil AK-47. O sentido de "radar de youki" de sua irmã caçula e de seu amigo foi sua salvação. Tudo isto se passou num abrir e fechar de olhos, e o granítico monumento sepulcral que lhes servira de abrigo explodiu, transformou-se numa enorme pilha de escombros donde uma grossa coluna de fumaça se elevava para o céu.

A famosa velocidade sobre-humana dos vampiros e ghouls!

- _Uh-huh-huh-huh – _riu Shersorkh, dando um grande salto sustentado por suas asas draconianas cor de chumbo e pousando com um forte estrondo do lado do montão de destroços que havia sido o monumento funerário. – Sofram mais um pouquinho, ralé!

- Quem você tá chamando de ralé, animal? – gritou Kokoa furiosa, ferida em seu orgulho de vampira. – Cê tá com um rombo na nuca maior que o da camada de ozônio graças a mim!

As mãos de Moka rapidamente puxaram a irmãzinha geniosa para dentro de um imenso túmulo de mármore destampado que servia de refúgio a ela e a Tsukune.

- Mas que fedentina insuportável tá aqui dentro! – protestou Kokoa em altos brados. – Kou-_chan_, cadê você?

Por um instante os orbes de Shersorkh pareceram coruscar, para, em seguida, emitir feixes de raios luminosos similares a lasers de alta potência quentes como o Sol, perfurando as paredes de mármore da sepultura descoberta, pulverizando as rochas e fundindo os ossos em seu interior. Visão de calor com a intensidade de 5.000 sóis!

Entretanto, Kokoa, Tsukune e Moka lograram evadir-se a tempo. A habilidade de sensoriamento youki que lhes permitia sentir os movimentos e o fluxo da energia youkai de Shersorkh, antecipando seus ataques, somada à supervelocidade de vampiro mais uma vez salvara as vidas do trio de estudantes. Eles correram como loucos pelo terreno plano coberto de relva festuca, por entre lápides tumulares cinzentas e retorcidas árvores mortas, perseguidos pelos incandescentes feixes de raios de luz emanados das retinas de Shersorkh que derretiam o solo, queimavam e destruíam tudo que obstruísse seu caminho.

- Kou_-chan_! – O berro estridente de Kokoa reboou nas ruínas sepulcrais.

- Esse cara tá brincando de gato e rato com a gente – bufou Tsukune, enquanto ele e as irmãs _kyuuketsuki _se escondiam atrás do colossal "escudo" circular que outra coisa não era senão o corpo transmórfico de Kou-_chan_, monstruosamente esticado e achatado, dotado de resistência preternatural a ataques mágicos. As rajadas de raios térmicos vermelhos que saíam dos olhos do mantícora em linha reta eram aparadas com a maior facilidade.

- Agora chega de brincadeira! – rosnou o monstruoso parente arcadiano da críptica Esfinge do Egito. Por sua vontade, aumentou ao máximo a intensidade do raio avermelhado de energia solar concentrada e volitivamente controlada, provocando uma grande explosão que varreu aquele trecho do cemitério, arrancou do solo pedras tumulares, troncos rugosos de carvalhos, olmos, álamos. Só o deslocamento de ar quente atirou Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa e Kou-_chan_ a dezenas de metros de distância. A aura violeta criada pelo quiróptero formara um escudo esférico de _ki_ em torno deles que os protegera da explosão, mas não da chuva de terra e galhos e folhas agudas e negras arrancados dos ciprestes altaneiros, num canto mais recuado do cemitério.

- Essa foi por pouco...! _Chu_! – guinchava Kou-_chan _em tom lamentoso.

- _Grrrr_! Chega! – Moka se levantou, emputecida, coberta da cabeça aos pés de terra e folhas de cipreste, longas e finas como agulhas. – Chega de ser achincalhada, de ser a "irmãzinha" selada, frágil, vulnerável, a mascote da turma, que precisa ser salva dos vilões!

- Moka-_san_...? – tartamudeou Tsukune, esfarrapado e sujo de terra e poeira e folhas.

- _Onee-chan_...? – balbuciou Kokoa, tão marrom de terra e sujeira quanto os colegas.

Ignorando a irmã e o amigo, e com uma audácia bem pouco usual, Moka deu um passo à frente, respirou fundo e encarou o antagonista extraplanar (que era 1,40m mais alto que ela), os orbes esmeraldinos dela, eivados de mudas acusações, presos aos dele, gélidos a despeito de sua luz alaranjada de lava candente. Em seguida, ela suspendeu a minissaia e, sem se importar com a expressão estupefata do rosto do pobre Tsukune (que teve uma pequena epistaxe ao ver a calcinha e a coxa nua de Moka), agarrou um objeto redondo e chato, atado a uma cinta-liga na coxa direita (desde quando a Moka usa _isto_?), e o tirou com ímpeto. Tratava-se de um pentáculo feito de cobre com o pentagrama dourado inscrito num círculo, irradiando luz num fundo azul, um amuleto protetor associado a Vênus que lhe fora presenteado por Yukari.

- Academia Youkai. Akashiya Moka. Segundo ano, classe 1 – disse ela, a título de apresentação, quase como se entoasse um mantra sagrado. Na sua mão brilhava o pentáculo de cobre polido, com o pentalfa dourado sobre fundo azul.

- A princesinha sanguessuga pensa que pode derrotar o deus Mantícora? - zombou Shersorkh. – Vá tomar uma boa ducha e depois a gente conversa... _Ooops_! _Pardon_, os vampiros de sua estirpe em particular não se dão muito bem com água pura! Uma pena, realmente...

Moka fitou com desdém o pretenso deus maligno. – Cê se acha "o cara", "o tal", o Bam-bam-bam do mundo dos monstros, né? Nos ameaçando com seus espinhos venenosos, seu raio solar da morte e suas bolas de fogo, machucando quem eu amo – ela dedicou um breve olhar a Tsukune – e ainda se intitula um deus! No fundo, cê não passa de um valentão cheio de empáfia, igual aos outros que a gente já derrotou. Reconheça o seu lugar!

Até parecia que era a Ura-Moka quem falava pela boca de seu alterego "suave"!

Usando de agilidade e força sobre-humana que não se esperaria de uma youkai com poderes selados, Moka lançou o amuleto contra o mantícora, que foi violentamente atingido num dos olhos. Shersorkh soltou um grito. Tendo ricocheteado no olho do monstro, e girando velozmente no ar, o pentáculo voltou à mão de sua dona, tal qual um bumerangue. Kokoa e Tsukune ficaram embasbacados.

- Sonhei com algo parecido há alguns dias – Moka explicou laconicamente. – No sonho, eu lançava um amuleto pra golpear um cara que usava uma máscara de Tengu e tinha sequestrado o Tsukune. (Na realidade a mente de Moka inconscientemente abriu uma "porta psíquica" enquanto ela dormia e conectou-se à Moka de um universo paralelo, a qual _realmente _afrontou um dos "Quatro Reis" do crime para ajudar a salvar o Tsukune de lá. _Chu_!)

Tsukune sorriu discretamente. Já testemunhara mais de uma vez a força vampiresca de Moka vir à tona, mesmo com a personalidade meiga e gentil no comando do corpo e os poderes lacrados pelo rosário, sobretudo em situações de grande estresse envolvendo ambos – ela e Tsukune, juntos.

- Sua vadiazinha! – ululou um enfurecido mantícora caolho. Pelo menos, com aquele orbe esquerdo danificado não seria capaz de disparar raios letais por um bom tempo.

- Mostre pra ele, minha irmã! – exclamou Kokoa com um ar triunfal. – Kou-_chan_!_ - _Apanhou o pequeno morcego pardacento, que, no mesmo instante, esticou-se e transformou-se em uma plúmbea _morning star _de dois metros de comprimento por metro e meio de diâmetro na pesada esfera cravejada de pontas de 30cm e aparência assustadora. (Este mononoke tem a capacidade de formar fortes ligações mentais com sua dona, assim captando seu pensamento, seu desejo, e obedecendo-lhe instantaneamente.)

- Academia Youkai. Shuzen Kokoa. Primeiro ano, classe 3 – disse ela, imitando a irmã mais velha, sorriso sardônico a crispar-lhe a face juvenil.

Ao ver Kokoa empunhar a "arma" viva com as duas mãos, tão marcial, Moka teve um arrepio. Conhecia a verdadeira natureza do youkai de nome Nazo Komori, na realidade uma besta-fera que pesava mais de cem quilos e possuía um aspecto medonho, com garras e presas descomunais, mas que, para disfarçar, na presença de todos, Kokoa inclusa, assumia a forma "compacta" de morceguinho. _E pensar que a Kokoa-_chan _quis dá-lo de presente pra mim, no meu aniversário de dez anos_. Todavia, como a pequena Moka, aos dez anos de idade, ainda não possuía superforça para manejá-lo, ao contrário de Kokoa, o "presente" acabou ficando com a meia-irmã caçula mesmo.

- Academia Youkai. Aono Tsukune. Segundo ano, classe 1 – adiantou-se o rapaz, batendo com o punho esquerdo sobre seu coração, esforçando-se por disfarçar a dor que sentia com uma expressão feroz em sua face. (Entrementes, o sangue vampiro de Moka que corria em seu sistema circulatório misturado ao seu sangue mortal, com um incrível poder de regeneração celular espontânea, paulatinamente ia restaurando os tecidos lesionados, cem vezes mais rápido que o ritmo natural de um ser humano. _Chu_!)

- Escória juvenil! – rugiu o mantícora, mostrando o máximo de desprezo apesar do olho esquerdo ferido. – Acham que podem comigo? Com o caçador de homens, o terror da Nova Arcádia? Eu sou indestrutível, sou um deus solar!

Foi quando Tsukune rastreou quatro youkis se aproximando em alta velocidade. _São elas_! _Eu posso senti-las, cada uma delas_!

- Nesse caso é melhor nosincluir também na briga, "Sr. Deus" – interveio uma nova voz feminina, em tom irônico. Esta vinha de cima, das alturas.

Todos se voltaram na direção da voz e puderam ver Kurumu e Ruby voando muito próximas uma da outra – a súcubo, com suas longas asas quirópteras e a cauda que lhe dava estabilidade no voo, e a _karasu onna_, com as seis asas largas de corvo, negras como a noite. Cada uma delas transportava nos braços uma amiga incapaz de voar: Kurumu trazia Mizore e Ruby trazia Yukari.

- A Kurumu-_chan _e as outras! – exclamou Tsukune alegremente. Reconhecera cada uma das meninas por sua energia espiritual youkai bem antes de chegar a visualizá-las.

- Pessoal...! – gritaram Moka e Kokoa a um só tempo.

- Quem são essas pivetes e como ousam...? - indignou-se Shersorkh.

- Nós somos do Clube de Jornalismo da Academia Youkai – respondeu Kurumu.

- Mexer com um dos nossos... – começou Mizore.

- ... é puxar briga com TODAS nós, _desu_! – concluiu Yukari.


	9. Capítulo 8

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**8**

_Aquele que conhece o caminho serve de guardião ao amigo_. _Que Enkidu caminhe à sua frente, ele que viu o caminho, percorreu a estrada, conhece os acessos da mata, todas as tramas malvadas de Chumbaba_! _Já antes protegeu o companheiro_; _seus olhos são iluminados_, _ele também protegerá você_!

Da Epopeia de Gilgamesh, Suméria, Terceira Parte, i, pg. 5 e 251 - 256.

**- **Hmpf... As "amigas"! Ishigami me alertou sobre vocês.

Desta feita Khurshid Shersorkh não cometeu o erro de subestimar seus adversários por considerá-los jovens e inexperientes. Tamanha displicência lhe valera primeiro uma perfuração na nuca, um de seus pontos fracos, e em seguida, uma lesão interna em um dos olhos (o esquerdo), outro ponto fraco de seu corpo revestido de epiderme invulnerável. (Este último impacto rompera o globo ocular, dilacerando a íris, a esclera, a córnea e o cristalino, destruindo a retina e os nervos ópticos. Com as propriedades hiperregenerativas de seu organismo preternatural, levaria de 24 a 48 horas para completar a regeneração das células das partes lesionadas, _chu_!)

Poucos minutos depois que Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby e Yukari fizeram sua aparição, o mantícora foi alvejado simultaneamente por uma saraivada de kunais de gelo disparada pela mulher da neve e por um esquadrão de cartas de Tarot voadoras teleguiadas pela magia da menina bruxa que dava ao baralho de papel cartão duplex a dureza do aço cortante. A reação instintiva de Shersorkh foi cerrar a pálpebra direita e a boca, a fim de proteger os pontos mais vulneráveis de sua anatomia externa que, naturalmente, seriam visados por um inimigo que conhecesse a raça, inclusive suas fraquezas. O ataque concentrado de Mizore e Yukari, apesar do susto inicial, contudo, não logrou sequer arranhar a pele impenetrável aos danos físicos causados por armas brancas e de fogo, venenos, explosões e imune a quase todos os feitiços conhecidos.

- Miserável, desgraçado! – praguejou Kurumu, ofegante, aterrissando sem ruído na relva cinza-esverdeada cheia de urzes bravas, envolvendo seus braços em torno da cintura torneada de Mizore e pressionando fortemente seu busto volumoso contra as costas dela. (Nos últimos meses elas haviam se tornado mais íntimas, especialmente depois do beijo "lésbico" entre Kurumu e Mizore, na dimensão natal das mulheres das neves, encantando temporariamente a Mizore e dando o que falar. _Chu_!)– Sem nem um arranhão no couro...?

- Putinhas! – vociferou Shersorkh, arreganhando a bocarra e mostrando as arrepiantes fileiras de dentes pontiagudos e serrilhados como facas militares Urutu Plus. – Vadiazinhas!

Escaneando todo o seu redor com o olho bom, o monstro quimérico viu-se repentinamente cercado pelas amigas das duas garotas vampiras e do garoto humano/ghoul. Kurumu estava na forma de súcubo completa, com longas asas membranosas de três metros de envergadura, olhos totalmente negros, orelhas pontiagudas, boca de lábios carnudos vermelho-flamejante, garras enormes e afiadas saindo dos dedos das mãos e cauda muito fina terminada em ponta de seta. Lado a lado com ela, Mizore tinha os cabelos azul-cristal, como que feitos de cristais de gelo, olhos rebrilhando em azul total, pele branca luminosa de uma palidez desumana, beirando a transparência, gélida ao toque, e "mãos" descomunais que pareciam grandes garras de cristais de gelo pontiagudos, de aspecto aterrador (além do indefectível "pirulito-sorvete" na boca). Ruby, com as seis grandes asas negras parecidas com as de um corvo distendidas e empunhando na mão direita um _Grimoïre _(capa de madeira forrada de couro marrom com a Triluna e o Pentagrama em alto-relevo), lembrava um anjo caído prestes a lançar maldições contra o antagonista. E Yukari, apesar de pequena e graciosa, trazia numa das mãos o baralho cigano aberto em leque, e, na outra, a temida varinha mágica ostentando o Selo de Salomão que transformava as cartas de Tarot em mortíferas lâminas voadoras tão duras como aço.

_Súcubo, mulher das neves, animaga e bruxa_.Khurshid Shersorkh avaliou as oponentes conforme o nível de ameaça. _Dois demônios de classe B média e duas híbridas, _Ma-jin_, uma de classe A e a outra, classe B superior_. Em si, nenhuma delas era páreo para uma mantícora; porém, como um grupo unido elas representavam uma força a ser levada em conta. Se elas combinassem seus poderes com os das duas vampiras e do ghoul, constituiriam um perigo considerável.

Em contrapartida, teriam eles consciência de que enfrentariam uma das criaturas mais terríveis que a Orbe de Urântia (Terra) jamais conhecera?

- Kurumu-_chan_... Pessoal... – Tsukune correu ao encontro das garotas, seguido de perto por Kokoa, Moka e Kou-_chan _(que voava). – Fico feliz de ver vocês, mas... Como foi que souberam que estávamos correndo perigo? – Estava usando uma tipoia improvisada no ombro direito, feita com a própria gravata, um lenço de seda de Moka e as fitas de cabelo de Kokoa (os cabelos soltos davam a ela um ar mais adulto).

- Agradeça à Yukari-_chan – _respondeu Ruby, indicando a coirmã bruxa com a cabeça. – Foi ela, sensitiva como é, quem pressentiu uma energia maligna que avançava na direção de vocês, e, com sua bola de cristal de quartzo, ela _viu _a aproximação do mantícora, e mostrou essa imagem pra gente. E aqui estamos, todas nós, prontas pra lutar junto com o Tsukune-_san_, a Moka-_san _e a Kokoa-_chan_. – Deu uma olhadela no pequeno morcego e, com um sorriso rápido, acrescentou: - Ah, e você também, Kou-_chan_.

- Coitadinho do Tsukune_-san_! – Yukari exclamou, num misto de aflição e doçura. – Todo rasgado, ferido e coberto de sangue! – Ela dardejou um olhar furioso para Shersorkh. – Esse diabo vermelho é amigo da Ishigami e estava tentando matar o Tsukune-_san_!

- Maldito...! Como se atreve a machucar o Tsukune desse jeito? – A voz de Kurumu soava quase sufocada pela raiva contida. – Nós faremos você sofrer a mesma dor que você causou ao Tsukune!

- É isso aí – endossou Mizore, cujo tom lúgubre e irremediavelmente baixo não deixava entrever o vulcão de ira que borbulhava dentro dela. – Se prepare pro pior!

- Chega de papo! – rugiu a criatura antropófaga de Nova Arcádia, estufando o peito. Shersorkh curvou o corpanzil de leão, coberto de padronagens e marcas púrpuras, tensionou a musculatura poderosa preparando-se para pular, e ergueu a cauda vermelha escura provida de ferrão em posição de ataque. (Tendo esgotado a sua munição de espinhos letais, demandaria mais 24 horas para voltarem a crescer.) A envergadura total das asas de dragão de oito metros conferia-lhe uma aparência ainda mais aterrorizante.

Sorrindo jubiloso e feroz, ele encarou o círculo que se fechava ao seu redor e então pulou para o meio deles, pousando com um estrondo – um leão atroz entre gnolls. Tentando mirar Tsukune com o olho bom (o direito), Shersorkh abriu sua bocarra e expeliu uma grande bola de fogo na direção do rapaz que era o pivô daquele grupelho heterogêneo de estudantes.

– Se afaste, Tsukune! – gritou sua habilidade elemental de criar e controlar o gelo e a neve, a _yuki onna_ ergueu uma barreira de gelo mágico - _Hyô no Kekkai -_ à sua frente que resistiu ao impacto do bólido ígneo.

- Hmmm... Que interessante – Khurshid Shersorkh comentou ligeiramente.

Batendo suas longas asas membranosas a dez metros de altura, Kurumu esvoaçou em torno do grupo de amigos, encarando o mantícora que sorria malevolamente com a cauda terminada em aguilhão levantada acima da cabeça chifruda, alguns metros à frente de Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Yukari, Ruby e Mizore.

- Sofra, maldito! – exclamou a súcubo, furiosa. (À sua volta reluzia uma aura astral de um vermelho intenso, muito escuro na fronte e em cada lado da nuca, cheia de raios e uma adição de cinza. _Chu_!)

No mesmo instante Shersorkh viu horrorizado o solo calcário pardacento e firme ser violentamente arrebentado por dezenas de monstruosas raízes semoventes, ondulando como cobras de coloração verde-esbranquiçada, cinza e amarela, que se enroscavam nas suas quatro patas e na sua cauda venenosa, prendendo-o e imobilizando-o por completo, como se correntes do Tártaro fossem. Depois surgiram plantas carnívoras de tamanho gigante, as terríveis e odiosas _garigari _e _hanabake_, ávidas por seu sangue quente e sua carne fresca.

- _Devorem-no_! – bradou a voz da súcubo Kurumu Kurono. Era o próprio pesadelo.

- O que será que deu nele? - Tsukune observava o mantícora enrijecer o corpo, como que preso a grilhões invisíveis, as asas eriçadas, o olho bom esbugalhado de pavor.

- Só pode ser coisa da Kurumu-_chan – _respondeu Moka. – É o poder de uma súcubo de criar ilusões. Ela já usou esse poder duas vezes antes, lembra? Da primeira vez, no ano passado, contra aquele monstro-lesma, o tal do Nagare Kano, que tentou chantageá-la, e no começo deste ano, contra mim, quando o Horehore-_kun_, o "vaso de namorico" da Yukari-_chan_ me enfeitiçou, e eu quis pegar você. – Riu. – Não é nem um pouco agradável.

Shersorkh reagiu e, usando suas habilidades mágicas para criar e manipular o fogo envolveu seu corpo em uma aura flamejante, uma labareda de fogo branco-azulado de tamanha intensidade que Tsukune e suas amigas levaram as mãos ao rosto tentando se proteger do calor e brilho intoleráveis. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, constatou que as raízes e as plantas assassinas não eram consumidas pelas chamas que lançava. _Impossível_...! _Não passa de uma miragem_!

- Merda, a mente dele está vencendo a ilusão! – praguejou Kurumu, pousando de asas abertas junto dos amigos. Ela achava o mantícora cada vez mais odioso, na medida em que ele a fazia lembrar-se do kitsune Kuyou: todo arrogante e prepotente, com poderes mágicos baseados no fogo, querendo matar o _seu _amado Tsukune e ainda por cima capaz de derrotar seu poder mental e hipnossugestivo.

- Suas aprendizes babacas de monstro! – rugiu Shersorkh, recuperando sua arrogância habitual. – Truques mentais não são páreo para o Supremo Rei das florestas de Tambar e de Finlaril, de Amien, Kendel e Siltam. Entreguem-me o humano chamado Tsukune Aono, e eu terei misericórdia de vocês. Não gosto de lutar com crianças.

- Quem você tá chamando de criança? - rosnou Kokoa, ferida em seu orgulho.

- Mas são estas "crianças" , como você diz, que vão dar uma lição inesquecível no Supremo rei sei-lá-de-onde – disse Mizore, agachada e com as manoplas de cristal de gelo tocando o solo em seu derredor. De repente todo o chão embaixo das patas do mantícora se rompeu e fileiras após fileiras de estalagmites de gelo brotaram em profusão caótica, formando um bloco único que engoliu a fera em questão de segundos. Desta vez não era ilusão, pois todos testemunharam o evento. O corpo felinoide de Shersorkh acabou incrustado dentro de um iceberg em miniatura de cor azul clara, uma prisão de gelo gigante à prova de fuga.

Que nem um escaravelho lacrado em âmbar!

Mizore Shirayuki usara seu poder de _yuki onna _que consistia em resfriar a matéria a temperaturas abaixo de zero e congelar tanto a umidade do ar quanto a água contida em camadas do subsolo. O chão à sua volta, num raio de vários metros, era terreno regelado.

- Valeu, Mizore-_chan_! Você mostrou a ele! – Seus amigos a aplaudiram em coro. Em resposta, a linda mulher das neves sorriu timidamente, como era de seu feitio, sem tirar da boca pequena e sensual o pirulito gelado que lhe servia de "refrigerador móvel".

De repente, o ciclópico bloco de gelo começou a brilhar em vermelho, tal como uma rocha em brasa, evaporando numa velocidade assustadora. Em dois segundos assemelhava-se a um pequeno sol branco caído na terra, irradiando tanta luz e calor que quem o fitasse ficaria cego. Em sete segundos, o mantícora Khurshid Shersorkh avançava majestosamente como um tigre real através da densa nuvem de vapor que havia sido um mini-iceberg. Sua padronagem de pelo irradiava uma exótica luminosidade em tom vermelho-azulado.

Os jovens do Clube de Jornalismo ficaram estarrecidos com essa demonstração de poder do demônio greco-indo-iraniano. Mizore, de tão perplexa, deixara cair o pirulito de sua boca, uma falta imperdoável para uma mulher das neves adulta fora de seu mundo.

- Sem chance...! Não pode ser! - ela balbuciou em voz baixa.

- Abominável garota das neves! – Shersorkh gargalhou. – Você pensou que alguma magia do tipo "concha de gelo" conseguiria prender um ser que tem o poder de emanar luz e calor como o próprio Sol? Posso ionizar toda e qualquer matéria, podendo com isso gerar temperaturas da ordem de 1.000.000 K, comparáveis às da coroa solar. – Percebendo que a autoconfiança das parceiras de Tsukune sofrera um forte abalo, o monstro desferiu mais uma estocada psicológica: - Por Mitra! Se eu liberasse meu verdadeiro poder destruiria todas as ilhas do Japão!

Sete gargantas juvenis engoliram em seco (sem contar o morceguinho, _chu_!).

- Turma, ele é um só e nós somos sete – disse Tsukune, esforçando-se por demonstrar confiança e otimismo perante suas amigas. – Perdão, Kou-_chan_, oito! Lembrem-se do que a Ura-_san _falou pra nós quando treinamos juntos, ontem, no "Paraíso". Somos capazes de qualquer coisa se unirmos nossas forças.

(Para um bom número de fãs, tanto youkais quanto humanos, tal frase tornar-se-ia o bordão mais conhecido de Tsukune Aono, _de-chu_!)

- Tsukune tem razão! – exclamou Moka, exortando as amigas à ação. – Juntas temos mais chance de vencer. – Apontou o dedo indicador para Shersorkh. - Nós todas contra ele!

- É isso aí! – endossou Kurumu. De seus dedos projetavam-se unhas longas e afiadas como espadas adamantinas, capazes de cortar troncos de árvores que nem manteiga. – Façamos uma formação em linha, como na vez em que demos aquela surra no Gin-_senpai_, lembram? Foi neste mesmo cemitério.

- Pelos chifres de ouro de Mitra! – trovejou Shersorkh furioso, jogando a cabeça para trás e sacudindo a cabeleira negra em forma de juba, como faria um verdadeiro leão. – Se eu quiser, posso acabar com vocês, moleques, com apenas um jato de plasma de alta intensidade...!

Pulando para frente, Mizore bateu com suas garras descomunais na terra e congelou o pedaço de chão sob as patas animalescas do mantícora num raio de vários metros, a fim de torná-lo extremamente escorregadio para derrubar o inimigo.

– Gosta de patinar, Shersorkh-_san_? - ela perguntou, irônica. Sendo quadrúpede, contudo, o mantícora resistiu com facilidade à manobra da _yuki onna _para fazê-lo tombar, pois possuía uma estabilidade muito maior em suas quatro patas do que um "mero" bípede. Shersorkh cuspiu outra bola de fogo, mas, pelejando por manter o equilíbrio no gelo liso e escorregadio e com o campo de visão periférico diminuído pela perda total da vista esquerda, errou o alvo. O grande globo de fogo fez explodir uma antiga lápide em cruz céltica de granito negro, situada entre as árvores desfolhadas. Mizore revidou com várias lanças de gelo disparadas na direção do monstro. Por reflexo, Shersorkh fechou a pálpebra direita. Isto lhe salvou o olho que restava. Foi quando uma nova e violenta rajada de lâminas de Tarot aladas o atingiu. Era Yukari em ação.

- Ainda hei de arrancar o seu outro olho! – disse ela, que tinha o semblante infantil transformado em uma máscara de puro ódio. O largo leque de cartas que portava entre o polegar e os dedos da mão esquerda, mostrando a parte de trás com o Hexagrama, fechou-se e inverteu-se, dessa vez exibindo o outro lado, com as imagens dos Arcanos maiores e menores, sobressaindo-se, entre elas, a da lâmina 16 – A Torre Fulminada, representando a queda, a catástrofe, a destruição divina. Era um "recado" ao adversário.

Por um breve espaço de tempo, prevaleceu uma espécie de equilíbrio entre ataque e defesa: Shersorkh cuspindo a esmo bolas de fogo que passavam ao largo do alvo e despedaçavam as lápides dos túmulos nas imediações, em virtude da necessidade de proteger seu único olho intacto do ataque combinado de lanças de gelo e cartas de Tarot mágicas, da parte de Mizore e Yukari, sem dar trégua sequer por uma fração de segundo, desencadeando explosões de energia mística que abalaram o silêncio sepulcral. Mas então o demônio quimérico correu em disparada, saltou sobre as jovens ayashis e levantou voo. O deslocamento de ar provocado pelo movimento das longas e horripilantes asas draconianas, equivalente a um vento forte grau 7 na Escala Beaufort, agitou os galhos das árvores, tangeu nuvens de poeira translúcida, fazendo com que Mizore e Yukari se desequilibrassem momentaneamente – além de carregar o chapéu de bruxa de Yukari e levantar as minissaias de cinco das seis garotas (exceto Ruby, que, como sempre, usava saia longa), deixando suas calcinhas à mostra perante um embasbacado Tsukune, que teve uma ligeira epistaxe.

- Desgraçado filho duma puta! – esbravejou Kokoa, com o rosto vermelho de raiva e de vergonha, puxando a minissaia para baixo. – Como é que ele consegue voar com todo aquele peso? Mais de meia tonelada, né?

- Do mesmo jeito que os dragões ocidentais, eu acho – resmungou Yukari, correndo atrás do chapéu cônico. – Com capacidade de flutuação criada pelos ossos ocos, leves, e pelo hidrogênio gasoso armazenado nas vesículas de voo como subproduto da digestão dos alimentos, mais as asas iguais às dos morcegos ou dos pterossauros, que se sustentam em quatro pontos e não só em dois, como as das aves. Por outro lado, usando hidrogênio, que é um gás combustível, pra se manter no ar, o bicho também pode produzir fogo, e lançar aquelas bolas de fogo pela boca, desde que disponha de um catalisador pra tanto. Dragões ocidentais conseguem isso mastigando pepitas de platina, ou platina em pó...

- Vejam lá! Ele está voltando! – exclamou Moka, estendendo a mão delicada e apontando o dedo indicador para o alto. – Vai nos atacar por cima!

Já se podia ouvir o urro ameaçador da fera quimérica, o ruflar de suas asas poderosas se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Corram! Se espalhem! – gritou Tsukune. Os jovens dispersaram-se em pânico.

Caindo como um meteoro em chamas, o globo incandescente cuspido por Shersorkh chocou-se com o solo raso e pedregoso salpicado por grandes manchas verdes dos juncos, ervas e arbustos baixos de charco. A explosão resultante sacudiu a terra e criou uma profunda cratera fumegante no lugar em que havia um arranjo bizarro de velhas lápides, urnas, estátuas de gárgulas e um Buda sorridente, altares quebrados e caveiras pintadas com tinta fosforescente, tudo coberto de musgo, de hera e outras plantas rasteiras.

- E eu que achava puxado o treino com a "Moka Interior"! – desabafou Tsukune, ofegante. Estava entocado no fundo de uma cova de um metro e meio de profundidade aberta no capim alto, por entre pedras tumulares rachadas. Colocou a cabeça para fora com cautela, e para seu alívio, viu Ruby e Kurumu empoleiradas no alto dos galhos retorcidos das árvores desfolhadas próximas, enquanto Yukari e Mizore, que tinham se escondido atrás de um amontoado de lápides abandonadas, apressaram-se em correr para junto do precioso amigo. Quanto a Moka e Kokoa, as duas haviam se abrigado debaixo do "guarda-chuva" gigante antimíssil que era o Kou-_chan_, monstruosamente esticado acima delas.

Quando Tsukune saiu do buraco no chão, as garotas foram se reunindo à sua volta. Foi nesse momento que o rugido leonino voltou a ecoar, desde as alturas, pelo descampado.

- Lá vem o velho monstro caolho de novo! – gritou Kokoa, apontando para o céu.

- Esperado de uma mantícora – disse Ruby, pensando nervosamente. – Mantícoras mergulham do céu e agarram a vítima com suas garras frontais, dando mordidas violentas no pescoço ou outro ponto vital. Ou ferem-na usando o ferrão da cauda, cujo veneno pode matar um oni em questão de horas.

- E o Shersorkh quer matar o Tsukune! – gritou Kurumu em tom exaltado.

- Vamos formar um escudo humano em torno do Tsukune, rápido! – ordenou Moka em tom apressado. – Você também, Kokoa!

- Peraí, turma – protestou timidamente Tsukune. – Eu também posso lutar, não tô inválido não...

- Com o ombro quebrado? Nem pensar, Tsukune!

- E o Shersorkh tem o olho esquerdo vazado! Empatamos...

Ignorando seus protestos, as seis garotas formaram um círculo defensivo em seu derredor. Corpos, punhos, garras, asas, clava (Kou-_chan_) e varinha mágica. Tal como uma ave de rapina lançando-se sobre a presa, o mantícora precipitou-se do céu azul-acinzentado em voo rasante e atacou rugindo furiosamente. Ao que tudo indicava estava decidido a arrebatar Tsukune nos artelhos de aço das patas bestiais. (_Carne humana_! Sua boca salivava de prazer diante da perspectiva de degustar essa iguaria.)

Ruby tirou de seu _Grimoïre _numerosos ofudas, recitou o encantamento apropriado e atirou-os ao ar. Instantaneamente, os talismãs de papel se transformaram em miríades de corvos formando uma imensa nuvem negra que envolveu Shersorkh, bicando-o sem dó, piorando-lhe a visibilidade, impedindo-o de atacar Tsukune e suas amigas. Graças a esta magia, conhecida como _Hyaku Kuro Karasu_, os jovens do Clube de Jornalismo escaparam das garras letais do inimigo voador que, furioso, incinerou com uma imensa língua de fogo os pássaros negros que o acossavam de todos os lados, apenas para constatar que os mesmos não passavam de shikigamis, meras marionetes de papel animadas por espíritos de animais invocados por amuleto mágico – e uma bela arapuca, pois, ao tentar destruí-los, os corvos explodiram todos ao mesmo tempo ao seu redor com um relâmpago ensurdecedor, como se milhares de bombas-relógio de grande poder destrutivo detonassem sincronizadas na mesma fração de segundo.

Por um momento Shersorkh ficou desnorteado, só por um momento.

- Eu vou matar todos vocês! – rugiu ensandecido, descendo rasante contra Tsukune e suas companheiras que fugiam, para retalhá-los com as garras afiadíssimas e dilacerar sua carne com as três fileiras de dentes avantajados. – Vou me refestelar na carne e no sangue de vocês!

No mesmo instante Yukari apontou sua varinha na direção de Shersorkh, tentando mirar o olho bom, e gritou: - _Ketsumakuen_...! _Conjunctivitus_! – Sua voz estava estridente de desespero.

Imediatamente o olho direito de Shersorkh nublou-se, congestionado, alagado por uma torrente incontrolável de lágrimas. Estava cego!

- Maldição dos Infernos...! – ululou, sem, contudo, se desviar do alvo, atacando com as enormes garras nas patas dianteiras e o ferrão na cauda. As garras passaram longe, o rabo monstruoso de aracnídeo foi habilmente desviado pela clava espinhosa de Kokoa (Kou-_chan_). Kurumu e Mizore entreolharam-se. Embora sem entender bem o que acontecia, resolveram aproveitar a deixa e partiram com tudo para cima do monstro alado subitamente cego, momentaneamente desorientado. _Dueto de Branco e Preto Número 9_ ("sofrimento")! Shersorkh não pôde evitar o ataque desferido com precisão pela garota-demônio alada de longas garras afiadas, que abriria um fino, reto e profundo talho da bochecha ao pescoço, rasgando a carne de qualquer ser vivente cuja pele não possuísse resistência sobrenatural. No mesmo instante Mizore saltando para o ar golpeou-o com um soco congelante, acertando seu focinho em cheio, deixando-o entorpecido pelo frio, sem dar tempo de reagir. Tudo isto transcorreu no intervalo de uma batida do coração.

Shersorkh, ainda aturdido e confuso, balançou e vacilou no ar. Seu corpo esguio e flexível fulgurou como o Sol, irradiando tanta luz e calor que dissipou a magia congelante da manopla de gelo de Mizore, que deixava seus movimentos mais lentos.

Apesar de ter sido privada do sentido de visão aguçada, a terrível fera demoníaca suportou o ataque combinado da súcubo e da mulher das neves, que anteriormente fora bem sucedido contra um gigantesco Minotauro e um _Doppelgänger_ personificando a Ura-Moka. Em seguida, o mantícora subiu bem alto, descreveu um arco descendente e, guiado pelo olfato superdesenvolvido que lhe permitia distinguir sua presa humana no solo, em meio a um bando fugitivo de youkais fêmeas, mergulhou atrás deles, ruflando as asas draconeas freneticamente. Foi quando uma voz feminina que vinha de mais alto se fez ouvir:

- Agora é comigo, _Khâje _Khurshid Shersorkh!

O monstro cego foi de súbito enredado em dezenas de tentáculos de sombras e escuridão que saíam das seis largas asas negras corvídeas de Ruby, que pairava no ar, logo acima dele. Uma aura astral reluzindo em violeta-azul-índigo fluía em torno dela.

- Por todos os demônios ululantes do Tártaro! – Shersorkh debateu-se, mas os tentáculos viscosos de vinte metros de puro negror, fruto da disciplina Tenebrosidade da bruxa, enroscavam-se em torno do corpo leonino, envolvendo-o como feixes de ataduras de uma múmia egípcia, espremendo-o em um amplexo fatal. Que nem amarras infernais, braços do Abismo!

- Nem a "Moka Interior" conseguiria escapar desses tentáculos de trevas – declarou Ruby com ar triunfal. – São feitos do próprio _akasha_, ou quintessência, que é o coração da escuridão cósmica e que a minha magia tornou palpável e tangível.

- Por Aka Manah, por Druj, por Aeshma e por Dahak! - Shersorkh praguejou urrando, praticamente imobilizado no céu como se fosse vítima de bondage, à medida que aquelas negras tiras espectrais das asas de Ruby lhe drenavam as forças. Uma certa quantidade de rubra energia ígnea, por vontade do monstro, concentrou-se em torno de sua cabeça, comprimindo-se até formar uma coroa de fúria. Isto apenas exacerbou-lhe a ira, dando-lhe uma overdose de força, mobilidade e agilidade, as marcas em sua pelagem começaram a luzir e ele entrou em frenesi rompendo os tentáculos negros de pura sombra. Em seguida, voou em disparada de volta para cima, batendo furiosamente as grandes asas coriáceas cor de chumbo e sumiu aceleradamente entre as nuvens. Isso resultou numa ventania que quebrou os galhos das árvores, arrancou vários arbustos, levantou uma grande nuvem de poeira e fez Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Kokoa, Kurumu e Mizore se desequilibrarem e caírem um por cima do outro.

Ruby, extenuada, pousou perto deles e recolheu as asas. (Sua tribo, embora ligada à Bruxaria Tradicional, absorvera elementos xamânicos da magia oriental, mesclando-os às suas raízes europeias, ao passo que a família de Yukari, apesar de residir no Japão, preservara a pureza das Tradições Familiares da antiga Bruxaria Europeia, conquanto ambas sejam bruxas hereditárias de sangue puro. _Chu_!)

Yukari foi a primeira a se levantar e, puxando Tsukune e Moka pelas mãos, exclamou: - Anda, gente, vamos embora! Esse feitiço só afeta a visão por alguns minutos. O Shersorkh vai voltar, e mais furibundo que nunca.

- Então temos que aproveitar enquanto é tempo e fugir daqui – replicou Tsukune. Kurumu e Mizore retornaram às suas respectivas formas humanas. Em três tempos os jovens colegiais e Kou-_chan _na forma de morcego-spix escafederam-se pelo cemitério afora. Urgia alcançar a segurança da Academia Youkai e notificar o Diretor.

- Que feitiço foi aquele que você jogou no olho do Shersorkh, Yukari-_chan_? - perguntou Tsukune, ardendo de curiosidade, enquanto todos corriam por entre as árvores e os túmulos, tentando salvar suas vidas.

- _Conjunctivitus_, "conjuntivite" em latim – respondeu a menina bruxa prodígio, sem diminuir o passo. – É uma maldição, quero dizer, um feitiço ofensivo que afeta os olhos e a visão da vítima, mas só temporariamente. E é um dos poucos feitiços que funcionam contra mantícoras. Outros, inclusive as três Maldições Imperdoáveis, são repelidos por sua pele, mas os olhos são um dos seus pontos fracos. E a garganta.

- E a nuca – interveio Kokoa, até então correndo calada ao lado de Moka. – Sei disso porque furei a nuca do bichão. Eu mesma!

- E eu pensava que a magia da Yukari-_chan _só servia pra fazer chover panelas e bacias nas cabeças dos outros, ou levitar cartas de Tarot metalizadas – comentou Kurumu com genuíno assombro, os enormes seios balouçantes subindo e descendo ritmicamente sob o suéter e a camisa do uniforme escolar enquanto ela corria. – De onde você tirou aquilo?

- Aprendi com uma prima-torta que mora no Brasil e estuda na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Yjurerê-Mirim, na Ilha de Santa Catarina. Durante todos os meses em que a Academia Youkai esteve em recesso, eu e ela trocamos correspondência, e quando ela foi nos visitar lá em casa, nas férias da escola de magia, nós duas ensinamos técnicas e feitiços uma para a outra. _Desu_!

Não houve quem não se admirasse com as revelações da pequena Yukari. Tsukune rememorou igualmente o que Moka lhe confidenciara, naquela manhã no refeitório, sobre o _bullying _sofrido no ginasial japonês, e o que ele próprio contara a ela sobre sua nova amiga, uma humana, brasileira, socorrida por ele durante o período de recesso escolar. Pior ainda, Kurumu e a "Moka Exterior" saindo na porrada com dois ciclopes e liquidando os gigantes! Pensou com seus botões: "Quão pouco, na verdade, a gente conhece uns dos outros, apesar da nossa tão alardeada amizade de mais de um ano e meio."

- Só pra gente se situar, Yukari-_chan – _começou a dizer Mizore numa voz baixa e macia – por quanto tempo o Shersorkh vai ficar cego?

- Uns quinze minutos, talvez vinte, no máximo. Gastei bastante youki nisso, _desu_.

- Eu só queria entender porque esse cara quer matar o Tsukune – disse Mizore num murmúrio. – Além do gosto por carne humana, como toda mantícora.

- É porque eu sou o único que pode tirar a cruz do rosário da Moka-_san _– respondeu Tsukune amargamente. – Ele acha que, se eu for morto, o superpoder da Moka vampira não despertará nunca mais.

- Será que ele não sabe sobre o Belmont? - indagou Kokoa, aludindo ao Chicote Lendário "Matador de Vampiros", que também tinha o poder de cancelar o selo sagrado do rosário de Moka.

- Certamente que não – Ruby garantiu com firmeza. – O Belmont é um item mágico supersecreto, e, se nem a Ishigami sabe dele, muito menos o Shersorkh, que só dispõe das informações dadas pela Ishigami.

"Oba!", pensou Kokoa toda contente. "Quer dizer que, mesmo que o Tsukune morra, a Moka _onee-chan _pode se transformar na Moka _onee-sama_ numa boa, sem precisar tirar o rosário. Que alívio!"

(Prudentemente, preferiu guardar suas reflexões só para si, pois tinha consciência de que não seriam bem recebidas na presença do "Fã-Clube do Tsukune Aono". _Chu_!)

- Seja como for, tem algo de errado com esse mantícora, esse Shersorkh... – conjeturou a _karasu onna_, como se entabulasse um monólogo. – Ele não está usando todo o poder que tem, como se estivesse se segurando contra nós.

- Tá falando daquela baboseira que ele disse sobre destruir o Japão? - retrucou a cética Kurumu, cujo ritmo diminuía a cada passada. – Pura lorota, eu aposto.

- Não é não, Kurumu-_san_ – interveio Yukari em defesa da bruxa mais velha. ("Nada é mais forte nesse mundo que o laço entre as bruxas", é o que dizem, _chu_!) – Mantícoras são bestas-feras mágicas que os antigos gregos e persas localizaram na Índia, mas que nós, os bruxos, sabemos serem nativas dos Bolsões Dimensionais de Arcádia. São tão poderosas quanto os outros monstros que são mestres do fogo, como youkos, fênixes e dragões ocidentais. Um bicho desses, irado, consegue destruir cidades inteiras e mover montanhas com facilidade, _desu_!

- Ei, devagar aí! Aonde pensam que vão? - inquiriu uma voz gutural e áspera que fez Tsukune e suas companheiras se voltarem, sobressaltados, na direção de um amontoado ruinoso de pedras de mármore, manchado de umidade e parcialmente escondido entre a vegetação rasteira, que devia ter sido um monumento funerário há mais de dois séculos. Um ser vagamente humanoide saiu de trás dele. Tinha cerca de dois metros de altura e um corpo gorilesco que pesava trezentos quilos, com braços anormalmente longos, verdadeiras pernas dianteiras, e mãos e pés de tamanho descomunal. Usava o uniforme de estudante da Academia Youkai, mas os pés e as mãos enormes, assim como a face grotesca, bestial, de focinho achatado com narinas amplas, orelhas pontudas, dentes caninos proeminentes e grandes olhos azuis e ardentes, estavam cobertos de pelagem abundante duma tonalidade azul-petróleo. Parecia o personagem Hank McCoy, o "Fera", dos quadrinhos americanos dos _X-Men_. – Não deixarei que voltem pra academia. Vocês já eram!

Kurumu e Mizore assumiram posição de ataque, garras longas e afiadas e manoplas de gelo pontiagudo à mostra, e Yukari levantou sua varinha mágica. Tsukune, porém, tomou a frente, e disse:

- Deixem ele comigo.

Seus olhos já não exibiam nada de humano; o resplendor avermelhado das íris e as pupilas em fendas verticais mostravam que estava na forma de semighoul, ou semicarniçal.

Com um rugido que poderia ser ouvido a duzentos metros de distância, o medonho youkai gorilesco se lançou na direção de Tsukune, que viu a enorme criatura de pelos azuis e aspecto quase-humano correndo sobre as pernas curtas e curvadas cobrir a distância que os separava numa velocidade assustadora, os braços compridos e disformes estendidos, terminando em mãos descomunais com garras negras prontas para despedaçá-lo. Esperando o momento certo, Tsukune realizou uma rotação completa no eixo da perna direita, ficando de costas para o antagonista, e deu um potente coice para trás que acertou o youkai no estômago. Tamanho foi o impacto do chute giratório, _ushiro-geri_, que arremessou o homem-fera por vários metros contra um grande tronco de um olmo, que partiu-se ao meio.

- Fraco – disse Tsukune em tom frio. Os olhos vermelhos de pupilas fendidas faziam-no parecer um demônio fugido de algum abismo infernal. – Conheça seu lugar.

- Parece que a Ura-_san _está fazendo escola – cochichou Yukari para Moka.

As garotas não cabiam em si de espanto. Já haviam testemunhado a superforça de Tsukune total ou parcialmente transformado em ghoul, mas era um tanto quanto chocante ouvi-lo repetir o bordão que caracterizava a versão mais sombria e arrogante, cheia de si, da bela vampira Moka Akashiya – a temida "Moka Interior". (Nessa exibição de força e poder haveria o desejo inconsciente de provar que estava à altura da supervampira arrogante, não apenas como discípulo, mas, igualmente, como parceiro, e que já deixara de ser um reles rapazola humano fracote necessitando da proteção de um bando de mulheres youkais?)

O monstro azul peludo jazia inconsciente no chão. Apesar de não ter morrido, sofrera várias escoriações em seu corpo atarracado, além de ter quebrado as duas pernas, as clavículas direita e esquerda e cinco costelas do lado direito. Sangrava pelo nariz e ouvidos.

Os vívidos orbes castanhos de Tsukune espelhavam seu regresso à condição humana. Disse: - Não podemos levá-lo conosco. Assim que chegarmos na academia, vou pedir que mandem alguém da enfermaria pra socorrer este cara.

- Pessoal... – principiou Kokoa, que detectara uma formidável youki vinda do ar, direção leste-oeste, em alta velocidade.

- Afinal, por que é que esse manezão queria comprar briga com a gente? - Kurumu indagou-se em voz alta.

- Porque ele trabalha pra mim! – trovejou das alturas uma voz já conhecida.

– Shersorkh voltou e vai nos atacar de novo! – gritou Ruby. Os olhos dos jovens procuraram pelo inimigo, no céu sempre nublado. E lá estava ele – um prodigioso vulto alado que se aproximava vertiginosamente trazendo consigo a desgraça, a destruição e a morte.

Era óbvio que o efeito do feitiço _Conjunctivitus _de Yukari havia passado.

- Isto deverá retardá-lo – exclamou a _karasu onna_, que tirou de seu inseparável livro de conhecimentos mágicos um pergaminho com o octograma, símbolo místico de plenitude e regeneração, ligado ao I Ching, com o qual invocou centenas e centenas de corvos que se transformaram em perfurantes shurikens de ferro que passaram a atacar o mantícora em pleno ar. Shersorkh reagiu por instinto, golpeando furiosamente com as patas dianteiras de cinco artelhos providos de garras afiadíssimas, enquanto flutuava no ar batendo suas escamosas e coriáceas asas de dragão. Mas as longas e finas lâminas mágicas o atacavam na face repetidas vezes e se desviavam de suas patadas, sem dar trégua, o que o obrigava a fechar o olho único a fim de evitar que fosse lesionado e confiar em seus outros sentidos.

- Seus truquezinhos de mágica não vão livrá-los de mim! – a criatura quimérica urrou enquanto tentava evadir-se do assédio agressivo dos shurikens de _Onmyoujutsu_ de Ruby, voando bem alto à velocidade do raio e lançando rajadas de fogo plasmático. Grande parte das lâminas aladas envolvidas com youki cravara-se no rosto, garganta, nuca e dorso do mantícora que nem arpões numa baleia, sem, entretanto, causar maiores danos à pele grossa que lhe proporcionava uma defesa contra armas mundanas e a maioria dos feitiços.

- Vejam só, aquele ouriço-cacheiro voador gigante! – exclamou Yukari alegremente. – Ou então, é uma équidna-de-focinho-curto voadora gigante, _desu_.

Os demais riram.

- Seus merdinhas, riam disto! – gritou Shersorkh com raiva. Ato contínuo, ele abriu sua boca e expeliu uma bola incandescente azul-branca que caiu como um meteoro em chamas no local em que naquele momento estiveram Tsukune e suas amigas.

No momento seguinte, só se via a poeira fina e quente que subia da cratera no chão.

- Sorte nossa que ele não consegue fazer pontaria com um único olho – resfolegou Kurumu, que correra como nunca. Seu peito arfava e seu coração batia apressado.

- Isso não o torna menos perigoso – retrucou Moka, sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a da súcubo. Junto delas estavam Kokoa, tendo Kou-_chan _pousado na sua cabeça, Yukari, Tsukune, Ruby e Mizore.

- Vai nos atacar outra vez! – exclamou Kokoa, que apontou, trêmula, para o demônio voador animaloide que descia rápido na direção dos estudantes, que podiam visualizar no interior daquela bocarra escancarada uma enorme esfera de plasma candente se formando.

- Não esquenta não, pessoal, que eu tô aqui – replicou Mizore, com sua tradicional impassibilidade e frieza. Estendeu a mão revestida de enormes cristais pontiagudos de gelo para cima e, mediante o congelamento da umidade do ar, criou uma cúpula de gelo sólido, acima e ao redor do grupo de amigos, e maciça o bastante para resistir à bola incandescente lançada por Shersorkh.

Explosão ígnea! O escudo de gelo vibrou sob o impacto da explosão de plasma.

- Tomara que esse iglu não exploda junto com a gente – resmungou Kurumu, agachada juntamente com as cinco amigas, seu "companheiro de destino" e Kou-_chan_ no interior da cúpula. Lá fora, as bolas incandescentes das explosões de plasma relampejavam e estrondavam de encontro às grossas paredes de gelo.

- Gelo elemental não se quebra nem derrete com facilidade – retrucou Mizore, sem se alterar. Sua mão direita erguida, coberta de cristais de gelo grandes e pontiagudos, incrustados, de um azul transparente, emanava youki na forma de ondas de frio implacável para as paredes e o teto em forma de abóbada, para reforçá-los. Gastava energia espiritual rapidamente. Não demoraria muito para ficar esgotada.

- Acontece que é fogo elemental o que as mantícoras controlam – contrapôs Ruby. – Fogo e magma elementais como os que o Shersorkh usa são de consistência etérica, geram altíssimas temperaturas queimando tudo o que estiver no caminho, inclusive o próprio fogo comum, até destruir o seu alvo. Se formos atingidos, sofreremos queimaduras de quinto e sexto grau que nunca cicatrizam, de tão venenosas que são!

Outro impacto! O escudo de gelo começou a derreter.

Percebendo que Mizore não aguentaria mais tempo, Moka voltou-se para Tsukune.

- Rápido, Tsukune! Tire o meu rosário! – disse ela. Seu olhar firme e sua expressão determinada mostravam que estava disposta a enfrentar o perigosíssimo animaloide gigante que possuía o poder do Fogo numa luta uma a um.

- Moka-_san_, nem mesmo você... – balbuciou o humano. Ele a encarou seriamente e por um momento apenas pareceu-lhe ver os rubros olhos _hitoe _da vampiresca Ura sobrepostos aos olhos _futae _esmeraldinos da doce Omote, a cor-de-rosa dos cabelos desta sobreposta pela prata estelar dos cabelos daquela, quando, inesperadamente, a linda jovem hematófaga entrelaçou sua mão esquerda na mão esquerda dele. Veio-lhe, num átimo, a vívida lembrança do dia anterior, ambos caminhando de mãos dadas pela área comercial, como se estivessem no primeiro encontro romântico e não numa sessão de treinamento para aprender a controlar o seu youki corporal. De repente uma voz ecoou em sua mente, uma voz de contralto que ele de pronto identificou como sendo a da Moka Interior. _Ura-_san!

"Tsukune, quem não acredita em mim não é digno de treinar comigo", disse a voz no interior de sua mente. Tsukune teve um leve sobressalto. A Ura-Moka estava se comunicando com ele por via telepática! Não que fosse inédito; a personalidade sombria e sedutora da gentil Moka já empregara telepatia antes, para falar-lhe, como na vez em que o gigantesco troll Chopper Rikiishi o desafiara e Moka, para salvá-lo (de novo), injetara-lhe nas veias o sangue vampírico que lhe dera temporariamente a superforça necessária para bater o truculento adversário. O Laço de Sangue! Tsukune estremeceu no seu íntimo com a ideia. Ele conseguia receber mensagens telepáticas da Moka Interior por causa do Laço de Sangue que ambos compartilhavam? Significaria que ele e Moka estavam ligados por uma relação mística de servo meio-humano e mestra vampira, como pensavam Kokoa e o mantícora Khurshid Shersorkh? (Se bem que a Ura-Moka já usara telepatia para "falar" com Kurumu, quando a súcubo lutou com o _Doppelgänger _que copiara a forma da vampira e mantinha Moka e Tsukune como reféns, _de-chu_!)

- Moka, isso não é hora pra paquerar o Tsukune! – protestou Kurumu, a aflição misturada ao ciúme. – Anda, Tsukune, tira logo o rosário dela!

Não foi preciso insistir. A mão de Tsukune removeu a cruz do rosário preso à gargantilha de Moka, que por obra de magia lacrava o superpoder da vampira, no exato instante em que uma grande rajada de energia plasmática disparada por Shersorkh alvejou em cheio o escudo esférico fazendo o gelo derreter e evaporar, resultando em uma nuvem de vapor que quase sufocou a todos.

Como já tantas vezes antes, uma explosão silenciosa e avassaladora de youki de cor vermelho-púrpura intensa, tendo Moka por epicentro e tamanha densidade a ponto de materializar-se em ondas concêntricas de morcegos espectrais revoando em torno dela, alastrou-se até um quilômetro e meio enquanto o poder adormecido da vampira despertava em toda a sua plenitude - e mais uma vez operava-se a assombrosa transfiguração da linda e meiga Moka de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos na sua assustadora e sensual alterego de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos de pupilas fendidas.

O inimigo e os amigos viram-na ao mesmo tempo quando a pesada aura demoníaca acompanhada de forte pressão espiritual decorrente da liberação de sua youki se abrandou.

Porte aristocrático, olhar altivo e penetrante, a belíssima vampira postava-se à frente de Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa e Ruby, mas de costas para os mesmos, tendo sua atenção e sentidos sobrenaturais focados no imenso demônio alado de corpo leonino e semblante quase-humano que acabara de pousar com um estrondo alguns metros adiante. O impacto de suas patas fez o solo tremer e simultaneamente abriu inúmeras rachaduras e ergueu uma tênue camada de poeira no local. Moka limitou-se a levantar uma sobrancelha, ligeiramente interessada. _Tática de intimidação_.

- Em nome de Mitra e de Zeus! – A voz de trovão do mantícora parecia encher o mundo. Diante dele estava uma jovem mulher de corpo flexível e magnífico, pele de porcelana, seios cheios e erguidos, quadris curvilíneos e pernas esguias e longas, que o uniforme de colegial realçava ainda mais. A rica cabeleira sedosa cor de prata caía sobre suas costas, batendo abaixo da cintura. Os rubros olhos amendoados, cor de granada, fuzilavam-no. Ela era tão feroz e indomável como um tufão, fria e voluptuosa como uma deusa virgem da guerra. – Eis aí uma oponente que eu teria o maior prazer em matar. Mas a Ishigami quer você só pra ela. E eu prometi entregá-la!

- Tente, se for capaz – Moka retrucou, lacônica, posicionando-se para o ataque, olhos em brasa e a boca _sexy _e delicada de lábios vermelhos aberta num esgar que exibia os caninos alongados e pontudos, alvíssimos, como adagas minúsculas de marfim branco.

Instantes depois, uma espiral flamejante saída da boca de Shersorkh expandiu-se em um vórtex de fogo mágico que tragou a vampira, sem que ela tivesse tempo para reagir.

- MOKA-_SAN_! – berrou Tsukune, fora de si.


	10. Capítulo 9

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**9**

_O Shamash celeste ouviu as orações de Gilgamesh e grandes ventos levantaram-se contra Chumbaba_: _Vento Grande, Vento do Norte, Vento Tufão, Vento da Areia, Vento da Tempestade, Vento Gelado, Vento Temporal, Vento de Fogo_! _Oito ventos ergueram-se contra ele_. _Chumbaba tem os olhos batidos por eles novamente_. _Caminhar para a frente lhe é negado, recuar também lhe é negado, e então Chumbaba desistiu_.

Da Epopeia de Gilgamesh, Suméria, quinta Tábua, IV, 12 – 20.

- Meu vórtex de fogo desintegra objetos inanimados ou criaturas vivas, enviando-os pela quinta dimensão, e os reintegra no ponto de chegada – explicou Shersorkh, parecendo sentir prazer diante dos rostos perplexos e horrorizados dos amigos de Moka. – O que, no caso específico da amiga de vocês, significa as mãos e _os cabelos ofídicos _da Ishigami, que a transformará numa estátua de pedra, por toda a eternidade.

Um uivo lamuriante assinalou a aparição de um lobo-cinzento de grande porte – _Canis lupus communis – _na área do tétrico cemitério profanado.

**- **Mulheres, cheguei! Desculpem a demora – soou uma voz masculina que falava com sotaque _kansaiben_. Todos se viraram para a direção de onde vinha aquela voz – e lá estava ele!

- Gin-_senpai_! – exclamaram em coro Tsukune e suas amigas.

Ginei Morioka se achava encarapitado no túmulo mais próximo. Estava vestido de calça cáqui e nu da cintura para cima, em sua forma meio-youkai de "Glabro"_ – _um tanto mais alto, forte, musculoso e peludo, com dentes caninos proeminentes e unhas muito compridas nas mãos e nos pés -, ostentando, tal como era de se esperar, a bandana escarlate na cabeça e, no peito largo, hirsuto e robusto, o colar prateado que era o emblema totêmico de sua tribo de lobisomens. E – por essa ninguém esperava – trazia nos braços a vampira Moka, sã e salva, não obstante estarem com as roupas e os cabelos um pouco chamuscados.

Tinha usado sua forma Glabro, 75% humana e 25% lupina, para resgatar Moka à velocidade da luz – gastando uma fábula de youriki para fazê-lo em plena luz do dia, sem a presença da Lua no céu. (Ao contrário de seus "primos" do Clã da Terra, os Filhos de Gaia, que podem se transformar quando querem, a raça de Gin, os Filhos de Luna, só assumem a forma youkai suprema de Crinos, metade lobo, metade homem, nas noites de plenilúnio.) A fina aura de energia que rodeia o corpo do licantropo em supervelocidade os protegeu da tremenda fricção, mas não do plasma envolvente do vórtex de Shersorkh.

Apesar disso, a expressão no rosto da bela e orgulhosa _kyuuketsuki _de olhos de rubi e cabeleira de prata não era propriamente de felicidade ou de gratidão. (Quiçá preferisse ser salva do vórtex de plasma por Tsukune, _de-chu_!)

E o grande lobo-cinzento de olhos dourados acocorado ao pé do cenotáfio outra coisa não era senão o familiar de Gin, isto é, a corporificação material do excedente de 50% de sua youki que criara vida própria e tomara forma lupina. Gin o chamava simplesmente de "irmão cinza".

- Agora é um lobisomem pulguento...! – exasperou-se o mantícora Shersorkh, que perdera sua presa para o esperto _lycan_. Isto o enfureceu fazendo quadruplicar sua força e poder. As garras medonhas nervosamente rasgaram fundo o solo de calcário marrom e pedregoso.

- Pulguento não! – protestou Ginei indignado. – Quem ensinou às meninas que estão te dando a maior canseira tudo que elas sabem em matéria de combate corporal fui euzinho aqui, o presidente do Clube de Jornalismo da Academia Youkai. Sacou, malandro?

- Morioka Ginei, leve-me para baixo imediatamente! – ordenou a garota-nosferatu, num tom autoritário e gélido que faria até o mais corajoso dos _lycans_ tremer na base.

Obediente, Gin pulou rapidamente para o chão, pousando sobre os pés hominídeos e, ato contínuo, Moka saltou dos braços do metamorfo e pousou de pé com a agilidade de um gato. Elegante e orgulhosa como sempre, ela mal se dignou a olhar para ele quando as outras garotas e Tsukune acorreram, esbaforidos, em sua direção.

- Não tem de quê, Moka-_chan – _resmungou Gin, revertido à forma completamente humana, num tom que não escondia um pequenino sarcasmo sobre a aparente ingratidão da hematófaga cuja linda epiderme acabara de ser literalmente salva do fogo por ele, que, mais uma vez, se arriscara pelos amigos sem se intimidar com as consequências. Ele, o famigerado mulherengo e _voyeur _da escola que se divertia passando a mão boba nos seios e bundas das moças ao menor descuido delas (logicamente que ele não tentaria isso com a "Moka Interior"; seria morte certa, _chu_!).

- Moka-_san_...! – exclamou Tsukune, suor porejando na testa e na palma da mão de tanto nervosismo. Estava feliz de vê-la a salvo, se bem que por outro lado, não conseguisse evitar sentir lá no fundo uma ponta de ciúme por ver o veterano carregando nos braços a _sua _Akashiya Moka-_san_. (Veio-lhe involuntariamente à memória uma cena nebulosa de si próprio, nu da cintura para cima, olhos avermelhados de ghoul, trazendo em seus braços a vampira Moka de cabelos cor de prata, resgatada por ele da fúria assassina do youko Kuyou, o temido líder da Comissão de Segurança Pública da Youkai Gakuen, após a batalha feroz contra a Polícia Estudantil, um ano e meio atrás. Como adivinhar que aquilo se passara em uma realidade alternativa um tanto diferente da sua, à qual só tinha acesso através dos sonhos que eram o elo mentalinconsciente que o conectavam ao seu "análogo" especular nessa outra realidade? _Chu_!) – Você tá bem?

- Está tudo bem comigo, Tsukune – respondeu a vampira, empregando um tom bem suave para tranquilizá-lo, mas sem perder o ar altivo e superior que lhe era inerente (assim como aos vampiros em geral). – Parece que esse lupino pervertido – disse, indicando Gin com um movimento da cabeça – está aprendendo com você a cometer loucuras para ajudar os amigos e companheiros. _Bakayaro_!– Ela deixou um sorriso fugaz e sensual aflorar-lhe nos lábios coralinos. (Ser taxado de idiota ou _bakayaro_ era o máximo de gratidão que Gin, um lobisomem, poderia esperar da parte da orgulhosa vampira; mesmo sem levar em conta o milenar ódio racial que separava entre si vampiros e lobisomens, o fato de ser um pervertido assumido fazia com que fosse detestado pela Ura-Moka, que não perdia a oportunidade para rebaixá-lo, ao contrário da outra personalidade, a "Moka Exterior", ou Omote, que apesar dos pesares o tinha na conta de "um bom amigo". _Chu_!)

Gin apenas torceu a boca, mas não falou. Ele haveria de provar o seu valor para ela.

- _Domo arigato_, Gin-_senpai – _Tsukune agradeceu ao veterano (uma vez que o orgulho superbo de Ura-Moka não lhe permitiria tal atitude). – Eu pensei que a velocidade de um lobisomem só aumentasse em função da luminosidade da Lua, e não durante o dia.

Ele ainda podia lembrar-se de Ginei, na forma de Crinos, tentando tomar Moka à força, valendo-se da supervelocidade sob o clarão sinistro de uma Lua cheia cor de sangue (Tsukune e Moka tinham acabado de entrar para o Clube de Jornalismo), mas sendo derrotado clamorosamente pela vampira livre do selo mágico quando a visão do globo lunar foi toldada por uma nuvem que escureceu o céu noturno da escola.

- Pois trate de rever seus conceitos, garoto – retrucou Ginei, com um certo ar de superioridade que pareceu incomodar Moka. – E você não é o único que tem treinado feito um louco, dia e noite. Mikogami-_sama _quer todo mundo em ponto de bala, pra ir à guerra contra a Fairy Tale... _Ooops_!

Agindo mecanicamente, Ginei agarrou Tsukune e com um impulso vulcânico de seu corpo inteiro – em sua forma Glabro - saltou para cima de um enorme olmo que projetava-se fantasmagórico sobre um sepulcro secular encimado por uma cruz céltica, arrastando atrás de si o colega humano, pois vira o mantícora furioso cobrir a distância entre eles com a velocidade de uma bala ao ser disparada por um fuzil de assalto FAL e não pensou duas vezes. Sua habilidade de percepção de movimento, assim como seu tempo de reação, agilidade e coordenação corporal, mesmo sem mudar para Crinos, superavam largamente os de um mero mortal. A mandíbula tripla de aço do monstro colossalmente forte que podia triturar ossos com apenas uma mordida abocanhou apenas o ar por uma mera fração de segundo. Ginei concluiu afinal que a velocidade e os reflexos sobre-humanos de Shersorkh durante o ataque de fúria eram quase iguais aos seus, se bem que o lobisomem fosse talvez bem mais rápido como Crinos, e não gostou dessa conclusão.

Também Moka reagiu com a rapidez de um raio, tendo detectado de antemão a aura assassina em torno do mantícora ao "ler" sua youki, sua energia sinistra. O segundo durante o qual Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby e Kokoa foram dominadas pelo susto causado pelo ataque-relâmpago da fera árcade bastou para a graciosa vampira de madeixas prateadas que se esquivou das garras e mandíbulas letais de Shersorkh com um giro de corpo para o lado, e, agarrando a besta mágica de 650 quilos pelas patas traseiras ainda em pleno ar, rodou com ele uma, duas vezes antes de arremessá-lo com toda força de encontro ao campanário de uma igreja arruinada, coberta de hera, a vários metros de distância de onde se achava. A construção ancestral desabou com um forte estrondo, reduzindo-se a um monturo de escombros poeirentos que soterrou o mantícora. Tudo isto decorreu num átimo de segundo.

(Podendo canalizar sua youki diretamente em sua musculatura, convertendo-a em puro poder, Moka Akashiya não teria a menor dificuldade em levantar um mamute-imperial de cinco metros de altura e dezesseis toneladas com as mãos nuas; e sua velocidade e reflexos imensamente rápidos só perdiam para os de Ginei Morioka na forma Crinos, sob a luz do luar, _de-chuu_!)

- Esmagado debaixo de toneladas de pedras...! – exclamou Mizore em voz baixa. Kokoa, Yukari e Kurumu aplaudiram alegremente.

- Nada de cantar vitória antes do tempo! – disse Moka, com a voz fria, baixa e sombria de sempre, em face dos gritos de júbilo que se fizeram ouvir da parte de suas companheiras. – Mantícoras não são orcs para serem derrotadas tão facilmente. Shersorkh ainda pode se levantar, e vir com tudo para cima de nós. – E acrescentou, com mais ênfase: - Na realidade é o que ele fará!

Foi quando Ginei, segurando Tsukune pela gola, pulou da árvore para o chão.

- _Arigato_, Gin-_senpai_... Desta vez por mim – agradeceu o atônito Tsukune, fazendo três respirações rítmicas, inspirando, expirando e pausando em tempos iguais, bem devagar. – Moka-_san – _disse ele, dirigindo-se à vampira de beleza etérea e postura aristocrática que estava de costas para eles, indiferente e altiva, como se nada tivesse acontecido – se você e o Gin-_senpai _combinarem seus poderes de _kyuuketsuki _e _ookami-otoko_ com os nossos, então nós derrotaremos o Shersorkh.

- Por mim, tudo bem – replicou Ginei, de volta à forma completamente humana e sorrindo ironicamente. – Isto é, se a Moka-_chan _não fizer caso de lutar lado a lado com este "lobo pervo". – Examinou ligeiramente o próprio corpo, seminu, musculado e esguio, parecendo satisfeito com o que estava vendo.

Ela olhou para eles sobre os ombros. Seus orbes oblíquos de coloração rubro-incandescente e pupilas afiladas não se detiveram em Tsukune, mas mediram Ginei de cima a baixo. – Excepcionalmente, concordo com você, Tsukune – disse ela, sem perder o ar de superioridade. – Pela agilidade dele, podemos aproveitar esse "saco de pulgas" na luta. E o Lobo Cinza, é claro... – Mirou de relance o familiar-lobo que permanecia impassível, sentado ao pé do velho túmulo encimado pela cruz celta. – Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari – disse, virando-se para as três garotas ayashis – quero que vocês tirem o Tsukune daqui. Levem-no sem demora de volta para a academia.

- É pra já – replicaram de pronto Yukari e Kurumu, gentilmente puxando Tsukune pelo braço bom. Mizore, sem emitir um som, fez menção de acompanhá-los.

- Peraí, Moka-_san_... Meninas..._ – _Tsukune protestou enquanto era puxado por elas. – Vocês viram que eu também posso lutar, não viram?

- Tsukune, se eu fosse você me preocuparia antes em me colocar a salvo, depois em curar meu ombro fraturado, e afinal em me preparar pra sessão de treinos livres hoje à noite – retrucou friamente a _kyuuketsuki_ de cabelos branco-prata, sem se virar para encará-lo. – Só porque você nocauteou um _bakemono _de categoria inferior não significa que esteja no meu nível... nem remotamente perto disso. – Ela deu uma risada escarninha e brindou-o com um olhar irônico e um tanto malicioso, o que fez o rapaz respirar mais pesadamente. – Conheça o seu lugar, Aono Tsukune!

Em seguida acrescentou, empregando a "voz vampírica" que obrigava qualquer um a obedecê-la (em particular se tivesse tido seu sangue sugado por ela): - VÁ EMBORA. JÁ!

Tsukune acedeu. Era-lhe impossível resistir ao comando dela, cujo alterego suave bebia regularmente seu sangue. Afastou-se a passos rápidos, escoltado por Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore.

- E eu? - indagou Ruby.

- Ruby, quero você aqui com a gente – respondeu Moka. – Sua magia é poderosa, vai nos dar cobertura.

"No fim ela sempre comanda tudo", meditou Tsukune com seus botões. Mesmo sem usar a _Voz _vampírica, a capacidade de liderança da Moka Interior era inegável; tratava-se de um aspecto natural da personalidade dela. _Uma guerreira nata e uma líder formidável_.Consolou-se pensando que Moka o estava protegendo ao tirá-lo da linha de fogo, porque, bem lá no fundo, no mais recôndito de seu coração, ela gostava dele, mas seu orgulho de casta e de raça nunca deixaria tais "fraquezas de sentimento" virem à tona.

- Eu não vou ficar de fora dessa! – exclamou a geniosa Kokoa. Ato contínuo, ela apanhou o pequeno e rotundo morcego transmorfo que era seu familiar, e ordenou-lhe de modo peremptório: - Kou-_chan_! Se transforme em rapieira!

Em dois segundos, o quiróptero de corpo castanho-ocre mais ou menos arredondado (que na realidade não passava da "forma provisória" de uma besta alada de grande porte que pesava cem quilos) transmutou-se, adelgando-se na forma de uma espada comprida e estreita de 1,5m de comprimento por 2,5cm de largura, idêntica a uma rapieira alemã do século XVII. O "copo" do punho da espada na realidade era a cabeça de Kou-_chan_.

- Pois bem – concordou Moka. "_Duas_ vampiras de linhagem nobre com certeza bastam para dar conta de uma mantícora", concluiu mentalmente. "Que dirá então se unirmos forças com dois lupinos e uma animaga que comanda os elementos da natureza...!"

De repente os cinco (e Kou-_chan_)sentiram uma imensa quantidade de youki procedente do monte de escombros de pedra que havia sido a torre do campanário que desabara soterrando o mantícora. Todos assumiram suas posições de combate.

A onda de choque gerada na explosão de youki pulverizou as pedras numa fração de segundos. A aura de energia maligna jorrando qual gigantesco e brilhante gêiser etérico era tão ou mais violenta e grandiosa que a de um supervampiro como a Moka Akashiya!

Moka avaliou a situação com uma precisão extraordinária e reagiu imediatamente.

- Ruby, me dê cobertura. Os demais, junto comigo – orientou ela, sem perder o sangue-frio. Defrontava-se com um inimigo de nível praticamente igual ao seu, um monstro de classe S que, como os vampiros, tinha sede de sangue e amava a luta. No entanto, ao contrário da mantícora, cuja fúria sangrenta ativada tolhia-lhe as capacidades de raciocínio em batalha, Moka podia controlar sua fúria e analisar friamente o antagonista.

No mesmo instante um urro aterrorizante sacudiu o ar, podendo ser ouvido a mais de oito quilômetros de distância. Era o imperioso "chamado da selva", uma convocação geral para a batalha a seguir, do rei da selva e dos animais.

Mais adiante, a cerca de cem metros, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu e Mizore o ouviram e ficaram imobilizados devido ao terror que deles se apoderara, pois sabiam perfeitamente quem havia produzido aquele som de gelar o sangue nas veias.

Khurshid Shersorkh!

Era a própria imagem primordial do _devorador de homens_, de uma terrível e medonha fera mitológica egressa das profundezas do Tártaro – o corpo de pantera coberto de padronagens e marcas púrpuras que terminava em cauda de escorpião empinada com o ferrão em posição de ataque brilhava com uma luminosidade ultraterrena e sinistra, a carranca semi-humana e semianimal exibia a boca escancarada com sua tripla fila de dentes num sorriso horrendo crivado de maldade sádica, o único olho intacto lampejando em fúria infernal. As largas asas membranosas de pterossauro, de um cinza-plúmbeo-escuro, abriam-se sobre o dorso do _bakemono _árcade. As garras enormes e retráteis nas patas brutais, de uma dureza sobrenatural, rasgavam sulcos profundos no solo pedregoso.

– Todos a ele! – bradou Moka, liderando a investida contra a besta-fera extraplanar.

- Será o fim de vocês! – rugiu o mantícora com voz de trovão ensurdecedora, que de tão portentosa e aterrorizante paralisava e podia até matar um ser humano, ou um youkai de categoria inferior.

Ruby, com as asas negras estendidas e o _Grimoïre _aberto levitando em cima da palma da mão direita, ergueu a mão esquerda e dela saiu um redemoinho de corvos negros que engolfou Shersorkh, que se ergueu sobre as pernas traseiras, rugindo furioso e golpeando com as rascantes garras dianteiras em velocidade cinco vezes superior à do som as miríades de aves mágicas que caíam mortas enquanto uma nova leva se atirava sobre ele. E então, aproveitando-se da brecha, Kokoa, Moka, Ginei e seu familiar-lobo partiram para um único ataque coordenado e simultâneo.

"Ele não terá como se defender de nós quatro ao mesmo tempo", analisou Moka, mais autoconfiante do que nunca. Uma forte aura vermelha rodeava suas mãos e seus pés, triplicando o poder devastador de seus socos e chutes.

Kokoa, o cabelo ruivo-alaranjado solto voando às suas costas, estocou a espada-rapieira (Kou-_chan_) contra a garganta de Shersorkh, mas a lâmina cinza-prata reta, longa e fina ricocheteou na pele invulnerável do mantícora como se batesse no escudo de adamantino de Héracles; "Irmão Cinza" mordeu-lhe a nuca, cravando seus caninos brancos na ferida feita anteriormente pela lança de Kokoa, provando do sangue do monstro, que urrou num misto de dor e raiva; Ginei, que devia boa parte de sua força ao elo mental compartilhado com seu familiar-lobo, saltou desferindo uma sequência de socos e golpes de garras contra Shersorkh na velocidade da luz; e Moka, posicionando-se abaixo do monstro quimérico apoiada sobre suas mãos, atacou-o com um poderosíssimo chute duplo no rosto bestial - uma combinação de _round kick_, seguido por um _spin back kick_, usando o impulso do giro para aumentar a força do chute - que arremessou o mantícora o mais longe possível.

- Conheça o seu lugar! – Moka exclamou, enquanto Shersorkh era arrojado pelo ar por vinte metros, quebrando vários troncos de árvores desfolhadas e até finalmente cair em cima de uma lápide de mármore negro encimada por cruz latina, que ficou em pedaços.

(Entretanto, nem Shersorkh nem Moka e seus companheiros suspeitavam de que seus movimentos estavam sendo "monitorados" por alguémque se achava projetado, por intermédio do corpo astral, fora do corpo físico, a cerca de 15 – 20 metros de altura. _Chu_!)

- É isso aí, Moka-_san_ – disse Ginei, ofegante e suando. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que pela primeira vez ele, Ruby, Moka e Kokoa trabalhavam em equipe para derrotar um inimigo comum. – Valeu, galera. Vamos fazer esse otário se arrepender de ter se metido com o Clube de Jornalismo. – Ele deu às moças o seu melhor sorriso.

Ruby retribuiu com um olhar promissor e um sorriso sensual. (A afinidade entre a bruxa sadomasoquista e o _paparazzi _pervertido sempre deu o que falar, _chuu_!)

"Não fique se achando 'o dono do harém', Gin-_chan_", ecoou no cérebro do _lycan_ a mensagem telepática do companheiro lobo. "A Ruby-_san_ é a única que não odeia você."

"Fica na tua, ô lobinho enxerido", Ginei replicou telepaticamente. "Pelo menos, eu queroter um harém, ao contrário desses protagonistas panacas de animês harém por aí."

Uma gargalhada tonitruante reboou pelo cemitério. Um som desumano ao extremo, saído de uma COISA incapaz de rir, mas que o fazia unicamente pelo prazer de aterrorizar.

- Shersorkh...! – Moka falou entredentes.

- Ele já tá de pé? – Kokoa exclamou. – O chutaço da _onee-sama _não surtiu efeito?

Aquilo já era previsível, Moka ponderou consigo mesma. Pelos seus cálculos, tomando por base o fluxo de energia vital que sentira ao tocar no mantícora (ao agarrá-lo e arremessar contra o campanário, depois ao chutá-lo), a vampirasabia que seu chute duplo girando não seria suficiente para derrotá-lo. Embora aquele golpe pudesse perfeitamente deixar um ogro todo quebrado e ensanguentado, prostrado meses na cama.

A gargalhada altissonante do animaloide místico que se pôs em pé nas quatro patas lembrava um grave de trompete com muito mais volume sonoro. – Mas é só isso? E ainda acham que podem enfrentar peito a peito o rei das feras? O Senhor dos senhores da selva?

Enquanto falava, caminhava lenta e majestosamente em direção a Moka e seus camaradas. Como se fosse um leão africano, e eles, babuínos-verdes do Great Rift Valley.

- Até agora não vi nada além de uma besta quadrúpede de língua grande, que outra coisa não faz além de apanhar da gente feito um _sparring – _replicou Moka, exibindo os finos caninos alongados num sorriso feroz enquanto a brisa brincava com seus longos cabelos lisos cor de prata estelar. No seu rosto lia-se o firme propósito de lançar-se sobre o inimigo e cobri-lo de porrada até matá-lo, apesar de saber que não sairia ilesa de tal embate. – Vou colocar você no seu lugar, rei de nada!

O olhar caolho do _bakemono _arcadiano queimava sobre a linda vampira. – Então – rosnou ele ameaçadoramente, se aproximando cada vez mais – eu lhes apresento uma pequena fração do meu exército. Ouçam, olhem e vejam!

"Irmão Cinza" soltou um rosnado ameaçador, arreganhando os colmilhos brancos. Sendo um lupino sobrenatural, possuía audição 50.000 vezes superior à de um ser humano e olfato 100.000 vezes mais sensível.

Foi nesse instante que o ar do malcheiroso cemitério encheu-se do forte zumbido e rufar de mais de um milhão de pares de asas, em vários tamanhos e feitios; igualmente, o chão começou a vibrar cada vez mais como se mais de um milhão de pés de tamanhos e formatos variados - mais outro tanto de corpos ápodes rastejantes - marchassem numa só direção.

- É, irmão, eu também ouvi – Ginei disse para o familiar. Quando ampliava seus sentidos por um curto lapso de tempo, ainda que na forma hominídea, os mesmos tornavam-se tão aguçados quanto os de um lobo verdadeiro, podendo sua audição captar a queda das folhas das árvores no outono.

- Olhem pro céu! – gritou Kokoa.

O céu vaporoso e crepuscular foi obscurecido por imensas revoadas de morcegos, de abutres, de corvos, rouxinóis, pardais e tentilhões e falcões; de borboletas brancas, libélulas e mariposas, de joaninhas, cigarras, abelhas e vespas mandarinas, moscas e moscardos. Parecia uma cena tirada de um filme de Alfred Hitchcock.

- E aquilo...! – Ginei apontou para a irresistível torrente de pequenos animais de pelagem cinza-parda, quatro ocelos e oito patas articuladas, lembrando um cruzamento de roedores e artrópodes, que derramou-se das colinas nuas escarpadas ao redor. Logo atrás, veio uma onda enorme, multiforme, composta de miriápodes, aranhas de todas as espécies e escorpiões negros, parecendo inundar o cemitério. Eram seguidos por um vasto enxame de escaravelhos carnívoros, necrófagos, arrastando-se para fora de furnas e criptas seculares; e dezenas de milhares de asquerosos ratos e baratas, além das onipresentes formigas-argentinas deslocando-se em fervilhantes tapetes vivos de tons marrons formados por milhões de indivíduos. Atrás deles, coleando-se rapidamente no meio do descampado marrom com árvores mortas e gramíneas rasteiras e arbustivas, toda sorte de ofídios, desde _Aodaisho _azuis e verdes, gigantescas e inofensivas, até as peçonhentas víboras e _mamushi_. Depois veio uma matilha de belíssimos exemplares de _Canis lupus hodophilax_, ou lobos-de-honshu, perseguidos no arquipélago nipônico até a extinção em 1905. Pequenos monstros espinhudos, com chifres imensos e corpos rotundos, pesadões, a cuja espécie pertencia o _pet _do Diretor Mikogami. Centenas de cães de grande porte – e gatos, grandes e pequenos, tricolores, rajados, pretos, brancos, cinzentos, fulvos e pardos, que viviam no cemitério.

Sapos, rãs e pererecas que desciam pelas vertentes numa onda imensa, verde e parda, como que reeditando uma das dez pragas bíblicas enviadas por Deus contra o Egito.

E, planando de árvore em árvore, bandos vorazes de esquilos-voadores raivosos, cuja mordedura leva um homem à loucura numa questão de segundos!

Apareceram de todos os cantos, apertando o cerco em torno dos quatro ayashis e seus animais-familiares.

- Aquele urro tão grande que ouvimos há pouco... Agora compreendo! – Ruby exclamou, num murmúrio. - Shersorkh convocou todos os animais existentes num raio de oito quilômetros neste semiplano dimensional, dentro e fora da escola: no cemitério, na floresta, no Lago Negro e até na praia... Ele é de fato o Senhor das Feras!

- OK, meninas – disse Ginei em tom jocoso e com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios – vocês se encarregam dos trinta ou quarenta mil à esquerda, e eu e o Irmão Cinza...

- Ora, ora, o que esse amontoado de animais fracos pode fazer contra nós? – Kokoa replicou com desdém. Nazo Komori, na forma de morceguinho, repousava na sua cabeça.

- Ataquem os bípedes e o morcego e o lobo-cinzento que estão junto com eles! – Shersorkh bradou retumbante à horda heterogênea de animais sob suas ordens (o contato era tanto psíquico quanto sonoro). – Ataquem-nos sem dar trégua!

E então de súbito, os enxames de insetos voadores, de pássaros, de morcegos, de esquilos-voadores raivosos, os bandos de ratos, e todos os sapos e rãs, e cobras, aranhas e escorpiões trombaram violentamente contra uma espessa barreira circular de arbustos e espinhos venenosos cortantes, de formato hemisférico, que do chão se ergueu magicamente envolvendo a gangue da Youkai Gakuen. Animais voadores ou rasteiros, todos caíram mortos ao tentarem penetrar "na marra" na barreira mágica; num único minuto, os enxames de insetos se desfizeram, os bandos de morcegos e de pássaros furiosos se abriram, recuaram alguns metros, guinchando e chiando e farfalhando, trilando, piando e gritando num caos infernal. No interior da barreira, Ginei, Moka e Kokoa voltaram-se intrigados para Ruby, que, de _Grimoïre _aberto na mão, acabara de recitar um rápido ritual mágico.

- Caramba, por Luna! O que você fez, Ruby? - indagou Ginei maravilhado.

- Combinei o poder de duas magias, _Proteção de Gaia _e _Espinhos Negros_, fazendo sair da terra todos esses galhos de árvores e arbustos em ritmo super-hiperacelerado, para formar esta cúpula de proteção à nossa volta, alterando-os magicamente para criarem espinhos urticantes – respondeu a bruxa. – Quando atacada, a muralha de espinhos reage instantaneamente em sentido contrário, mas com intensidade dobrada. Minha velha mestra Oyakata-_sama_, a Senhora das Árvores – sua voz harmoniosa assumiu um tom de reverência – possuía tamanha conexão com as plantas, após cento e tantos anos em contato com Gaia, que podia comungar com a consciência coletiva do reino vegetal, controlar mentalmente os campos morfogenéticos para remoldar as plantas, fazê-las crescer, reanimar madeira morta; ela sabia como sair do corpo físico e, usando de projeção astral consciente, viajar pelas dimensões extrafísicas e imergir no plano elemental "verde", _ezella _ou _laeg_, que conecta toda vida vegetal deste planeta, e até mesmo fundir-se nas árvores ao redor e tomar para si o poder de todas elas. – As suas pupilas coruscaram. - Aprendi com a melhor dos melhores.

"_Humpf_! Tal mestra, tal discípula", refletiu Moka, que inda conservava vívida a recordação de seu embate épico contra a ensandecida Oyakata da Colina das Bruxas e seu temível exército de feras vegetais. Congratulou-se consigo mesma pela decisão de manter a bruxa-corvo ao seu lado nessa refrega. - Fez muito bem, Ruby – disse em aprovação. – Mesmo eu não gostaria de estar no meio daquele pandemônio. – E indicou com um gesto de cabeça a confusão enlouquecedora criada pelos bandos de animais furiosos, que, fora da barreira, zumbiam, guinchavam, gritavam, uivavam e rugiam o mais alto que podiam, dando a entender cabalmente que o confronto com os bípedes estava longe de ser decidido.

Embora fossem inócuas para os youkais, as nuvens de insetos e de pássaros – afora outro tanto de aracnídeos, répteis e anuros, e mamíferos de sangue quente, mais um bom número de animais mágicos – ainda assim conseguiriam desorganizá-los, cerceando-lhes a capacidade de se reagrupar.

- Eles não desistem... Eita, bicharada teimosa! – resmungou Ginei, acompanhando a algazarra das hordas de animais que atacavam em vão a muralha de espinhos de Ruby, para se precipitarem, mortos ou feridos, na grama, demonstrando uma desconsideração quase suicida e antinatural pela própria vida. – Não veem que não têm nada a ganhar aqui?

- Shersorkh está controlando os animais por contato empático – retrucou Moka. – Morrer já não lhes dá medo mais... Foi-se o mais elementar instinto de autopreservação. - Uma expressão quase que de pesar perpassou rapidamente pelo rosto da vampira. - Eles vão continuar se jogando loucamente contra as paredes de espinhos até não sobrar nenhum vivo. Ou até a barreira ser destruída.

- Barreiras de espinhos podem ser destruídas, mas não por enxames de insetos e pássaros ou morcegos – contrapôs Ruby. – Só fogo mágico, armas mágicas...

- Falação, falação, falação! – estrilou Kokoa, com o familiar-morcego farfalhando e trissando à sua volta. – Ora, vamos, _onee-sama_, somos vampiras! Fomos feitas pra lutar, pra mutilar... Eu é que não vou me encolher debaixo dum espinheiro gigante por causa desses bichos ridículos!

- Kokoa... – Moka ia responder quando o seu sentido de detecção de youki deu o alarme. _Yabai_!_ Erupção de energia youki a oito horas_! – Pessoal...!

Nesse mesmo instante a pequena esfera de plasma solar (a substância mais corrosiva do Universo) cuspida pelo mantícora alvejou em cheio a parede de espinhos da cúpula de proteção, volatilizando-a numa nuvem de fogo ofuscante. De imediato, Moka e seus amigos jogaram-se ao chão, protegidos pelo corpo de Kou-_chan _monstruosamente ampliado em um escudo esférico, enquanto a onda de choque escaldante gerada na explosão varreu a área incinerando dezenas de milhares de animais rasteiros e voadores no caminho.

- Valeu, morceguinho, fico te devendo uma – resmungou Ginei, empurrando para o lado uma madeixa rebelde dos cabelos pretos; o suor que porejava da testa escorria-lhe pelo rosto e pingava no queixo. (O lobisomem guardava certo rancor do _pet _de Kokoa desde que fora seduzido, juntamente com a maior parte do contingente feminino da Academia Youkai, por Kou-_chan_ travestido magicamente de bishounen sob o pseudônimo de Kotaro Ijuuin!)

Nesse momento, uma vasta e densa nuvem asfixiante de insetos voadores, morcegos e aves de várias cores e tamanhos caiu torrencialmente sobre Kokoa, Moka, Ginei, Ruby e "Irmão Cinza"; e, simultaneamente, uma enxurrada de insetos, aracnídeos e miriápodes, cobras e ratos, todos sincronizados como se obedecessem a um único controle remoto, precipitou-se contra eles, tentando mordê-los, picá-los, subir-lhes pelas pernas...

- _Humpf_! Irritante...! – resmungou Moka, agarrando duas pítons-birmanesas de pouco mais de três metros e meio de comprimento, uma em cada mão, e estrangulando-as sem dó, ao mesmo tempo em que pisava com vontade e esmagava ratos, aranhas, escorpiões, lacraias e outros pequenos animais rasteiros que tentavam atacá-la por baixo. Embora não pudesse evitar as múltiplas picadas dos enxames de vespas e moscardos que zumbiam furiosamente à sua volta, envolvendo-a numa nuvem negra compacta; as minúsculas feras voadoras visavam especialmente o seu belo rosto, ferroando em vão sua epiderme resistente como aço.

- Senti o drama! – Ginei gritou com o corpo coberto de centenas de escaravelhos.

- _Arrrghhh_! – A voz gasguita de Kokoa emitiu um som onomatopaico para exprimir a sua indignação e raiva. A irmã caçula de Moka estava toda coberta por fezes de pássaros, serpentes venenosas, aranhas e escorpiões, além de um sem-número de abelhas, joaninhas e mosquitos, que minúsculos, picando e zunindo, enrolavam-se nos seus cabelos, entravam-lhe pelas narinas e pela boca. – KOU-_CHAN_! – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Kou-_chan_, revertido à sua verdadeira forma de monstro alado carnívoro na presença de sua dona pela primeira vez, engolia centenas de insetos escancarando a enorme boca crivada de dentes pontudos e afiados em várias fileiras concêntricas, como as dos horrendos vermes-da-areia-de-Saturno. Mas o próprio morcego transmorfo escapou por um triz de virar comida dum bando de animais voadores semelhantes a gigantescos gatos tigrados com dois pares de longas asas emplumadas de grifo nas costas. Filhos-dos-ventos!

Ruby voejou acima do grupo e imobilizou os filhos-dos-ventos usando as miríades de tiras tentaculares que saíam de suas seis asas negras. Dezenas de corvos e gralhas negras revoavam em torno dela. Logo em seguida, disparou uma saraivada de penas embebidas em miasma de suas asas que abateram numerosos esquilos-voadores raivosos que infestavam os ares, guinchando feito demônios em miniatura. Como bruxa, de uma raça que toma para si o poder da Natureza e se transforma total ou parcialmente em formas animais, odiava a ideia de exterminar o que não merecia ser exterminado. Olhou com desgosto para os pequenos corpos amontoados sobre o solo pardacento. "Shersorkh é quem merece ser morto", pensou, tomada de uma raiva fria. _Mantícoras e bruxos são inimigos jurados desde que o mundo é mundo_.

Então entoou um feitiço, em latim, aprendido com Yukari (que aprendera com a prima que estuda na escola de magia e bruxaria no Brasil) para repelir as nuvens de insetos para bem longe: - _Insecta Exumai_!

Presto! Todos os enxames se desfizeram em segundos; e a assombrosa maré escura de formigas refluiu, os tapetes vivos de besouros-carniceiros retrocederam. Satisfeita com os resultados, a _karasu onna _pronunciou um novo feitiço magizoológico, também em latim, desta feita para escorraçar todos os aracnídeos do perímetro do cemitério: - _Arachnida Exumai_!

Novamente um sucesso total. Os contingentes de aranhas, escorpiões e congêneres fugiram em massa, até que, dentro da necrópole decrépita, já não se mexia sequer um ácaro. Ruby sorriu. Sob seu comando, os corvos e as gralhas-pretas precipitaram-se aos bandos em cima da passarada e dos esquadrões de morcegos colossais mobilizados por Shersorkh, dando cobertura à gangue da Youkai Gakuen.

- Gralhas e corvos estão do nosso lado – disse ela, recolhendo as asas para pousar. – Minha tribo tem um pacto de sangue com o espírito-grupo da família dos corvídeos.

- Ruby, meu anjo negro! – Sorrindo como um lobo, Ginei saltava de uma campa para outra, desferindo rápida e infalivelmente golpes com suas garras que estripavam dúzias de atacantes dos bandos de pombos selvagens, estorninhos, pardais e até de abutres e urubus que, aos milhares, investiam com fúria inaudita procurando feri-lo no rosto ou arrancar-lhe os globos oculares, esvoaçando, piando, grasnando e batendo as asas furiosamente num pandemônio. Junto com "Irmão Cinza", cujos mortíferos ataques-relâmpago só apareciam como borrões de movimento vibratório, os dois lupinos causaram pesadas perdas para a "força aérea" emplumada daquele louco exército animal.

- É tudo bucha de canhão! – vociferou Kokoa. Furiosa, a vampira ruiva arrancou a cabeça de uma víbora venenosíssima a dentada e espremeu o sangue da cobra até a última gota na sua boca. Fez o mesmo com uma peçonhenta _mamushi _que rasgou com as mãos nuas; e ainda não satisfeita com isso, agarrou um milhafre que ensandecido tentava furar-lhe os olhos a bicadas e cravou os dentes no pescoço da ave de rapina; o quente líquido vital vermelho-vivo e viscoso do milhafre esguichou em seu rosto, e ela lambeu-o todinho. _Melhor que sangue de serpente_...

Cheio de fúria, um abutre-preto de cerca de três metros de envergadura deu um rasante tentando atingir Moka com seu bico, mas a vampira cortou-lhe as más intenções. Apanhou o rapinante necrófago em pleno voo e partiu-lhe o pescoço que nem um graveto, depois atirou o corpo mole, sem vida, na direção dum grande grupo de ratos de todas as formas e tamanhos, que avidamente começou a devorá-lo.

- Ridículo – resmungou ela, com o máximo de desprezo.

O chão por entre as campas se achava coalhado de cadáveres de pássaros mortos, que jaziam rasgados, desmembrados, eviscerados. Os cães, gatos e ratos das legiões de animais terrestres mobilizados por Shersorkh encontravam ali uma lauta refeição, assim esquecendo-se momentaneamente da gangue da Escola Youkai. Grasnando de alegria feroz, as gralhas e os corvos amigos de Ruby mergulhavam do céu para predar os ratos e outros pequenos roedores que eram os "soldados rasos" da monstruosa horda de animais – apenas para serem, por seu turno, abocanhados pelos cachorros e gatos famintos.

- Saibam o seu lugar na cadeia alimentar, ratinhos e passarinhos! – zombou Ginei, o que fez Ruby endereçar-lhe um olhar de reprovação. – _Gomenasai_, Ruby. Foi mal... – desculpou-se ele meio sem graça. – Lobos são predadores de topo, você sabe...

Virou-se e chutou com toda força um sapo-boi tóxico de trinta centímetros que dera um pulo enorme na tentativa de mordê-lo no antebraço nu. – Saparia maldita! – rosnou com raiva. A poucos metros de si, Irmão Cinza dilacerava nas mandíbulas uma naja de quase dois metros. A infestação de anfíbios anuros e serpentes que haviam se transformado em implacáveis fustigadores dos youkais parecia cobrir todo o cemitério.

As aves negras de Ruby precipitavam-se de bico e garras em cima dos sapos e ofídios venenosos, retalhando cruelmente nacos sangrentos de sua carne.

Então, de súbito, um miado longo e alto que lembrava uma serenata ecoou por todo o cemitério. No mesmo instante, a miríade de gatos no local pertencentes ao "exército" de Shersorkh se aquietou, todos eles atentos com olhos bem abertos, orelhas erguidas e as caudas totalmente eretas. Logo em seguida, como se fossem imperiosamente convocados, os ágeis e graciosos felinos, grandes e pequenos, dispersaram-se e chisparam dali, sumindo por entre as lápides cinzentas, arbustos esquálidos e árvores mortas retorcidas.

- Parece que a tropa felina desertou em massa – Kokoa comentou com ironia.

- Esse miado... Foi o chamado dos gatos que ouvimos – explicou Ginei.

- Está dizendo que alguém ou _alguma coisa _os chamou de volta? - inquiriu Moka.

- Alguém – confirmou Ginei. – Até faço ideia de quem tenha sido.

- Gatos são seres independentes e insubmissos por índole – observou Ruby. – Nem Shersorkh pode mudar isso, por mais hipnose animal ou linguística animal que empregue.

- Tanto melhor. Menos um estorvo pra nós – Moka retrucou secamente. – Esta ofensiva dos animais é só para nos distrair enquanto o Shersorkh vai ao encalço dos nossos amigos.

A vampira calou-se. Um pensamento martelava sua mente: _no encalço do Tsukune_... _Para matá-lo_!

Tapa mental. _Mantenha-se focada, sua idiota_. _Você é uma guerreira_.

Foi quando um tigre branco de mais de três metros de comprimento e trezentos quilos – um predador nato capaz de matar um búfalo com uma patada -, com um belo par de olhos amarelos que queimavam enraivecidos como brasas acesas, saltou silenciosamente em cima dela. _Muito lento_. Moka desferiu-lhe um chute giratório certeiro que o arremessou bem para o alto e longe. Uma ciclópica fera artiodáctila que lembrava um cruzamento de javali com rinoceronte-indiano, ostentando um corno queratinoso de metro e meio, investiu selvagemente contra ela, dando grunhidos estridentes, mas um _spin back kick _de Moka o atingiu como um raio e o arrojou a vários metros de distância.

- Eu costumava lutar com tigres, serpentes e outros animais selvagens quando tinha nove, dez anos de idade – ela disse com um sorriso debochado. – E ganhava sempre.

- Lá vêm os reforços! – Ginei disse tranquilamente, tomando sua posição de luta. O homem-lobo reconheceu os grandes molossos asiáticos: cinquenta ferozes cães robustos, imponentes e poderosos, afins do imenso mastim tibetano, cujos ancestrais acompanharam as tropas de Alexandre o Grande, e entre eles dava o tom um punhado de _warak_, cruéis canídeos sobrenaturais com quase a altura de um homem que possuíam na pelagem uma alga verde que lhes servia de camuflagem mimética. Mais para o fundo, os lobos-de-honshu espreitavam gulosamente a ocasião oportuna para entrar em ação.

"Ataquem os bípedes!", era o comando que lhes fora dado.

- Venham, totozinhos, venham conhecer o "Cachorro Louco" da Academia Youkai! – Ginei rosnou desafiador. Utilizando a sua velocidade, força e agilidade, o lobisomem em sua forma glabro ultrapassou brincando – praticamente voando baixo - as alucinadas matilhas de canídeos que avançavam babando, uivando e ladrando selvagemente em sua direção, olhos injetados de sangue. Deixou atrás de si um verdadeiro pandemônio rubro, uma trilha sangrenta de morte: mais de uma dúzia de canzarrões mortos, com as vísceras de fora, ou feridos agonizantes, ganindo lamentosamente.

- _Tsc, tsc, tsc – _fez o licantropo. – Quanta lerdeza... Tô começando a ficar entediado. – Seu torso nu brilhava de suor e estava todo respingado de sangue, e suas mãos quase humanas, de unhas longas e afiadas, estavam tintas de rubro com o sangue dos cães.

Sem parar, mergulhou por baixo de um dos _warak _atacantes e o agarrou com ambas as mãos pelas pernas traseiras, e ao reerguer-se de um salto girou a odiosa criatura coberta de limo e mato como se fosse uma arma viva num rodopio golpeando violentamente os demais _warak _que o cercavam e derrubando todos eles com ferimentos fatais. Em seguida, atirou o mononoke contra uma árvore e ouviu o estalar dos ossos sendo quebrados.

Era como se o gentil e amigável presidente do Clube de Jornalismo, de hábito tão cínico e galanteador, de uma hora para outra tivesse se transformado numa letal máquina assassina que não conhecia o que era piedade. Um lobisomem em frenesi! _Orgulhem-se deste filhote, veneráveis Espíritos Ancestrais lupinos_.

"Gin-_chan_, está gastando youki demais, na forma hominídea ou glabro", telepatizou o Irmão Cinza, que num minuto tinha trucidado mais de trinta molossos com as mandíbulas ensanguentadas. "Correndo em supervelocidade, ativando as garras... Logo, logo vai ter problemas."

"Correrei o risco", Ginei retrucou telepaticamente. Há dois anos que não se soltava. "Irmão Cinza, quero que cuide dos lobos. Mate o macho alfa, depois lidere a alcateia de volta para a floresta, entendeu?"

"Deixa comigo, Gin-_chan_", foi a silenciosa resposta mental do familiar de olhos cor de ouro. Depois disso ele desapareceu, deixando para trás um _flash_ de supervelocidade na forma de um borrão cinza-escuro.

Moka jamais havia visto Ginei desse jeito e por um momento imaginou quão bom lutador ele poderia ser. _Vampiros e lobisomens são, em essência, predadores_.

Khurshid Shersorkh se achava encarapitado na cabeça de um _voonith_, monstruoso anfíbio semelhante a um gigantesco sapo-arlequim de olhos vermelhos e pupilas fendidas pesando trinta toneladas, mas dotado de duas fileiras de assustadores dentes pontiagudos de meio metro. As passadas do titânico animal de patas palmadas faziam a terra tremer.

- Lá vai a nossa presa – disse Moka em tom sombrio. – Vamos interceptá-lo! Kokoa, vou precisar de você para juntas derrubarmos o _voonith _do Shersorkh. Aquele monstro pesa igual a um apatossauro do período Jurássico, então só a minha força não será suficiente.

- Sim, _onee-sama – _respondeu prontamente a vampira mais nova. Combater ombro a ombro com a idolatrada irmã mais velha era tudo o que sempre havia sonhado.

_Que ironia_... _Duas vampiras, um lobisomem e uma bruxa cooperando juntos para proteger youkais de raças diferentes_... _e um _humano! _Era esse o seu objetivo, Tsukune_?

- Vamos, Kokoa! – disse Moka em tom enérgico. Ela e a irmã saíram em disparada, pulando por cima de velhas lápides, sepulturas, cenotáfios e fachadas ruinosas de mausoléus, mas a diferença de nível entre ambas as vampiras nessas condições era fortemente aparente. Moka tinha uma boa dianteira. Saltava até vinte e cinco metros para frente com um impulso, ao passo que os saltos dados por Kokoa não iam além dos dez metros de distância. E Kou-_chan_, de volta à "forma provisória" de morceguinho, voava célere atrás de sua dona.

- Vampiras... – resmungou Ginei. Deu de ombros, e, virando-se para Ruby, disse: - É melhor nos apressarmos, querida, senão perderemos a festa.

- Mas é claro, Ginei-_san – _replicou Ruby em tom gentil. Abriu suas asas e levantou voo, seguindo a direção tomada pelas irmãs hematófagas. Ginei suspirou e saiu correndo tão depressa atrás das mulheres que um ser humano mal conseguiria segui-lo com o olhar.

Alcançaram o _voonith _que Shersorkh montava em três tempos. Por sorte, o batráquio ciclópico locomovia-se lentamente, por reptação, tal qual uma salamandra, derrubando e esmagando troncos de árvores mortas e secas no caminho, e não aos pulos como a maioria dos anfíbios da ordem _Anura_. Por que razão recorrer a um bicho pesadão e lento, quando poderia simplesmente voar por seus próprios meios no encalço dos fugitivos?

Assim que viu os cinco youkais perseguidores, Shersorkh ordenou à sua gigantesca montaria: - Pise-os!

- Shersorkh! Hora de morrer! – gritou Moka, num _rictus _de fúria destrutiva. Sobre ela e Kokoa pairava uma terrífica aura escarlate, tão densa que fazia as pedras flutuarem. Com uma sincronização perfeita, as duas irmãs partiram com tudo para cima do imenso e grotesco _voonith_, e cada uma o atingiu ao mesmo tempo com um chute giratório em 180 graus, _idan bandal tchagui_; o duplo impacto foi tão potente e avassalador que arremessou o monstro para o ar. Superforça vampírica!

- Ponham-se nos seus lugares! – bradaram juntas as filhas de Issa Shuzen. O _voonith _colidiu estrondosamente com o solo, que estremeceu, abrindo grandes rachaduras e levantando uma nuvem de poeira opaca por todo o local, enquanto Shersorkh, distendendo suas longas asas, recuperou o equilíbrio de seu corpo no ar e conseguiu pousar sem danos.

- Vocês...! – grunhiu o mantícora. Na mesma hora, uma bomba de fogo saiu da boca de Shersorkh e procurou atingir as duas vampiras. Mas errou o alvo. Foi só graças à famosa velocidade sobre-humana que Moka e Kokoa não se transformaram em cinzas. Elas deram um grande salto no ar e, com uma pirueta, aterrissaram no solo pedregoso, lado a lado, com graciosidade felina, a poucos metros do antagonista quimérico.

- Mantícora – disse Moka, sarcástica e com ares de superioridade - você me quer viva e não morta, certo? É por isso que está "se segurando", né? Acontece que a recíproca não é verdadeira.

E antes que o adversário pudesse reagir, a jovem _kyuuketsuki _de cabelos brancos que detinha o poder de converter a própria aura demoníaca em força bruta avançou a toda velocidade para um embate corpo-a-corpo, tendo concentrado uma quantidade absurda de youki nos punhos e pés, visando especificamente o rosto quase-humano do mononoke com uma sequência de socos poderosos e chutes devastadores. _Não o deixe tomar a ofensiva_.Seu instinto de guerra lhe dizia que Shersorkh, como todos os demônios da mesma espécie, era mais terrível no ataque do que na defesa. Atrás dela vinha a irmã caçulinha ruiva que brandia ameaçadoramente seu _pet _Kou-_chan _na forma de um martelo de guerra absurdamente gigante, que teria feito corar de vergonha o Mjölnir de Thor.

Moka era uma mestra de artes marciais. Seu pai havia cuidado disso. _Se não for uma assassina, será uma filha inútil_.Apesar da pouca idade, dezessete anos, ela dominava como ninguém os melhores estilos de _kickboxing_,_ karatê kyokushin_,_ muay thai_ e _taekwondo_, combinados com sua superforça, rapidez, reflexos, coordenação e seu corpo quase imortal, sendo virtualmente inigualável e insuperável em qualquer estilo de combate corpo-a-corpo.

- _Sawadee ka_! – Com esta saudação tailandesa em tom de ironia, Moka desferiu um perfeito chute em gancho, _furyo tchagui_, no focinho de traços horrendamente antropoides do mantícora que mataria monstros mais fracos e nocautearia os de nível superior, e Shersorkh baqueou por terra. Tudo isso numa fração de segundos. Mas se levantou, bufando, apenas para receber uma violenta marretada no meio da testa, desfechada por Kokoa. Moka, associando alta concentração de youki e velocidade supersônica, acertou em cheio a cabeça chifruda com uma sequência de potentes _jabs_ e um chute circular devastadorque arremessou pelos ares o perigosíssimo animaloide. Em exatamente sete segundos!

Foi quando um gigantesco crustáceo similar a um caranguejo – remanescente das legiões de animais irracionais que o mantícora encantara – apareceu para atacar Kokoa com as pinças monstruosas. A pequena vampira ruiva não pensou duas vezes e baixou a "marreta viva" de cem quilos (Kou-_chan_) com toda força no crustáceo gigante, que teve a carapaça vermelha espinhenta esmigalhada; a hemolinfa verde-azulada fria e viscosa que vazava da torva criatura morta regou abundantemente o solo do cemitério assombrado. (Kokoa-_sama_ não perdoa, mata! _Chu_!)

Lutando costas a costas, Ginei e Ruby defendiam-se na base de garras e presas e penas cortantes contra um bando de vinte grandes macacos de cara vermelha, dois pares de orelhas e cauda preênsil que, sem o menor aviso, saíram da camuflagem de invisibilidade e atacavam-nos gritando e guinchando, tomados por um frenesi demoníaco.

- Devemos dar uma mãozinha pras irmãs vamps? - perguntou ele.

- Deixe as meninas se divertirem um pouco – respondeu ela.

- Mas como? Muito me espanta que sobreviva aos meus golpes! – Concentrando toda sua energia youki nas pernas, Moka saltou desferindo um único golpe, uma voadora de extremo poder destrutivo na nuca de Shersorkh à velocidade do som (sua aura de poder vermelha, de tão densa, tinha a forma de uma revoada de morcegos ao seu redor). O monstro cuspiu um bocado de sangue (pela primeira vez!) e tonteou, foi lançado ao chão, porém não morreu, embora a potência do _timyo dolyo _equivalesse à do _ap toryo tchagui_ que Moka usara para quebrar as costelas e perfurar os órgãos internos de sua meia-irmã mais velha, Karua, no Templo de Gelo, na terra natal das "abomináveis mulheres das neves".

- Eu sou diferente de tudo o que você já enfrentou antes, menina sanguessuga! – Bramindo de furor cego qual leão atroz, Shersorkh reagiu lançando-se sobre Moka com as garras rascantes das patas pesadas e o aguilhão peçonhento da longa cauda segmentada. Uma baba vermelha escorria da boca; e o olho direito coruscando alucinado em contraste com o esquerdo, vazado, dava à carantonha um aspecto assustador. Apesar de contundente, o _timyo tchagui _dado por Moka apenas o irritara mais. – Mantícoras são monstros movidos a raiva e ódio. Minha força aumenta exponencialmente com a minha raiva. Agrida-me! Enfureça-me - e eu fico mais forte, mais rápido!

- E mais estúpido também! – Moka esquivou-se com facilidade do ataque das prodigiosas garras que possuíam a dureza sobrenatural do metal adamantino do Olimpo; errando feio o alvo, a patada do mantícora na sua fúria desenfreada destruiu por completo uma estátua de bronze representando Pégaso empinado nas patas traseiras sobre um globo e uma coluna de granito. Por um segundo Moka visualizou o rabo de escorpião dar um bote em sua direção, desviou-se do golpe e sentiu aquele ferrão odioso passar por centímetros da sua cabeça, cortando o ar ao lado do seu ouvido. _Agredindo à direita e à esquerda, como a fera desembestada que é_. Embora fosse uma das vampiras mais fortes de seu clã, ela sabia que enfrentava uma verdadeira máquina de matar. E também sabia que bastaria o mantícora meter-lhe o ferrão ou acertar-lhe uma patada e fincar-lhe as presas para que toda a sua força vampiresca fosse tão eficaz quanto a de uma criança humana abocanhada por um _pit bull_.

Shersorkh vislumbrou Kokoa à frente, erguendo o martelo gigante (Kou-_chan_), e, com uma patada vigorosa e certeira, arrancou-lhe a "arma viva" das mãos. Kokoa, atingida de raspão, foi bater em uma laje tumular enorme e vetusta, mas levantou-se, espanando o pó e a sujeira do uniforme _sailor fuku_ e pronta para outra.

- O que acontece quando uma força que não pode ser parada encontra um obstáculo que não pode ser removido? - Shersorkh perguntou com sarcasmo. – Encontrou alguém à sua altura, Moka Akashiya!

"Ele tem razão", refletiu Moka enquanto bloqueava com os punhos os golpes cada vez mais furiosos, rápidos e pesados de Shersorkh e contra-atacava distribuindo uma impressionante sequência de duros golpes no rosto da fera bestial. "A força dele já é quase igual à minha. Força, resistência física e mágica, tudo bate comigo. Posso ser derrotada, se não o matar antes que atinja um nível de força superior ao meu."

- Eu vou te ferrar, vampirinha! Ao pé da letra! – Shersorkh urrou fortíssimo, arremetendo veloz contra ela para atravessá-la com seu aguilhão e inocular-lhe o veneno. Repentinamente, porém, um borrão cinza se interpôs entre a grande fera vermelha e a garota de cabelos brancos. Então um ganido agudo de dor cortou o ar.

No mesmo instante Ginei Morioka cambaleou levemente.

- Lobo Cinza...! – Moka contemplou, perplexa, o corpo peludo do familiar lupino de Ginei que jazia inerte na terra escura, diante de seus pés, varado pelo aguilhão venenoso de Shersorkh. _Não pode ser_..._ Um lupino se sacrificando por uma vampira_?

- Por Atar, que animal patético! – praguejou o irado Shersorkh, que voltou à carga com maior ímpeto. – Consegui penetrar na sua guarda, Moka Akashiya! – ululou a fera. Durante um único instante Kokoa, Ruby e Ginei viram horrorizados o nefando aguilhão enterrar-se rápido e certeiro no esguio pescoço de marfim da _kyuuketsuki_.

- Você é que é patético! – A voz de Moka soou fria e cortante como uma lâmina de aço-carbono forjada por Kunio Oda ou Yoshindo Yoshihara. Virando-se rapidamente em direção à voz, Shersorkh viu a verdadeira Moka enfiar-lhe um chute frontal direto no peito e queixo que o desnorteou. – Foi a minha imagem que você atacou, uma ilusão cognitiva usando hipnossugestão temporária através de contato visual para ocultar meus movimentos – disse a vampira com seu ar presunçoso de sempre, ela que já tinha usado essa técnica de _rolling _antes, ao enfrentar a meia-irmã Karua no Templo de Gelo.

- Truquezinhos de salão não vão salvá-la de virar estátua! – dardejou o mantícora, rangendo os dentes de ódio. Tendo sua força e ferocidade quadruplicadas por sua fúria, a criatura fulva saltou em cima de Moka para um ataque direto com velocidade supersônica, usando o ferrão caudal em conjunto com as garras das patas e as várias fileiras de dentes.

Desta vez Moka foi incapaz de se opor à combinação de velocidade de ataque e explosão de fúria sem sofrer danos. Apesar de sua percepção preternatural acompanhar os movimentos do inimigo perfeitamente, seu corpo não logrou o mesmo feito. Desviou-se do rabo escorpionídeo assim que o viu atacar, mas foi alvejada por uma das garras ferais que rasgou-lhe a perna esquerda; o impacto da patada jogou-a a vários metros de distância de sua posição anterior.

- Acho que a Ishigami não reclamará se eu te entregar a ela um pouco machucada – disse Shersorkh, dando à jovem vampira um sorriso cruel e irônico.

Assim que pôde, Moka colocou-se de pé e encarou seu antagonista, enquanto ele se aproximava cada mais dela. O sangue morno que escorria dos cortes na perna feitos pelas garras do demônio já estava coagulando e as feridas cicatrizariam em questão de segundos, graças ao incrível fator de cura e regeneração celular espontânea característico de sua raça.

"Estou começando a ficar sem opções", ela ponderou enquanto analisava a situação. "Ataques físicos não surtem efeito algum nele... Não posso debilitá-lo drenando sua energia vital através do toque das mãos, isso só funciona com humanos!"

Ruby esvoaçou qual ave de rapina imensa e sobrenatural, e despejou uma chuva de penas cortantes como facas em cima do mantícora, e quando este se deteve por um instante, Kokoa descarregou todo o peso de sua marreta descomunal (Kou-_chan_) sobre o dorso da besta com uma porrada impactante que esmigalharia a coluna vertebral de um ser normal.

Com um sorriso sardônico, quase cruel, a _kyuuketsuki _ruiva bradou:

- Lembra de mim, Gatão do Mal? Eu voltei!

Ainda cambaleante depois dessa supermartelada nas costas, Shersorkh mal e mal se recompusera da experiência quando Ginei, num ato de ousadia e determinação, saltou sobre o bakemono arcadiano e abraçou-o pela garganta. – Fuja, Moka! – gritou o metamorfo, apertando o pescoço de bronze do mantícora com toda a força lupina que tinha.

- Punhadinho de vermes ridículos! – trovejou Shersorkh, lutando para desvencilhar-se do amplexo cada vez mais apertado e sufocante. – Arriscam suas vidas pra defender uma vampira arrogante e egocêntrica, que os despreza como se fossem lixo!

- Somos amigos dela, e isso é tudo que importa – retrucou Ginei, atracado com o monstro quadrúpede e procurando asfixiá-lo com seus braços enormes e cabeludos. Até parecia o herói-deus Hércules estrangulando o Leão de Nemeia, _representando a vitória do Eu interior sobre o egocentrismo que é a fera que mora dentro de nós_. E continuou a fazer pressão para subjugá-lo. "Lycaon, Pai de todos os lobos, Presas de Prata, dai-me forças!", rezou mentalmente com devoção, ele que sempre fizera pouco caso das tradições _lycans_.

Evidentemente, a ideia de fugir do inimigo era tão francamente herética que não passaria pela cabeça de Moka. _Uma supervampira de linhagem real e nobre jamais recua, ainda que nas garras de uma desvantagem devastadora_. Tal era a maneira de pensar muito comum à sua altiva raça, quase um defeito genético. Vendo que Shersorkh pusera-se de pé nas patas traseiras e debatia-se com raiva por livrar-se do irresistível abraço constritor do lobisomem, Moka aproveitou para aplicar-lhe o temido _tuit tchagui_ – girando o corpo e, de costas, dando um coice arrasador no abdômen e plexo celíaco da execrável criatura que, esmorecida, tombou violentamente, com Gin e tudo. _Sufocando_... _Sufocando_...

- Vai ficar um bom tempo sem respirar – observou ela, em tom sombrio. – Mais uns dois ou três minutos sem ar nos pulmões, e o invulnerável e terrível devorador de homens não passará de uma carcaça morta de mais de meia tonelada.

Entrementes, um exame superficial no corpo do lobo-cinzento vitimado pelo veneno de mantícora constatou que o familiar de Ginei não estava morto. Estava paralisado.

- A toxina liberada atingiu o sistema nervoso central, anestesiou-o e assim paralisou temporariamente todas as suas funções – explicou Ruby, que acabara de pousar.

- É, ele recebeu a ferroada que era destinada a você, _onee-sama – _observou Kokoa.

O rosto de Moka assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

- Ginei – principiou devagar e acentuando as palavras. – Eu estava enganada a seu respeito. Obrigada por tudo.

O rapaz fitou-a admirado. Quando deu por si, estava sorrindo. "Antes tarde do que nunca", pensou. Ofegante, enxugou o rosto molhado de suor com as costas de uma das mãos, e só então reparou que as minúsculas gotas de suor eram vermelhas. Sangue. "Merda, já começou!"

- Ginei-_san_...! – Ruby exclamou baixinho; suas belas feições exibiam o que parecia uma preocupação genuína. – Está se esforçando demais, gastando youki na forma humana, sem o poder vitalizante dos raios lunares... Já está no seu limite e já não consegue fazer muito mais. Não é a mesma coisa que "envenenar" um motor de carro injetando nitro nele, ou botando um turbocompressor.

- Tudo bem, Ruby. Eu vou ficar bem – disse ele para tranquilizá-la, embora soubesse que ela tinha razão. – Eu só gastei uma quantidade extra de youki pra correr e lutar, nada mais. Agora que o mantícora já tá morto...

- Ledo engano! Eu estou bem vivo! – O mononoke soltou um rugido terrificante que fez o jovem quarteto do Clube de Jornalismo sentir os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem. – Vocês, vampiros e licantropos, gostam de pensar que são os mais fortes, mas não podem se comparar comigo. Minha raça foi criada por Mitra, o _Sol Invictus_, para exterminar os Daevas e as criaturas da noite como vocês. Então se prepare, Moka Akashiya, porque nada me impedirá de levá-la cativa, fazê-la conhecer o seu lugar. Quanto ao resto desses inúteis... Depois de devorá-los vou palitar meus molares com os ossos deles.

Kokoa rilhou os dentes ao ouvir aquilo. Como é que esse bicho nojento se atrevia a falar assim dos vampiros? Como é que sua _onee-sama_ podia suportar tamanho insulto?

Moka resolveu mudar de tática. _Simples questão de lógica_: _se "A" não funciona, experimente "B"_. Sendo impossível derrotar o mantícora num combate corpo-a-corpo com ataques puramente físicos, ela levaria a peleja para um novo nível, físico-etérico – usando sua própria aura youki, poderosíssima, para cortar a aura youki do oponente e assim feri-lo à distância. Era uma habilidade rara entre os vampiros, até mesmo no seio do clã Shuzen – Karua e Kokoa, suas meias-irmãs, não a possuíam -, mas Moka pertencia a uma "linhagem especial", tendo herdado tal habilidade de sua mãe, Akasha. Até então, contudo, jamais se vira obrigada a usá-la – apesar de saber como isso era feito -, tampouco tinha certeza de que surtiria o efeito esperado. Era tudo ou nada. _Nem pense em fraquejar_. _Não lhe é permitido hesitar_. Não quando estava em jogo sua própria existência e a de seus amigos e camaradas.

Shersorkh prosseguiu com a voz carregada de sarcasmo: - Quero agradecer a vocês, molecotes, por me proporcionarem a briguinha mais legal desde que cacei uns semideuses filhos de Atena, de Héracles e de Bóreas pelas ruas e telhados de Los Angeles três meses atrás. Nada mal, para inferiores...

Kokoa não aguentou mais. - Preciso defender a honra da raça vampira – exclamou.

Apanhou o familiar-morcego e ordenou-lhe: - Kou-_chan_! Transforme-se em duom!

Nazo Komori obedeceu – e dali a alguns segundos Kokoa segurava uma lança imensa, duas vezes maior que um homem, ostentando uma ponta normal e duas lâminas invertidas em diagonal na metade superior da haste.

- Ei! Devagar aí, ô caloura! – Ginei gritou para ela, mas Kokoa ignorou-o.

Ela saltou no ar (não ligando a mínima por mostrar a calcinha branca com a estampa de um pequeno morcego na parte traseira para um embasbacado Gin) e venceu a distância que a separava de Shersorkh, pousando suave e graciosamente à frente dele, empunhando o duom. Disse: - Já te furei uma vez e vou furar de novo.

- Saia daí, Kokoa-_chan_! – gritou Ruby.

- Pode vir – rugiu a criatura antropófaga de Nova Arcádia, abrindo suas mandíbulas e mostrando as três fileiras de grandes dentes compridos e dentados. – Crave sua lança no fundo da minha garganta, atravessando meu cérebro e você me matará.

- Não faça o jogo dele, Kokoa! – disse Moka, lacônica.

- Então morra! – berrou a vampira ruiva de cabeça quente, que pulou ao encontro de Shersorkh, os olhos selvagens faiscando como turmalinas e o rosto vermelho com a ânsia de sangue. Todo seu youki se concentrou no braço estendido que brandia o duom (Kou-_chan_) à altura da goela do mantícora. A lâmina da lança atingiu em cheio uma antiga lápide em cruz céltica de granito negro, situada entre as árvores desfolhadas, que Kokoa atacou numa fúria absolutamente cega. – MORRA, MORRA!

Sua visão encheu-se de fagulhas avermelhadas.

Uma gargalhada maldita que soava como um misto de trombeta com flauta de Pã, percorrendo a escala musical do grave para o agudo e vice-versa, penetrou nos ouvidos da jovem vampira, às suas costas. Sabia que era Shersorkh. Sentia a aura de energia maligna. "Meu Alucard! Esse cara ficou tão ou mais super-rápido que o Gin-_senpai_!", ela pensou, sentindo um calafrio na espinha. Virou-se repentinamente a tempo de ver a monstruosa pata cheia de garras enormes e curvadas caindo sobre si, mas não de evitar a brutal patada que rasgou parte do seu uniforme escolar, dilacerando sua pele clara e macia no peito, barriga e braços. Kokoa tombou em uma poça de sangue que escorria dos horríveis ferimentos torácicos e abdominais abertos para a terra árida recoberta de rasteiras plantas silvestres.

- Kokoa...! – Ruby e Ginei exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é por me perfurar a nuca – grunhiu o mantícora.

_Kokoa, sua incompetente_... _Quando vai aprender a ser menos impulsiva, mais calma e concentrada, analisar com frieza ao invés de se lançar de cabeça contra o antagonista_?Moka, procurando tirar partido da distração criada por sua estabanada irmã, concentrou-se. Seu youki adensou-se externamente, formando uma aura densa de cor vermelha em suas mãos que ora se tornavam semelhantes a grandes lâminas afiadas de energia sinistra, capazes de penetrar fundo no youki enorme de seu adversário e cortá-lo, ferir-lhe o corpo físico por feri-lo no etérico (desde que esse adversário também possuía uma aura de energia demoníaca).

Se a ofensiva de Moka fosse vista por um clarividente, seria assustadora (ela havia empregado seu youki enorme para destruir os clones de gelo de Mizore – que não passavam de corporificação em estado sólido do youki da garota-demônio da neve – quando ambas se confrontaram pela primeira vez). Uma forte aura vermelho-carmim partiu superveloz das mãos da vampira e varou o youki gigantesco de Shersorkh qual titânica espada espectral impossível de se deter, cortando e perfurando aqui e ali e acolá na aura de poder energético do mantícora, fazendo-o sangrar o precioso fluido nervoso que comanda a energia vital. Foi um prazer inenarrável para Moka ver os rasgos sanguinolentos se abrirem _de dentro para fora _na pele impenetrável de seu odiado inimigo e ouvi-lo uivar e soltar urros estridentes de dor e raiva, abismado e perplexo urrando blasfêmias em persa antigo.

- Sinta na própria carne o verdadeiro poder de um vampiro! – ela bradou, focando seu poder nos pontos vitais da aura mágica do adversário.

- Kami-_sama_, a Moka é quem tá fazendo _aquilo_ com o Shersorkh? - Ginei não cabia em si de espanto, vendo o mantícora ser cortado e perfurado aparentemente do nada.

- Com certeza – cochichou Ruby com a voz trêmula, de tão nervosa que estava. – Os vampiros são mestres na arte de manipular o youki, a aura demoníaca dos youkais. Ura-Moka converteu sua energia em "katana gigante" com a qual ferir o youki de Shersorkh... e o corpo físico dele, por tabela. Mas "extrair sangue à distância" é coisa que só um Ancião com mais de trezentos anos consegue fazer, nunca pensei que a Moka fosse capaz disso.

- Ruby, Ginei, ajudem a minha irmã! – ordenou Moka, mantendo-se focada em cortar os pontos vitais da aura de poder do mantícora com uma rajada de youki superveloz. Em seguida, falou sarcasticamente ao contendor que arfava e sangrava de mil cortes: – E aí, Shersorkh, ainda quer me mostrar o meu lugar? – Seu sorriso era um esgar feroz. – Esse bordão é meu! Quer saber como consegui retalhar sua pele sem tocar nela? É simples: usei sua própria aura demoníaca contra você, marquei os pontos de corte da energia vital no seu youki e liberei uma rajada de energia que rompeu a aura e te deixou totalmente vulnerável. Sua energia vital vai continuar escoando até você morrer. Quero vê-lo sangrar até morrer como um porco superdimensionado que é.

- E eu – rosnou o mantícora, fervendo de ódio – quero vê-la transformada em pedra, sofrendo eternamente entre a vida e a morte!

Com súbita velocidade estonteante e a força quadruplicada o bakemono árcade lançou-se colérico sobre a vampira feito um míssil vivo – e naquele momento Moka só conseguiu ver uma figura avantajada de aparência quase felina vibrando as asas colossais. E enxergou por uma fração de segundo o corpo bestial do monstro alado que ora assomava acima dela como uma sombra escarlate, com as longas patas peludas estendidas, mostrando as garras terríveis, os dentes enormes projetando-se como adagas reluzentes para fora do rosto de traços humanos distorcidos para os de pantera, com mais duas fileiras de presas serrilhadas por dentro da bocarra escancarada, e um brilho de maldade chispando em seu único olho intacto. _Por esta eu não esperava_. Pega de surpresa pela rapidez e ferocidade do oponente, Moka não conseguiu esquivar-se a tempo, sendo pesadamente atingida pelo corpo todo lanhado de talhos cruentos do mantícora e atirada no chão, e, antes que pudesse reagir, Shersorkh agarrou-a e imobilizou-a com uma mordida de mais de uma tonelada no pescoço – o bastante para triturar a carapaça mais resistente e quebrar ossos de um ser vivente comum -, que a fez trincar os dentes reprimindo um grito de dor lancinante. Nos seus ouvidos ecoou um agudo de clarinete em alta intensidade que era o uivo de triunfo da besta quando esta, terminando o ataque, deu um bote com a longa e perigosa cauda que mantinha ereta e arqueada sobre o dorso. Veloz como uma bala, o télson da extremidade da cauda furou a calcinha de Moka e atingiu a vagina da vítima com perversa precisão, inoculando-lhe "pré-veneno" – um líquido amarelo-esverdeado, doloroso e paralisante. Moka rangeu os dentes e pressionou os lábios com força, tentando não gritar em agonia pela dor aguda quando seu corpo se contorceu num espasmo chocante, os olhos rubros esbugalhados, a vagina queimando como lava de vulcão. Um instante infinito de dor que ultrapassou tudo que a _kyuuketsuki _já havia sentido. Seu corpo foi amortecendo à medida que o veneno de mantícora rapidamente se espalhava por todas as veias, artérias, músculos e órgãos. Não conseguia mexer um dedo sequer, nem sentir seus braços e suas pernas. _Maldição_! _Não sou um ser vivente comum, mas nem mesmo eu consigo resistir a isso_. _Maldito, maldito, MALDITO_!

- Não se preocupe, princesinha – Shersorkh falou mansamente. Aproximou ainda mais o focinho feral semi-humano (aquele hálito quente e úmido!), quase encostando as presas brancas no rosto de Moka, transformado em máscara rígida. – Como os escorpiões, posso controlar a quantidade e o tipo de veneno neurotóxico injetado em uma ferroada. Por exemplo, o que acabei de injetar em você não mata, só paralisa. É o que nós, mantícoras, usamos pra caçar humanos ou youkais mais fracos e comê-los vivos, ao invés de matá-los com uma toxina mais letal. No seu caso, precisei inocular uma dose bem maior, já que os vampiros são muito mais fortes do que os youkais normais.

Moka derrotada? Ginei e Ruby – que acabavam de socorrer a malfadada Kokoa - não podiam acreditar no que haviam testemunhado.

- Lutou como uma filha de Ares, Moka Akashiya – prosseguiu o mantícora. Os feios ferimentos na pele e nas asas causados pelos ataques extrafísicos da vampira que repercutiram em seu corpo físico já iam se curando, porquanto a fera conjurara a luz do Sol, fonte de seu poder etérico, a fim de regenerar seu youki; a terra sob as suas patas brilhava magicamente com luz solar. – Admito que chegou bem perto de acabar comigo, mas cometeu um erro fatal: subestimou o tamanho e a potência da minha biomatriz energética, meu campo de força vital. Se tivesse continuado a cortar minha aura demoníaca sem parar com aquela sua imensa rajada de youki, aí sim, eu estaria perdido. – Shersorkh elevou o tom de voz, de modo que o licantropo e a bruxa o escutassem. – Tolos, todos vocês são tolos! Enquanto se distraíam enfrentando os animais que encantei e mandei contra vocês, meus seguidores foram no encalço dos seus outros amigos para matá-los. Exceto, é claro, aquele humanozinho que é o _pomme de sang _da Moka Akashiya, o tal do Tsukune. Esse eu faço questão de devorar vivo. Meus seguidores têm ordens pra entregá-lo a mim, juntamente com a cruz do rosário que irá selá-la. Já devem estar voltando com o butim.

- Seguidores? - repetiu Ruby, a aflição estampada em seu rosto lindo.

- Ghouls – disse o mantícora, mostrando seus assustadores dentes afiados como sabres e mais duros que diamante. – Isso mesmo. Não como o humano de estimação desta vampira – ele colocou a pata nos seios da garota que jazia inerte no solo -, que não passa de um _berserker _"vampirizado", mas autênticos ghouls, ou seja, a raça de _djinni _demoníacos canibais e necrófagos vindos diretamente do Deserto da Arábia. Para eles, eu sou um deus – o seu Deus Mantícora, cujas ordens são inquestionáveis. Autorizei-os a comer a carne da bruxinha, da súcubo e da mulher das neves como bônus, caso capturassem o Tsukune vivo. No final das contas, não adiantou nadatentar salvaguardar o seu humano de estimação, mandando-o pra longe enquanto você ficou pra me enfrentar... Até porque o meu alvo primário sempre foi você, Moka Akashiya. E agora, você é minha, o seu Tsukune será meu, e suas amigas e rivais já viraram comida de ghoul... _Uh-huh huh huh huh_!

Ruby e Ginei se entreolharam, chocados. Yukari... Kurumu... Mizore... Mortas? Devoradas por ghouls? E Tsukune... _Oh, não_! Era horrível... inconcebível...

- Ginei-_san – _Ruby cochichou no ouvido dele. – Conheço uma magia que pode dar cabo desse bicho maldito. Mas requer um certo preparo espiritual.

- Então manda ver, Ruby – Ginei cochichou de volta. – Eu me encarrego de distrair o bandido pra você se concentrar no feitiço.

Com o maior cuidado, colocou em decúbito dorsal no chão a jovem estudante de cabelos ruivos que carregava nos braços. Kokoa estava seminua, pois a patada violenta de Shersorkh esfrangalhara o tecido do _seifuku_ e o sutiã, mas o pior eram os cinco rasgões profundos ensaguentados trilhando-lhe a palidez da pele, do peito à barriga, além de escoriações e cortes nos braços e pernas (o usual fator de cura vampírico recuperaria seu organismo em menos de uma hora).

- _Onee-sama_... Minha irmã... – ela gemeu fracamente. Kou-_chan _revoou em volta, emitindo trissos, e afinal pousou perto dos pés de Kokoa.

- Ainda conspirando quando estão prestes a morrer, seus otários? - disse Shersorkh com voz retumbante. As feridas já estavam quase fechadas e cicatrizadas.

Ginei Morioka, veterano do terceiro ano e presidente do Clube de Jornalismo da Academia Youkai, respirou fundo e encarou o inimigo bestial, que sorria friamente, com as asas eriçadas e a cauda levantada. – Ô bicho feio, é o seguinte – disse ele irreverente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito másculo. – A Moka não vai a lugar nenhum com você. Se eu fosse você, bateria essas asas de couro oleosas e voaria pra bem longe daqui... sozinho!

"Talvez ela tenha razão e eu seja um tremendo idiota...", pensou. "Mas fazer o quê, né?" Estranhamente, ele pensou em seu pai: dizia-se que fora um Lobisomem Prateado tão poderoso que podia focalizar o brilho tênue da Lua Cheia e focá-lo em um único feixe de luz coerente, disparando uma espécie de "raio laser lunar" capaz de derrubar árvores ou arrancar tijolos e telhas de uma casa. "Não sou meu pai, nem temos lua no céu."

- E quem vai me impedir de levar a vampira comigo? - zombou Shersorkh. - Você e sua parceira penosa? Lobo e corva, que par patético vocês formam! São apenas carne para minha mesa!

(Entrementes, projetado no espaço astral, invisível e indetectável, mais alguém assistia a tudo, aguardando apenas... o quê?)

"Ruby, agora é contigo!", Ginei clamou mentalmente, como se a bruxa pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Doze feras gigantescas semelhantes a javalis, mas providas de cornos ameaçadores sobre os focinhos largos, aproximavam-se correndo da esquerda a cento e vinte por hora, seguidas por pequenas bestas espinhosas e simiocórnios de aspecto gorilesco com garras, cauda e três pares de chifres frontais, enquanto um grande bando de morcegos da subordem _Megachiroptera_, "raposas-voadoras", com cerca de dois metros de envergadura, acercou-se da dupla de jovens que, junto com o morceguinho, protegia a garota de cabelos cor de fogo jazendo seminua no solo, lanhos abertos na pele rasgada, e o lobo-cinzento entorpecido por peçonha paralisante.

- Mais animais, _chuu_! – guinchou Kou-_chan_.

Atrás de Ginei estava Ruby, de pé, lindamente altiva, as seis asas de penas negras afiadas bem abertas, em contraste com o par de pequenas asas alvíssimas nas têmporas. Levitando na mão direita o _Grimoïre _aberto, a jovem bruxa entoava uma cantilena ritual estranha e monótona em sindarin, ou "élfico-cinzento", a língua viva de uma raça cuja magia arcana já era antiquíssima incontáveis milênios antes que o primeiro hominídeo do subgênero _Homo habilis_, na África, começasse a produzir ferramentas rudimentares feitas de ossos, madeira e pedra lascada.

"Ruby... Essa é uma aura que eu nunca vi antes", pensou Ginei ao ver as cores do campo áurico de sua modelo fotográfica favorita e musa inspiradora naquele instante clarividente. Uma fria luz verde-prateada flutuava acima dela. As órbitas oculares de Ruby pareciam dois sóis vermelhos em miniatura, refulgindo com luz inumana.

Ela estava concentrada por completo. Este ritual de encantamento a ser realizado exigia um nível de atenção e controle imensamente acima dos meros padrões humanos.

A _karasu onna_ convocava os espíritos da Mãe Natureza e as Forças elementais para combater por ela.

- Essa energia espiritual... – murmurou Ginei, sentindo a presença sobrenatural. – Grande Gaia!

Pares de olhos espectrais, aos milhares, no espaço etérico, identificaram seus alvos.

Foi nesse instante que algo bizarro, surreal, psicodélico e aterrador aconteceu.

Um enorme tornado F3 de 40m de altura por 10m de diâmetro, com ventos girando entre 252km/h e 330km/h, formou-se repentinamente do nada no céu cinza-esverdeado, sugando _seletivamente_ todos os animais, grandes ou pequenos, aéreos ou terrestres, num raio de dez metros – tendo o elemental do ar por epicentro -, aprisionando e imobilizando tudo em seu interior. Simultaneamente, barreiras mágicas feitas de terra e rochas, ou de troncos, galhos e raízes de árvores vivas e mortas, ergueram-se do chão terroso em alguns segundos, confinando dentro delas todos os restantes animais não-voadores que escaparam de serem sugados pelo tornado elemental de onde bem poucos lograriam evadir-se.

Ruby, Kokoa, Ginei e o "Irmão Cinza" foram protegidos pelo "escudo" Kou-_chan_.

Então, de repente, os galhos e as raízes dos carvalhos e abetos nas imediações do mantícora, junto com as moitas de espinheiros e samambaias, relva, terra e rochas atacaram Shersorkh com ferocidade jamais vista. Heras venenosas enroscaram-se nas quatro patas do mantícora, subindo pelo corpanzil antropozoomórfico, apertando-lhe a garganta com furor, para asfixiá-lo. A cauda segmentada vermelho-brilhante se agitou a esmo, _simili modo _ao metassoma do escorpião quando acuado e correndo risco de vida pela alta temperatura em um círculo de fogo, mas foi logo contida por cipós que nela se enrolaram como serpentes constritoras. Quatro titânicos elementais de rocha materializados, com "mãos" semelhantes a clavas de pedra maiores que cabeças humanas, pernas-coluna e uma cabeça disforme, começaram a agredir o mantícora com tamanho ímpeto assassino que teria reduzido um tigre-dentes-de-sabre do Plioceno a uma posta de carne ensanguentada em segundos.

Para defender-se, Shersorkh foi obrigado a deixar de lado sua presa, ou seja, Moka.

- Ruby, eu vou lá pegar a Moka e levar pra enfermaria da escola! – gritou Ginei. – Você cuida da Kokoa-_chan _e do Irmão Cinza, OK?

E dizendo isso, sem esperar resposta, correu em direção ao mantícora e sua vítima, confiando na agilidade que tinha em forma de glabro para resgatar Moka.

- Tenha cuidado, Ginei-_san_! – gritou Ruby, mantendo sua concentração de forças e incitando os elementais da terra e do ar à ofensiva contra Shersorkh. – Se continuar a gastar sua reserva de youki se esforçando demais, vai acabar ficando sem energia vital e pode até morrer!

No fundo, seus sentimentos pelo rapaz-lobo iam além da relação fotógrafo-modelo. Embora dissesse para si mesma que Ginei não passava de "um animal grande e bobo" que ela manejava como queria. _Gostaria que fosse assim_...

- Meu Deus, Ruby, que caos é esse? – Ginei pegou Moka no colo, sorrateiramente, e relanceou o olhar em torno de si. Humanoides gigantes compostos por rocha aparentemente viva ou por massas de vegetação apodrecida e árvores semoventes – elementais da terra! – partindo com tudo para cima do mantícora, que revidava cuspindo línguas de fogo ou dando patadas e dentadas suficientemente fortes para quebrar rochas. Centenas de pequenos seixos explodiam que nem granadas no rosto semi-humano da besta. Pelo visto, as habilidades mágicas de Ruby extravasavam largamente os poderes xamanísticos de uma simples _onmyouji_, tais como ouvir espíritos, falar com animais, invocar shikigamis e assim por diante. "Nada mal para uma bruxa", refletiu ele. (Sendo bruxa, isto é, meio-youkai, ela não necessitava armazenar youki, podendo canalizar energia através da ligação com a natureza, _de-chu_!)

Lançou uma última olhadela para a animaga. "Se cuida, viu Ruby?", foi seu último pensamento antes de deixar a área movendo-se a uma velocidade quase supersônica.

- Pelos chifres dourados de Mitra! – praguejou Shersorkh em desespero, ao ver-se acossado de todos os lados por troncos, galhos e raízes, vento, terra e rochas que pareciam ter adquirido vida própria, sem mais nem menos. – O ecossistema daqui enlouqueceu!

Árvores mortas retorcidas e nodosas, como obscenos zumbis do reino vegetal reanimados por força mágica, com "braços" grandes e lenhosos, saíram de seus lugares, movendo-se de modo grotesco, atacando por todos os lados e acuando o mantícora com as pontas dos galhos e das raízes que tinham se tornado muito mais resistentes e afiadas que lanças de ferro prestes a furar-lhe a cavidade ocular. Shersorkh em frenesi despedaçou-as com as mandíbulas horrendas que podiam triturar e moer ferro, porém viu-se enredado nos tentáculos da espessura de um braço humano de uma voraz orquídea carnívora gigante. Ao mesmo tempo, fortíssimas rajadas de ventos cruzados, atípicos, impediam-no de levantar voo. Até o solo fendeu-se, abrindo a sua boca abismal para engoli-lo, como que tentando reeditar o episódio bíblico de Córach, Datan e Abiram tragados pela terra. Somente o bater frenético das asas coriáceas o salvou de ser arrastado para as profundezas do subsolo.

Centenas de pequenas mãos em formato de garras, de pedra ou terra, lançaram-se ao ataque procurando destruir ou inutilizar as asas de Shersorkh.

- Moka... Eu vou te levar de volta pra Academia Youkai em segurança, nem que eu tenha que me matar fazendo isso! – disse Ginei, ofegando feito um cão e exsudando sangue por todos os seus poros enquanto corria à velocidade do som. Sabia que, a despeito da paralisia muscular induzida pela toxina, a garota que carregava nos braços permanecia consciente do que estava acontecendo.

- Nããão! Maldita cria de lobos! – O mantícora soltou um urro de fazer gelar o sangue de um cadáver ao constatar que Moka havia sido arrebatada pelo furtivo _lycan _bem debaixo do seu nariz. De novo. Na sua fúria desordenada estraçalhou a megaorquídea como se fosse feita de papel, desviou-se para longe de sete grandes fendas que se abriram no solo. Porém, da terra sob suas patas irrompeu uma formidável trepadeira espinhenta que logo começou a enroscar-se por todo o seu corpo, crescendo em segundos até engolfá-lo numa grande massa de caules flexíveis eivados de espinhos, por obra de magia, magia elemental. Como um polvo vegetal, a superplanta envolveu de todos os lados Shersorkh que se debatia e rugia em seu abraço mortal. _Resistir é inútil_. _Esta trepadeira infernal se contrai cada vez mais ao ser forçada_.

Oito minitornados negros formaram-se com diâmetro de seis metros e altura de vinte metros, estrategicamente posicionados e imóveis à volta do mantícora aprisionado pelas plantas mágicas, mas prontos para sugarem qualquer coisa num raio de cinco metros em seu derredor. Eram elementais dos ventos materializados temporariamente. Suas letais lâminas de vento, cortantes como cimitarras e capazes de fatiar madeira, metais, rochas que nem salame!

Ruby esvoaçou pelos ares, acompanhada de Kou-_chan_, tendo Kokoa e o "Irmão Cinza" firmemente envoltos nas tiras serpentinas irradiantes de suas asas fortes e largas. Seu riso era sardônico. - Gostou do meu feitiço, _khâje _Khurshid Shersorkh? Eu o chamo de _Daer Gwedh_, o "Grande Laço". Com ele, posso manipular os seres vegetais, os elementais e os espíritos da natureza como quiser, podendo empregá-los para me defender ou para atacar um inimigo. Toda e qualquer manifestação dos elementos da natureza existente num raio de 50-60 metros ao meu redor agora é completamente controlada por mim. São estes os meus soldados, Shersorkh. Não te deixarão sair daqui com vida, custe o que custar. Essa "plantinha" que te pegou de jeito, por exemplo, mata por asfixia qualquer ser vivo, sobrenatural ou não. Se ainda assim conseguir sair com vida, esses minitornados te sugarão e você será retalhado pelas várias lâminas de vento. Minha mestra Oyakata-_sama _estudou em segredo as Magias Élficas proibidas nas Runas Élficas, em sindarin antigo ou médio, que são mais antigas e terríveis que a sabedoria das Bruxas Ancestrais. Eu aprendi com ela, com a melhor dos melhores. Você foi derrotado pelo poder da Natureza!

Seu rosto bonito assumiu uma expressão sombria.

- Nazo Komori, vá procurar o Tsukune! – Ruby tirou do _Grimoïre _um pergaminho _ofuda_, e com ele invocou cem corvos negros, que apareceram revoando em torno dela. – Meus corvos vão com você. Quero que encontrem o Tsukune e o ajudem a se libertar dos ghouls do Shersorkh. E se as meninas ainda estiverem vivas, ajudem-nas! Vão já!

Quando Kou-_chan _e os familiares-corvos partiram aos guinchos, Ruby lançou um último olhar carregado de ódio para o inimigo aparentemente derrotado. Falou com a voz turva:

- Eles, os elementais da terra e do ar, vão tirar a sua vida. Espero que você sofra dor, muita dor no processo, porque você causou dor e sofrimento inimagináveis aos meus amigos queridos. – Ruby calou-se. Como fantasmas, surgiram-lhe na imaginação, em um átimo, os rostos serenos e sorridentes: _Mizore-_chan... _Kurumu-_chan... _Yukari_-chan, _minha irmãzinha bruxa_...! Sentia um nó na garganta, uma vontade de chorar. _Maldito Shersorkh_! _Maldita seja essa raça diabólica que são as mantícoras_! Durante um único instante ela foi sentindo o ódio crescendo dentro de si. Mas recordou-se dos ensinamentos da Deusa – _Temos um lado luminoso e um sombrio_;_ o lado escuro se nutre dos nossos sentimentos negativos, tais como ciúme, inveja, mentira, raiva e _ódio. _E o ódio é o "combustível" de quem é adepto à magia negra_. E controlou-se.

Foi quando se deu o imprevisto. O corpo quimérico de Shersorkh "engolido" pelas gavinhas cheias de espinhos da trepadeira transformou-se numa tocha solar viva que queimou a superplanta letal, ardendo em causticantes chamas azuis, absorvendo todos os antagonistas sobrenaturais feitos de troncos, galhos, folhas e raízes, terra e rochas ao seu redor em uma grande bola incandescente de gases ionizados em rápida expansão.

- Deusa Hécate! – murmurou Ruby. Perplexa, voou mais alto, transportando Kokoa e "Irmão Cinza" 15-20 metros acima das campas. - Puro fogo azul!

Conhecia o fenômeno e sabia que era uma das armas mais destrutivas e mais cruéis dos youkais elementaristas do Fogo. Aparentemente um fenômeno intermediário entre a energia química e a energia nuclear, ou uma combinação singular de plasma e energia, era tanto um poder místico quanto físico, resultante do youki de fogo criado e manipulado com maestria por Shersorkh (cujo corpo é um poço de energia atômica!). Em uma distância de dez metros do corpo do mantícora tudo queimava, e o ar ardia. Até a última partícula de matéria seria completamente consumida pelas chamas. Barreiras mágicas, gelo ou água de nada adiantavam, e com esse "fogo" inextinguível sob o absoluto controle de Shersorkh a estrutura atômica se desagregava, convertendo-se em energia pura.

Em dois minutos, tornou-se impossível enxergar os corpos do mantícora e de seus oponentes elementais de pedra ou madeira no interior da esfera de fogo azul. Em cinco minutos, o calor solar concentrado era suficiente para vaporizar completamente qualquer forma material composta de carne e ossos, celulose, metal ou rocha sólida.

- O maldito mantícora está gastando carradas de youki de reserva, incendiando o ar – Ruby vociferou entre dentes. "Tomara que se esgote rapidinho e fique fraco!", acrescentou mentalmente, batendo as grandes asas negras e subindo cada vez mais alto.

A esfera flamejante ardente rebrilhava tão intensamente que já não se podia mirá-la sem ficar cego. Um pequeno sol branco-azulado irradiando à temperatura de 10.000 K!

Dali a pouco Ruby ouviu o rugido trovejante do mantícora.

- Bruxa idiota! Eu sou imune a magias baseadas em terra, ar ou fogo!

Entrementes, Kokoa também deu sinal de vida.

- Ruby... – ela gemeu, enfaixada e suspensa no ar pelas tiras de sombras que saíam de uma das seis asas da bruxa-youkai-corvo. – Acaba com a raça desse desgraçado... Mata ele por mim e pela minha irmã!

- Ele será morto pela fúria da Mãe Natureza – Ruby declarou com convicção. Suas grandes asas ruflaram para dentro, reduzindo a velocidade, e ela aumentou ainda mais a sua concentração induzindo os elementais e os espíritos da natureza a prosseguirem na ofensiva contra Shersorkh. – Mas você precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes, mocinha. E repouso. Essas lacerações na parte frontal do tórax e no abdômen estão em carne viva...

- Qual o quê! Besteira! – Kokoa exclamou. – Eu sou uma vampira! Regenero tudo em questão de meia hora...

- Em condições ideais! – retorquiu a bruxa, mantendo a posição naquela altitude por intermédio de curtos movimentos das asas. – Sua capacidade de regeneração tecidual é alta, sim, mas não é por isso que você vai se descuidar, até porque, das seis raças conhecidas de vampiros, a sua é a mais próxima da vida mortal. E não nos esqueçamos do lobinho aqui – ela indicou com um movimento de cabeça o familiar-lobo de Gin que pendia, imóvel, atado de outro feixe de tiras saído de uma asa oposta. – Vamos voltar já pra Academia Youkai.

"Deusa, Mãe-Terra...! Que o Tsukune-_san _seja salvo...! E que a Yukari-_chan_, a Kurumu-_chan _e a Mizore-_chan_ estejam vivas e bem", mentalizou Ruby. Imediatamente ruflou dois dos três pares de asas (com um deles arrastava consigo o Irmão Cinza e Kokoa) e disparou para frente, surfando nas correntes de ar ascendentes que seus amigos silfos produziam para ela (ao vibrarem as magnificentes "asas" irisadas de tons cintilantes cujas energias sutis fluíam por suas auras) e que lhe conferiam uma maior velocidade de voo.

Mas então alguns espíritos naturais do ar semelhantes a gigantescos quirópteros que pareciam feitos de sombras trevosas – silfos da tempestade – intensificaram as condições elétricas e magnéticas características de uma tormenta através daquela área do cemitério, adensando enormes cumulonimbus pojados de energia, e bombardeando o mantícora com todo o seu arsenal terrífico de raios, trovões, ventos fortes e tempestuosos, chuva torrencial e minitornados. Rugindo de ira vã, Shersorkh arremeteu-se contra os ferozes antagonistas. Miríades de olhos etéricos dos espíritos da natureza miravam-no encolerizados.

- Eu não vou ser detido! Eu, Terror dos Homens, o campeão asúrico do deus-Sol! – Tomado de um acesso de fúria e com o corpo apenas arranhado pelas fatídicas lâminas de vento (por sua incrível resistência nata), Shersorkh lançava de sua boca várias labaredas de fogo azulado que aumentavam à medida que iam "coletando" o calor do ar em direção aos minitornados elementais que lhe barravam o caminho, provocando explosões pavorosas pelo encontro dos elementos fogo e vento (afinal, o oxigênio do ar é o comburente para produzir fogo). Embora o ataque empregando o fogo azul fosse absurdamente desgastante, tendo quase que esgotado seu youki. Os ventos sopravam ainda mais furiosos, tentando embarreirá-lo, derrubando as grandes árvores mortas e secas, tangendo densas nuvens de poeira que lhe toldavam a visão, ao mesmo tempo em que a terra tremia e o solo se abria em profundas gretas para tragá-lo. Uma violenta chuva torrencial precipitou-se das gigantescas nuvens cumulonimbus que estrondeavam e relampejavam acima de sua cabeça._ Apocalypse_! _Pandemonium_! Um gosto de Armageddon!

- Agora querem me afogar? – vociferou o mantícora, que não era imune a ataques de água, ou magias baseadas em água. Sua raça possuía como habitats terrenos áridos e semi-áridos, savanas, estepes, montanhas e as regiões florestais da Nova Arcádia. – Eu vou vencer! Não serei impedido por uma horda de espíritos "apoiadores" daquele bandinho de _amigos dos humanos_! – cuspiu entre dentes, como se proferisse um insulto racial.

De repente, uma faísca dourada cruzou o ar a uma velocidade incrível. Shersorkh soltou um berro de dor excruciante e caiu com uma flecha de ouro de 50 centímetros de comprimento espetada no flanco direito. Dali a um segundo outra flecha atingiu-lhe o flanco esquerdo. Viu chegar veloz como um raio a terceira flecha que atravessou seu pescoço brônzeo, sem, contudo, ter perfurado nenhuma artéria – como se tivesse errado deliberadamente para não acertar nenhuma área vital. Espumando pela boca de tanto ódio, o mantícora esquadrinhou ao redor, porém não logrou ver quem tinha atirado as três flechas de ouro em meio àquele caos de forças elementais desencadeadas.

_Flechas de ouro_? _Mas como é possível_? O conhecimento acerca da vulnerabilidade ao ouro – o metal-símbolo alquímico do Sol, receptor da energia mágica do Sol Espiritual – era o segredo mais bem guardado de sua raça. Com exceção dos filhos de Apolo, quase ninguém conhecia o fato de que armas de ouro eram tão dolorosas e mortais para mantícoras quanto as armas de prata para os lobisomens e algumas raças de vampiros. E se um daqueles malditos meio-sangues... _Não_!_ Sem chance, não neste semiplano criado pelos "três Lordes Sombrios" para ser um "porto seguro" de todas as criaturas paranaturais_.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Com um urro bestial doloroso e apavorante, a fera maligna se ergueu sobre as pernas traseiras, ferido no seu orgulho tanto quanto na sua carne – ferimentos causados por armas de ouro não regeneravam ou se regeneravam lentamente -, e usando suas patas dianteiras como punhos golpeou o chão, que se rachou. – Meus devotos estão trazendo o Tsukune Aono pra mim, vou usá-lo pra chantagear os amigos da Moka... – resmungou ele, caindo por terra, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem a cada instante; apesar de se fortalecer com a raiva, não dispunha de força inesgotável como um supervampiro capaz de infundir permanentemente a musculatura do corpo físico com a energia canalizada da própria aura de youki que se constitui numa fabulosa reserva de energia vital; e as pesadas nuvens cumulonimbus encobriam a verdadeira fonte de seu poder, o Sol. – Vampira Moka, você vai voltar pras minhas garras... – ele começou a gargalhar ensandecido. – E então vou devorar o seu mascote humano na sua frente, bem devagar, e me deliciar com a sua agonia, tanto quanto com o sabor da carne dele... Vou trucidar e devorar todos os seus amigos, com você assistindo, selada, imobilizada, impotente... Depois vou me divertir abusando do seu corpo paralisado, até não querer mais...! Juro pelos chifres de Mitra, você vai ser minha!

O furor dos elementos grassava ao seu redor. Embora não pudessem feri-lo, as enormes lâminas de vento que iam contra ele tolhiam-lhe os movimentos, impedindo-o de voar, assim como a chuva diluviana caindo sem cessar, com uma barulheira infernal, castigando aquele trecho do cemitério onde ele se achava, enquanto no solo inculto outra fenda negra se escancarava em sua direção como o abismo do Tártaro, prestes a engoli-lo no ato final. Repentinamente, porém...

- Esse youki... Essa pressão espiritual... – Shersorkh tartamudeou, estupefato.

- Vergonha, vergonha, VERGONHA! – soou uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. – Khurshid Shersorkh, o mantícora todo-poderoso, rastejando em lama e pó que nem um leão velho e inválido. Triste fim de carreira...!

- VOCÊ? Não! Não pode... – balbuciou Shersorkh. – O que é que _você_ faz aqui?

- Acalme-se, _bakemono_ – retrucou, sorrindo soturnamente, a criatura ominosa cujo aparecimento inopinado assustara o mantícora. – Você é meu, tal qual a Ishigami.

- NÃÃÃO!


	11. Capítulo 10

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**10**

- Meu Deus! Ferrou...

Foram as únicas palavras que Tsukune conseguiu balbuciar, ao ver-se subitamente cercado, juntamente com Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore, pela horda fétida de demônios estranhos e apavorantes que pareciam ter brotado diretamente da terra pardacenta com algumas gramíneas perenes aqui e ali. _Que nem cogumelos malignos_!

Não havia dúvida de que pertenciam a uma raça humanoide, embora caracterizada por monstruosas deformações. Bípedes, altos e corpulentos – entre 1,85m e dois metros -, porém apoiando-se na ponta dos quatro dedos revestidos de cascos, digitígrados ungulados, o que tornava seu caminhar um tanto similar à marcha de hienas sobre as patas traseiras. Sua pele grossa e escura, de consistência borrachosa, tinha tom cinza-esverdeado. Os membros superiores pareciam muito "humanos", a não ser pelo comprimento anormal dos braços – quase como pernas dianteiras - ostentando "mãos" com cinco dedos terminados em longas garras afiadas. Mas a porção mais horripilante da morfologia de tais youkais era sem sombra de dúvida a cabeça de feições canídeas: comprida e estreita demais para um ser humano, com a testa baixa – a maior parte do cérebro na parte de trás do crânio liso que não apresentava nenhum fio de cabelo -, arcadas supraciliares grossas e salientes formando uma "viseira" acima dos rubros olhos incandescentes, grandes orelhas pontiagudas, e um focinho proeminente de narinas largas, com dentes agudos e dois pares de presas enormes projetando-se como foices da boca bestial sem lábios. Todos exalavam um odor corporal que lembrava a nauseante, insuportavelmente podre fedentina de mil sepulturas abertas.

Um fedor pútrido de morte!

- São ghouls – disse Yukari em voz alta, segurando nervosamente a varinha mágica com ambas as mãos, como se fosse uma arma, e apontando-a para as criaturas repugnantes em seu derredor. – Devoradores de mortos. Têm poderes miméticos, podendo se misturar com a terra, os elementos naturais. Agora eu sei por que fomos enganados!

- Ghouls!? – Tsukune, Kurumu e Mizore exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, estupefatos.

- Yukari-_chan_... – Tsukune olhou interrogativamente para a bruxa-mirim. – Tá dizendo que esses caras... Eles são iguais a mim?

- Não, não! – Yukari contestou-o, enfaticamente, sacudindo a cabeça. – Nada a ver com você, Tsukune-_san_. Os vampiros só tomaram de empréstimo esse nome pra designar os humanos que sofrem overdose de sangue vampírico, sem que antes tenham sido sugados, e degeneram em monstros assassinos sem consciência. Mas os ghouls legítimos são uma raça de demônios carniceiros que vivem nos desertos no norte da África, no Oriente Médio e na Índia, assaltando e matando os humanos pra comer sua carne e beber seu sangue, ou desenterrando e comendo cadáveres. Reza a lenda que foram criados pelo demônio árabe Iblis, ou _Ash-Shaytan_, pra atormentar os muçulmanos. São metamorfos, ou transmorfos, podendo copiar a aparência física das vítimas que mataram e comeram, ou de quem beberam o sangue. Ou podem se transformar em animais, geralmente hienas, ou até em mulheres belíssimas pra enganar os viajantes. Esses caras fedorentos não são bestas-feras irracionais que matam pra viver e vivem pra matar, são diabolicamente astutos e atacam em bandos bem organizados. Cuidado com eles!

Na mesma hora Tsukune lembrou-se das sombrias palavras da "Moka Interior", proferidas cerca de um ano atrás, quando, por ocasião de sua luta contra os "monstrels", ou _outcast ayashi_, sob os efeitos deletérios da overdose de sangue de vampiro em seu corpo, ele transformou-se pela primeira vez num demônio sem alma, tipo zumbi, e quase foi morto pela vampira em combate corpo-a-corpo: "Tsukune agora é a mesma coisa que um ghoul."

_A mesma coisa que_... _Então, eu não sou_...

Tsukune sentiu um aperto no coração por alguns segundos quando se lembrou que _sua _Moka, juntamente com Kokoa, Ruby e Gin, tinha ficado para trás, voluntariamente, a fim de enfrentar a mortífera mantícora. Para que ele, Tsukune, escapasse incólume.

Uma nova leva de ghouls dissimulados por seu poder de ilusão na forma de troncos de árvores secas abandonou sua camuflagem e reuniu-se aos seus irmãos de raça. Estes novos ghouls, ao contrário dos primeiros, possuíam ao longo da coluna espinhal uma crina negra de cabelo crespo e grosso, desgrenhada, infestada de uma quantidade alarmante de piolhos e pulgas. E não só parasitas físicos! Miríades de "cascas" de impurezas espirituais, chamadas de _kelipot _pelos cabalistas judeus,invisíveis para qualquer ser não-clarividente, grudavam nos corpos e almas daqueles seres repugnantes como cracas no casco de navios ou na pele das baleias.

Agora eram duas dúzias de carniçais que, acocorados em seus pés semi-ungulados de rijos cascos pontiagudos, acuavam Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore formando um circulo à sua volta, rosnando ameaçadoramente. (Seus campos áuricos estavam coalhados de larvas astrais e miasmas e toda sorte de vírus espirituais invisíveis, _chuu_!)

- Esqueceu de mencionar duas coisas, pequena _jadu-wallah_ – disse um ghoul que falava japonês de maneira fluente, embora misturando algumas palavras de persa e árabe. Não parecia muito impressionante, fisicamente: ele era apenas uma cabeça mais alto que Tsukune, com um semblante mais "humano" e menos "canino", uma mandíbula normal, pele grossa, escamosa e cinza, e crina de pelos brancos encardidos e opacos. Apesar disso, para Tsukune não restava dúvida de que aquele era o líder do bando. – Juramos lealdade a Khurshid Shersorkh, o Deus Mantícora. Odiamos os vampiros e seus modos arrogantes, eles que dizimaram nossas Dez Tribos Amaldiçoadas, e, como insulto final, deram às suas crias bastardas, seus _larvae_, o elevado título de ghoul, assim vilipendiando a progênie de Iblis al-Qadin, nosso pai, injustamente banido do Paraíso!

- O quê?! – exclamou Tsukune. – Vocês trabalham pro Shersorkh? Vieram a mando dele, né? – Instintivamente cobriu o nariz e a boca com a mão, porquanto a horda de ghouls desprendia de si odores terríveis e uma aura de putrefação tão detestável que fazia o lixão mais empesteado do planeta, em comparação, parecer uma _perfumerie française_.

- Sou Shapur al-Gozz, o Farejador do clã – respondeu o ghoul de crina branca que parecia exercer alguma autoridade no bando. – Viemos prender você, Tsukune Aono. Sim! Nosso deus nos fez saber quem e o que você é, animal de estimação da vampira de cabelos prateados. Nós o entregaremos ao nosso deus, conforme as ordens dele, e ficaremos com as suas três companheiras como butim. – Ele apontou na direção de Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari. - Para devorá-las!

- Nelas você não bota a mão! – exclamou Tsukune em tom indignado. Sem pensar duas vezes fez menção de tomar a dianteira, mas foi logo cercado por Kurumu, Mizore e Yukari, posicionadas para lutar. Ao que tudo indicava estavam decididas a enfrentar os gênios demoníacos oriundos do terrificante deserto da Arábia.

Ainda que isso lhes custasse a própria vida.

- Apenas relaxe, Tsukune-_san – _exortou a menina bruxa, tendo em uma das mãos suas cartas de Tarot metalizadas abertas em leque, e na outra, a vara de condão utilizada para canalizar seus poderes e realizar feitiços como levitar e teleguiar essas mesmas cartas. – Deixe o resto com a Yukari, a bruxa-prodígio.

- Não vou deixar que você rele um dedo no Tsukune, seu fedorento comedor de cadáveres! – afirmou Kurumu em tom enérgico, mostrando em suas mãos as afiadas e enormes garras vermelhas de aparência ameaçadora. Suas orelhas tinham pontas agudas.

- Eu vou congelar todos que tentarem tirar o Tsukune de nós – replicou outra voz feminina em tom gélido. Era Mizore, com as mãos transformadas em manoplas de garras de gelo parecendo cristais gigantes pontiagudos.

- _Kuffar_! – vociferou Shapur, arreganhando as presas. – Todas vocês, _kuffar_, podem se considerar mortas. _Ikhwan_! – Ele conclamou seus companheiros de clã. – _Hojum_!

A este comando para atacar, mais de uma dúzia de ghouls precipitou-se sobre os quatro estudantes com suas garras e presas ávidas de sangue, uivando ensandecidos como tempestades pestilenciais desencadeadas dos abismos de Jahannam, o Inferno islâmico. No mesmo instante Mizore aprisionou dois dos djinns demoníacos em um grande bloco de gelo – usando seu ataque elemental "Tumba de Gelo" – como se fossem escaravelhos selados em âmbar. Outro par de ghouls foi retalhado pelas garras superdesenvolvidas de Kurumu voando rasante com as asas quirópteras abertas que mediam três metros de envergadura e a cauda estendida que lhe dava estabilidade no voo. Um carniçal imprudente teve os dedos de ambas as mãos amputados em esguichos de sangue preto pelas cortantes cartas voadoras movidas pela magia telecinética de Yukari.

- Meninas... – tartamudeou Tsukune, mas calou-se. "Mais uma vez, defendido pelas minhas amigas", pensou um tanto constrangido. "Droga! Não posso ficar parado enquanto só elas lutam", remoeu com seus botões, cerrando o punho esquerdo e apertando o polegar, para fazer passar uma súbita ânsia de vômito. Ao seu redor, a orgia de destruição e morte corria solta.

- Virem picolé, macacos piolhentos! – gritou Mizore, congelando mais um ghoul. Era raro ouvir a fada da neve levantar a voz. Três ghouls saltaram com a agilidade de um galgo italiano tentando atacá-la, mas tiveram de enfrentar as unhas superdesenvolvidas que nem lâminas de sabre tantô de uma furiosa Kurumu voando baixo, que rasgou os ombros e decepou os braços de dois deles, enquanto o terceiro assaltante, com a cabeça pendurada grotescamente no pescoço rasgado por um corte em diagonal rente à base, escorrendo aos borbotões o sangue preto malcheiroso e borbulhante como petróleo, simplesmente saiu correndo tresloucado sem direção alguma.

- _Humpf_! Até que vocês não são lá grande coisa, seus feiosos – resmungou Kurumu, pousando no solo verticalmente, mas sem recolher as grandes asas distendidas e as garras alongadas. Todavia, a alegria da súcubo durou pouquíssimo tempo.

- Kurumu-_san_... Mizore-_san_... – alertou Yukari, que concentrara toda sua mágicka no feitiço telecinético que fazia suas cartas de Tarot voarem como mísseis teleguiados, indo cravar-se certeiras nos corpos dos ghouls que tombaram mortos ou mutilados, órgãos vitais perfurados. – Eles estão regenerando rapidamente os ferimentos... Que nem vampiros!

Era verdade. As horríveis feridas causadas aos monstros mefíticos pelos ataques de Kurumu e Yukari fechavam e se curavam quase instantaneamente, os membros amputados ou as extremidades dos mesmos que haviam sido arrancadas eram logo substituídos por novos braços ou novos dedos com garras esqueléticas que brotavam dos tocos sangrentos em ritmo acelerado. No instante seguinte os demônios necrófagos estavam todos de pé, com as faces bestiais retorcidas por uma gargalhada convulsiva e sinistra que transbordava maldade, colmilhos branco-amarelados desenhados para lacerar a carne e esmagar os ossos de suas vítimas brilhando ameaçadores nas bocarras que se abriam de orelha a orelha.

O ghoul que fora quase degolado por Kurumu teve a cabeça arrancada de vez e o corpo estraçalhado e prontamente devorado pelos companheiros esfaimados. _Carne fresca_!

Com exceção dos vampiros, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu e Mizore jamais viram monstros daquele calibre.

- _Kuffar _estúpidos! – Shapur gargalhou sarcasticamente, _odiosamente_, como que se divertindo com a expressão de espanto e nojo na cara de Tsukune e das amigas dele. Concentrando energia sombria em seus punhos, golpeou com violência os blocos de gelo que encerravam os ghouls que Mizore aprisionara. Livres da prisão de gelo cristalino, os demônios carniceiros transmorfos reuniram-se à caterva, rosnando e babando. – As únicas maneiras de se matar um ghoul é decapitá-lo por inteiro, e destruir seu cérebro, ou consumi-lo totalmente no fogo. Somos imunes à prata, à água, à luz solar, não sentimos dor e possuímos a mais alta capacidade de regeneração de membros e órgãos, vitais e não-vitais, exceto o cérebro. – Ele virou-se para seus coirmãos e bradou: - Ghibli, Ghanima, Talur, Aktar, Khunrayzi, Mamkut, Wawi... – Seguiu-se então uma série de rosnados, grunhidos e ganidos ininteligíveis (que H. P. Lovecraft chamou de _mips _e_ glibers_, sendo a tonalidade e a inflexão de voz de capital importância), complementados com palavras de origem árabe, _pashtun_ e persa, culminando com o grito agudo e selvagem que Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore já tinham ouvido antes e que havia convocado o bando para investir contra os quatro estudantes. – _Hojum_!

Num instante, a grande matilha se atirou em bloco contra os jovens que procuraram defender-se desesperadamente de tão diabólicas criaturas, cujas pernas musculosas lhes permitiam saltar até cinco metros de distância e até um metro e meio de altura partindo de um ponto estático. Saraivadas de kunais de gelo velozes e mortíferas saíram zunindo de dentro das mangas do suéter de Mizore e atingiram em cheio o peito e a cabeça dos ghouls, fazendo-os tombar; porém, os atacantes, protegidos pelas duas camadas epidérmicas resistentes a tiros de armas de fogo que revestiam seus corpos e por seu fator de cura, levantaram-se e voltaram à carga com ferocidade redobrada. Kurumu, dando rasantes e golpeando com suas garras afiadas como katanas de mais de meio metro de comprimento logrou decapitar alguns carniçais fracos, que não se desviaram a tempo; no entanto, a despeito dos êxitos isolados, a superioridade numérica dos ghouls era inegável. Com a fúria selvagem dos efreets de Iblis estampada em suas faces meio caninas atiravam-se uivando sobre seus inimigos.

Uma figura masculina esguia, mas bem musculada e muito forte conseguiu, numa manobra fulminante, acertar um tremendo _roundhouse kick _em dois ghouls, um após o outro, arremessando-os violentamente para o ar. Quando finalmente se virou para encarar as três garotas, viu-se que seus olhos oblíquos tinham um brilho vermelho demoníaco.

- Tsukune! – exclamaram a um só tempo a mulher das neves e a súcubo.

- É perigoso, Tsukune-_san_! – gritou Yukari com sua voz fina e aguda enquanto usava sua varinha mágica para criar um torvelinho de cartas aladas para repelir os ghouls.

- Vamos lutar juntos, galera – retrucou Tsukune. Sorrindo discretamente, afastou com a mão o cabelo bagunçado, agora castanho-acinzentado, da testa que encimava o par de olhos vidrados e vermelhos. Sua fisionomia, sua fala e seus modos denotavam aquela peculiar condição enérgica e autoconfiante, tão distinta de seu jeito normal de ser, que dele se apoderava ao acessar o poder do "ghoul vampírico" em seu sangue (e somente quando uma amiga corria perigo). – Somos capazes de qualquer coisa se unirmos nossas forças. – Então, virando-se para o bando ameaçador de demônios predadores, disse com uma voz tão sombria e fria que não soava como Tsukune: - Agora vai ser ghoul contra ghoul, rapazes.

- Você não é ghoul! – rugiu um monstro humanoide que media dois metros de altura e tinha pele cinzenta escamosa, coberta de mofo, crina de pelos negros, braços longos em relação às pernas, dotados de garras robustas que pareciam facas, e uma cara hienídea com orelhas pontiagudas e nariz chato. Sua boca escancarada de beiços caídos ostentava, além dos quatro grandes caninos amarelados, uma fileira de presas compridas afiadas e finas como adagas, mas capaz de esmagar ossos; e seus olhos rubros injetados miravam Tsukune, acrescentando o toque final de horror a seu aspecto medonho. – _Nafrat angaiz_!Não passa dum vermezinho humano inoculado com sangue de vampiro, uma abominação, um insulto aos Guardiões de Túmulos! Sinta a ira de Aktar al-Akrab, o "escorpião negro" do deserto!

Uma aura sombria de escuridão radiante rodeava o ghoul. Ele estendeu um braço na direção de Tsukune e com a mão aberta disparou uma grande rajada de energia negra contra o oponente.

- Tsukune! – Kurumu soltou um grito de pavor. Envolto em uma forte aura de cor carmesim brilhante, Tsukune apenas estendeu verticalmente seu braço esquerdo e de sua mão espalmada brotou uma rajada de energia vermelho-carmim. As duas ondas energéticas superpotentes colidiram com um gigantesco relâmpago trovejante e ensurdecedor, negrume contra vermelhidão, que rasgou o ar, como numa colisão de um asteroide contra a Terra. Chamas de youki dançavam através da fúria rodopiante quando as forças opostas de Tsukune e de Aktar se encontravam.

(Em uma das sete faixas vibratórias que formam o espaço astral interseccionando o espaço etérico, em nível energético menos elevado, mais próximo ao próprio plano da matéria, um observador projetado por meio do corpo astral, ou _psicossoma_, acompanhava com atenção o desenrolar da luta enquanto seu corpo físico, seu _soma_ permanecia em lugar seguro, aguardando apenas o momento certo para entrar em ação.)

- Khurshid Shersorkh almoçará bem hoje – grunhiu Aktar; o djinn rangeu seus dentes poderosos e, com os olhos elípticos magma-incandescente queimando de fúria sob as grossas arcadas supraciliares, saltou para Tsukune, as enormes garras escamosas prestes a enterrarem-se na carne do rapazola humano transfigurado.

- Mas não graças a você – replicou Tsukune, esquivando-se das garras e contra-atacando com um _jumping roundhouse kick_ (imitando a "Moka Interior") na cara do ghoul para atordoá-lo. – Não se depender de mim.

Foi quando um enxame de cartas aladas grudou no rosto de Aktar e cobriu seus olhos chamejantes.

Era Yukari!

- Não olhe nos olhos deles, Tsukune-_san – _acorreu a jovem bruxa, e sua voz de garotinha soou ainda mais estridente que o normal. – Eles têm o "Olhar da Morte de Iblis".

- Valeu, Yukari-_chan – _Tsukune agradeceu à amiga com um sorriso. Em seguida, concentrando youki nas pernas, pulou em direção de Aktar aplicando-lhe um chute aéreo no tórax avantajado antes que o ghoul pudesse reagir. _Moka-_san..._ Por favor, me empreste seu poder_... _De novo_.

O impacto da "voadora" de Tsukune derrubou Aktar no solo pardacento com um baque que provavelmente teria matado um ser humano. Mas o ghoul se levantou quase que imediatamente. Foi nesse instante que o chão onde pisava se rompeu com um forte estouro e dúzias de estalagmites de gelo saíram dele. Aktar ficou aprisionado em gelo sólido, até o pescoço. Somente a cabeça permaneceu livre.

- Mizore-_chan_...! – Tsukune olhou de relance para a _yuki onna _agachada e com as manoplas de gelo tocando o solo em seu derredor – sentindo, controlando e congelando a água contida em camadas do subsolo. No instante seguinte as garras rubras de meio metro de Kurumu deceparam sem piedade a cabeça de Aktar, que rolou na poeira enquanto um sangue negro lodacento brotava da base do pescoço acéfalo como se fosse um melaço muito espesso e viscoso escorrendo no gelo que aprisionava o corpo repugnante.

_Dueto de Branco e Preto Número 4 _("morte")!

- Kurumu-_chan_...! – Tsukune murmurou estupefato. Pacifista convicto, a simples ideia de tirar a vida de qualquer ser – homem, animal ou demônio – o fazia sentir-se mal, ainda que fosse seu maior inimigo.

- Eu nunca vou perdoar alguém que ataque o Tsukune – bufou Kurumu, pousando no solo do lado de Mizore, Tsukune e Yukari com as asas abertas e as garras enormes em posição de ataque para intimidar os antagonistas. Súcubos, conquanto fossem youkais altamente voluptuosos e ardilosos, eram essencialmente criaturas de natureza selvagem, podendo tornar-se cruéis e implacáveis se estiver em jogo a própria existência de sua raça, ou a vida de seu "companheiro de destino".

Shapur levantou as mãos ao céu cinza-esverdeado, arreganhou os dentes e soltou um uivo sobrenatural. Todos os ghouls, como um só, imediatamente puseram-se de quatro, desencadeando a horrenda transformação fenotípica. Pelos negros e amarelados cresceram em seus rostos e corpos, a coluna vertebral arqueou-se, a musculatura dorsal foi retorcida e rearranjada. Suas feições alongaram-se, tomando um aspecto cada vez menos "hominídeo" e mais animalesco. Em menos de sessenta segundos, os ghouls de aparência quase humana deram lugar a uma matilha de hienas-malhadas de porte muito grande, _Crocuta crocuta_, que emitiam de um som grave e baixo a uma "risada" aguda e alta, mostrando seus dentes incisivos e caninos oito vezes mais poderosos do que um par de mandíbulas humanas e capazes de despedaçar o fêmur de uma girafa, rodeando Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari e Mizore, apertando o cerco em torno dos quatro jovens estudantes da Academia Youkai.

- Hienas! – sibilou Tsukune em voz baixa, nervosamente correndo os olhos pela barreira formada pelo bando de predadores que, salivando com as grandes presas brancas à mostra, apontavam os trêmulos focinhos pretos para o céu crepuscular e emitiam aqueles pseudolatidos que os homens amiúde confundem com a "risada" sarcástica de um ser de sua própria espécie. – Quando eu tinha catorze anos, baixei da Internet um vídeo que mostrava um gnu sendo devorado vivo por hienas, e me arrependi disso. Tive pesadelos a noite toda...

O rapazola japonês calou-se. Ainda que ignorasse a verdadeira natureza daqueles demônios vampirescos transmorfos, bastaria reparar no seu tamanho anormal, naqueles luminosos pares de olhos irradiando um fulgor mais intenso do que o de qualquer outro animal dotado de _tapetum lucidum_, para concluir que as criaturas desnaturadas não eram hienas normais.

- Esquenta não, Tsukune – replicou Mizore, sem se alterar. – Quem eles querem transformar em ração não é você, somos nós três: eu, a garota-bazuca e a bruxinha-pentelha.

(Ah, o suave cinismo de uma dama das neves, _chuu_!)

- Ah, tá! Eu é que não vou virar ração de hiena! – gritou Kurumu em tom furioso.

- Ninguém vai – garantiu Tsukune, fechando o seu punho esquerdo.

- Gente, cuidado com o "Olhar da Morte" deles, _desu_ – Yukari advertiu de novo. – Ele causa um sentimento mórbido de desespero e agonia que paralisa e esvazia o coração da vítima, deixando-a em um estado de total desesperança, _desu_!

O mais velho dos ghouls, chefe do grupo, estava na frente da matilha. Os machos mais jovens o flanquearam, formando colunas dos dois lados. Os metamorfos mais rápidos correram adiante para formar um círculo e fechar a armadilha sobre os jovens colegiais. A aura de morte que irradiava dos corpos mosqueados era densa o suficiente para ser visível à vista física, como uma fétida névoa escura miasmática estendendo-se em um raio de doze metros ao seu redor. Um misto de horror e repulsa, com o corpo todo arrepiado e um frio regelante como o do espaço interestelar penetrando até os ossos tomou conta de Tsukune e suas amigas.

- É o "Toque da Morte" – Yukari sussurrou entredentes. Ela procurou erguer sua varinha mágica, mas esta lhe caiu das mãos entorpecidas pelo frio espectral do toque da aura negra e maligna.

Então as vinte hienas mosqueadas de olhos negros luzidios e presas espumantes, todas de tamanho extraordinário e horrendo, precipitaram-se sobre eles, gargalhando e ululando como almas danadas se debatendo no fogo e na água fervente do Jahannam. Somente Mizore que, como dama das neves, fora a primeira a recuperar-se de seu toque macabro, reagiu a tempo. Uma descarga de relampejantes lanças de gelo que tinham a grossura de um braço partiu das mangas largas do suéter da _yuki onna_ e penetrou no crânio de grandes maxilares de uma das feras, que tombou retorcida, com as órbitas oculares perfuradas até o cérebro vazando sangue escuro, a massa encefálica toda destruída. Mas o impacto alucinado das outras feras derrubou Mizore, e, não fosse a leve armadura de gelo que revestia magicamente o corpo da _yuki onna _em combate, ela seria rasgada e dilacerada por mordidas que podiam moer até ossos de elefantes. Yukari gritou e caiu de joelhos, mas Tsukune jogou-se sobre ela num gesto protetor, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo enquanto as mandíbulas brutais daquelas criaturas horrorosas implacavelmente mordiam sua nuca e seus ombros. Também Kurumu soltou um grito estridente. Brandindo as fortes unhas superdesenvolvidas dos dedos dos pés e das mãos, a súcubo debatia-se, tentando em vão se libertar das bestas de 1,70m de comprimento e 210 quilos que saltaram furiosas sobre suas costas, cravaram as garras nas asas membranosas, parecidas com as dos pterossauros e o patágio dos morcegos, visando destroçá-las, mordiam e rasgavam sua pele e sua carne até o osso em profundos cortes sanguinolentos nas costas, nos braços e nas pernas. (Inútil recorrer ao poder de ilusão da _succubus_! Ghouls não são afetados por ilusões ou controle da mente, _dechuu_!)

Com as roupas reduzidas a farrapos sujos de sangue, Tsukune rilhou os dentes com uma fúria silenciosa e seus olhos acenderam-se como duas brasas em seu rosto contorcido. Sem pensar, o jovem "humano/ghoul vampírico" explodiu em ação, num espasmo violento de youki que arremessou os assediadores de quatro patas pelo ar. Em seguida, arremetendo contra os ghouls selvagens na forma de hienas que acabavam de fincar presas e garras na carne macia de Kurumu, ele enfiou seu punho esquerdo cerrado no crânio de um deles com tamanha violência que chegou a ouvir e sentir – com inegável prazer – a estrutura óssea da caixa craniana se quebrar e os miolos e o sangue negro do inimigo abatido escorrendo por sua mão. Sorrindo malevolamente, Tsukune-ghoul – ora dominado pela besta interior que se alimenta de _Fogo_ _Negro_, o fogo espiritual da fúria, com um resquício de humanidade lutando para segurar as rédeas – agarrou a garganta peluda da outra besta e a apertou, esmagou a laringe e a traqueia e as vértebras cervicais da criatura de pelo castanho-sujo, que tombou inerte, os olhos mortos, vidrados, encarando o vazio. A youki de Tsukune era visível como um campo de energia, refulgindo com um tom avermelhado que rodeava todo o seu corpo, e seus olhos transformaram-se em perfeitas esferas rubras, como joias de cornalina vermelha, ou um par binário de estrelas-anãs classe M, contrastando com a feia rede de veias cinza-escuras que percorria o rosto deformado por um ódio tão quente como os rios de lava da lua jupiteriana Io, ou, pior, as chamas do próprio Inferno, Jigoku.

O terceiro demônio sarapintado, babando saliva ensanguentada, deu um bote sobre ele, cravou as presas em sua garganta, perfurando a carne e atingindo a veia jugular e a traqueia (em uma tentativa canhestra de causar-lhe uma perda de consciência, porquanto o cruel "Deus Mantícora" castigaria seus serviçais por matar Tsukune sem permissão). Mas no mesmo instante em que Tsukune sentia o corte provocado pela mordida brutal, a cabeça volumosa de grandes orelhas pontudas explodiu como se tivesse sido alvejada por um disparo certeiro de bala _hollow point_, esparramando o tecido cerebral do ghoul nos olhos do garoto que foi jogado para trás e caiu no chão, atordoado pela forte explosão.

Uma bala _hollow point _vinda não se sabe de onde!

Mas, nesse momento, Tsukune estava ocupado demais para conjeturar de onde teria partido a bala salvadora, ou quem a teria disparado. Outro ghoul metamorfoseado em hiena saltou sobre ele com as mandíbulas arreganhadas, querendo atingi-lo com suas fileiras de colmilhos afiados. Tsukune abaixou-se, evitando assim o bote, para em seguida girar em um chute poderoso; seu pé direito, saturado de youki, colidiu com o maxilar inferior do carniçal com uma força tão impressionante e arrasadora que impulsionou as lascas de osso quebrado para dentro do cérebro da malfadada criatura, perfurando-lhe a massa cinzenta.

O metamorfo antropófago estremeceu e cambaleou nas quatro patas – mas não caiu. Evidentemente os danos não tinham sido suficientes para matá-lo. Tsukune novamente girou o corpo e chutou o quadrúpede demonoide com tanta força que o fez voar para trás pelo ar até que ele bateu no chão com violência, levantando poeira.

Tudo isso acontecera em meio minuto.

Entrementes Yukari pusera-se de pé, e brandia sua varinha mágica que lhe servia de instrumento de invocação e ponto focal para seu youki, suas energias místicas.

- _Hanazura_! – ela conjurou, em japonês, apontando a vara de condão com o Hexagrama Salomônico na extremidade para os ghouls que derrubaram a fria Mizore e, tendo imobilizado a vítima, trincavam-lhe a armadura de gelo para refestelar-se de sua carne e beber seu sangue gelado e forte. No mesmo instante os focinhos foram fechados por mordaças que se materializaram e os impediam de morder a fada das neves. No instante seguinte as cartas aladas de Yukari, que possuíam a dureza do aço, enterraram-se nos olhos negros dos carniçais, provocando sangramento abundante. Isto os impediria de usar sua arma mais terrífica, _Qalit'Ayn_, o "Olhar da Morte" ou "Olhar de Iblis".

Magicamente amordaçadas e temporariamente cegas, as hienas largaram a presa. Foi o bastante para Mizore, que se levantou e congelou as feras num abrir e fechar de olhos. Os dentes incisivos e caninos dos predadores penetraram sua armadura elemental de gelo e abriram rasgos em seu suéter branco com mangas azul-escuras e no top negro que usava por baixo, até deixar a _yuki onna _sangrando com mais de uma dezena de ferimentos leves, superficiais e com hemorragia moderada. Somente a proteção mágica do gelo elemental havia impedido que seu corpo fosse cortado em fatias sangrentas num instante pelas feras cuja dentada tinha uma potência de 455 quilos, equivalente ao peso de um cavalo.

Infelizmente, porém, a pobre Kurumu não tivera igual sorte.

- Kurumu-_chan_!? – Tsukune caiu de joelhos, trêmulo, ao lado do corpo da súcubo que jazia de bruços no solo pardo-amarelado, gemendo de dor, as finas asas quirópteras, longas e estreitas, de tecido ricamente vascularizado, saindo das costas, rasgadas pelas garras e presas daqueles ghouls horrorosos metamorfoseados em hienas gigantes. Estava seminua, suas roupas estavam em frangalhos e sua pele branca e macia ostentava feridas profundas e horríveis que jorravam sangue em profusão no dorso, nas pernas e nos braços quebrados em vários pedaços, além de duas vértebras e oito ou dez costelas fraturadas e lesões em órgãos internos. – Kurumu_-chan_...! – ele repetiu para ela, balbuciando e chorando, tomado por uma deprimente sensação de impotência. Hesitante, temendo machucá-la ainda mais, estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe levemente os cabelos azuis desgrenhados._ Seu inútil_...! _Você não a protegeu_... _seu merda_!Era como se uma "voz" silenciosa estivesse falando dentro da mente de Tsukune, vergastando-o sem piedade. Seria o seu eu interior? Ou um falso eu interior que assomava das profundezas da mente qual sombra de medo e sofrimento, crescendo às expensas de seus erros e fraquezas?

- Ei, Tsukune-_san_! – Yukari acorreu para junto dele. Acabara de conjurar um pesado bombardeio de panelas mágicas de bronze que caiu do céu feito chuva de meteoros, derrubando um bom número de ghouls com uma precisão fulminante. – Conheço um ou dois feitiços básicos de primeiros socorros que podem funcionar. Minha prima Anne-Marie Françoise me ensinou...

- Yukari-_chan_... – Tsukune virou-se para ela. – Faça, pelo amor de Deus!

Entrementes, vencida pela dor atroz, a súcubo seminua desmaiara.

- Deixa comigo, _desu – _replicou a majo, apontando a varinha (ou "bastão de fogo") para a garota-demônio que jazia inconsciente no chão. – Primeiro, _Shoudoku_!

Da extremidade da vara – com o hexagrama azul dentro do aro em forma de coração - um _flash _de luz verde-azulada projetou-se diretamente em cima de Kurumu.

– Essa luz tem propriedade antisséptica e bactericida – Yukari explicou. - Agora, vamos estancar os sangramentos. _Stanche sangria_! – Os horríveis ferimentos se fecharam e se curaram no mesmo instante. – Nada mal, _desu – _observou. A seguir, apontou para cada um dos braços de Kurumu, que tinham sofrido fraturas multifragmentares, ou cominutivas, e entoou, usando aquele latim macarrônico dos bruxos do Ocidente: - _Brachium remendo_! – O fluxo de mana, pura energia espiritual, convertida em energia vital e extravasada por intermédio da vara de condão, operou a regeneração do tecido ósseo lesionado numa questão de segundos. (O manejo de Luz Astral, Éter ou metaplasma é a base de toda magia, inclusive de magia curativa, _chuu_!)

- E, pra estancar qualquer hemorragia interna, _Inner Curats_!

Em seguida dirigiu-se a Tsukune e Mizore, ajoelhados ao lado de Kurumu.

- E vocês, querem andar por aí machucados assim?

Apontou-lhes a vara e recitou, primeiro em japonês: - _Shoudoku_! – Veio o _flash _azul-esverdeado bactericida. Depois,num grego meio arrevesado, ela entoou: - _Episkey_!

Os ferimentos superficiais na pele de ambos desapareceram.

Tsukune e Mizore entreolharam-se. Não cabiam em si de espanto.

"_Domo arigato_, _itoko _Anne-Marie Françoise", Yukari agradeceu mentalmente à sua prima torta de terceiro grau que morava no Brasil e estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Yjurerê-Mirim, Santa Catarina, conhecida no folclore local como a "Ilha das Bruxas".

- Um ou dois feitiços, Yukari-_chan_? - questionou Mizore, sem deixar cair de sua boca bem feita e rosada o tradicional pirulito gelado.

Um sorriso triste surgiu no rosto infantil de Yukari.

- Tá, foram quatro... Cinco, contando com o _Shoudoku_, que aprendi com a mamãe. Infelizmente, não posso fazer nada pelas pernas, vértebras e asas dela – disse, relanceando para Kurumu seus grandes olhos lilases -, assim como não pude curar esse seu ombro direito lesionado, Tsukune-_san_,sinto muito. A súcubo peituda vai ter que amargar um longo período de hospital. Pela força da mordida que recebeu, ela deve estar com uma ou duas vértebras e várias costelas quebradas, _desu_.

- Tudo bem, Yukari-_chan_ – disse Tsukune. – Eu agradeço em nome da Kurumu-_chan _e meu também. _Domo arigato_.

- É, Yukari-_chan – _endossou Mizore. – _Domo arigato_.

- Ótimo, então me ajudem a vestir isto nela – disse Yukari, tirando a capa preta. – Não queremos a Kurumu-_san _exibindo esses melões pra um bando de punheteiros ver... Aliás, ela tem muita sorte por ser youkai. Uma mulher humana com vértebra fraturada nem poderia ser mexida do lugar...

- Como é que a gente vai mover ela daqui? - indagou Mizore. – Não temos maca...

- Como não? - replicou Yukari, soerguendo as sobrancelhas. – _Conjure tanka_!

No mesmo instante uma padiola mágica materializou-se diante deles.

- Maca Inteligente, desenhada cientificamente pra imobilização e transporte de feridos – disse a bruxa _teen_, com uma ponta de orgulho.

- Feitiço da mamãe? - Mizore perguntou num tom suave e levemente irônico.

- Não, do papai – Yukari respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Tsukune ajudou Mizore e Yukari a cobrir os seios imensos de Kurumu com a capa da bruxa (evitando olhá-los tanto quanto possível). Em seguida, os três colocaram a súcubo na maca, imobilizando a cabeça e a coluna cervical por meio de cintos e colares cervicais.

Decididamente, porém, a luta não terminara. Os ghouls voltaram a atacar.

Dezessete djinns diabólicos, revertidos à sua forma natural (ou "paranatural"), usando os braços incrivelmente longos como pernas dianteiras para correr, de modo similar aos gorilas. Movendo-se rápida e silenciosamente, saltando como se tivessem molas.

- Os carniçais que não foram mortos por decapitação ou esmagamento do cérebro apenas se retraíram pra regenerar as partes mutiladas e se reagrupar – observou Mizore. Com o corpo envolto por uma aura glacial concentrando ar frio à sua volta para aumentar o poder ofensivo de sua criomancia, a linda _yuki onna _conjurou um vento gélido e uivante, seguido de imensas lâminas de gelo enfileiradas que se eriçavam instantaneamente do solo como as garras do Gigante Ymir, imobilizando e prendendo os monstros carniceiros.

- Yukari-_chan – _disse Tsukune. – Por acaso você trouxe aquele seu boneco vodu?

- Tá aqui – ela respondeu, tirando de dentro do corpete um tosco boneco que media 12-20cm, feito de musgo espanhol enrolado em torno de um par de varetas em cruz e amarrado com fio de cânhamo; uma feia máscara desenhada em um pedacinho de papel colado na "cabeça" fazia as vezes de rosto. – Meu _Warawara-kun _favorito.

- Legal. – Ele apanhou um chumaço de pelos sujos de sangue e entregou a ela. – Isto é de um dos ghouls que eu não matei. Sabe o que fazer com essas coisas, não sabe?

- Beleza! – Os olhos da bruxinha brilharam. – Vamos aloprar com ele, _desu_!

Embora não fossem adeptos das Artes das Trevas, todos os bruxos da família Sendo eram bem versados na confecção e emprego de bonecos de vodu, quer para fins positivos, quer negativos. Um poderosíssimo mago vodu de Nova Orleans ou _bokor _ensinara-lhes as técnicas que, por sinal, tinham raízes tanto na _poppet _da Bruxaria medieval europeia quanto em magia africana como a dos _Nkises _e _Nkisi _amês, da Nigéria à Angola. Por isso, nas mãos de uma bruxa como Yukari Sendo, fios de cabelo, ou lascas de unha, ou uma gota de sangue ou de saliva de um inimigo, tudo isso se convertia em uma poderosa arma contra esse mesmo inimigo. (Tsukune aprendera-o na própria pele ao ser vítima das traquinagens da irrequieta menina bruxa, um ano e meio atrás, _dechuu_!)

Depois de enfiar o chumaço de pelos com o sangue já seco de um ghoul dentro do _Warawara-kun_, Yukari evocou os espíritos "da direita ou da esquerda" para tomar posse do dispositivo mágico, infundir-lhe vida espiritual com seu fluido e, junto com ele, puxar a energia espiritual do inimigo a quem queria enfeitiçar. Enquanto ia torcendo e retorcendo braços e pernas e cabeça do boneco, visualizava-o como o corpo espiritual (ou psicossoma) daquele ghoul. Mentalizou aquele demônio carniceiro caindo de podre, com a cabeça e os membros retorcidos, quebrados e tortos, imprestáveis para atacar ou se defender.

Foi quando um dos ghouls que não foram transformados em cubos de gelo gigantes por Mizore subitamente tombou incapacitado, seu corpo revolvendo-se de forma bizarra por entre os macrofungos daquele solo de charneca, com a espinha dorsal partida, as pernas e os braços torcidos em ângulos anormais e o pescoço muito musculoso dando giros aloucados de 360 graus sem parar, e o crânio quase cinocéfalo deformando-se para dentro de um modo chocante demais de se ver, espremido por invisíveis mãos ciclópicas.

"Quem dera que não fossem tão insensíveis à dor", pensou Yukari, empenhada em torturar aquela criatura odiosa. Um sorriso de ironia malvada brincava em torno de seus lábios finos e róseos. Parecia uma criança que arranca as patas de uma aranha por pura diversão. (Todo mundo tem um lado sombrio, até a gentil Yukari! _Chu_!)

Os demais ghouls monstruosos não esmoreceram, mas continuaram avançando com uma fúria renovada.

- Nós temos que proteger a Kurumu-_chan_! – gritou Tsukune. Acossado por uma dezena de carniçais, lembrou-se do treinamento que tivera com a Ura-Moka, usando seu parassentido de detecção de youki para prever os movimentos dos inimigos e assim bloquear seu golpes ou evitá-los – e contra-atacar com o punho esquerdo e as pernas, distribuindo _jabs_ e _tyudan-tuski_, chutes circulares, frontais e laterais superpotentes para manter os monstros à distância. (Com tais golpes, o jovem "ghoul humano" mataria mais de uma dúzia de homens comuns, _dechuu_!)

Também Mizore defendia seus companheiros o melhor que podia, o que não era pouca coisa. Suas letais salvas de dardos de gelo pontiagudos disparadas instantaneamente dizimavam as fileiras dos ghouls, que caíam um após o outro, crivados de pingentes longos. Mas os metamorfos, graças à sobrenatural robustez orgânica de seus corpos - providos de pele e músculos muito mais resistentes do que os dos seres humanos, assim como de ossos consideravelmente mais densos – e de um fator de cura numa taxa prodigiosa, levantavam-se quase que de imediato, a menos que tivessem o tronco encefálico decepado, o crânio e os miolos estraçalhados. Cansada de dar murro em ponta de faca, a bela _yuki onna_,com os cabelos curtos transformados em gelo branco-azulado e as mãos embrulhadas em gelo na forma de garras descomunais de aparência cristalina (mais fortes que as de Kurumu), deu um salto prodigioso e decepou de um só golpe a cabeça e os maus propósitos de um ghoul que se aproximara demais. Os outros monstros asquerosos lançaram-se ao encontro dela, dando saltos extraordinários e soltando uivos e gritos arrepiantes (bem calculados no intuito de confundir e aterrorizar suas presas).

- Mizore-_chan_! – berrou Tsukune enquanto batalhava para repelir os ataques dos demais ghouls com uma sequência vertiginosa de chutes, socos e bloqueios contra os quais simples músculos humanos seriam impotentes.

Usando de criocinese, Mizore fez aparecer instantaneamente uma barragem de gelo entre ela e a horda hostil. Ofegante, relanceou os orbes de um azul total translúcido para Tsukune e sorriu ligeiramente.

Rodeado por uma tênue aura de energia vermelho-carmim, Tsukune jogou o peso do corpo para a perna direita, ergueu a esquerda e chutou com uma força colossal o tórax do ghoul que pretendia cravar-lhe as garras esqueléticas e os trinta e tantos dentes poderosos, lançando-o contra uma árvore seca e morta, que se quebrou. Mas então seu parassentido de "quase-vampiro" deu o alarme. _Yabai_!_ Pensenes e movimentos de mais um inimigo se aproximando a seis horas_!

- Cuidado, Yukari-_chan_! – ele exclamou, virando-se aflito para a pequena bruxa. Num instante, um ghoul que lembrava um homem-hiena de traços demoníacos despencou sobre ela, que estava concentrada em guiar telecineticamente seu esquadrão de cartas aladas para atacar seus assediadores. Antes que Yukari pudesse reagir e recitar um feitiço de autodefesa, o monstro repugnante comedor de cadáveres abocanhou e destroçou com uma única dentada a vareta mágica com o Hexagrama azul em suas mãos. _Não_!_ Não de novo_!Sem o instrumento mágico e ponto focal de concentração de sua energia espiritual, impossibilitada de usar magia, a indefesa bruxinha foi lançada para o ar como uma boneca de pano por um golpe violento das garras gigantes do ghoul que rasgou suas roupas, sua pele e sua carne com rapidez e precisão brutais. Ela girou no ar, gritando de dor, atingiu o solo e ficou ali prostrada, com o sangue jorrando em filetes purpúreos de talhos profundos em seu peito e abdômen, além de vários hematomas. Seu chapéu de cone meio murcho (na realidade uma "antena" para captar e sutilizar as bioenergias em frequências mais altas) estava caído ao chão a pouco mais de um metro atrás dela.

Essa era a segunda vez que o descuido de Yukari no calor da luta resultava na destruição de sua vara mágica, seu "centro de poder". A primeira tinha sido no ano anterior, quando ela fora quase devorada pelos homens-lagarto de sua classe escolar (que odiavam bruxas), sendo salva deles no último instante pelas intervenções de Moka e de Tsukune. Naquela ocasião, Yukari saíra incólume, sem nenhum arranhão. Agora, porém...

- Yukari-_chan_! – Tsukune e Mizore berraram juntamente, o horror estampado em suas faces.

- Mísera _jadu-wallah_! – rugiu o ghoul monstruoso que se aproximava cada vez mais de Yukari no seu andar balouçante com a intenção de devorá-la. – _Kaftar _Ghibli al-Laza não perdoa! – O mononoke violador de túmulos emitiu certos sons cacofônicos, mostrando a fileira de colmilhos ameaçadores na bocarra hienídea escancarada. – Quero sentir a sua carne tenra grudada nos meus dentes. Carne infantil é a melhor que existe...

A fúria inflamou-se em Tsukune e ele se viu partindo com tudo para cima de Ghibli.

- DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE MATAR! – Com um urro medonho que parecia ter partido dos níveis mais recônditos e inacessíveis do seu "eu" animal – como se uma besta-fera adormecida no mais profundo abismo do mais negro oceano houvesse despertado – o rosto marmorizado raiado de veias azuladas e os olhos vermelhos de pupilas elípticas rebrilhando de um carmim mais vívido, Tsukune investiu contra o ghoul Ghibli com uma velocidade estonteante, seu punho esquerdo batendo com toda força na lateral da cabeça do mononoke, rachando-lhe o crânio, fazendo o sangue esguichar, negro como piche. Ghibli perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos, atordoado. Sem dar nenhuma chance para o ghoul se curar e reconstruir o tecido ósseo perdido, o encolerizado Tsukune colocou toda sua massa, youki e furor cego numa torrente ininterrupta de socos que despejou diretamente na cabeça de Al-Laza. _Matar_!_ Matar_!_ Matar_! A fúria tenebrosa que se apoderara de sua consciência não deixava margem para a piedade. Uma névoa vermelha de ódio toldava-lhe os olhos. Seu punho "energizado" de bate-estacas não parava de esmurrar, esmagando e rachando o crânio da malfadada criatura, esmagando-lhe o cérebro até reduzir tudo a uma espécie de geleia nojenta, impossível de ser reconstituído. Agindo mecanicamente, e com o punho ensanguentado manchado de carmim e preto, o possesso Tsukune agarrou o ghoul morto, suspendeu-o do chão e o atirou pelo ar contra seus coirmãos de raça e clã.

Que o desmembraram e o devoraram em segundos.

_Eu_... _nunca_... _vou perdoar_... _alguém que machuca as minhas amigas_!

Ele podia sentir o instinto selvagem do sangue de vampiro que Moka lhe dera. Tinha a impressão exata de "ouvir" o ronco primitivo da Besta – sua "metade Caim", a mais obscura, a mais brutal faceta da psique humana, hipertrofiada pela _vitae _vampírica que potencializa o ghoul – através de impactos sensoriais só possíveis de caracterizar com rosnados e rugidos sem sentido, lutando para libertar-se de sua jaula. Sentia a Besta, o ghoul, o monstro sem alma, bem próximo à superfície, ávido por tomar-lhe o controle em um frenesi de matança. _O _Homo vampiricus _é um caçador_. _Um destruidor por natureza_. _Ele está _dentro _de mim_._ Meu maior inimigo sou eu mesmo_. Tendo, tão somente, para contê-lo o grilhão metafísico da "tranca sagrada" no pulso direito. Era o que o mantinha humano.

_Eu NÃO sou um monstro_... _Sou um ser humano_!

Uma centelha de luz – da Luz Maior – brilhando no coração das trevas.

- Balaços de Granizo Dragônico! – Com um pulo Mizore projetou-se no ar, interpondo-se entre Tsukune e os ghouls raivosos que queriam transformá-lo em picadinho pela morte de Ghibli, e de suas garras enormes e glaciais saiu uma barragem concentrada de pingentes de gelo - uma tempestade de granizo de bolso – que resfriou os oponentes, diminuindo-lhes a movimentação em 50%. "O Tsukune ainda é muito cru e sem técnica", a youkai das neves analisou mentalmente. "Sua defesa está cheia de falhas, o que é mau."

- _Ikhwan_! Não o machuquem! – uivou Shapur para o bando. – O Deus Mantícora não nos perdoará e se vingará terrivelmente.

Os ghouls entreolharam-se e rosnaram entre si. De bom grado aqueles seres ferais de aspecto hediondo trucidariam o humano "bombado" de sangue de vampiro que matara dois de seus irmãos, valendo-se da superioridade numérica, se o medo de serem castigados não fosse mais forte.

- Yukari-_chan_?! – Sem pensar duas vezes, Tsukune correu ao seu encontro. Porém, para espanto do jovem nipônico, Yukari ferida jazia nos braços de uma moça desconhecida com ar de estrangeira que surgira aparentemente do nada.

- Ela teve um pulmão perfurado e quatro costelas fraturadas: a 6ª, 7ª e 10ª à direita e a 10ª à esquerda – disse a desconhecida que falava um _nihongo _impecável, sem o menor sotaque. – Mas vai sobreviver.

Yukari gemeu. – Tsukune-_san_...

- Yukari-_chan_…! – Ele tomou-lhe a mão; depois, baixou a cabeça. Sentia-se impotente, derrotado, marcado por uma sensação de fracasso. _Primeiro foi a Kurumu-_chan_, e agora, a Yukari-_chan...! Ele levantou os olhos angustiados para a garota desconhecida. – Quem é você? - perguntou.

- Me chame de Sophia - ela respondeu laconicamente. Uma jovem mulher que não teria mais que catorze ou quinze anos, magra e muito alta, dois centímetros mais alta que Tsukune (que media 1,70m), mas com um busto avantajado, podendo passar por _top model_. Todavia, essa impressão era desmentida pelo par de óculos digitais quase escondendo os grandes olhos _futae _cinzentos e nebulosos dominando o rosto em forma de coração, de tez levemente amorenada, emoldurado pelos cabelos lisos castanho-escuros, quase negros, presos em duplo rabo-de-cavalo lateral trançado até o meio das costas, assim como pelos trajes paramilitares de camuflagem que usava. Um cinto de kit de primeiros socorros, junto com uma reluzente pistola semiautomática _Desert Eagle_, na cintura, uma katana nas costas e um escudo redondo médio, de bronze, preso no braço direito complementavam o visual de guerrilheira juvenil. Mesmo na Academia Youkai, Tsukune não se recordava de alguma vez ter visto uma garota com um aspecto tão incomum.

Ele pensou, admirado: "Será que foi ela quem explodiu a cabeça daquele ghoul?"

Então por que diabos não impedira o outro ghoul de machucar a Yukari-_chan_?

- Anda, vamos! – exortou-o Sophia, apressando-se e carregando Yukari no colo. – Esta sua amiguinha precisa urgente de primeiros socorros.

Tsukune assentiu. Apanhou o chapéu de Yukari, cônico e feio, caído no chão, mas, antes que ele e Sophia pudessem correr para o lado de Mizore – ocupadíssima em defender-se e a Kurumu desfalecida e imobilizada na padiola -, ambos viram-se cercados por sete ghouls rosnando, quase de quatro, rangendo furiosamente as mandíbulas, cada par de olhos de um sólido negrume com pupilas fendidas que emitiam um brilho vermelho e diabólico em suas órbitas ossudas.

- _Skata_! – Sophia praguejou em grego, para surpresa de Tsukune. Amarfanhando o chapéu pontudo de Yukari no punho fechado, o rapaz "transfigurável" tomou a dianteira, disposto a defender as duas garotas. Sabia que estava em desvantagem. "Nunca mais vou deixar que uma amiga preciosa seja ferida na minha frente", ele jurou em pensamento.

- Tsukune! – gritou Mizore, vendo seu amado ser cercado pelos inimigos junto com Yukari e a jovem desconhecida. Ela própria começava a esmorecer, gastando muito youki para repelir os ataques dos oito ghouls que se desviavam habilmente de suas mortíferas rajadas de pingentes de gelo enquanto procuravam rodeá-la e à súcubo na maca ao seu lado, preparando-se para dar o bote final.

Foi nesse instante que um som alto e lamentoso parecido com miado de gato ecoou pelo cemitério ao redor da academia. Um gigantesco gato preto do tamanho de uma pantera negra, mas dotado de duas caudas eretas e envolto em chamas azuis, aterrissou no meio daquele campo de batalha. Olhos de fogo elemental, de um amarelo incandescente, queimavam na cabeça alongada do felino preternatural como poços de lava ardente em contraste com a pelagem azeviche eriçada. Então ele virou-se para o bando de ghouls que acabavam de cercar Tsukune, Sophia e Yukari. De sua bocarra vermelha escancarada tal como a voragem do Inferno, cravejada de longos dentes afiados como punhais de marfim, saiu um poderoso jato de fogo azul que transformou dois dos ghouls em tochas vivas. O que sobrou de seus corpos caiu desfeito em cinzas.

Sophia soltou um assobio de espanto. - Santo Zeus! – exclamou baixinho.

- _Nekomata_! – exclamou Mizore, que aproveitou o descuido de um dos assediadores ghouls em torno dela (e de Kurumu), paralisado de susto por alguns segundos preciosos, para meter-lhe uma saraivada de kunais de gelo no crânio achatado e calvo. Sendo ela uma youkai das neves e, portanto vulnerável ao elemento fogo, _Katon_, era natural que encarasse com apreensão o surgimento do felino gigante demoníaco que era o rei do submundo dos youkais gatos de fogo.

Sophia e Tsukune entreolharam-se.

- O gatinho flamejante é amigo de vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Kami-_sama_, não! – ele respondeu com um riso nervoso. – Eu pensei que fosse _seu _amigo... Sophia-_san_.

– Infelizmente não – disse ela, a boca repuxada num sorriso de lábios cerrados, e os orbes cinza nebulosos contemplando pensativamente a imensa área natural com vegetação de floresta temperada além do cemitério. - Eu me dou melhor com aves de rapina noturnas da ordem dos Strigiformes e da família _Strigidae_... Corujas e mochos, sabe.

"Que youki monstruoso esse bicho tem...!", pensou Tsukune alarmado.

Também os ghouls logo reconheceram o perigo extremo que descera entre eles, e dispersaram-se em pânico. O _nekomata _começou a pular de um lado para outro, cercando os demônios metamorfos, tal qual um gato se compraz em caçar ratos, disparando grandes esferas de fogo pela boca, reduzindo os ghouls vitimados a montinhos de cinzas.

Shapur, o farejador líder do bando, emitiu uma série de gritos, gemidos, grunhidos, lamentos e risadinhas que constituíam o chamado do clã, o que Lovecraft denominaria de _mipar _e _gliberar_. Os poucos sobreviventes fugiram em direção à floresta que pertencia ao exterior da academia. Menos de dois minutos depois da aparição do _nekomata_, já não havia nenhum ghoul vivo na área do cemitério. Por sua vez, o gato gigante bicaudado envolto em chamas azuis (e uma aura astral ainda mais terrífica) desapareceu num torvelinho de fogo.

- Seja como for, Sophia-_san_, esse _nekomata _salvou nossas vidas – disse Tsukune.

No colo de Sophia, Yukari tossiu cuspindo sangue. - _Gofh_! _Gofh_!

Sophia e Tsukune apressaram-se em ir ter com Mizore, que não arredara o pé de perto de Kurumu desacordada. Yukari foi colocada em decúbito dorsal, o corpo estendido horizontalmente, no chão, com o máximo de cuidado – e devidamente imobilizada.

- É bom conversar com ela, pra mantê-la calma e acordada – disse Sophia, que soltara seu escudo do braço direito a fim de ajudar Tsukune e Mizore na imobilização do tórax de Yukari. Estava preocupada com a possibilidade de obstrução das vias respiratórias da garota por golfadas de sangue pela boca.

- _Uh_...Tsu... Tsukune-_san_... – Yukari gemeu fracamente, lutando para não perder a consciência. – Dói muito... Respirar...

- Eu tô aqui, Yukari-_chan_! Aguente firme!_ – _disse Tsukune, sentado no chão ao lado dela e segurando sua mão com delicadeza. Do ponto de vista fisiológico, o _Homo magi_, ou_ Homo sapiens magi _era virtualmente idêntico ao _Homo sapiens sapiens_, a "raça humana", da qual, aliás, era uma subespécie. Nenhuma diferença anatômica separava a raça dos bruxos de seus primos humanos. Sua única vantagem residia em sua habilidade inata para usar youki e as energias mágicas para aumentar sua resistência física e potencializar seu fator de cura (como consequência de seu genoma mutado). Sem magia, uma bruxa ferida demandava tanto tempo para sarar quanto qualquer mulher humana. – Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu acredito na Sophia-_san_, acredite você também.

Ela esboçou um sorriso pálido. – Tsukune-_san_...

Sophia então abriu o kit de primeiros socorros que trazia na cintura.

- Lógico que não é o original do exército norte-americano – disse ela, utilizando-se de compressas de algodão impregnadas com unguentos à base de musgo-sanguíneo (uma rara espécie de briófita que cresce na floresta boreal da Lapônia) nos ferimentos para estancar as hemorragias. – Mas com ele você pode cuidar de uma pessoa que se feriu ou sofreu uma queda, por exemplo, no matagal africano.

– Foi você quem estourou os miolos de um ghoul meia hora atrás, né? - Mizore inquiriu de supetão, com seus olhos azul-cobalto fixos nas mãos de Sophia que aplicava um curativo de três pontas no local da lesão de pneumotórax devido à fratura de costela. – Com essa pistola, não foi? Minha mãe coleciona armas automáticas e semiautomáticas, daí que eu reconheço uma semiautomática quando vejo uma.

Sophia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – É uma _Desert Eagle _em calibre 50 _Action Express_. Tenho ainda uma _Glock_ 22 em calibre 40. Sou muito boa com todos os tipos de armas. – Servindo-se de faixas largas de gaze, ela foi enfaixando o tórax de Yukari, atando e juntando os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Quando terminou de enfaixar soltou a katana embainhada que portava nas costas, despiu a jaqueta de seu uniforme em vários tons de marrom/bege/cáqui e usou-a para cobrir a jovem bruxa. – _Tetelestai_.Está consumado.

Todos viram a armadura de couro extremamente leve, similar a uma camiseta de corrida, que ela vestia sobre a pele nua por baixo do casaco. No pulso esquerdo, brilhava um intercomunicador ou, como diriam alguns, um "relógio celular" multimídia.

- _Domo arigato_ – Yukari agradeceu com a voz fraca.

- Isso mesmo, Sophia-_san_ – endossou Tsukune, com uma expressão de alívio. – _Domo arigato_. Deve saber tudo de primeiros socorros médicos, né?

Sophia deu de ombros, tentando minimizar a importância de seu feito. - Aprendi com meu primo Asclépio, ele que é o Bam-bam-bam da medicina. Eu sou uma guerreira, não uma curandeira. – Ela tornou a prender a espada nas costas e o escudo no braço direito. - Próxima etapa: remoção das vítimas. Próxima parada: enfermaria da academia.

Ligou o relógio-rádio-intercomunicador-telefone-celular-de-pulso-fonoativado-com-tela-de-toquee falou: - Aqui é Sophia Qian Bing-Fa, do cemitério. Estou com o Aono-_san_ e suas amigas... O Aono-_san _está bem, mas duas das garotas têm ferimentos sérios e necessitam urgentemente de remoção para a enfermaria da Academia Youkai... É só seguir o sinal de GPS dos meus óculos digitais... Quero isso _pra ontem_... OK, OK.

Porém, aparentemente Mizore não compartilhava da mesma confiança depositada por Tsukune e Yukari na nova aliada. Seu olhar gélido, que não era de todo azul nem violáceo, mas uma mistura de tons e luzes cambiantes, recaiu sobre a enigmática Sophia. – Eu não vou te agradecer – ela declarou friamente.

- Mizore-_chan_ – Tsukune disse meio constrangido.

Sophia repuxou os lábios finos de sua boca larga num sorriso ocultando os dentes. – Não confia em mim, não é verdade, Sorveteira-_san_?

- Shirayuki-_san – _corrigiu a _yuki onna_. Sua expressão fisionômica e o timbre de sua voz permaneceram frios como as geleiras eternas de Koorime, sua dimensão natal. Só os olhos safirinos com as pupilas quase tão azuis quanto as íris confrontavam num desafio silencioso, não verbal, os olhos cinéreos profundamente enigmáticos que pareciam zombar por detrás das lentes transparentes dos óculos de dados. – Tem razão... Não confio mesmo. Acho mais é que você tenha deixado o ghoul ferir a Yukari-_chan _de propósito, em vez de impedi-lo usando a sua arma de fogo de grosso calibre como já tinha feito antes. Por que agiu, ou deixou de agir, não sei, nem quanto tempo faz que anda rondando por aqui, ou por que resolveu se mostrar agora... Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: você não é nossa amiga.

- Mizore-_chan_! – Tsukune exclamou chocado.

Sophia sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, o mesmo sorriso de lábios cerrados. - Não, ela está certa. Não sou amiga de vocês. Não foi pra isso que mandaram me chamar. Por outro lado, a segurança do Aono-_san _tinha prioridade sobre a das suas amigas queridas. Ordens recebidas.

- Ordens recebidas?! Mandaram te chamar?! - Tsukune, totalmente desarvorado, sentia o seu cérebro entrar em parafuso. Tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e assustados. – Ordens de quem? Você não é aluna daqui, então?

– Não. – Sophia respondeu solenemente. - Tampouco sou japonesa, com certeza. Minha mãe é olimpiana. Meu pai é sino-americano. Apenas para tornar as coisas um pouco mais complicadas, nasci em Singapura.

Pareceu a Tsukune (cujos ouvidos tinham ultimamente adquirido uma sensibilidade anormal), de súbito, ouvir alguém chamá-lo pelo nome. A voz principiava fraca, na fímbria da audibilidade, como se proviesse de muito longe, parecendo aumentar abruptamente e calando-se depois.

- T-Tsu... Tsukuneeeee! T-Tsu… Tsukuneeeee...!

Seria um de seus amigos, talvez gravemente ferido – quiçá a própria Moka -, que escapara das garras e presas de Khurshid Shersorkh? Com um nó na garganta, Tsukune enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso da calça e apertou a cruz de ferro puro com banho de prata, retirada do rosário de Moka. O talismã místico de grande poder responsável pelo selamento da personalidade feroz e indomável da vampira.

- Mizore-_chan_, Sophia-_san _– ele chamou suas companheiras de luta. – Tomem conta da Kurumu-_chan _e da Yukari-_chan_. Eu vou investigar umas vozes chamando por mim. Pode ser a Moka-_san, _ou a Ruby-_san_, ou mais alguém seriamente ferido.

E, sem esperar por eventuais protestos das duas garotas, Tsukune correu na direção de onde aparentemente vinha a voz misteriosa a chamá-lo.

Os ouvidos supersensíveis do jovem "ghoul humano" captaram aquela voz muito baixa, quase sufocada, a chamá-lo detrás de um amontoado de pedras musgosas de uma ruinosa parede apodrecida. (Nos últimos dois dias, como consequência dos treinos sob a disciplina severa e implacável da vampira Ura-Moka, os sentidos de Tsukune, sobretudo a audição e o olfato, desenvolveram-se muito além dos de um humano inalterado, a ponto de ser capaz de escutar sons e vozes a longa distância e distinguir odores, como o de sangue.)

- Moka-_san_, é você?! – perguntou Tsukune, cheio de perplexidade, ao ver de costas a garota de cabelos prateados batendo na cintura, vestida com o blazer verde e minissaia de xadrez amarelo-ocre que era o uniforme feminino da Academia Youkai. Estava agachada, com a roupa toda suja de terra, e parecia ofegar de fadiga.

- Não chegue mais perto, Tsukune! – ela exclamou em voz baixa e quase inaudível.

- Moka-_san_, eu não sinto o seu youki – disse Tsukune, inseguro de si próprio. Talvez não passasse de superstição, mas ele achava que sentiria se e quando Moka fosse ferida ou estivesse em perigo, por força do Laço de Sangue que havia entre ambos.

- Eu selei minha energia espiritual pra evitar que fosse rastreada pelo Shersorkh – ela respondeu sem se virar para encará-lo. – Ou por aqueles ghouls asquerosos dele.

Tsukune foi se aproximando da garota agachada de costas, a despeito da advertência dela para não fazê-lo.

- Que aconteceu com os outros? - indagou o rapaz "carniçal humano" com todos os sentidos assestados nas imediações da vampira de cabeleira cor de prata. - Cadê a Kokoa-_chan_, a Ruby-_san_, o Gin-_senpai_…

- Mortos – ela respondeu lacônica e secamente. - Shersorkh os matou. Assim como vai matar você, Tsukune Aono.

Mal terminou de falar e pulou no pescoço de Tsukune com garras e presas de fora.

- Você nem sabe imitar a Moka-_san_! – exclamou Tsukune em tom indignado, arremetendo com o punho esquerdo cerrado contra o transmorfo, que, no entanto, movimentava-se na velocidade da luz e gingou esquivando-se do ataque do adversário. Outros dois ghouls saíram do modo de camuflagem e, em silêncio, sem emitir um som, derrubaram Tsukune e o imobilizaram num abrir e fechar de olhos. Sua força era absolutamente sobre-humana, e o japonês, por mais que se debatesse, não conseguia se livrar do aperto das garras de aço.

- Sou Ghanima al-Hutama – falou com a voz rouca o ghoul que tão canhestramente personificara Ura-Moka, usando de ilusão. Ele segurou o rosto de Tsukune com ambas as mãos e olhou fixamente em seus olhos castanho-médios. – Conheça o Inferno... O _seu _inferno particular!

Tsukune tentou resistir, mas o olhar tenebroso de Ghanima prendeu o dele. Era simplesmente terrível fitar aqueles orbes enegrecidos estranhos e apavorantes que pareciam refletir nada além do vazio total da desesperança, da morte da alma e da aniquilação da sanidade mental e obliteração do espírito humano. Uma mixórdia de angústia, desespero terrífico e repugnante, melancolia, apatia e terror e pessimismo mórbido ameaçando despedaçar a fé de Tsukune em tudo que é bom, subjugá-lo com um desânimo tão profundo que ele começou a sentir-se morto-vivo. O olhar do ghoul era mais escuro que a mais negra noite sideral, era um sorvedouro cósmico, um buraco negro do qual nem mesmo a luz conseguia escapar.

_Qalit'Ayn_... O Olhar da Morte... A Morte da Alma...

A faísca divina de humanidade que era Tsukune, o seu verdadeiro EU interior, debatia-se em silêncio, bravamente, mas inutilmente na vastidão gelada e abissal da mais profunda escuridão estendendo-se em todas as direções à sua volta como o espaço entre as galáxias, lutando com unhas e dentes contra o vultoso cobertor de gelo negro que ameaçava extinguir sua luz. Sentia uma invencível náusea existencial, nojo do mundo, nojo da vida, um estado de absoluta desesperança avultando no imo de sua alma. _Viver não vale a pena_... _A vida não tem sentido, a morte não tem sentido_..._ É tudo a mesma merda_..._ Não vale a pena existir_... _PRA QUÊ_?!

E no fundo desse limbo de escuridão espectral, de morte ainda em vida, reboou a voz odiosa, carregada de maldade fria e desumana, do ghoul Shapur al-Gozz, o mais velho do clã – daquele clã maldito.

- Que _kaffir _tolo e insignificante! – gargalhou o gênio vampiresco do deserto árabe. – Realmente achou que era páreo para os demônios sarcófagos gerados por Iblis nos areais e nas regiões isoladas do Rub'al-Khali, o "Quarteirão Vazio"? Olhe por cima dos ombros, se puder, Tsukune Aono. Nós estamos em todos os lugares do mundo dos humanos: nos países árabes do Norte da África, Oriente Médio, Irã, Afeganistão e Paquistão, nos países do antigo bloco socialista da Europa Oriental e em praticamente todos os países das Américas, consumindo a carne e o sangue dos homens e assumindo-lhes a forma exterior. Meus filhos, por exemplo, estão infiltrados tanto no grupo terrorista _Hamas _quanto na mídia e no governo de Israel, para fomentar o ódio entre árabes e judeus na Faixa de Gaza e no Estado de Israel. Seres humanos são estúpidos, fáceis de manipular, e a prova são as guerrinhas e guerrilhas sem fim às quais os incitamos, eles que rezam para o mesmo Deus para que os ajude a se matarem uns aos outros! – Shapur sacudia-se de tanto rir, epilética e estrondosamente. – No fundo os humanos não passam de carne para nossas mesas. Eu, por exemplo, cresci comendo a carne e bebendo o sangue das crianças humanas no Neguev. Como se sente, sabendo que sua espécie não está no topo da cadeia alimentar deste planeta, Tsukune Aono? NÓS é que estamos!

_Não existe um Deus de amor e bondade_..._ O universo é indiferente_..._ Somos gado, criados para o abate_.Tsukune desabou em prantos no chão pardacento, incapaz de reagir.

**MINIGLOSSÁRIO**

_Ash-Shaytan – _Ou Iblis, o Diabo, segundo o Corão (_al-Qur'an_). Era um djinn, pai da raça de seres sobrenaturais (extraplanares ou ultraterrestres) conhecidos como _djinni_.

_Brachium remendo – _Do latim _brachium _(pl. _brachia_), "braço", e _remendare_, "consertar".

_Conjure – _Do latim _conjurare_, "invocar" (magicamente).

_Episkey – _Do grego _episkevi_, "reparar", "consertar".

_Hanazura – _"Amordaçar", em japonês.

_ Hojum – _"Atacar", em persa.

_Ikhwan – _"Irmãos", "irmandade", em árabe.

_Jadu-wallah – _"Bruxa" ou "magista", em urdu e hindi.

_Kaffir –_ "Infiel" (não-muçulmano), em árabe.

_ Kuffar – _"Infiéis", em árabe (plural de _kaffir_).

_Nihongo – _Nome que os japoneses dão à sua própria língua nacional.

_Nkise – _"Energia divina", em kimbundu (pl. _Minkisi_). Para o culto bantu de Angola,manifestação materializada de deidades espirituais; o mesmo que orixá para os iorubás.

_Nkisi – _Um _Nkise _feminino.

_Pashtun – _Língua indo-ariana falada nas províncias ocidentais do Paquistão e no Afeganistão (onde é uma das duas línguas oficiais, junto com o persa).

_Shoudoku – _"Desinfetar", em japonês.

_Skata – _"Matéria fecal" ("merda"), em grego.

_ Stanche sangria – _Do latim _stanticare_, "estancar", e _sanguis_, (ou do espanhol, _sangre_),"sangue".

_Tanka – _"Maca", "padiola", em japonês.

_Tetelestai – _"Está consumado", "está feito", em grego. (Segundo o Evangelho de João, 19:30, teria sido a última palavra proferida por Cristo na cruz do Calvário.)


	12. Capítulo 11

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**11**

_Olhei o espelho e vi o que estava errado_

_Tenho de voltar para o meu lugar – o meu lugar_.

- Joy Division, _Something Must Break_

- _Morós_! – praguejou Sophia ao ver Tsukune afastar-se a passos rápidos para perseguir as vozes sussurrantes que pediam socorro. – Aonde esse idiota pensa que vai?

- Assim é o Tsukune – replicou Mizore em voz baixa e soturnamente fria. – Ele é o tipo de pessoa que está sempre disposto a ajudar qualquer um em apuros.

– Está com cara de ser armadilha dos ghouls – resmungou Sophia. - Sabia que atraem crianças pequenas chamando subsonicamente seus nomes e as devoram? Nos países da África Subsaariana e da África Mediterrânea, como Sudão, Tanzânia e Marrocos...

- Tsukune...! – Mizore exclamou nervosa. Sentia-se dividida, queria correr atrás dele, porém, não queria deixar Kurumu e Yukari sozinhas com aquela estranha na qual não confiava plenamente (ainda!). A indecisão durou um átimo de segundo, então ela disse: - Sophia-_san_...

- Não, Shirayuki-_san – _atalhou a outra garota, que parecia adivinhar o que ia pela mente da mulher da neve. – Eu vou. Treinei minha vida toda para matar monstros. A mais, minha espada ninja e meu escudo são feitos de uma liga de bronze celestial com grafeno, mais forte que diamante, e este uniforme, das botas à couraça de couro, é composto de fibra de carbono e titânio. Fique você aqui, tomando conta das suas amigas até o socorro chegar. - Depois acrescentou, em tom enfático e apaziguador: - Ninguém vai sequestrar o Aono-_san_, eu prometo a você. Acredite-me, a segurança dele é minha prioridade número um.

A voz dela soava tão persuasiva e seu olhar cinéreo era tão vidrado e hipnotizante por trás das lentes dos óculos que Mizore mudou de ideia. - É, você tem razão – a _yuki onna _disse baixinho. No fundo, chegou a admirar-se com a facilidade com que se rendera perante os argumentos daquela garota _gaijin _que ela nem conhecia.

_Voz persuasiva e olhar magnético_... _Uma combinação perfeita que nunca falha_.Com um sorriso autoconfiante, de lábios fechados, Sophia foi ao encalço de Tsukune.

Ela inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e ativou a interface HUD dos óculos táticos, verificando a massa de dados de vigilância projetados diante de seus olhos (que não se desviavam do alvo à sua frente). _Isto é como um videogame 3D_. _Sempre tão divertido_... Podia conectar-se a qualquer sistema teleinformático nas imediações, tanto por comandos de voz quanto mentalmente, ver pelos olhos eletrônicos de sua _pet _espiã, uma coruja-robô que naquele momento sobrevoava a área em total silêncio (um tipo de "elemental superior" controlava a matriz tecnomágica que dava vida ao robô). Como se não bastasse, tinha um GPS particular que operava com um sinal secreto, só recebido por seus óculos táticos, graças a um satélite "clandestino" – protegido por uma barreira especial tornando-o invisível e indetectável para os humanos e seus radares – em órbita polar ao redor da Terra (ou seja, não dependia em nada da rede de 24 satélites criada e mantida pelo Departamento de Defesa dos Estados Unidos). Seu sinal, assim como o do "futurístico" intercomunicador-transceptor de pulso fonoativado (por reconhecimento de voz), atravessava sem dificuldade a grande barreira que separava a Academia Youkai do mundo dos humanos.

Caríssimos brinquedos _high-tech_, cuja mera existência era um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Sophia torceu de leve a boca. Tinha consciência de que gigantes da tecnologia da informática tais como o Google, a Apple, a Intel, a Microsoft, a Motorola, a Nokia, a Samsung e várias outras pagariam bilhões de dólares para se apoderar dos mesmos e desvendar seu funcionamento.

Tudo aquilo era o produto mais recente, de ponta, dos laboratórios industriais do Olympus Group Technology Solutions, Inc, uma subsidiária do Olympus Group dirigido por seu pai. _Quando a alta tecnologia dos humanos e a ciência tecnomágica olimpiana dão-se as mãos, o resultado é isso aí_!

Sophia concentrou-se para se envolver em uma camuflagem de "sombra psíquica", tornando seu aspecto semelhante ao de uma sombra, a fim de dissimular sua presença.

Localizou Tsukune do outro lado de um muro de pedras musgosas semiderruído. Estava envolvido numa luta corpo a corpo com um ghoul. Dois outros carniçais que se mantinham camuflados na forma de colunas rochosas reassumiram suas verdadeiras formas e juntaram forças com o primeiro, subjugando Tsukune, apesar da brava resistência do rapazola japonês. Sophia viu o primeiro ghoul agarrar o rosto de Tsukune aproximando-o do seu e imediatamente compreendeu o que o mononoke pretendia fazer. "Não conseguirei chegar lá a tempo pra impedi-lo de usar _Qalit'Ayn _contra o Aono-_san_", raciocinou Sophia com o maior sangue-frio, não despendendo mais do que uma mera fração de segundo para calcular suas chances (ela que herdara do pai a habilidade natural de identificar as variáveis e possibilidades quânticas em qualquer situação).

"Neste beco só há uma saída", refletiu Sophia, soltando o escudo de bronze celestial e grafeno preso ao braço direito e o arremessando com maestria contra os três ghouls que se encontravam a doze metros de distância. O escudo redondo de 60 cm de diâmetro derrubou de um único golpe o trio de demônios com uma precisão fulminante e retornou que nem bumerangue para a mão de sua dona (que o prendeu novamente no braço). Os ghouls nem souberam o que os atingiu. Antes de terem tempo de esboçar a menor reação, já estavam caídos no solo pardacento, desfazendo-se em impalpável poeira cinza-amarelada.

"Bronze celestial faz qualquer monstro virar pó", pensou a garota com satisfação.

Tsukune estava prostrado, caído de joelhos na terra marrom parcialmente recoberta por gramíneas secas, e Sophia correu para ajudá-lo. Depois de se certificar que não havia mais ghouls por perto, abandonou a "sombra psíquica", tornando-se novamente visível aos olhos da mente mortal, pegou Tsukune pela mão e levantou-o. Pôde constatar, com efeito, que os orbes castanhos exibiam o olhar vazio e nenhum sinal de emoção que caracterizava a vítima do mais temível poder do Ghoul Ritualístico: o "Olhar da Morte".

- Malditos ghouls ritualísticos! – Sophia praguejou em voz baixa. – O pobre coitado caiu em total desesperança. Pela armadura divina da minha mãe! Vamos, Aono-_san_! – Ela puxou Tsukune pela mão (e ele seguiu-a cabisbaixo, murmurando palavras desconexas).

Entrementes, ela viu o que sua coruja robótica via enquanto voava (tendo as imagens em 3D projetadas no visor HUD de seus oculares).

- Suas amigas estão com problemas, Aono-_san – _resmungou Sophia, como se o garoto pudesse ouvi-la e entendê-la. – Pra variar.

Usando de cosmoenergia – a energia vital de seu microuniverso consciencial – ela envolveu a si própria e a Tsukune em uma camuflagem de "sombra psíquica", de modo que youkais e humanos os veriam como meras sombras, e acelerou o passo, correndo de volta até o local onde deixara Mizore, Yukari e Kurumu, arrastando consigo o jovem vitimado pelo sinistro "Olhar de Iblis" dos ghouls de Shapur al-Gozz.

Avistaram Mizore! A _yuki onna _defendia-se desesperadamente e às suas duas companheiras feridas e imobilizadas, despejando uma verdadeira tempestade de neve em cima de outros três ghouls que investiam contra elas.

Sophia "desligou" a sombra psíquica que a obliterava juntamente com Tsukune.

- Tsukune! Sophia-_san_...! – Mizore ofegou, dando evidentes sinais de cansaço. Seu ataque elemental gélido começava a esmorecer – e os demônios transmorfos a avançar.

- Deixa comigo! – Sophia deixou Tsukune de lado e desembainhou sua espada ninja das costas, usando a mão esquerda (era ambidestra), com incrível agilidade. Ato contínuo, ela lançou-se ao ataque, e, em um único movimento no intervalo entre uma batida cardíaca e outra, decepou a cabeça do ghoul que se achava mais próximo. No mesmo instante o corpo decapitado caiu desfeito em pó e em cinza.

- Um bicho abjeto já foi, faltam dois – disse Sophia. – Quem quer ser o próximo a pedir a benção a Iblis, Azazil e Al-Lat no Inferno?

Na mesma hora os ghouls restantes esqueceram-se das garotas youkais e juntos precipitaram-se sobre a desconhecida que surgira tão inopinadamente.

- Uma humana raquítica não é páreo para Shabah ibn-Awa! – rugiu um dos ghouls.

- Saqr ibn-Awa vai triturar e moer seus ossos! – rosnou o outro.

- _Tsc, tsc, tsc_... Vocês, demônios, são tão previsíveis – zombou Sophia, defendendo-se habilmente com o escudo que trazia no braço direito. Embora os brutos investissem com toda ferocidade contra ela, o escudo de bronze sagrado aparou as patadas cheias de garras com estrépitos assustadores de queratina demoníaca contra metal olímpico. Em resposta instantânea, uma força invisível jogou para longe os dois atacantes.

- O encantamento deste escudo repele qualquer coisa que o atinge! – Sophia exclamou triunfalmente, pulando em cima de seus adversários. Um único golpe e o fio de sua _shinobi katana _amputou um dos braços de Saqr ibn-Awa que, possuído de indescritível terror, viu o próprio corpo começar a desintegrar-se em ritmo super-hiperacelerado. Em segundos, o que havia sido um mononoke transformou-se num montinho de cinzas.

- _Nafrat angaiz_! – vociferou Shabah ibn-Awa, tresloucado, tentando retalhar Sophia com suas garras longas, mas errando o alvo em face da agilidade tremenda daquela garota que acabara de matar seu irmão. – Quem... _O que _é você, maldita _kafir_?

Sophia sorriu maldosamente. – Sou a última coisa que você verá nesta vida. – Em seguida, com um rápido e certeiro movimento de sua espada forjada em bronze celestial e grafeno, ela decapitou a malfadada criatura que se esboroou, desfez-se em pó tal qual seu irmão. Que nem bonecos de areia!

Mizore, que a tudo testemunhara, estava perplexa. – Um ghoul se transformar em pó numa questão de segundos... Como é que pode?!

- Bronze celestial – respondeu Sophia, lacônica. – Um metal "quadridimensional", ou "pentadimensional", se você considerar o tempo como sendo apenas a "4ª dimensão" do _continuum _espaço-temporal... Oh, sim! Bronze celestial... É forjado nas ferrarias olimpianas do titio Hefesto, e é um dos segredos industriais mais bem guardados da Orbe de Urântia. Mata demônios instantaneamente; à menor lesão, _puft_!... O bicharoco explode em poeira. Mas é inofensivo para criaturas normais, humanas ou não. Por outro lado, esta espada, assim como este escudo e o par de adagas que eu carrego por dentro das minhas botas, são compostos de uma liga especial constituída de bronze celestial e grafeno, que é um material sintético super-resistente recém-inventado, mais duro que diamante. Quer dizer que com estas armas, feitas com uma substância que é metade mística e metade mundana, posso ferir e até matar _qualquer _ser vivo, sobrenatural ou não... Imortal ou mortal! Maneiríssimo, né? Mais um segredinho industrial superprotegido do Olympus Group Technology Solutions. – Ela repuxou os cantos da boca em um dos já seus emblemáticos sorrisos de lábios cerrados. – Negócios de família.

Ela ainda estava falando e Mizore corria ao encontro de Tsukune. Porém, a dama das neves deteve-se quando viu a expressão vazia - misto de sonolência, frio e torpor - no rosto dele. Era a inexpressividade do "morto-vivo", ou "vivo-morto".

Mizore ficou chocada.

- Kami-_sama_...Meu Deus, Tsukune, que foi que fizeram com você? – gemeu aflita a garota de cabelo roxo cintilante.

- Ele encarou o "Olhar da Morte" de um ghoul ritualístico, o que você esperava? - retrucou Sophia em tom de recriminação, reembainhando sua espada na s_aya_ que trazia nas costas. – Quem sofre essa experiência traumatizante termina do jeito que você vê, abatido, deprimido, aniquilado espiritualmente pelo desespero. A pessoa fica com a fé despedaçada, aos cacos pelo chão, e perde todo sentido da vida. Já vi essa desgraça uma vintena de vezes, é batata! Vamos levá-lo pra enfermaria da Academia Youkai e torcer pra que lá eles tenham magias, poderes sobrenaturais e/ou médicos experientes capazes de restituir ao Aono-_san_ a sanidade consciencial.

- Tsukune – falou Mizore para ele com sua voz sussurrante ao ouvido. – Eu sei que cê taí, e sei que tá me escutando. – Ela levantou a voz. – Volta, Tsukune! Fala comigo! TSUKUNEEEEE!

Sophia meneou a cabeça. - Não vai adiantar nada. Ele é igual a uma lata de conserva da qual se extraiu o conteúdo... Ou uma estrela morta, uma anã branca que esgotou seu combustível nuclear e se apagou... Para todos os efeitos a vítima do _Qalit'Ayn _está "morta em vida", ou semimorta, e pode permanecer assim por tempo indeterminado... Uma hora, um dia e uma noite, uma semana, um mês, um ano, uma década... Talvez pelo resto da vida.

Entrementes Yukari deu sinal de vida. – Mizore-_san_ – ela gemeu. – Infelizmente a Sophia-_san _tem razão... Eu avisei... Mais de uma vez, eu avisei...

Mizore respirou fundo. – Uma sabichona dá pra aguentar, mas duas... Tá legal, então ele esfriou, se afastou... Uma dama das neves sabe esquentar as coisas. – Pensou: "Kurumu-_chan_, me perdoe pelo que eu vou fazer, mas é por um bem maior."

Por um segundo os orbes azuis-violeta glaciais da _yuki onna _pareceram coruscar um fogo incontido. Ela tirou o pirulito gelado da boca perfeita de lábios bem desenhados e, sem pensar duas vezes, com um movimento rápido colou sua boca na de Tsukune, num beijo carregado de sensualidade que durou poucos segundos. Durante esses poucos segundos, foi como reviver em forma de flashes aquela longínqua madrugada de amor – a primeira e única – entre ambos, no seu quarto, na sua casa, na sua dimensão natal ora distante. _Lembre-se, Tsukune_...! _O sabor dos meus lábios nos seus lábios_... _A minha língua pressionando entre seus dentes, depois rolando no céu da sua boca_... Isso _é estar vivo_!

Todos esses pensamentos e sensações perpassaram a mente e o corpo de Mizore à medida que ela ia encerrando o beijo pouco a pouco. O ritmo das pulsações cardíacas de ambos estava muito perto do máximo e sua respiração estava ofegante quando seus lábios se separaram. Os orbes dele, achocolatados, e os dela, de um azul-néon violáceo, se encontraram novamente e, dessa vez, a dama das neves viu a centelha divina (_ki_) que anima todas as criaturas vivas e dá propósito a elas rebrilhar, tímida, bem no fundo dos olhos do homem que ela amava. _Você voltou, Tsukune_... _Que bom_... _Fico feliz_...

(Mizore radical, sempre nos extremos, _chuu_!)

- Tsukune... – ela murmurou, sentindo um rubor incontido colorir de leve as maçãs de seu rosto branco feito neve. _Quente_..._ Quente_...

- Mi-Mizore... – Os trêmulos lábios entreabertos de Tsukune deixaram escapar, vacilante, quase inaudível. Tocou com os dedos da mão os próprios lábios pálidos. – Mizore-_chan_...! – exclamou baixinho, os olhos esbugalhados e a face ainda mais ruborizada do que a da garota das neves, ao se dar conta do que ela tinha feito com ele e ainda por cima na frente de terceiros.

Sophia pigarreou e Yukari tossiu como se tivesse engasgado com a própria saliva.

- Mizore-_san – _falou a jovem bruxa, com a voz fina igual à de uma criança. – A Kurumu-_san _vai querer te matar quando acordar e souber do beijo roubado. Pra não falar da Moka_-san_, é claro.

- Não é nada disso que cês tão pensando! – rebateu Mizore enfaticamente. Virou-se para o atônito e envergonhado Tsukune, e disse em tom de súplica: - Por favor, não pense mal de mim, Tsukune... Eu não quis me aproveitar de você, mas, vendo o estado lastimável em que aqueles ghouls te deixaram, mais morto do que vivo, que nem zumbi... Eu só quis te ajudar! Foi tipo uma respiração boca a boca, sabe... Ou, melhor ainda, como pôr lenha na fogueira, pra não deixar o fogo se apagar... Fogo, vida, manter a fogueira acesa, não desistir de tudo... Tá me entendendo? Espero que sim!

(Ironicamente, a súcubo Kurumu Kurono haveria de usar a mesmíssima "medida de emergência" meses mais tarde, a fim de entrar na mente inconsciente de Tsukune na forma de superghoul através dos lábios e assim resgatar-lhe a alma humana e reintegrar-lhe a consciência... Mas isso é outra história, _chuu_!)

- Sim! – Sophia exclamou, de súbito, com um entusiasmo inusitado. – Faz sentido, Shirayuki-_san_. O Aono-_san _estava morrendo por dentro, como uma chama que se extingue, sua vida consciencial convertida num sofrimento vazio e indiferente... É o que acontece com a pessoa "magiada", enfeitiçada pelo _Qalit'Ayn_, o "Olhar da Morte" dos ghouls ritualísticos. Quando beijou o Aono-_san_, você reavivou nele a chama da vida, impediu que ela se apagasse de vez. Tem razão, é como alimentar uma fogueira com mais lenha... Ou, por outra, revitalizar um sol moribundo por meio da fusão do hélio, injetando nele mais hidrogênio pra converter em combustível nuclear... Brilhante! Eu nunca vi nada igual!

Mizore recolocou o pirulito na boca. – Me limitei a aplicar no Tsukune o "remédio" que a Kurumu usou comigo, lá na vila da minha tribo... Funcionou!

- _Domo arigato_, Mizore-_chan – _Tsukune agradeceu, sorrindo tímido (era difícil não pensar na língua rosada e gelada de Mizore duelando com a sua!). – Você me salvou. – Ainda meio trôpego, foi sentar-se perto de Yukari e Kurumu. Mizore postou-se ao seu lado, como se fosse seu anjo da guarda. – Eu morri e nasci de novo, ou quase!

- O poder de um beijo – comentou Sophia, com uma expressão compenetrada e sorridente. - Gostaria de ter pensado nisso antes, eu mesma.

Os olhares inquisitivos de Mizore, Yukari e do próprio Tsukune fixaram-se nela, que riu constrangida.

- Não me levem a mal – disse a garota de óculos e olhos cinzentos. – É claro que só estou falando em teoria. Não se ofenda, Aono-_san_, mas você não é meu tipo de homem.

- Por mim, tudo bem – retrucou Tsukune. – Mas você falou de ghouls _ritualísticos_, o que é isso? Há mais de um tipo desses seres?

- Eu explico – disse Sophia apressadamente. – Para ser exata, existem os "ghouls ritualísticos" e os "ghouls ferais". Uns e outros comem restos mortais e fedem do mesmo jeito – _aff_! -, mas os "ritualísticos" são os piores, os mais poderosos e mais cruéis de toda a raça. Fizeram um pacto com Iblis, líder máximo dos djinns do plano dimensional de Sijjin, e em troca receberam poderes mágicos pra infernizar a vida dos humanos que seguem a Bíblia e o Corão: _Qalit'Ayn_, _Ras'Al-Ghul, _Metamorfose, Máscara das Mil Faces, Fúria de Energia Demoníaca. Suponho até que poderíamos chamá-los de "aprimoramentos paragenéticos". É o seu modo de lutar por Iblis al-Qadin e Al-Lat, que apadrinharam os ghouls, na guerra de guerrilhas multiplanar contra o totalitarismo monoteísta do Demiurgo da Cidade de Prata, adorado como o Deus único pelos judeus, cristãos e muçulmanos. Mas isso, já é uma outra história... Uma looonga história!

- E os tais ghouls ferais? – quis saber Mizore, que não entendera bulhufas depois de "guerra de guerrilhas".

- "Ferais" ou "selvagens" é como os ghouls ritualísticos chamam seus irmãos de raça que não fizeram o pacto com Iblis, que não têm Iblis como mestre, aliás, não têm quaisquer senhores. Eles mesmos se autodenominam de "O Povo Livre". Não têm poderes especiais, nada de mágika. Existem entre eles alguns cultos devotados a entidades sombrias dos planos dimensionais inferiores da Orbe da Terra, como Nyoghtha, Abhoth, Yibb-Tstill e acima de todos, Mordiggian, o Deus do Abatedouro. E não são necessariamente maus como aqueles que adoram Iblis, o Rebelde. Se bem que eu concorde com o bom e velho Lovecraft: "Um ghoul é um ghoul e, na melhor das hipóteses, uma companhia desagradável para um ser humano". São predadores oportunistas, uma raça de seres vivos notívagos que evoluiu paralelamente ao homem, devido à tendência dos humanos de enterrar seus mortos num único lugar. – Suspirou. - Meu Zeus, cadê o socorro que não chega?

Mizore deu uma piscada maliciosa para Yukari. – Você e ela são um páreo duro!

- Tenho memória eidética – replicou Sophia, exibindo um sorriso de lábios fechados exagerado. – Meus camaradas me apelidaram de banco de dados ambulante. Já deixei mais de um inimigo com os nervos em frangalhos apenas falando sobre os hábitos eussociais da _Hymenoptera Apis mellifera_, ou seja, a comum abelha-europeia.

- Aqueles ghouls que nos atacaram obedeciam a um bandidão de nome Shersorkh – disse Mizore. – Ele é uma mantícora. E é amigo de uma ex-professora nossa, que é uma medusa com fixação por meninas transformadas em pedra.

- Já matei uma medusa, uma hidra e até um minotauro – disse Sophia, recordando suas bravuras. – Mas matar uma mantícora seria uma sensação formidável... Inigualável. Ah, como eu queria...

Nesse momento, a audição apuradíssima de Sophia (comparável à de uma coruja da espécie _Asio stygius_) alertou-a para a presença de um predador bípede se aproximando sorrateiramente, os passos rápidos cada vez mais próximos. Passos de pés com os dedos revestidos de casco!

_Seis metros_... _Sorrateiramente, o predador espreita sua presa_. _E a presa é_...

- Aono_-san_! Shirayuki-_san_! – ela deu o alerta. – Ghoul!

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. O ghoul saltou vencendo a distância de seis metros que o separava de Tsukune, mas foi interceptado por Mizore que, sem pensar duas vezes e de forma atabalhoada, partiu com tudo para cima do gênio diabólico árabe, arriscando a própria vida para proteger a pessoa amada. Yukari soltou um grito agudo. Uma pancada terrível da enorme pata cheia de garras do ghoul fez a jovem mulher das neves cair ao chão sem um gemido. Uma reluzente adaga de bronze celestial atirada por Sophia acertou com exatidão entre os olhos do carniçal, que explodiu em uma nuvem de pó e cinzas.

Usando de telecinésia, Sophia fez a adaga voar de volta para sua mão num abrir e fechar de olhos, e recolocou-a no cano da bota de onde sacara a arma branca. Viu Mizore, que jazia estirada no chão, sangrando, e Tsukune, pondo-se de pé, respirando pesadamente. Depois de hesitar por metade de um batimento cardíaco ela acorreu para socorrer Mizore.

- Se apoie em mim – falou para a jovem dama da neve, ajudando-a a se levantar. – Ou prefere que eu te carregue, como fiz com a bruxinha?

A _yuki onna_ soltou um gemido fraco, e murmurou: - Não, não... Eu posso andar. – Ela sangrava do sobrolho, boca e nariz, e tinha três costelas partidas. Padecia de fortes dores. – Sophia-_san_...Suas ordens, sua prioridade é defender o Tsukune... Lembra?

- Ele está são e salvo, ao contrário de você – respondeu Sophia, movendo-se com o máximo de cuidado, a fim de não causar ainda mais dor e sofrimento à youkai ferida (conquanto a resistência física desta fosse superior à das amigas súcubo e bruxa), que nela se apoiava e seguia seus passos, capengando, de volta para onde estavam Tsukune, Yukari e Kurumu.

- Mizore-_san_... Você também?! - gemeu Yukari.

- Mizore-_chan_! – Tsukune aproximou-se, afoito, mas foi repelido por um gesto de mão imperioso de Sophia. – Tá muito machucada, não tá?

- Eu vou ficar bem, Tsukune, não se preocupe – murmurou ela, para tranquilizá-lo (embora sua dor fosse excruciante).

- Calma, que o socorro já está chegando – disse Sophia, fazendo Mizore deitar-se. – Posso vê-los pela microcâmera do olho da minha coruja espiã que sobrevoa as redondezas.

- Corujas não voam durante o dia – contestou Tsukune.

- É um robô, não um animal de verdade – explicou Sophia sem se abalar. – Temos um _link_.Tudo que os sensores visuais do robô captam é visto por mim, por intermédio deste belo par de óculos. – Abriu seu estojo de primeiros socorros e pegou gaze médica, pomada antibiótica, bandagens adesivas e todo o restante. – Lá vamos nós de novo, Asclépio – ela resmungou.

Concentrou-se e enviou uma mensagem telepática para o líder dos socorristas que agora se encontravam a uma distância de trinta metros.

"Jared! Ouça-me... Temos mais uma amiga do Aono-_san _ferida e necessitada de cuidados médicos... Vocês terão que improvisar uma maca para ela..."

- Eu ainda não entendo qual é a sua, Sophia-_san – _disse Mizore. – Você disse que a segurança das amigas do Tsukune, ou seja, minha, da Yukari-_chan_ e da Kurumu-_chan_ não era sua prioridade.

- Idealmente, deveria ser assim – replicou Sophia, limpando os ferimentos de Mizore e aplicando um curativo de compressão impregnado de unguento antibiótico preparado com musgo-de-sangue ao redor da área afetada. – As ordens recebidas eram pra vigiar sem interferir na luta entre o Aono-_san _e os demônios açougueiros, a menos que o Aono-_san _corresse risco de vida, ou de dano permanente. Por outro lado, as amigas youkais eram sacrificáveis porque a visão delas em perigo, ou sendo feridas ou até mortas exacerbaria a raiva do Aono-_san_, desencadeando seu poder youkai. Lógico, muito lógico. A raiva pode ser um motivador poderoso, disseram. Lógico, mas cruel. De qualquer maneira, eu segui as ordens, fiquei de fora, apenas observando tudo projetada em meu corpo astral, enquanto meu corpo físico permanecia escondido nas imediações por uma capa de invisibilidade. Só uma vez reentrei no meu _soma_, meucorpo físico, pra disparar minha _Desert Eagle_ e arrebentar o crânio de um ghoul que ameaçava o Aono-_san _com um tiro de projétil _hollow point_. Foi jogo rápido. Nem precisei me desvelar, trair minha presença.

- Mas você fez isso ao socorrer a Yukari-_chan – _lembrou Tsukune.

- Isso mesmo – confirmou Sophia, tranquila e impassível. – Tomei a decisão de desobedecer às ordens e arcar com as consequências. Por quê? Uma questão de justiça. Era a única coisa justa a ser feita. Admiro muito a amizade de vocês, sabe... São tão unidos, cuidando uns dos outros, protegendo-se mutuamente... Pro Tártaro com as tais "ordens superiores"!

- Ordens de quem? - indagou Tsukune. - Você trabalha pra Fairy Tale?

- Não, pelo amor de Júpiter! – ela respondeu com veemência. Terminou de fazer o curativo em Mizore, e disse: - _Tetelestai_.

Mizore esboçou um meio sorriso. – Sophia-_san_... _Domo arigato_.

- Quem, então? - insistiu Tsukune. Foi quando avistou oito jovens, quatro rapazes e quatro moças, carregando padiolas, que se aproximavam correndo do pequeno grupo de estudantes e da misteriosa aliada. Humanos todos, ou, pelo menos, tinham aparência humana. Vestiam uniformes de camuflagem idênticos ao de Sophia, porém – e Tsukune achou isso bem intrigante – as moças escondiam seus rostos sob máscaras estilizadas.

Sophia leu os pensamentos de Tsukune. – Meu pessoal – ela disse, referindo-se aos recém-chegados, que cumprimentaram-na respeitosamente. – Todos aspirantes a cavaleiros e amazonas da minha mãe.

- Sua mãe? – repetiu Tsukune, ainda sem entender muito bem a situação. Nada se podia dizer no tocante à aparência fenotípica das mulheres de rosto mascarado, mas, dos rapazes, um era evidentemente afrodescendente, de tez quase negra e cabeça raspada, dois outros eram caucasianos, de cabelos e olhos claros, e o 4º lembrava um nativo americano, de tez bronzeada e cabelos muito negros. Com seu novo parassentido, Tsukune logo percebeu que nenhum deles – ou delas – possuía youki, a energia espiritual própria dos youkais. A energia que emitiam era humana. Isso o surpreendeu, pois não era permitido nenhum humano legítimo no campus da Academia Youkai (com exceção dele mesmo).

_Que nem a própria Sophia-_san!Na verdade, ao dar de cara com ela pela primeira vez, Tsukune sentira-se surpreendido por não encontrar sequer o menor vestígio de youki na aura da garota. Agora, pensando bem naquilo, ele podia sentir em Sophia não só a mesma bioenergia que ora sentia naqueles jovens "paramilitares", mas, igualmente, ALGO completamente diferente, uma energia estranha que não conseguia identificar. _Sophia-_san... _O que é você, afinal_?

Sophia fez uma pose orgulhosa. - Minha mãe é Atena, deusa da sabedoria, das artes e da estratégia de guerra da dimensão paradisiana conhecida como Olimpo. Ah, e só pra constar, meu pai é Sebastian Tsien, ou Qian, CEO do Olympus Group, atualmente sediado em Singapura, e um dos dez caras mais inteligentes do planeta, com um QI acima de 200, ombreando com pesos pesados do naipe de Kim Ung-Yong, Christopher Hirata, Marilyn Vos Savant e Terence Tao. É isso aí, garotão. Sou uma semideusa.


	13. Intermezzo

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**INTERMEZZO**

- _Domo arigato_, Yorukage-_san – _Lino Tadeu Pires, novo professor de Geografia da Academia Youkai, agradeceu polidamente à aluna do 1º ano Kaori Yorukage, de pé à sua frente. – Por livrar o Tsukune-_kun _e as amigas dele do cerco dos ghouls.

- _Doo itashimashite_, Pires-_sensei – _ela replicou educadamente, toda empertigada. Pela aparência externa, poderia ser confundida com uma bela e delicada garota nipônica, de aproximadamente 1,51m e quinze anos, com uma pele lisa e branca que contrastava com os cabelos muito negros, lisos e longos. Seios avantajados cujo tamanho destoava do resto de seu corpo de menina pubescente, de bibelô oriental. Rosto de bonequinha, em formato de coração, feições bem mongólicas, maçãs salientes, nariz e queixo pequenos, róseos lábios carnudos e olhos ambarinos levemente puxados, que brilhavam exoticamente no escuro em tons de dourado. Ela trajava o uniforme feminino da escola - minissaia pregueada xadrez amarelo-ocre e blazer verde-garrafa sobre camisa social branca -, e nem seu namorado, se ela tivesse um, teria meios de saber que Kaori era uma _nekomata_, uma youkai-gato cuja verdadeira forma era a de um felino sobrenatural negro como a noite, do tamanho de uma pantera, rodeado de chamas azuis, dotado de duas longas caudas e um par de grandes olhos flamejantes que pareciam duas brasas amarelas. Fogo era o seu elemento natural.

- Você também, Nekonome-_sensei – _disse Pires, dirigindo-se à colega _nekomusume_ que era a professora de Literatura e a responsável pela turma 2-1, onde estudavam Tsukune e suas amigas mais chegadas. – _Arigato gozaimasu_! Por trazer a Yorukage-_san _e, também, por chamar de volta a gataria que o Shersorkh tinha mobilizado contra a Moka-_san _e os outros amigos do Tsukune-_kun_, do Clube de Jornalismo. Eu compreendo que teve que ir contra o regulamento da escola pra fazer o que pedi...

- _Doo itashimashite_, Pires-_sensei – _foi a vez de Shizuka Nekonome dizer isso, tão entusiasmada como sempre. A charmosa _bakeneko_ de corpo fascinante e sensual, cabelos (e orelhas de gato felpudas) castanho-mel e olhos amendoados verde-jade fechadinhos por detrás dos óculos estilosos tinha muita influência junto aos felinos que viviam no cemitério à volta da academia – grandes e pequenos, pretos, pardos, brancos, amarelos, rajados -, se bem que não possuindo os poderes de Kaori, que era uma lutadora puramente elemental. – Cá pra nós, eu também gosto um bocado daqueles garotos, e não ia querer que algo ruim acontecesse com eles. De jeito nenhum, _meow_!

Em seguida, as duas youkais-gatos, professora e aluna, acenaram amigavelmente para Mizar, o gato branco de Lino, placidamente deitado sobre a mesa do professor com a cauda quieta, e saíram da sala juntas. Lino, um macho humano normal, não pôde deixar de reparar no andar rebolado tipicamente felino da Profª Nekonome, assim como na longa cauda de gato de pelo alourado e ponta branca que, como sempre, teimava em projetar-se para fora da curtíssima e justa minissaia marrom que mal chegava à metade superior do quadril da moça youkai, expondo suas belas coxas e pernas bem torneadas (e "humanas"!). E os fartos seios parcialmente mostrados pelo decote nada discreto da camiseta cor de laranja por baixo da blusa branca aberta, com o guizo dourado pendurado entre os mesmos!

"Uma linda mulher", pensou Lino Tadeu Pires, divagando momentaneamente. "Uma linda _mulher-gato_!", corrigiu-se mentalmente, ele que amava felinos – e _felinas – _mais do que qualquer outra coisa na Terra. "Não parece ter mais de vinte e poucos anos. Quem sabe, a gente pode ser feliz... _Heh-heh_!"

Depois que as youkais se retiraram, o olhar castanho acaramelado de Lino (ou melhor, Cyrus Abrahams) encontrou o de Mizar, heterocrômico, e o gato piscou-lhe seu olho esquerdo azul, longa e despreocupadamente, o que – no mundo dos gatos – constituía o maior gesto de confiança e aceitação para com alguém.

- Pois é, Mizar, evitamos o pior – comentou ele, falando em bom português com o felino de pelagem longa da cor da neve. – Pro Tsukune e pros amigos dele, graças às belas e poderosas "gatinhas".

Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, aliás, Cyrus Abrahams – canadense de nascimento, brasileiro de criação, cidadão do Universo por opção -, vinha acompanhando os passos de Tsukune e seus amigos do Clube de Jornalismo desde o começo da incursão deles no cemitério ao redor da Academia Youkai. Para tanto, valera-se de sua habilidade de projeção consciente ou projeção astral, fruto de vários anos de treinamento, para sair de seu corpo físico ou _soma_, projetando sua consciência de psicossoma ou corpo astral, através do espaço (obrigado, Professor Waldo Vieira!). Nesse estado de desdobramento, afastado do corpo físico que permanecera em segurança em sua sala, ele assistira às lutas de Tsukune e de Moka contra o mantícora Khurshid Shersorkh e os asseclas deste, e, sem poder intervir diretamente, reentrara no físico e pedira ajuda à Profª Shizuka Nekonome. Esta, por sua vez, conhecendo a verdadeira natureza da estudante caloura Kaori Yorukage, não hesitara em recorrer a ela para que, com seus poderes de _nekomata_, controlando o elemento fogo, ou _katon_, socorresse Tsukune, Sophia e Yukari na "hora H" – violando as regras da escola sobre manter a identidade secreta dos membros dos corpos docente e discente -, enquanto a própria Shizuka, na forma de mulher-gato, emitia o miado apropriado para chamar de volta a miríade de gatos que Shersorkh mobilizara contra Moka, Ruby, Gin e Kokoa. Isto não os impedira de serem feridos em batalha, mas de serem mortos.

- Agora, tudo vai depender do Tsukune – disse Lino/Cyrus, endireitando seus óculos no topo do nariz aquilino e um tanto grosso, com a ponta do dedo indicador. – Já está mais do que na hora do nosso amigo compreender que não basta treinar pra desenvolver só o seu poder youkai, seu youriki, proveniente do sangue de vampiro que a Moka lhe deu. Tem que começar a adestrar o poder espiritual superior que ele, como humano, também possui, latente, mas não menos importante: seu reiki! Um ser humano que aprenda a usar o reiki em sua potência plena é páreo pra qualquer youkai barra pesada, Mizar!

E realmente era assim, ele o sabia. Porquanto conhecera humanos "especiais", tanto em seu próprio mundo (ou seja, o nosso) quanto em suas incursões pelos mundos paralelos entre as dimensões. Tais humanos, com pleno domínio bioenergético, de seu reiki, podiam fazer maravilhas, sendo mesmo mais poderosos do que muitos youkais.

- Tá na hora da aula seguinte, Mizar – disse por fim, enfiando seus _tsitsiot _nos bolsos da calça _jeans _azul-marinho. Apanhou seu material didático em cima da mesa e, acariciando e beijando seu gato, caminhou em direção à porta, abriu-a, saiu e tornou a fechá-la. Já nos corredores, ponderou sobre o campo de energia psíquica, ou egrégora, que envolvia aquele lugar, seu _holopensene_, em particular a egrégora do Clube de Jornalismo.

_Ensinar os youkais a conviver pacificamente com os seres humanos_.

_O sonho de Tsukune Aono_.

- É, Tsukune, você nasceu pra isso, mais do que pra viver um amor pessoal. Sinto muito – monologou o "Professor Pires" em voz baixa, caminhando pelos corredores.


	14. Capítulo 12

**TREINA COMIGO**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**12**

(Tsukune P.O.V.)

_Muitas coisas aconteceram_... _Como a Ruby-_san _gosta de dizer_.

_Sim, muitas e muitas coisas aconteceram_. _Os amigos da Sophia-_san _levaram a Yukari-_chan_,_ _a Mizore-_chan _e a Kurumu-_chan _desacordada pra enfermaria da academia_, _e eu fui junto_. _Ao mesmo tempo, pensava na Moka-_san... _Eu sabia, _sentia_ que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido com ela_... _Não sei se é por causa do laço de sangue, do sangue de vampiro, mas eu e ela temos um elo psíquico_..._ Sophia-_san _e Yukari-_chan _dizem que tem a ver com uma coisa chamada "entrelaçamento quântico", seja lá o que isso for_... _Quando chegamos à enfermaria e nos deparamos com a Ruby-_san_, a Kokoa-_chan _com aqueles ferimentos abertos em carne viva, o Gin-_senpai _todo banhado em suor de sangue, a Moka-_san... _Meu Deus, a Moka-_san _não merecia aquilo_!

_Maldito Shersorkh_! _Kami-_Sama_, só de pensar no que aquele desgraçado fez com a Moka-_san... _Não consigo evitar sentir ódio, muito ódio mesmo_...! _Eu queria MATAR aquele maldito, miserável, desgraçado, se pudesse_...! _Chego a sentir meu peito doer, parece que vou ter um ataque_... _Nunca odiei tanto um inimigo, a não ser o Miyabi da Fairy Tale, por ter molestado a Mizore-_chan. _Eu sei que o ódio é que nem veneno pra alma, Abrahams-_sensei _dizia isso, Pires-_sensei _diz a mesma coisa_... _Mas depois de ver a Moka-_san_, depois de saber do ataque cruel, covarde e humilhante que a envenenou_... _Eu NUNCA vou perdoar o maldito mantícora que a violentou usando aquele rabo asqueroso de escorpião_! _Ruby-_san _acredita que ele morreu, que os espíritos da natureza que ela invocou contra ele o mataram_. _Que assim seja_! _Espero que tenha tido a mais brutal, dolorosa e humilhante das mortes_!

_Faço três respirações rítmicas, pra me acalmar a mente, depois repito sete vezes que "EU SOU O EQUILÍBRIO PERFEITO QUE A TUDO CONTROLA"_.

_Bem, o pior já passou_. _Pra todos nós_. _Paradisi-_san_, a mais nova "comandante" da enfermaria da Academia Youkai, faz milagres_. _Não consigo pensar em outra explicação_. _Eu achava que não havia cura pro veneno de mantícora, nem socorro pra vítima que é arranhada de leve pelo ferrão daquela praga_. _Mas a Moka-_san _tá curada_! _Completamente_! _Não faço nem ideia do que a Paradisi-_san _usou pra neutralizar o veneno da mantícora, mas o fato é que ela o fez, e em apenas dez minutos_. _Felizmente, era peçonha de ação paralisante, e não letal, foi o que ela disse_. _Mas eu nunca vou me esquecer do olhar da Moka-_san_ – da "Moka Interior" -, quando ela me encarou em silêncio, antes de pegar a cruz do rosário da minha mão e se autosselar_. _Vi naquele mesmo olhar, naquele instante, um misto de raiva, vergonha, desmoralização e vontade de chorar, mas seu orgulho racial não admitia qualquer demonstração de fraqueza_. _Eu queria tanto abraçá-la, confortá-la, mesmo sendo só como amigo, mas ela é uma vampira, com um orgulho do tamanho do mundo, por isso me segurei_. _Quando a Ura deu lugar à Omote, ela não se conteve mais, então nos abraçamos, e choramos juntos_. _Sinto um nó na garganta, só de lembrar_...

_Ficamos um tempão abraçados, chorando em silêncio_.

_Ah, Moka-_san... _Maldita Ishigami_!

_E a Paradisi-_san_ me sussurrando que "vampiras têm hímen complacente, então pode ficar sossegado que sua namorada ainda é virgem, tecnicamente" – e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha_.

_Mizore-_chan_, Yukari-_chan _e_ _Kurumu-_chan _passam bem, graças a Deus_. _Kokoa-_chan_ e Gin-_senpai _também_._ Meu Deus, quando penso na Kurumu-_chan_, inconsciente, seminua, sendo colocada naquela mesa que começou a se deslocar pra dentro daquela máquina enorme em formato de anel parecida com um tomógrafo computadorizado_... _Todos aqueles raios de luz rebrilhando, parecendo laser_... _Tudo acabado em trinta minutos_! _Apenas meia hora_! _Paradisi-_san _disse que os ossos quebrados foram refundidos, de alto a baixo, ficaram mais fortes do que antes_._ Mizore-_chan_, Yukari-_chan_, todas curadas em cerca de dez, quinze minutos_._ Até a Kokoa-_chan... _Kami-_Sama_, aquele aparelhinho quase do tamanho de uma caneta emitindo luz verde que a Paradisi-_san _usou pra fechar os ferimentos da Kokoa-_chan _em alguns segundos é simplesmente fantástico_! _Parece uma engenhoca tirada dum filme de ficção científica, coisa de outro planeta_. _E meu ombro_... _Ela consertou o meu ombro, em tempo recorde_. _É ou não é uma grande fazedora de milagres_?

_E tão bonita_!_ Nunca reparei nela antes_._ Diz que se chama Angela Paradisi, que é "ítalo-americana", de um lugar chamado Seattle, nos Estados Unidos_._ Olhos verdes, cabelos verdes_._ Os óculos não atrapalham nada_._ Parece uma súcubo, é mais peituda até que a mãe da Kurumu-_chan!_ Sei que não deveria ter estes pensamentos, mas não dá pra evitar_..._ Eu me pergunto que tipo de monstro ela é, sob a fachada "humana"_. _Ou se mostra abertamente o cabelo verde que nem _cosplayer _lá em Seattle_. _Mas o mais esquisito é que ela não tem youki_! _Deu pra sentir uma espécie de energia espiritual vinda dela, mas não é youki_. _Também não é a energia natural dos humanos, mas algo completamente diferente_. _Algo como a energia que eu senti na Sophia-_san_, só que mil vezes mais intensa_.

_A Sophia-_san _é um outro enigma_. _Tão abruptamente como chegou, ela se foi, deixando uma dúzia de perguntas sem resposta, tipo_: _por ordem de quem ela veio, por que devia me guardar, velar por mim à distância_? _O que ela sabe que não contou pra gente_? _Será os nossos caminhos vão se cruzar de novo_? _Não sei porque, mas algo me diz que sim, e que não vai demorar muito_. _Se vai ser uma coisa boa ou ruim, só Deus sabe_.

_Já faz algum tempo que deixei a Moka-_san _dormindo no quarto dela_. _Ela sempre gasta energia quando luta, mas dessa vez foi bem pior e ela ficou mais esgotada do que o normal_. _Sem falar do trauma psicológico_... _Mas agora ela tá dormindo_, _tadinha_._ Com certeza vai dormir a tarde inteira_. _Kurumu-_chan _e as outras meninas ficaram repousando na enfermaria, por recomendação da Paradisi-_san._ Incólumes, do Clube de Jornalismo, só eu e a Ruby-_san. _Acho que não posso fazer nada além de assistir às aulas, tentar levar o dia o mais normalmente possível_._ Afinal, sou o representante da classe, tenho minhas responsabilidades_.

_Droga_! _Não dá_... _A Ishigami continua solta por aí_ – _a Ruby-_san _disse que os homens do Mikogami-_sama _vasculharam o restaurante e hotel indicado pelo Gin-_senpai_, mas não encontraram nem sombra dela_. _E eu fico me perguntando quanto ao Shersorkh_... _Será que morreu de verdade_?

_Lá vem a Ruby-_san – _e com o Belmont na mão_! _O que será que ela quer_?

- Segure o Belmont, Tsukune – disse Ruby, fazendo estalar no ar o chicote místico. – Vamos treinar hoje também, só nós dois.

- Mas não ficou decidido que eu ia treinar com a Moka Interior? – perguntou Tsukune, surpreso e constrangido por ver que ela trazia presa à sua gargantilha a "velha" corrente mágica com argola usada no Paraíso dos Monstros.

- Não é bem assim – Ruby contestou sorridente. – Com ela você vai treinar para combate. Mas o controle do seu youriki vai continuar sendo comigo. Ordens de Mikogami-_sama_!

(Seu campo áurico era uma refulgente emulsão de cor violeta onde flutuavam bolhas luminosas em tom rosa-bebê, _chu_!)

Tsukune suspirou. Paciência. Não valia a pena discutir uma ordem do Diretor da Academia Youkai e que, ainda por cima, era um dos três Grandes Lordes das Trevas.

- Tá legal, que quer que eu faça?

Satisfeita, Ruby prendeu a algema na extremidade da corrente que ela denominava de "linha salva-vidas" no pulso direito de Tsukune, com a "tranca sagrada" que selava seu youki impedindo-o de perder o controle e virar ghoul.

- Então vamos começar com isto aqui – disse ela, colocando uma maçã sobre sua cabeça. – A maçã é o alvo. Tente acertar o alvo com o chicote.

- Se eu errar o alvo, vou te acertar! – protestou Tsukune.

- Não tem problema se você errar, na verdade, até prefiro – respondeu Ruby, assumindo aquele ar de masoquismo que Tsukune conhecia muito bem.

- Ei, mas que treinamento é esse?! – exasperou-se o rapaz, o rosto vermelho feito um tomate. – Tá querendo fazer de mim um especialista em chicote ou o quê?

- Mikogami-_sama _me deu carta branca pra te treinar a meu modo – replicou Ruby. – Vamos começar?

Tsukune suspirou de novo e revirou os olhos, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido da bruxa. – Vamos. Mas nada de me chamar de "Mestre", hein?

Estalou o chicote. Na sua mão, o Belmont cantou – uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes, errando feio o alvo, ou seja, a maçã – ao mesmo tempo em que Ruby quase eletrocutada se contorcia de dor e prazer, tomando choque após choque sempre que o fluxo de energia sinistra fluía pela corrente do pulso direito de Tsukune para o corpo flexível da jovem bruxa.

Somente lá pela nona ou décima chicotada – e depois de acertar a testa de Ruby, involuntariamente, fazendo a bruxa ganir de dor e tesão – foi que Tsukune logrou desferir um golpe certeiro na maçã, que partiu-se ao meio.

- Tsukune – disse Ruby – o controle do seu youriki continua meio instável.

- _Gomenasai_, Ruby-_san – _ele desculpou-se, vendo-a ofegante e ruborizada. – Bom, já tá na hora do almoço. Vou soltar esta corrente...

- Não! – objetou Ruby, para espanto de Tsukune. – No fim das contas, você precisa aprender a controlar seu youriki levando uma vida normal na academia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – questionou Tsukune, empalidecendo e engolindo em seco. – Ruby-_san_, você tá querendo que eu use ISTO – ele sacudiu o pulso com a algema da corrente – o dia todo, no refeitório, na sala de aula?!

- Por que não? – retorquiu Ruby, sorrindo candidamente. – Afinal, o Diretor falou que você precisa aprender a controlar seu poder levando uma vida acadêmica, OK?

Tsukune protestou com veemência, mas Ruby insistiu tanto que ele terminou por ceder à vontade dela. (Sua aura tinha tom azul-escuro com manchas pretas, _chu_!)

"É, a Ruby-_san _saiu do armário", ponderou Tsukune contrariado, o rosto pálido e a testa porejando pelo suor nervoso, enquanto ele e a _karasu onna_ caminhavam pelo campus sob os olhares perplexos dos alunos de ambos os sexos.

Também pudera. Mesmo na bizarra Academia Youkai, não é todo dia que se vê um rapaz com um chicote numa mão e, na outra, uma corrente algemada arrastando atrás de si, presa pelo pescoço, uma moça cabisbaixa com visual _Gothic Lolita_!

Tsukune ouviu os murmúrios de desaprovação e indignação de todos, e ficou bastante inquieto. "Merda...! Assim não vou conseguir levar uma vida escolar normal", refletiu. Ele teve de conformar-se em ser chamado de "pervertido" e outros nomes menos cavalheirescos. (Conseguia sentir a carga deletéria dos pensenes negativos dirigidos a ele.)

Um moço de cabelos loiro-acinzentados, pele caucasiana bem branca e olhos verde-mar, aparentando dezessete anos, levantou uma sobrancelha loira, de boca aberta e queixo caído. Um rapaz perneta apoiando-se em um par de muletas de alumínio para andar, presumivelmente com a idade de quinze anos, pele negra e cabelo encarapinhado cortado baixo coberto por um boné vermelho virado para trás se sacudia de tanto rir, esquecendo-se por completo do fone de ouvido com Mp3 que usava para ouvir _funk_. (A Academia Youkai aceita alunos de toda a Orbe da Terra, não só youkais japoneses, mas seres sobrenaturais de toda espécie, de fae do norte da Europa a "lendas" brasileiras, _chu_!)

Foi quando Tsukune escutou uma voz feminina fria e lamentosa que ele conhecia.

- É melhor parar com esse treinamento.

Tsukune e Ruby se viraram na direção da voz. De dentro de um latão de lixo surgiu a cabeça de cabelos purpúreos de Mizore que encarava o estranho par com seu habitual olhar frígido.

Tsukune engoliu em seco e gaguejou: - Mi-Mizore-_chan_, você não devia estar na enfermaria?

- Já me recuperei e a Paradisi-_san _me liberou mais cedo – retrucou suavemente a _yuki onna_. – Agora, vocês dois... É coisa de pervertido sair por aí puxando uma garota por uma coleira. Isso não é um passeio com cachorrinho. Vocês vão ficar muito mal vistos na escola.

- Passeio com cachorrinho?! – repetiu Ruby, começando a ter ideias nada recatadas. A imagem de si própria sumariamente vestida, andando de quatro e presa pela coleira à corrente algemada no pulso direito de Tsukune, que a puxava que nem cachorrinho e tinha na outra mão o "Chicote Sagrado", surgiu nítida e forte em sua tela mental. – Sendo assim, eu sou a cadela. E tinha que andar de quatro no chão!

- RUBY-_SAN_! – Mizore e Tsukune exclamaram indignados.

Entrementes, imersa em uma atmosfera áurica dourada escura visível apenas a um médium vidente especialmente treinado na leitura de auras, Ruby sequer tomava ciência das palavras dos amigos. Seu corpo etérico ostentava mais tons cinzentos do que azuis; o corpo emocional brilhava com tonalidades de malva, marrom e azul; o corpo mental era amplo e reluzente até na parte inferior. (A aura do caráter masoquista, _chu_!)

- Nem vem, Ruby-_san_! Não inventa moda, que eu te congelo...! – ameaçou Mizore, abandonando de vez seu "posto de observação".

- É hoje que a minha reputação vai pelo ralo! – lamentou-se Tsukune.

- Sua reputação já não era grande coisa – replicou em voz baixa uma bela jovem de tez moreno-amarelada, olhos _hitoe _e cabelos negros lisos com mechas azuis meia-noite e feições acentuadamente mongólicas. Com um sorriso sardônico, ela deu as costas ao trio e foi cuidar da própria vida.

Na cantina, Tsukune mal conseguiu almoçar tranquilo por sentir-se o centro dos olhares eivados de emoções negativas que lhe eram endereçados pelos demais alunos, entre eles alguns fãs fanáticos da Ruby (pois existe um "Fã-Clube da Ruby", por mais incrível que pareça, _chu_!). Mizore, parecendo um cão de guarda, sentava-se entre ele e a bruxa masoquista (com "linha salva-vidas" e tudo).

E assim transcorreu o resto do dia, sem maiores novidades.

(Tsukune P.O.V.)

_É, pouco a pouco as coisas vão retomando lugar, entrando nos eixos, voltando ao normal_... _Se é que se pode falar de "normalidade" aqui, na Academia Youkai_.

_Kokoa-_chan_, Yukari-_chan_, Kurumu-_chan... _Uma a uma, as garotas voltaram, foram ter com a gente_. _A Kurumu-_chan_, naturalmente, fez questão de me "sufocar" com os seios dela_... (risada mental) _Ah, as "almofadas" da Kurumu-_chan...! _E a Yukari-_chan_, pra não ficar atrás, tentando me dar uns amassos, se atracando com a Kurumu-_chan... _Simplesmente hilário_! _Tudo, tudo como era antes_... _Não, _quase _tudo_...

_Moka-_san... (suspiro)

_Já é noite e a Moka-_san _não apareceu, não foi nos ver no Clube de Jornalismo_... _Ela deve ter ficado dormindo todo esse tempo, pra poder se recuperar_. _Ou então, quem sabe, ainda sente vergonha de nos encarar – de _me _encarar – por causa da violência que sofreu_... _Como foi com a Mizore-_chan_, quando o patife do Miyabi tentou forçá-la_... _Acho que o melhor é dar tempo ao tempo_... _Mas eu sinto tanta falta da Moka-_san! _Só espero que ela não invente de querer ir embora, igual àquela vez em que a Yakumaru Mako-_san _a drogou pra controlar sua mente e obrigá-la a me matar_. _Será que ela vai à aula amanhã_? _Juro, eu faria um acordo com_ _os deuses, se houver algum_... _Com Kannon Bosatsu, a Deusa da Misericórdia, com o Deus dos judeus, cristãos e muçulmanos, apenas pra ver a Moka-_san _sorrir de novo_! _O sorriso dela é tão lindo_._ Acho que tô delirando_...

Foi em torno das oito da noite que Tsukune ouviu baterem à porta do seu quarto.

Três batidas curtas, uma pausa, três batidas "longas". O coração de Tsukune deu um pinote. _É o código que eu e ela combinamos, meses atrás_!

Abriu a porta – e lá estava ela.

- Moka-_san_...?!

Para sua surpresa, a voz da bela _kyuuketsuki _de cabelos fúcsia soou firme e decidida. – Tsukune, quer treinar comigo esta noite?

- Moka... –_san_. – repetiu Tsukune, franzindo a testa lisa. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Tsukune, falo por nós duas, a Ura-_chan _e eu. – Os olhos verdes dela deixavam transparecer uma força obstinada que pouca gente associava à Omote-Moka meiga e doce. – Quero muito voltar a treinar com você... _Esta _noite! Você quer?

Tsukune hesitou. Então olhou novamente para Moka, vendo a determinação no olhar verde-esmeralda da bela vampira (onde teria ela buscado forças para virar a mesa?) e respondeu, seguro de si:

- Sim, eu quero.


End file.
